


From the Ashes

by Kirabaros



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: Truth is a casualty of war. That is what Lt. Connor Hayfield believes as he struggles to overcome a past riddled in lies and bloodshed while pushing forward to reveal the truth. Joining with Sentinel, Hayfield fights alongside Jack Mitchell, Gideon and Ilona as they uncover the truth behind Atlas and thus rising from the ashes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new Call of Duty fic featuring Advanced Warfare. Introducing Connor Hayfield from the UK and I hope you stick around since there will be some interesting revelations here. Enjoy.

Truth is the first casualty of war. With ease it can be taken and stripped bare revealing the lie it was built upon. Truth is a matter of perspective. It changes when the perspective does and often by the formation of one good lie and a river of blood. It feels like betrayal almost and the kind that kills you. Like Atlas…

_You did a great job son. You’ve saved many lives today._

_He was working at his station on the newest project when he was summoned to the main office. It was nothing new but routine. More likely it had to do with the newest specs and the concerns he voiced earlier but they were always taken into consideration. So he didn’t think twice as he responded and headed up there._

_Everything seemed normal except the ‘GI drones’ as he privately called them. They skirted to his flank and followed him. It indicated it was serious and made him wary. They followed him all the way up to Irons’ office and he was greeted by that very man._

_You’re one of the best people I’ve had. You know how to get things done and too well. It’s a shame really…_

_He didn’t see the gun but he heard the shot…_

Connor shot open his eyes and took a deep breath while staring at the bottom of the empty bunk above his. He grimaced slightly and groaned, not caring since there was no one else; no one wanted to bunk with him really. Sighing he ran his fingers through his rich dark brown locks and stared upward with his blue-grey eyes. He knew.

It was the first time in months since he had _that_ particular nightmare of that day. He had been doing well too… pretty much toeing the line and impressing everyone with his skills except for maybe his personality. There was only one reason for that nightmare… something definitely was going to happen today. He just hoped Cormack wouldn’t think he was crazy like the rest; the man stuck his neck out enough for him. Slowly he got up to face another day.

A quick shower and a change of clothes and he was ready to go. He headed down to the area of the base he had free reign over since his rescue and his joining of Sentinel. Everything he had worked on the day before was in its place for him to work his magic. He was the tech genius after all since he had the ability to make things work. Not looking at anything in particular, Connor asked, “Ready to work Butterfingers?”

At the low sound of disappointment, Connor turned to look at his worker drone. He countered, “I bloody well told you. I don’t care if that is your designation.”

“He’s just sorry that you are hitting the mines early instead of training again.”

Connor turned to see the man that he owed his life to standing on the other side of the far table covered with a repair project in the works. He replied, “That’s just his lazy arse and I prefer to train alone since no one is anxious to run a pit run with me.” He picked up his tech computer pad and brought up diagnostics. “Anything you need today, Cormack?”

Major Cormack, United States Marine and commander of Task Force Sentinel, studied the British tech expert that his team had rescued three years ago listening to the accent that the man insisted was ‘bloody Welsh’. He was well aware that his other assets with the exception of a couple didn’t take to the man who was often thought of as crazy, a jerk or he just rubbed you the wrong way. It didn’t help that Connor did little to nothing to assuage that assessment. It didn’t change _his_ assessment of him; he just happened to see things that others didn’t. “Just coming to tell you that you did good with the surveillance last op.”

“You came all the way from command to tell me that? Really Cormack… what did that bloody shrink say this time?” Connor looked up from his work and leaned against the table facing the man.

Cormack resisted the urge to chuckle. After being rescued, there were a couple of incidents that were labeled as psychic breakdowns. It was grounds to banish the Brit but Cormack made the argument that they weren’t going to find a better tech than him with the knowledge he had in his head. So in exchange to being able to stay, Connor was required to attend regular sessions with an Army shrink. And with that brought interesting times.

Things did run smoothly and Connor proved to be getting back together in his mind while maintaining a basic training routine along with working on any and all things technical. It was then that a more humorous side that was sometimes blunt and caustic came out of the man. Cormack recognized he was dealing with someone who would be considered a genius when he started getting bored with his sessions. He still went as ordered but the complaints from the shrink increased. Cormack remembered one loud scene where the shrink recommended ten lashes and it was because Connor fed her a bunch of bullshit in their session.

It wasn’t often but they hit hard and only cemented the opinion that Connor Hayfield was a nut case; a brilliant guy but a nut case. It didn’t matter that it gave them entertainment in between their job of investigating the KVA attacks. Cormack was hard pressed to keep the man within his unit. So far, Connor hadn’t done anything worth getting kicked off. In fact his part in the surveillance of the capture of Hades by Atlas was proof of that. He replied, “The usual about you working too hard.”

“Busybody.” Connor scanned his diagnostic and made a swiping motion on his pad. “Wouldn’t recognize a healthy constitution if it reach up and bit her in the arse.”

“And you would know a thing or two about that.” Cormack watched the man and noted that he did look better but it also appeared he may have had a rough night. He had learned to recognize when Connor had a bad night. “Seriously though… bad night?”

Connor paused in his work and stared at his pad. He knew Cormack wouldn’t rat him out unless he thought it was serious and he did trust the man. “Had the nightmare again,” he finally admitted before dropping the pad on the table and looking away. “Four bloody months.”

It was sheer frustration and Cormack could see that. You didn’t get over what Connor went through easily and the fact that he hadn’t gone completely over the edge to the point of committing suicide actually garnered points in his book. It only proved to Cormack that the man was every bit of his reputation, the one that he bothered to dig up. It was why he was paying Connor a visit with some news. He just needed to get a final assessment even though it was already official. “We all get them. They never go completely away. I occasionally remember Korea.”

Connor turned to look at Cormack. “Try telling that to _her_. I swear the woman doesn’t have the first damn clue.”

“You know her service record. It was why she was assigned to you.”

“And making my life a living hell.” Connor snorted at his assessment of the shrink. “Prying is all she ever does.”

Cormack chuckled at that. He had heard it all and made a slight waving motion. “Alright. You sure you’re okay?”

“Been better mate,” Connor replied, turning to meet the man head on. “But I’m fine. Like you said.”

Cormack nodded, “Good because I’d hate to not give you the news. I just received word that you are active again and officially transferred under my command.”

Connor looked at the man and blinked. He had inquired about going back to his old unit and had been hard put to toe the line with the shrink. It was a means of moving on and he wanted to go back to what he had missed. “You’re shitting me.”

Cormack shook his head, “You are reactivated and you are being promoted. All that hard work being nice paid off.” He couldn’t resist teasing Connor since he knew that he tapered off his usual antics.

Connor couldn’t believe his ears. He was back in and with the international task force that been housing him the last three years. “And I’m ready to work.”

Cormack knew that Connor didn’t hear the part that he was promoted. He learned early on that he wasn’t the kind of person to put stock into rank unless he had to. Just being able to work was what had him. “You better be Connor. I would hate to be embarrassed if you weren’t.”

“I’m ready, Cormack.”

“I know.” Cormack did know. It didn’t help with the shrink’s complaints about Connor and the usual threats of having him committed but he knew that the man was ready and willing to work. “You’ve done well with everything here.”

 “And I expect you want more.”

“Hell yeah. I expect you at training in one hour. That’s an order, lieutenant.” Cormack gave a warning finger that was half hearted towards Connor before turning to leave.

Connor watched as Cormack left his work area. He leaned back on the counter and took a moment to absorb the fact that he was now an active soldier. He was always one in his mind ever since he joined the Royal Marines against all odds because of his quirks and few physical matters. Even when he was discharged because of his quirks he considered himself a soldier. Everything he had done when he moved on was for the field and for the men that risked their lives daily. He was a bit more idealistic then but he was firmly on the side of the guys doing the fighting. It was an equilibrium of sorts.

After he had been rescued, he worked to regain that. He wasn’t a soldier but it was apparent that he had much to contribute. In the beginning he was tolerated as an observer that people didn’t know what to do with. His first foray into helping out was when they were going into one of the cities to scour for Hades’ right hand man. It was tolerated in the beginning but it opened the door and he took it and supplied them. Also they found out he was the one making needed repairs to the base.

Looking at nothing in particular, Connor though about his nightmare. He sensed something was going on today and it looked like he was proven right. However, it seemed too simple and from his experience, things hardly were simple. He brushed it aside though since he had nothing to make the day seem more ominous than it was already. He wasn’t going to make a mountain out of a molehill and just revel in the fact that he was back to doing what he always saw himself.

He had an hour before he had to report for training so there were a few things he could get done. He looked at his worker drone and said, “Hey Butterfingers work on that calibration I set you to do yesterday and I want it done by the end of today.”

The drone buzzed at him before following his orders. Connor pointed a warning finger and said, “Hey, don’t be giving me that. You know that this unit depends on the crazy genius we come up with.” He turned away with a slight eye roll and waved his hands. “And I’m already crazy for talking to a drone.”

The drone warbled mournfully. It was working on the piece that was on the table that it was working. It chittered at Connor as he plugged in a cord to run diagnostics. He looked at the drone. “I know, I know… I’m not crazy. Bloody shrink had me tested.”

The diagnostic was going to take awhile since it was going to be a part of the Exo suit. It was an idea he came up with. Again he had been bored and pulled an Exo to work on. It was nonoperational and he got it working and started playing with it. At least it was something in the works while he went about the usual. He set it up and dusted his hands and looked at the worker drone, “You think you can handle it solo?”

The drone buzzed indignantly. It floated upwards and got into Connor’s face. It buzzed and whirled in his face. Connor raised his brow, “Merely a question bloody hunk of junk.”

The drone buzzed and returned to work. Connor shook his head as he picked up his cup of coffee and started to walk away. He downed it as he said, “Don’t wait up for me sweetheart.”

****

“If you came to waste my time then you need to turn around and go back the way you came.”

“If I wanted to do that, I would be here for the normal scheduled session.” Connor leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the woman putting away a bunch of files with a bemused expression. “And I would say something that would have you wishing to throw one of your books at my head.”

Dr. Magda Gaines, Gaines by the unit, stopped from her sorting and looked up at the one man that was lightly labeled her challenging patient. She saw her patient leaning against the doorframe with that expression that usually warned her he was on a trail to making her life miserable. She put her hands on her hips well aware she was hardly intimidating wearing fatigues. “I wouldn’t need an excuse to throw a book at your head.”

“Nice. My sheer presence is enough.”

Magda narrowed her eyes. “Your presence is nothing more than a personal hell.”

Connor twitched his lip in a slight grin. He knew that he had not been and still wasn’t the best of patients. He did the compulsory but it got boring fast and he played with her to the point that she would probably shoot him or something to that effect. He loved to tease her and when she was in the mood, she was good at dishing it back. He knew she was concerned about his mental health and he was touched by that. He just wouldn’t be willing to admit it. “Is this how you react to someone coming to thank you?”

Magda had gone back to sorting her files when Connor asked his question. It had her stop and look at him. He had straightened up and was looking like he was… Well it wasn’t the deadened look he had when she first took him on. It was different and it surprised her. It was like he was actually her reply hurt him. “Thank me?”

Connor shuffled in and swung his arms like it was nothing, in a casual fashion. “Yeah. I got word that I was back in and I know that it wouldn’t have been made possible without your say so.” He gestured towards her.

Magda was surprised that he was even in there thanking her. True she had apprehensions about being put back on active duty even though there was one time he went out and that was in Detroit. The surveillance gig was done from here. She was concerned that he would have a breakdown in the beginning but the more she got to know him, she discovered that he was working through things and doing well. He was just the kind to keep his cards close to the vest.

Her word figured heavily and she knew it. She could have easily said that he wasn’t ready ever or that he be on restricted duty. But she knew he was ready and he was bored. That was the simple fact. He was bored and needed a change of pace. An active mind like his needed it. She gave her report and whispered an aside to Cormack.

Putting the stack down, Magda said, “Anything to get you out of my hair.”

“And I’m betting that I still have to do the mandatory.” Connor smirked at her. He was no fool since he was well aware of her stipulations when she started training like he was on active duty.

“Can’t get out of that in this unit,” Magda replied with a wave of her hand. “I wanted to be rid of you but no one in their right mind wants to deal with a technological genius that succumbs to bouts of insanity that often saves the lives of the men it is for.” She put her hands on her desk. “Not to mention someone with penchant for screwing with people in their sessions.”

“I do get bored easily,” Connor offered. He gave one of his more charming grins and watched as the shrink gave a wry smile. “See now I know you like our time together.”

“Only if I can add to the list of sins you’ve committed.”

“Always a pleasure.”

Connor was quick to duck out of her office the moment she sent what was probably a code book for diagnosis or something at him. He chuckled when it flew out the door and landed with a thud. He picked it up and put it just inside the door on the side table there pausing only to say, “Thanks, Mags.”

He was gone before Magda could tell him to stop calling her that. He knew that she would grouse for a while but she would be thoughtful. It would allow her to think about how sincere his thanks was and it was real. Besides he did owe her thanks since she pretty much had a hand in his being reinstated. It allowed him to get an extra spring in his step as he went to suit up for the day’s training per his orders.

“First day and you decide to be late.”

Connor twitched his lip in a grin as he greeted Cormack’s right hand man Knox, “I’m on time mate.”

Knox grinned in reply as he did a final check to make sure the pit simulator was set. “And I’m sure all that hard work and practice paid off.”

Connor checked his weapon and armor and gave a slight smile. Knox was the one that supervised his training with the pit runs and other drills. They had been conducted at odd hours since he had been disinclined to do anything with the others and the feeling was mutual. Knox took the time and in the end they got along well together. Knox’s willingness to help got Connor to open up and the side that had been hidden to others was revealed and occasionally Knox would give Connor a technical job to do that didn’t threaten security. Connor liked Knox and the feeling was mutual making a secure friendship. As he checked his load out he said, “No, they just noticed me. So what do you have for me today?”

“Smart guy like you should be able to figure it out,” Knox joked.

“Fuck you,” Connor shot back.

Knox laughed at that. It was a sign of their friendship with the banter they shared. It only proved that Connor was not the bastard most people made him out to be. “Now I’m sure your mother wouldn’t like what was coming out of your mouth.”

“She was the one that learned it from my Da. And that was after she fell in when they first met.” Connor put his mag into his weapon. “And all us kids learned that when she got into her mood, it was all out war between them.”

“And you turned out to be a British bastard.” Knox grinned knowing that it was all part of how they interacted. He sobered though after glancing up at the tower. “Now I’ve got it set on the basic run. Looks like Cormack wants to ease you back in.”

“Well it’s not like I’ve been doing much.” Connor adjusted his gear. It was going to be an easy run. Knox had worked him on that particular sim as well as others when others weren’t looking. So it wasn’t like Cormack would know what he had been doing. As far as anyone knew, he flew solo with basic cardio and maybe weights. He checked his pistol and put it in its holster and picked up his primary. Grenades weren’t necessary so all he had was the basic armor, primary rifle and sidearm. “And you know how much I don’t like people.”

Knox couldn’t resist the laugh but managed to keep it low. “Well he’s up in the tower watching and you’re good to go. Once you pass the line clock starts. Good luck.”

Connor locked and loaded and headed towards the start. His lip gave a slight twitch into a smile as he passed Knox. He looked forward at the pit. It was routine now but it was like being in school and the pressure was on to prove that you knew what you were doing. His final proficiency to pass Selection was just as bad.

_Running a pit run is nothing. It’s one thing to get in but it’s another thing entirely to belong. You just go in, remember your training and the rest will follow._

_Like you, Da._

_Aye. The only exception was your mother. She just dropped in and…_

Connor took a breath as he remembered that conversation with his father. After the euphoria of making it past Selection and getting his first assignment, his father took him aside and had a talk. It was one of the more thought provoking and inspiring things that marked his life. It had him feel he could do anything and he still believed it but… just a little wiser.

_Clock starts when you move Hayfield._

“Copy that,” Connor replied to Knox’s reminder. He could do this. He lifted his rifle and started forward.

It was pretty basic… just showing off that he can shoot and not hit a civilian. It was one that Knox had him run at least once a week. All he had to do was remember to not fire from the hip and use his sights. The accuracy was better and you didn’t waste bullets. Of course that was the nature of a sim. Being in the field was a different matter.

_Looking good Hayfield. Move onto the next section._

Connor just pushed forward as he heard Knox’s assessment. He rounded the corner and headed to the next section, which would lead upstairs and close quarters. It was why he had the pistol and the knife. As soon as he stepped into the section, he took off using his pistol and knife. Some of his techniques were not the kind that you learned in basic but they worked. He passed through the close quarters and out onto what passed for a roof. Out came his rifle and he aimed for the targets and there were civilians there.

_Jump down._

Connor followed Knox’s instructions as he jumped down and aimed for the next set of targets. He used his sidearm and somehow managed not to hit any of the civilian targets that were placed there.  A couple of targets he was able to get close enough to give a punch or two. It wasn’t exactly what most would do for that particular course but it was something he did because of his positioning. He simply adapted to where he was and acted accordingly.

_Sprint for the exit._

Connor made it past the last section and followed Knox’s directions and started sprinting for the exit. He was just to the exit when a last surprise was sprung on him. His reaction was instinct and training into play as he swung his right out to knock the target out of the way and swung his left in front of him and fired his pistol at the back of it before stepping through the line.

“Not bad, Hayfield,” Knox said as he greeted him. He glanced over to where Cormack had been watching and added, “And I think you’ve gotten your foot in.”

Connor glanced at the viewing platform and then at Knox. He gave a slight twitch of his lips into a smile as he shifted on his feet. He nodded, “Well that’s half the battle, mate. Half the battle.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You know what it means to be active now, don’t you?”

Connor looked over to his left as he finished his set of pull-ups. He did a final one and dropped down. He took a couple of breaths and turned to look at Cormack. “Well this is a step up from staying at the airport, sir,” he replied as he wiped the sweat off. “And even a mad scientist needs a break.”

Cormack nodded as he stepped forward. “Well you did good on the run.”

Connor took a breath and walked back over to the pull-up bar and jumped up to do another set. “Was the basics. My da ran one similar in his day. Fastest on the course along with some bloke that was his best mate.”

“So you’ve had practice.”

“Practice makes better.” Connor did a couple of pull-ups before stopping. He made a slight face before glancing over towards Cormack. “You know there is the saying healthy body, healthy mind.”

“I’m well aware of that Lieutenant.” Cormack shuffled on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. “But you were given orders to report in to your unit.”

Connor jumped down finishing his last one. He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. He walked up and grabbed a towel. “You did sir but it seems that you’ve forgotten that I’m not exactly the most welcome of people.”

“Still orders are orders.” Cormack knew that Connor wasn’t trying to be difficult on purpose. He was well aware that Connor’s personality was not the kind most people would not get along well. The man had tried but during his more difficult times it near caused fights. “You’re a part of the task force now.”

Connor studied Cormack for a moment before saying, “But it comes down to whether or not I really am. It’s one thing to get your foot in the door but another thing entirely to belong.” He started walking towards where to store his gear and change. “I think you and I can agree that the fact that I’m the guy that stays at the airport does not exactly warm things up.”

This was the moment that Cormack had been waiting for. “And if there was such an opportunity, would you take it?”

“You know me. I get bored easily.” Connor gave a grin to indicate that he was teasing even though it was the truth. There was only so much that fixing and improving tech could do. He was good at what he could do and liked doing it but he was human and needed socialization. His skilled were abysmal though and it took certain individuals able to understand him or those willing to understand. He did try thought. “Look, sir, I really don’t mind if it is a typical SAR. Just being out in the field is able to give more. I’m ready. Been ready since Knox dragged me on the op in Detroit.”

“Well you better be ready,” Cormack replied. He opened the door to the locker room. “Cause you’re with me.”

“Little forward there, sir.”

“I’ll give you forward, Hayfield.”

Connor straightened up and sobered. “What’s the job, sir?”

Cormack noticed the sudden change. It was typical in mood swings Connor sometimes had when working on a difficult piece of equipment but it was like all traces of joviality were gone. In place was a man ready to work and while disconcerting at first, he was willing to work with it. He glanced at Connor’s attire and it was suitable. “Walk with me.”

Connor raised his brow slightly as he dropped his gear on the bench. He hesitated slightly but kept up. He was silent since he really hadn’t been given leave to speak. He knew he wasn’t the best of men to get along with but he took his job seriously and thus gave his undivided attention to his now commanding officer.

If Cormack was expecting a comment or query from Connor, he wasn’t going to get one. He continued, “I know you are aware that we have been investigating the attacks Hades has done on the nuclear power plants.”

“Yes, sir.”

“There is also the information that you brought us… Your suspicions.”

Connor paused and stood there looking at Cormack. It always had to come back to that. He blinked as the memories of what happened filtered through. It was like reliving his nightmare except he was awake. He knew something was up and it started with that nightmare. He wished that it wasn’t so but it looked like it was going to be that way. He looked up to see Cormack looking at him with concern in his eyes. He got the feeling that he was going to be asked something that would affect his ‘normal’ sensibilities. “What do you need sir?”

Cormack knew that it was unfair probably since Connor never liked to speak of what happened the day they picked him up. If he did it was to the shrink and she was bound by doctor-patient confidentiality. He saw the flicker in his newest man’s eyes and wanted to question the viability of this but the look he was getting… he could tell that Connor was going to see it through. “I believe there is a lot that Atlas knows and they aren’t telling.”

“I believe I told you that.”

“True but at the time…”

“I was the raging nutcase you picked up in the desert with a hole in my chest and suffering from severe dehydration.” Connor took in the look that Cormack was shooting him. He added, “I know what the general opinion is of me. Hell I wouldn’t believe me either since I was referring to things as gizmos and gadgets and mathematical equations.”

Cormack studied Connor, not sure if he should be concerned at the glibness of the man. “But it was enough to keep things in mind.”

“Glad to be of help.”

“You ready to help out more, Hayfield?”

Connor knew that when Cormack used his surname it meant business. Well he was willing to do it even if it brought up painful memories. “Always am, sir. What do you need?”

Cormack looked around before looking at Connor. This was going to be different than previous missions Sentinel has gone on. “We technically don’t have proof to look at Atlas but…”

“Am I going to be correct in assuming that you want me to sneak in, plug into the Atlas network and cyber spy on them and in the process try not to get caught?” Connor sensed the hesitancy and decided to take the bull by the horns. He was the tech genius after all and he used to work for Atlas on some of their more secure projects. “I guess Command found a use for me after all sir. Bloody scapegoat.”

“It doesn’t exactly have to be that way,” Cormack countered. He knew that this was bad especially considering that Command wasn’t sure Connor was stable mentally to deal even with the recommendations by Magda Gaines being in a favorable light. “But we do need an inside look. Perhaps tracking down a man who knew Hades and was there when he was EKIA.”

Connor wasn’t put out with the situation. Hell if he had still been with Atlas he would have done the same thing if someone who was like him now was brought in front of him. “I’m not saying that I agree with the situation but I follow orders. I’ll go in.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Like you said, sir, you need the intel and if you want more on this bugger you want to eventually talk to, you need eyes and ears. Besides you and I both know Atlas is a closed system. Some unlucky bastard has to get close enough and it might as well be me.”

Cormack was surprised at the attitude Connor was showing but hid it well. He half expected flat out refusal and he wouldn’t blame the man. There was also that caustic sense of humor that filtered out as a result of personality and his nationality. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Sir, I wanted back in. I got my foot in the door with help from you and a few others. Now I need to show I belong.” Connor shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. He was tripping in terms of the lines of the superior-subordinate relationship but old habits die hard; they died a horrible death. “I know what happened will always have some effect but… I’ve done my running if you catch my drift.”

Cormack nodded in understanding. “I just want to make sure. I think it is unfair to you but it is your choice.”

“And I know I can’t go crying to Mags if things get tough. Nice and polite way to get rid of me if I screw up.” Connor couldn’t resist the joke that came through and gave a slight grin. He didn’t push it even when Cormack allowed a slight grin. “I can do it. Just tell where, when and I’ll get you a link up that even Atlas’ own technicians won’t notice.”

Cormack studied Connor for a little bit before nodded. “Alright Hayfield. You’ve proven people and even me wrong since you dropped in here. You’ve made a believer out of me.”

“No sir,” Connor corrected rather softly. “I just merely performed at the level that is expected of me. Crazy or not.”

Cormack was going to accept that since he had long given up on trying to convince Connor of anything different from the truths he perceived. He put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “Then I won’t expect anything less than that.”

“It’s what I do.”

Cormack started walking and didn’t have to look since Connor would follow. The man followed orders even when he technically didn’t have to. “So it’s going to be insertion, do what you have to do and get out. No unnecessary risks.”

“Wilco.”

 “I’m serious Hayfield. No unnecessary risks.”

“Copy that, sir.” Connor kept pace. “It is risky sir. Knowing Atlas, the security, physical security is primed against unauthorized personnel. Where I would need to go is the technician’s hub. While any terminal may access the system, the main one I can make it so that it appears nothing is amiss. A quirk.”

“A quirk?”

“One that I invented and if luck holds out, Atlas wouldn’t have modified.” Connor paused a moment before asking, “Apart from plugging in, should I expect anything else?”

“Just watch your back,” Cormack replied as they continued to walk. “If anything happens… there really is no chance of launching rescue ops. This is not official so…”

“You have to cut me loose. My kind of job.” Connor gave a slight smile to indicate that he was okay with it even though he was nervous about it. He was familiar with security protocols and the fact that he technically didn’t exist in Atlas’ eyes anymore… He wasn’t going to bother Cormack with the details. It was something he could figure out on his own.

“I’m sorry Hayfield but…”

“Like I said, sir. I can do it.”

“Prove me right then.” Cormack gave a slight smile as the pair continued to walk while he gave a few more details.

****

_It was a standard op. They were supposed to go in and retrieve data on the area; the effects of the destruction of the nuclear sites… all of it was to be recorded and analyzed. It was a recovery mission and he was the guy that could pull data out of the boss’ ass in a critical moment. He was called the tech genius. So that was why he was sent in._

_There were reports of KVA operating within the area so that added to the challenge. He didn’t mind a challenge. He sought them as he developed better means of tactical support for the boots on the ground. He liked ‘chasing the leads where none existed’. He also liked doing the job that he trained for and that was being a soldier._

_… Your mission is to retrieve the data modules. Do what you have to do, Hayfield. This will determine the viability and rebuilding in the aftermath of the attacks…_

_He accepted the mission and infiltrated with his squad. They were to make it to one of the operations buildings to see what they could find. Maximum precautions were taken including scans and the area they were in was determined to be okay._

_… You know too much…_

_Connor._

_… I’m sorry for doing this…_

_Connor._

_BANG!_

“Connor!”

Connor looked up from what he was doing to see a visitor in his work area. He looked down at the Exo suit he was working on and finished what he was doing and put down the tool before addressing his visitor, “A last minute session on the go, Doc?”

Magda looked at the man and walked into the area. Apart from Cormack and Knox, she was one of the few people that ventured into the cave to visit the ‘guy that stays at the airport’. It was an odd expression but one that was more polite than calling him the hermit that was bat shit crazy at times. Luckily Connor took the comment and made it into a joke and it was picked up by others. She replied, “You could say that. As long as you don’t cause trouble.”

“Now you know I don’t do that, Mags.”

“And I told you to stop calling me that.” Magda put her hands on her hips. Even though she was a woman, she looked formidable in fatigues.

“You know you like it.” Connor looked up and shot a grin at her. “You like it when I’m rude, obnoxious and the very definition of an arsehole with a hero complex the size of an RPG up my arse.” He purposely thickened his accent to indicate he was teasing her about the time she made her initial diagnosis.

“And you still have an RPG up your ass,” she retorted. She couldn’t help but grin since Connor’s sense of humor was infectious. It was different and caustic but infectious. “Not to mention that you can be an ass.”

“Glad to know that your esteemed opinion holds me in such regard.” Connor picked up another tool to make an adjustment. “If you’re here to harangue me about my take off time, I’m ahead of schedule. Just making a last adjustment.” He snapped his finger to get the worker drone moving.

“You know as well as I that I don’t have any clout with you except regarding the fact that you are my patient in all matters mentally and emotionally.”

“I sense fighting words.”

Magda sighed. She knew that coming down was probably not the best thing but he was her patient and she had been concerned the moment she got the news from Cormack that he was going to send Connor into Atlas territory to do some recon. She had seen patients with PTSD and sometimes when they were introduced to the causes of that… nasty things happened. She just didn’t want that to happen to Connor. He might be an ass at times but she liked him.

Connor knew that he may have gone too far. Perhaps he should be grateful that she was still around. Command could have reassigned her now that she was back on but then again since they had a nut case with a gun on base, they were just covering their asses. She wasn’t a part of that and he had no reason to be sore at her. He said, “I’m okay if going if that’s what you want to know.”

“You don’t know what I was going to ask.” Magda cleared her throat as she shifted in her position. She really didn’t like it when he had an answer before she even asked a question. It made her want to throw a book at his head.

“But that is the reason you came down here,” Connor pointed out as he finished making his calibration. It was not perfect but it would do since he was going to use the stealth camouflage and had a grappler attached. Plus he tweaked a few things since you never knew. He put his tool down to look at her and leaned against the nearby worktable. “You come down here when I’ve had a bad day and prefer to hide or when you’ve noticed signs of relapse or when I’m about to go back to a place that pretty much washed their hands of me in the most unpleasant of ways.” He couldn’t keep the slight hint of sarcasm out of his tone but he made his point.

“Alright, you have me on that one you egotistical genius,” Magda countered. She shook her head slightly in exasperation. “I still have no idea why I accepted this assignment.”

“That one’s easy, love. You like a challenge… reminds me of me.” Connor crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her as if to dare her to challenge that assessment.

Magda narrowed her eyes at that. True she saw the man as a challenge and while it would be dishonest to say that she didn’t like them, she didn’t like the fact that she could be called out on it. So she defaulted back to what the official line was, “Actually it was because for some odd reason I seem to have a knack for deal with hard asses.”

“Keep telling yourself that and one day it might be true.” Connor reached over to pick up his pad to check the last bit of diagnostics. “Now you can go ahead and tell me the usual while I work. Got to get this finished before heading out.”

Knowing that the back and forth could be continued on all day and well into the night if necessary, Magda opted to cut to the chase since it would probably end up bad for the both of them and they could both give as good as they had. Sighing she got closer and picked up a gadget that didn’t look like it belonged to anything the military would use. She examined it knowing somewhat by know what was safe to touch and what wasn’t. “I am concerned. Going back to the very people that caused you such pain…”

“I know. It sounds unfair.” Connor plugged into the Exo he was working on and began a scan. “But sometimes you have to do things that aren’t fair.”

“But this is one of those missions where if you’re compromised and caught…”

“Part of the job.”

Magda could understand that. She continued to examine the thing that she had no idea what it was. Her finger rubbed along the contours of the thing. “When I took you on, you were…”

“A raving lunatic that found solace in fiddling with wires.”

“Do you always have to turn everything into a joke?”

“You asked me that the first session.” Connor didn’t bother looking up. He knew he was getting the look and was well used to it. “And my answer remains the same. It hurts less and often works when I don’t want to talk about it.” He made a slight adjustment. “I made the exception for you.”

“And why is that?”

Connor made a slight sound and gave a smirk. This was similar to their first conversation. “Because I was taught to always treat a lady well. Even if she is a bossy nag.”

Magda shook her head. He gave the same answer as he did when they first started. She had learned that certain responses were the ones he was going to stick with and when he changed them, that meant he trusted the person enough to give a little more. Also he liked to tease her and it got on her nerves. She didn’t say anything but continued to watch until she decided to leave. She put the gadget back down and started to walk away.

“I know it’s crazy and ill advised to go back but...”

Magda stopped and turned to look at Connor. He had finished what he was doing and was looking at her. There was no hint of humor on his features, only seriousness. She shifted to give him her full attention.

Connor continued when he saw that she was going to stay and listen, “It’s something I think I have to do and maybe feel a little bit. I can’t explain it but… I get the feeling that whatever happens on this will change things.”

“And you want to be a part of it.”

“I’m not in it for the glory Mags. Shite that was never the point of service.” Connor shifted on his feet and ran a hand through his locks. “You once told me that sometimes you have to face your fears and maybe I have a fear or two of Atlas since hell they fucking ambushed me and I didn’t see it coming. It messed me up but… I have to go. Sometimes true courage is getting back up when you think you’ve fallen too far or something like that. It’ll be fine and if I screw up then…” He shrugged his shoulders in an oh well gesture. “Can always make my brother’s life miserable.”

Magda studied Connor as he turned back to unplug his equipment and give a low cheer. She let him mutter a few things as she thought about what she wanted to say. Finally she said, “Alright then. I just don’t want you to fall back down when you’ve come so far.”

“Not happening love.” Connor looked at her with a cheeky grin. “They tried to kill me once and it didn’t work.”

“With you third time’s a charm.”

Connor couldn’t help but laugh at that. He knew that he had her support because she gave a slight smile. He was scared about going back since hell he was not going in with backup but he had done this before and he knew full well the consequences what would happen if he was to be caught again. “Probably. Well… Everything’s a go.”

“Should I even ask what you came up with for that Exo?”

Connor looked at the Exo he had been working on. He had taken the specialist version and modified it. He let his imagination do the talking while his mind went to work on the technicalities. He glanced back at Magda and saw the look on her face. “Probably not since maybe about half my upgrades would probably be counted as illegal tampering on equipment since technically I am not rated on maintenance and repair. Though I can say that I’ll be able to tap into things much more easily and without a computer.” He tapped the wrist console that she had been looking at. “Plus I wanted to know the mechanics of a few things that I haven’t worked with previously.”

Magda looked at the man as a grin was plastered on it. He looked like a little kid who had been given leave in a candy store. “Probably not then. Just be careful Connor. I’d hate to see the good work go to waste.”

Connor let her leave with that remark even though he had one ready. He heard a low beep and turned to look at the worker drone. He narrowed his eyes, “What are you looking at you hunk of junk? Come on. Work.” He picked up the gear and moved to load up.


	3. Chapter 3

New Baghdad looked like a nice place. A lot had been changed since the attacks. Connor looked around and took in the sights of everything. He could see the mark that Atlas had left upon the city and the pretty much the world. He looked up at one of the billboards that had an advertisement for the PMC that he once worked for.

_Sentinel 2-3_

Connor made a slight movement like he was shrugging his shoulder. He had forgotten the audio link he was wearing. Just being caught up in the whole new sights thing. After all parts of what made New Baghdad what it is came out of his head in its raw form. “Sentinel 2-3, over. Boots on the ground and good to go.”

_Copy that. Proceed to target. Keep a low profile. Notify when inside._

“Wilco,”Connor replied as he adjusted his sunglasses. He hefted the duffle over his shoulder and started walking.

Infiltration was fairly easy and Connor was wary that it might be too easy. There was Atlas security at various points and there were probably still people that would recognize him. But no one was looking for a dead man. In fact the only dead man that was getting attention was Hades and the fact that Atlas was now the largest standing military in the world.

_The day the world changes is the day when the PMCs are running the show._

Connor walked through the streets, heading towards his goal. He thought about that conversation he had with his brother before joining Atlas. His brother wasn’t against him joining. They were a family that encouraged each other to do what they wanted as long as they considered the consequences especially for the major life choices. His brother was against the unchecked private militaries that had sprung up. He called them mercenaries for hire under his breath.

The remark stung at first but Connor knew that his brother wasn’t referring to him. His family knew that he wanted to help people. His reasons were nobler and he wanted to serve his country. Also he firmly operated under the premise that if the world didn’t adapt to you then you must adapt to it. Strangely enough his mother was on board with that. Then again she was the voice of reason even though she was the one that had a temper when thoroughly aroused.

It was at the back of his mind as he walked to where the main building of Atlas was. He paused only to make sure that he was blending in. It was a risky thing and even Cormack thought this way was crazy but Connor knew that by walking in through the front door he would not arouse suspicion as he would trying to sneak in through the back. There was the risk that someone would recognize him but he had at least three years to change his appearance. For one his locks were a little bit longer having given up the scrub brush look that was better on his brother. Two, he had a slight scar on his right brow that only heightened the mad scientist look. So he had a chance.

The upside was that he also managed to fake in a sign in based on his vitals. In the end he was able to get into the building as a service technician to complete a routine maintenance check. He walked right through the front door and no one paid him no mind. He was just one of many that worked at Atlas… again.

Keeping a firm posture, he headed towards where he needed to go. He didn’t flinch when he got the news transmission that was going on live. His glasses allowed him to see it without it being noticed by anyone. If wearing sunglasses in a building was odd, no one was saying anything. He was unaware that he was giving the impression of strong, silent and piss off. His mother once said that he was very much like a friend she knew who was the same way. He just thought that it was another genius like him. As it were, no one questioned his presence.

He watched the broadcast of the reporter walking and talking with Irons. It was going on about the success a month ago about capturing Hades and the fact that Atlas was now pretty much the saviors of the world. New Baghdad was a product of Atlas’ influence. As Irons said, four years ago they pulled out with their tail between their legs and now… It was enough to make Connor want to march up to Irons and prove he was wrong but he wasn’t stupid.

He made it to the elevators and got on just before Irons got off with the reporter. It was a close call but that was the job and as much as he wanted to rush, Connor knew that unusual behavior got the attention. He sighed as he looked around the elevator as it went up to the level he selected as he cued in, “In the elevator and making my way to the floor.”

_Copy that Sentinel 2-3. Proceed._

Connor gave a slight nod even though no one was there. He straightened out and walked out calmly when he got to the floor. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and stepped out and started walking. He picked up his pace after he got a feeling that he should. He took a moment to glance around at the surroundings. It seemed that a lot of things had changed. Certainly there were new versions of equipment and from the look of things it was stuff that he had been working on before he was ‘let go’. It had him give a huff under his breath at that.

He had been Irons’ chief tech guy as well as intelligence gathering as it related to computers and tech. He designed modifications to certain items used by Atlas. His chief thing was the various drones with the fly one being a crowning achievement. He saw the results when Atlas was hired to rescue the Prime Minister but his pride and joy was not even a major staple of Atlas equipment but it did involve Atlas personnel.

Rounding a corner, Connor caught sight of the door that led to the room that he needed to be in. He opened it after initialing the tech credentials he managed to procure. He had to hurry though. There was no guarantee that it would hold up. So he stepped up in his game once he was inside. He only paused once when he noticed something that registered as a surprise to him.

It was only a brief moment but he brushed it aside as he continued to the main servers. He looked at the towers that were there. “Cormack, I’m in.”

_Copy that. Initialize surveillance. Good luck._

Connor nodded at that as he flipped open the bag that he had brought with him. He pulled out connector cords that he would need. Plugging them in and to the console on his right wrist he began to tap into Atlas’ system. What he started getting into showed up on his visor as well as tabs on the security system in terms if Atlas caught him dinking around the network. He was confident that he could get it in time. All he had to do was upload the virus that would infiltrate and allow him complete access remotely.

While he was waiting for the upload, Connor decided to scroll through his old haunts. He figured it was because of that Irons had him killed. His mother always said that he was too curious for his own good and with a slight knowing smiling. He didn’t know why at the time especially when his father was in the same room and they did that silent sharing thing they did. His brother said that he courted trouble but if he didn’t do it, someone else would and probably would be ten times worse and his sisters would add that it was why he was the one being paid to be nosy. Now it was second nature though he had been wary since being on the Sentinel base.

He managed to get into the old security videos since he doubts Irons would throw anything away but if he did… One thing Connor learned when he started learning the finer points of programming and hacking was to always leave a backdoor. It was the best friend since if you built a program for someone and they broke it, you had to be able to go in and fix it. When he worked at Atlas, he built a lot of them into the systems he worked with on a daily basis. Then the longer he worked there and started uncovering things, he hid the copies.

It was like a bad dream when he pulled up the video that recorded his last conversation with Irons. It was when he told him that he was sending him on that recon mission. He could recall the exact conversation without having to listen to the audio. There were some things that you never forgot especially the way Irons looked at him when he said those words.

_You’re the only one I trust with this._

A beeping sound alerted Connor to the status of his upload. He had about ten percent to go and it was taking longer than it should have. He considered the possibility that Irons had beefed up his security but if the man believed he was dead… He scanned through and checked security. No one was alerted to his presence so he continued until he found an encrypted file.

It was one of Atlas’ encryptions and probably ironic that it was one of his. He did create the high clearance algorithms for the select personnel. He just had a lot rattling up in his head. It was a wonder it didn’t explode with the things that he knew.

_You have a good mind Connor. Use it._

“And now I’m considered the bat shite crazy tech genius.”

_I was the same way and it wasn’t because of the brains I had up here but rather my crazy stunts like snowboarding…_

Connor hummed to himself as he pulled up a video that he hadn’t seen before. It was around the time when he was still working for Atlas since the timestamp on the feed gave the answer to that. He frowned as he saw Irons chatting with someone, obviously someone who knew something. He would have looked into it further but a beeping alerted him that his upload was complete. He quickly downloaded that as well as the vids related to his incident and unplugged. “This is Sentinel 2-3, upload is complete.”

_Roger that Sentinel 2-3. Get out of there. The boat’s waiting for you._

“Copy that. I’m on my way out now.” Connor hefted his bag onto his shoulder and left the server room like he belonged there. No one noticed or cared. It had him worried a little since when things went like they were supposed to it was usually when the ground fell out from beneath your feet. It usually happened when he used to get into scrapes with his brother when they were younger.

_I’ve just had more practice and I still got into trouble._

Like his siblings, Connor didn’t think that their parents were telling the truth with some of the stories they told. Now it had him wondering what the hell they did when they were young. His father he knew was a soldier… it pretty much influenced the family into their respective things. His mother… she was an enigma and it always seemed to cause his father amusement. Certainly the tidbits from those stories helped a bit and while he could have hacked into his father’s service records he didn’t.

He continued down the hall looking nonchalant about things. He decided to give the hack a try and cued it into his visor for visual and his earbud in for audio. He did a quick survey of everything noting things that might need to be looked into later. He cycled through until he came to a map of the facilities with personnel. One caught his eye and he cued it in and a security image came up. He muttered low under his breath, “Still poking aren’t you Comrade?”

_Gideon, Mitchell. I need to see you. Right now._

_Ilona, what is it?_

_Meet me in the maintenance room 6A. Don’t bring anyone else._

Connor felt his brow twitch a little. Something was up from the way Ilona requested the two in question. He paused when the memory of his dream or nightmare hit as he recalled what happen. He vaguely heard Cormack in his ear asking him what was going on. Connor leaned against the pillar like he was taking a break and cleared his thoughts staring at the ground. He knew his mission parameters but… Fuck it. He stood up and started walking, “This is Sentinel 2-3, I’m good. There’s a slight change in plans though.” He looked around to make sure that no one was following or noticing as his left went to the pocket of his cargo pants.

_What’s the problem?_

Connor looked straight ahead even though he brushed against one of Atlas’ GI drones as he called them. He only caught a glimpse of them as he walked by. It was enough to ingrain into his memory for what he was about to propose and do. “Exfil and rescue op,” he said as he exited the building.

****

“Hey, watch it.” Jack Mitchell turned to look back at the guy that ran into him. He frowned a little as the guy continued walking, making no apologies what so ever. It had him frown at the back of the guy’s head since he was certain it looked familiar but… It was no matter. Ilona called him and Gideon down.

“Hard to believe this is Baghdad. Two years ago you couldn’t step outside without getting shot. Now it’s fucking thriving, thanks to us.”

Mitchell couldn’t deny that what Gideon said was true. With the attacks on the nuclear power plants by Hades and the KVA, Atlas had been on the forefront to hunting the man down. Now Hades was dead and things were looking up. It was a new chapter in their lives and the rebuilding was made possible by Atlas.

Mitchell had to admit that he had some apprehensions working for Irons but the man gave him a second chance. When he came to him, he was at his low having lost his best friend and his arm. Now… it was like he was where he was supposed to be. The only thing missing was Will. Gideon was a good mentor and Mitchell felt that he learned more from the man than what he learned from the Marines. Life seemed perfect.

“Echo team took down another KVA cell yesterday. The whole network’s unraveling. Hades was the key,” Gideon was saying.

Mitchell turned his attention towards his partner and grinned slightly, “World’s running out of bad guys it looks like. Thinking about early retirement?” He followed Gideon down the stairs towards the maintenance hall that Ilona told them to meet her in.

“No bloody way.”

“Well there’s always going to be somebody else,” Mitchell countered as they continued down the stairs.

“What did you say, mate?” Gideon paused and turned to look sharply at Mitchell.

Mitchell was a little surprised at Gideon’s behavior. It was most unusual since the man was usually more like a ‘don’t know, don’t care’ or pretty jovial and you knew where you stood. This was a little different and it had Mitchell wondering. “I just said that there’s always going to be somebody else. Gideon, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just something I heard once. From a friend.” Gideon turned away from Mitchell to continue down the stairs. “Come on. You know Ilona doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Mitchell frowned slightly at Gideon’s response. He knew that the Gideon was not one to reveal much of himself even if it was on accident. Even then he would tell you enough to satisfy any potential questions but this… It felt different and it had to do with the way he said that last sentence. Mitchell let it go for now but kept it filed away for later. He replied, “Right. You become her worst enemy.”

“Tell me about it.” Gideon gave a slight smirk. He continued walking until they came to the security lock. “The bloody woman could make you feel wrong even you didn’t do anything. This is it.” He lifted his arm to have his ID scanned.

Mitchell smirked and suppressed the chuckle. Most jokes about Ilona were true and she was a good partner to work with. When they worked together in Greece to bring down Hades, it was an interesting ride. True they all knew their job and did it as they were supposed to do but the people that did the work had their own personality to it. It was what made the job interesting. He followed Gideon into the maintenance room wondering what Ilona wanted them for.

“Did you tell anyone you were coming?”

Mitchell knew it was serious the moment Ilona asked Gideon the question. Something was going on and it had him wondering what it was. He replied, “No. Ilona what…?”

Ilona was already moving, “The scrambler will only buy us a few minutes. Sync to my HUD. I have to show you something.”

Mitchell wasn’t one to be suspicious of Ilona’s motives. If anything if she suspected a fly drone to be capable of espionage, it was worth taking it seriously. Whatever it was, it was big and she obviously felt the need to show him and Gideon; she trusted them both far beyond anyone else and probably needed reassurance. That was another rare thing with her. He keyed it in to sync to her HUD.

“What the bloody hell is going on?”

“Just watch this.” Ilona looked at both Gideon and Mitchell before activating what she wanted them to see. She pointed at the image, “That’s the technologist you saved.”

Mitchell stood back a little as a recording showed up. He recognized the technologist that they saved. He was sitting across from Irons. “The guy we pulled from the river?”

Ilona nodded, “He never made it back to Nigeria.”

The three of them watched the vid as the technologist told Irons what the KVA told him about what they had been planning to do. Mitchell frowned as he watched since he found it odd that their hostage hadn’t been returned to Nigeria. It felt alarming that Ilona was able to find that out. He glanced at Gideon who was looking at the whole thing with an impassive face. It was one of those times he couldn’t tell what the man was thinking but he thought he saw a flicker of what happened when he said the line he just did.

_No! We have to tell everyone! It’s okay. It’s alright. I’m gonna take care of this right now._

Mitchell frowned as he watched Irons circle around. It was unmistakable as to what the man was going to do. Yet it still had him blink in surprise at watching Irons pull out a pistol and shot the technologist in the head. It was disconcerting and it surprised even Gideon who exclaimed, “Fuck me.”

Ilona merely backed away in a slight flinch. Mitchell could tell that she had seen the vid before but was still disturbed by the image. Mitchell couldn’t help but murmur, “He knew.”

Ilona looked at Gideon, “He knew it. He knew and he let it happen.” She watched as Gideon paced agitatedly around. “All those people dead and he fucking profited from it!”

Mitchell studied the image and then looked at Gideon. There was something in Gideon’s face that told him that he had witnessed something similar to this. At least that was what he thought. True the man could get pissed if he was caught by surprise and not in the mood for it but this was something different. What he saw though was… He couldn’t believe it and yet…

“Where did you get this?” Gideon’s tone was low and dangerous.

Ilona looked at Gideon calmly and replied, “Hades. His last act before he died was giving us this.” She gestured at the image.

Mitchell remembered that. Hades handed the disk to him and he remembered the words. It dawned on him now that what he was seeing was what Hades meant. He barely heard Gideon actually growl, “How do you know it’s not a fake?”

“It was coded and encrypted in our own algorithm!” Ilona paused a moment as Gideon turned to sharply look at her. She then continued, “It is from Atlas, Gideon. It is one of _those_ algorithms.”

Mitchell frowned at the reaction Gideon was giving. It was like he and Ilona were in a stare off that was going to end bloody if no one broke it up. Gideon said, “No shite.”

Ilona then shifted on her feet and gave a look. “No one has seen this but us. We need to get out of here now!”

Mitchell was in agreement since he vaguely remembered that Ilona said that the scrambler would only buy them a few minutes. Now that they saw this, there was no telling what was going to happen but he did feel that Irons had lied to him. It all came back to him how much Will used to talk about his dad when they were boot and how Will used to think his dad was everything and then…

There was little to no choice. They had to leave. He made to follow Ilona just as she punched the door. He barely took a step forward when the canister rolled in and the flash bang went off. Mitchell found himself blinded and then knocked over by one of the security guards. It took him a moment to recover and by that time he saw Irons walk through the door. It was automatic for him to pull out his pistol only to have it kicked away.

Mitchell held his temper in especially when he saw that Gideon was still standing and without a gun pointed at him and Ilona was on her knees. He was now confused by what was going on. Did Gideon betray them? He glanced up at Irons who was looking at him like he was a major disappointment. Long ago he suspected that Irons started replacing Will with him and now it seemed clear.

“We saw it,” Ilona confessed, “We saw everything. You knew about the attacks. All those innocent people—dead!”

Irons turned abruptly, “You saw a forged recording from a terrorist. Just like before.”

Mitchell saw something flicker across Ilona’s face. He didn’t move since he had a gun pointed at him but he saw that what Irons said affected her even though she was firm saying, “You’re insane. You’re a monster.”

Irons just accepted the assessment as he turned to look at Mitchell. Mitchell looked up at him as the man said, “I’m disappointed in you. You could’ve had everything.” He then glanced at the guards and added, “Hold them here until the reporters leave. Gideon?”

Mitchell considered this the moment of truth. He figured that what Gideon saw affected him on some level. What would he do now? He watched the man and noticed that he gave him an odd look. It had Mitchell confused until Gideon said, “Yes, sir?”

“Gideon! You know what you saw!” Ilona looked at Gideon as if trying to plead with him or make him understand.

Gideon glanced at Ilona before giving Mitchell another odd look and moving to stand near Irons. “He said it was a fake.”

Mitchell watched the smug smile come across Irons’ face as he said, “He’s made his decision.”

Mitchell watched as the pair of them left. He didn’t know what to think about Gideon. Logically the man betrayed them and he should be pissed but… He glanced at the guard pointing the rifle at him and could make out Ilona. They were going to be killed… at least he thought so until he saw the flicker of a transmission in his HUD.

_Listen. I’ve hacked into your exo system. I need you to trust me. In three seconds the fire suppression system will be activated. Get ready to run._

Mitchell kept his features schooled to the scowl that he had for guard pointing the weapon at him. The request was unusual and he wasn’t inclined to trust anyone and yet something prodded him especially when the suppression system went off like whoever it was said and allowed for him and Ilona to break free and run.


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to get out of here now!”

Mitchell didn’t need any prompting as he picked up the SN6 from the tackled guard and locked and loaded. They couldn’t stay anymore. So he followed Ilona as she picked up an identical weapon and made to leave the building.

_Head towards the elevator._

“Who are you?”

_Just keep moving._

Mitchell figured it was only right to ask their help who he was. It was a lot to trust this unknown person to get them out. There was always the possibility that they could lead them into deeper shit. Yet he got the feeling that wasn’t the case with this guy. It was a lot but… “Listen to him Ilona,” he said.

Ilona gave a slight look at Mitchell that told him she was asking if he was sure. He added, “What choice do we have?”

Ilona nodded and led the way to the elevator. She was willing to go with this too. She led the way towards the elevator only to find that they has come to a dead end. “Dead end.”

_Hold on._

It was almost agonizing to wait. Mitchell kept looking around to see if they were being followed. He didn’t think that whoever it was that started this was going to hang them out to dry. He was right when the elevator doors started opening and no car was there. If he made it out alive he was going to have to thank this guy.

_Start climbing and get to the roof._

That meant the use of the mag gloves. Mitchell and Ilona switched them on and started climbing. Mitchell had done some extra work with them and he scampered up quickly. Before this, he used to be able to out climb Gideon and it came handy when they had been sent to rescue the prime minister four years ago. Gideon called him a damn spider monkey since he was so fast. That was then. Now it was a means to save his life.

_They’re going to activate a drone swarm. You’ll only have a few seconds once you’re on the roof. I’ll try to buy some time._

“We’ll be trapped up there,” Ilona countered. She knew what was on the roof and knew the capabilities of Atlas’ drone swarms.

_Trust me._

_You got us there so far_ , Mitchell thought to himself. He was already over the edge and checking on Ilona when the last transmission came. He thought he saw Ilona pause for a moment when their benefactor said to trust him. It was similar to the look Gideon gave before they ended up in this mess. It told him something was up that was a deep memory for them and something to ask later. He held out his hand and hauled Ilona up. “Come on. We gotta move.”

The voice was right and the swarm appeared. Ilona shouted for them to run and took off. “We have to get away from the swarm!”

No fucking shit was the answer since those things were a bitch to fight unless you had EMP and Mitchell knew he didn’t have any. Even if he did, he didn’t have the time to set up. He followed Ilona as she led the way while trying to avoid the shots the swarm was sending their way.

_I’m overriding the gates. Get across the roof and jump the railing at the opening._

Mitchell looked up ahead. There were Atlas guards and civilians all over the place. The guards were going to shoot them on sight. He and Ilona would have to return fire, just be wary of the civilians.  He took cover when they were fired upon and then returned fire using the short burst. When he was certain that they were clear, he tapped Ilona on the shoulder, “Move out.”

They were five stories up but Mitchell wasn’t going to argue. He grabbed Ilona’s elbow the moment he heard the signal to go and started running. The gates were open ahead and he leapt over the edge, landing on the smooth surface of the building and started sliding down. Ilona was right behind him as she flipped over and fired on one of the glass panels to create a hole and the guard chasing them fell through but that still left the swarm.

Mitchell turned forward and moved his legs to try and control his slide. He gained momentum as gravity did the rest and he slid off the side and tumbled towards the water below. So that was why they were told to jump. He controlled his fall so he wouldn’t be too disoriented and splash landed with Ilona not too far away. He moved his limbs to begin swimming wondering what was next in this elaborate means of extraction.

_Sewer access is directly ahead of you. Move._

“So what now?” Ilona asked the moment that they were out of the sewers.

_You’ll need to get through Old Town. Head towards the docks._

“They’re going to lock down the entire city to find us.”

That was the harsh truth. Mitchell knew that Atlas would probably scour the neighborhoods and call them criminals or something like that. New Baghdad was grateful to Atlas and there would be no reason for them to think otherwise.

_That’s why you need to move fast. They’re rounding up civilians. We don’t have much time._

That was an understatement. They never really had a whole lot of time to begin with. Yet Mitchell and Ilona made their way, working their way through civilian homes that had been emptied. The searches were already beginning but the pair followed the instructions as it was given and when it was given. They rounded the corner and were fired upon. Ilona shouted, “Take cover!”

Mitchell took cover and returned fire. They couldn’t stay in one place too long. They had to press forward. It was going to leave them exposed but if they moved fast and were careful, there would be minimal injury. It was kind of like Gideon preferring to run sims in assault mode. He followed Ilona as she took point and he covered their flank. Together they pushed through the streets after jumping down. It was like a maze almost.

_The docks are up ahead. There’s a boat waiting for you at the end._

The docks were swarming with Atlas guards and it didn’t help that the civilians were trying to get out of the way. Mitchell took cover and aimed wherever he perceived they were at. He was almost hit by fire from an AST even though Ilona shouted that one was coming. He shifted to change position but the thing was still honed in on him and trying to kill him.

He did have a frag grenade and took the opportunity to throw it. It would give some damage but ASTs were resilient. The trick was to flank them and then take out the weak spot in the lower back. That was if you didn’t have anything short of an RPG or stinger. He maneuvered around even though Ilona was shouting about using the EMP and managed to get behind the AST. He took out a few more of the Atlas guards before taking aim at the sweet spot and fired. The AST was down and they were clear.

_The boat’s on the second dock up ahead._

Mitchell felt the urge to roll his eyes. The timing couldn’t be any more perfect and gave him the impression that whoever this was had to be watching and possibly from live feed. Then again he hacked into his exo and was probably going off of that. There were more questions than answers but he followed the directions and got into the boat as directed. His attention was drawn to the strange looking module that was near the pilot seat, which he was in. Ilona was right behind him.

_Put on that grapple attachment. You’ll need it later._

_So that’s what that thing is_ , Mitchell mused as he snapped it onto his arm. He started engines and started to roll.

_Head down the canal to the commercial center._

“We’ve got drones in pursuit!” Ilona checked their six and looked forward.

Of course there would be drones. That just made this a whole lot more interesting. Yet Mitchell had confidence in his ability as well as the voice guiding them. Granted it felt like they were being led on by a leash but they were still alive so far. He steered down the canal in the direction of the commercial center. The nice thing about this kind of boat was that it could dive as necessary and they needed to since the drones were firing at them with missiles and they were going too fast to avoid the other boats on the canal. One he was heading for straight on and there was nowhere to turn. So he when wet and under and came out the other side.

Ilona kept a visual eye out and shouted when there was missile lock. It was the signal for Mitchell to dive. Other times she shouted for him to look out and his reaction was quick. She really couldn’t do anything else even if trying to deflect fire with her weapon. Right now their best weapon was speed and Mitchell was doing fine though she personally thought that he was adding a little too much too it.

_You’re getting close._

“Close to what?”

_You’ll see._

There was something about the tone of that voice that had Ilona frown. The voice was distorted so she couldn’t recognize it but the tone was familiar. It had been a long time since she had heard it and it had her wondering and if she was losing her mind.

A turn brought her out of her thoughts and Ilona saw that Mitchell was heading straight for a building. “Look out!”

The boat crashed and somehow Mitchell managed to make it so that they landed in a more of les upright position. He popped the lid and actually fell out hitting the ground with a dull thud and the tinkle of glass. He grunted but otherwise he was okay.

_Mitchell, Ilona, can you hear me?_

“Yeah, copy,” Mitchell muttered as he got to his feet. He saw Ilona tumble out and went to pull his weapon out of the boat. Luckily that wasn’t damaged but he checked to make sure it was locked and loaded.

_You’ve got to keep moving. The boat’s finished. You’ve gotta move on foot._

“Any suggestions?” Mitchell gave a hand up to Ilona and silently asked if she was okay. He then started getting a transmission on his HUD. It was a map and showed where he and Ilona were within the building.

_Extraction point’s right above you. Top of the building._

Ilona took an exasperated breath, “How are we supposed to get up there?”

_Use your grapple._

Mitchell could swear he heard a playful tone in the answer. It was like their contact knew what they were thinking and especially anticipated what Ilona would say. He definitely wanted to meet this guy when this was done. He followed Ilona out to where there was a grapple point and the pair started grappling upwards, making their way towards the roof of the building. Like before they were met by Atlas guards and had to shoot their way through.

_You’re almost there. Just grapple up that tower, now!_

Shoot and grapple. That was the routine as Mitchel and Ilona made their way to the extraction point. Yet they were almost there so it spurred them to keep pushing forward and to ignore the fact that they were scaling a skyscraper and one wrong move would have made everything for nothing. The skywalk was where they got choked up.

Mitchell tried to push forward taking out the guards that were massing there. He managed to push forward but was blindsided when one of the guards came at him and grabbed his weapon. He grappled with them and ended up crashing through the glass siding. It was a last minute thing that he managed to grab onto the edge. Another tried to shoot him but he quickly grabbed them and pulled them out at the same time the body jerked forward from being hit from behind. The next thing he knew was Ilona grabbing him by the arm and hauling him up and asking, “You okay?”

“I’m good.” Mitchell shrugged his shoulders and nodded that he was ready to go.

They continued on their way up until they came to a crane extending across. Mitchell had a vague idea of what they were going to do next. He readied his mag gloves and prepared to jump.

_Get on the crane and go across._

It was like playing on the monkey bars as Mitchell led the way across. He kept his momentum up and they were across in no time until they had to jump and slide down. It was a hard landing but nothing that they couldn’t handle. Hell he had been dragged along a highway going 50+ mph. As he got to his feet, he recognized the hue from the stealth suits he saw in Detroit. There were three of them and when the lead revealed himself…

“You remember your old sergeant don’t you?”

“Cormack,” Mitchell muttered a bit stunned. He knew that it wasn’t Cormack that had been talking to him since he did remember his ex-sergeant.

Cormack gave a brief smile before saying, “Let’s get you out of here.”

They were about to move when one of the warbirds came up. Out jumped Gideon and Joker. Mitchell tensed, wondering what was going to happen. He didn’t want to shoot Gideon since he was under the impression that maybe Gideon didn’t betray them. It certainly was confirmed when Gideon marched up to Ilona and looked her in the eye saying, “If you’re wrong about Irons, I’ll hunt you down myself.”

“I’m not wrong,” Ilona insisted, shooting Gideon a look that confused Mitchell.

Gideon took in the expression and then glanced at Cormack and then at Mitchell. When he was asked about the status, he replied staring at Ilona, “Roof is clear. No sign of them.”

Mitchell realized that Gideon was giving them a chance and was grateful. He did notice that there was a slight look of regret maybe before getting back on the warbird. He gave a slight grin at Cormack as they were ushered into the transport. Cormack get the order, “Let’s go. We still got a man to pick up.”

****

Connor could see the shit was going to hit the fan once he managed to hack into the exo system. He also took advantage of his hack of Atlas systems and cued into the security vids and synced them to his glasses. He was greeted with the image of two people he knew from a previous life, a third and then the one who had him killed. It seemed that history was doomed to repeat itself.

Looking down the street and then at the Atlas building, he came up with an idea. It was probably going to further label him crazy but… It might work. He starting keying in on his wrist computer and walking away from his exfil point.

_Sentinel 2-3 what are you doing? You’re moving away from the exfil._

“Switching to LZ Bravo.” Connor had changed to his exo suit just in case. He was just going to have to lie low or do a real good snow job on convincing he was Atlas if he ran into trouble. Most people wouldn’t since all they saw was the exo suit and it was automatic. He pulled up the schematics of the building and a city map plan. “Primary LZ is for two pick-ups.”

_Sentinel 2-3, say again._

Connor relayed his plan to Cormack. It was not his mission parameters but he could do this… for a friend. “I’ve hacked into their exo system. I can guide them out and to the primary. You can pick me up after they’re secured.”

_Copy that. Meeting you at LZ Bravo. Good luck, Hayfield._

Connor gave a slight smirk as he moved through the city. He certainly needed the luck but he was confident he could get them out. He tapped his wrist console to get into touch with his old friend Ilona and the one she was with called Mitchell. He found an alcove and informed them that he had hacked in and was going to trigger the fire suppression system. It was a gamble since they were being asked to blindly trust him and they had just learned the truth about Irons… at least what he thought was the tip of the iceberg.

They really had no choice and they followed his instructions as he gave them. And he was watching them on the vids that were fluttering through his glasses. Anyone else would have been dizzy at the rapid succession of images and film moving past him. Having learned the tricks of having multiple screens, a trick he learned from his mother, he was used to it. It contributed to his being the crazy one with his original unit and then later when he worked for Atlas. It also worked for him since it allowed him to do things uninhibited.

_And look where that got me._

He studied the schematics and the city plan while working on hacking the system. He kept an eye out as he started to make his way through the city to the secondary exfil point. Another nice thing was that he managed to get access to the city cameras and was listening in to the Atlas guard comm chatter. He had to stay a step ahead of them if he was going to give them a chance and he had to get them to the boat that was to be his ticket to where they needed to go.

“Hey, you there.”

Connor looked up and found that one of the guards spotted him. He didn’t see that there was someone behind him until the guard walked by him completely and grabbed the civilian. It turned out that he was about to be pickpocketed. Or at least the attempt was going to be made and apparently against a member of the Atlas security force. He turned when the civilian was apprehended.

He could leave and continue but he was drawn in by his caring nature. Even though he was a born fighter and was trained like a soldier, he had a heart that he preferred to keep buried. He would rather not be called sentimental and yet he was well aware of how the security forces sometimes dealt with the populace if something was considered a crime. There were times he had interfered if he happened to be around.

With time constricted, he made his choice, “It’s alright officer.”

“He was trying to steal from you sir.”

Connor knew he had to play the part. He kept an eye on the feed he was watching as he addressed the officer, “But he hasn’t. I think letting him go with a warning is enough. Don’t you?” He made a slight movement with his head.

The officer regarded Connor for a moment and then looked at the potential thief, which happened to be a teenage boy. Finally he released him and said, “I suppose so sir.” He turned to the boy and said, “I’m letting you off with a warning so you better get.” When he turned back he frowned since the ‘superior officer’ was nowhere around. He looked around until he got a call and forgot about it.

In the meantime, Connor pushed forward towards his destination. At the moment he could see that Ilona and Mitchell were making their way through Old Town and they were shooting their way out. They were steadily pushing towards the docks. He glanced behind him as he continued to walk. At least the stealth worked like it was supposed to.

An image brought Connor’s attention to the forefront. He wanted to curse since he never liked dealing with those things when he trained. “Bloody hell,” he muttered as he stopped. He looked up and found that he was near where he needed to be. All he needed to do was go… up.

_Use your EMP, Mitchell!_

Connor stood on the ledge and looked in the direction he knew was the docks. He could see the canal. He gave a smirk as he watched Ilona and Mitchell climb into the boat and they looked at the grapple attachments. He told them to attach it and that they would need it later and then to follow the canal. He then turned to go higher on the building.

Once he was on the rooftop, he chanced a look but was focused more on the feed. It was like watching the vids of high-speed pursuits by the police. The boat gained speed and ducked under the water every time the drone swarm fired a missile at them. Atlas forces were in pursuit as well firing their weapons but the drones were keeping up. They were making good time and he got a transmission that the retrieval was almost there. “You’re getting close,” he relayed.

_Close to what?_

Connor couldn’t help but grin. He was glad that the communicator distorted his voice since he couldn’t help but tease her, “You’ll see.” He was right though. They would see in just a moment and he blinked the moment he saw the smoke and watched the boat crash into the building. Now it was just a matter of getting them up the building and they were going to use the grapple attachments to do this. They were almost up.

Resistance was to be expected and there was plenty of it. Connor watched and only gave instructions when they needed them to get them to the crane. Once they were on it, he logged off and turned to take a look around. “This is Sentinel 2-3, mission success.”

_Copy that. Just sit tight. Good work Hayfield._

Connor made a humming sound in his throat as he signed off. He looked around the roof and started walking. Feeling bored he decided to take a look and uploaded the vid of his last conversation with Irons. He didn’t really need to see it since he remembered that conversation well. He did notice that the file was attached to another. It had him curious.

He would have opened it but his comm signal beeped to indicate that his ride was coming. He put the file away to look at it later and watched as the transport came in. He stood there waiting as the transport touched down and picked up the bag that he somehow managed to lug all the way through the city to this wayward building in the middle of a wreck. The door opened to reveal Cormack at the helm.

“Nice work.”

Connor didn’t miss the slight smirk on Cormack’s face. He grinned as he stepped on the transport, “Told you, mate. I know my way around systems.” He acknowledged Cormack and went to stand next to Knox and joked, “All that time and effort in school…”

There was a series of chuckles including one from Connor. It stopped when he heard, “Connor?”

Connor turned to see his old friend. He gave a slight smirk that was a smile, “Hello Comrade.”

“What the fuck?”


	5. Chapter 5

_What the fuck?_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh seemed to resound through the Sentinel headquarters but no one seemed to pay any mind. No one wanted to dare risk that. Not even Mitchell as he stared wide-eyed at the fact that Ilona just hit the guy that got them out of Atlas and was glaring at him. He wasn’t going to try and argue logic when she was like that. Especially since her right hook was the meanest thing you’d get when she was in a good mood.

“You annoying shit. You’ve got a lot to explain Connor.”

Connor glanced at Mitchell as he rubbed where he had been hit on his jaw. He moved his jaw to make sure that he was still able to move. “Still got that mean right hook. I guess I’m lucky that the few brain cells I have left haven’t backfired.”

“I’ll short circuit you if you don’t explain,” Ilona countered with a glare. “How is it that a dead man is alive?”

“Luck,” Connor countered, knowing that it would make her pissed. He wasn’t wrong when she threw another right hook. He was ready for it and caught her fist with his right hand. He felt a little bad when he saw the very subtle wince in her face but that was always the case when she tried to catch him off guard back then and she was a tough girl. It was displaced since he was just as annoyed as she was. He peered at her with a firm look. “Luck, Comrade,” he reiterated.

Ilona tried pulling her fist away but it was held fast. She continued to glare at Connor but it had softened especially how he reiterated his answer. Technically she could punch him in the ribs with her other hand or even kick him but instead remained in a locked position. “Was it luck that led us to think you were dead for three years?”

“Not by choice,” Connor replied, not bothering to elaborate for Mitchell’s benefit. Right now it was just getting reacquainted with an old friend. “At least your luck fared better.” He released her hand and lowered his to cross his arms over his chest. “Some things never change.”

“No, but you have,” Ilona replied giving him a look. She was relieved that he was alive. She didn’t want to believe it at first but... Now he was here and there was no doubt he was the one that got them out. “Thank you.”

“Come on. You trying to make me blush like in basic is getting old.” Connor gave a slight grin to indicate he was teasing, well aware that their conversation was the most bizarre there ever was. “Like I said, some things never change… but I always like a challenge. Glad you two made it out.”

“It would have been better if you hadn’t had us crash.”

“I blame it on the Yank here,” Connor countered as he gestured at Mitchell. “No offense.”

Mitchell had been watching the whole thing go down and he was surprised that Ilona slugged Connor and hard. It was pretty clear though that they knew each other from a long time ago. It was easy to forget that there were people who were working for Atlas before he came along. Being privy to what was obviously surprise, anger and relief on Ilona’s part… not a bad thing. Plus he kind of liked that the guy Connor was able to stand up to her. So it didn’t really sting since he did crash the boat. “None taken… she’s worse.”

Ilona looked over at Mitchell with a glare. Connor though was chuckling and he said, “That’s why I made sure you were in the driver’s seat. I still remember Rwanda.”

“You and I remember Rwanda very differently,” Ilona retorted, feeling like it was what it used to be. Granted that there was one person still missing… “You were the one that decided to hang off the edge.”

“And as I recall you put me in that position rounding the bend. You’re just lucky all I lost was my shirt.” Connor smirked at Ilona with smug satisfaction keeping his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over at Mitchell and then back at Ilona before continuing, “Well now that Ilona had finished her traditional greeting, bloody Russian, I’ll leave you to get the spiel from Cormack. Good to see you again Comrade.”

“Not so good to see you, _sumasshedshiy ublyudok_.” Ilona gave a slight smirk at Connor.

Connor laughed at that, “Thank you milady.” He turned to leave just as he noticed Cormack coming up. It was good to see an old friend and it lightened his mood as he went to inspect his gear and get it ready for the next time. It wasn’t like he would need to debrief unless Cormack wanted that. Then he would go and take care of that. Right now he would just take care of the little things. He had barely finished when he was called for assistance with the tactical computers and shook his head in a bemused fashion.

When he arrived he looked at the occupant and said, “There are better ways to say that you have questions rather than have me fix something.”

Knox looked up from his diagnostics pad and grinned, “I know. This way is just more fun. You seem to have that way with people.” He peered at Connor and noted the red welt on his jaw. “What happened to you?”

“Ran into a pole… and most unexpectedly,” Connor replied as he set the kit he brought down and proceeded to move a panel. “And I’m here as a bloody electrician.”

Knox chuckled at that as he continued to work with what he needed. “Best on base and always adding a little something extra.” He grinned hearing the grumbling underneath the console. “So you ran into a pole?”

“Yep.”

“How did you manage that?”

“No idea.” Connor used his flashlight to peer into the insides. He squinted as he surveyed well aware that this was only an excuse to talk to him. They had electricians to do this but since he liked building things of a mechanical nature that included electricity… “Just walked into one.”

“Thought you would have had high tech sights.”

“Fuck you.”

Knox laughed at that. He made adjustments so Connor wouldn’t get shocked. “Seriously, what did you do?”

“I was an annoying shit.”

“More than usual?”

“That is what I call being charming.” After a pause, Connor continued, “Just a Hi How are you pole.”

Knox raised his brow at that. “Is that a euphemism for something?” He leaned over the console since he wasn’t hearing much until he heard some grunting. The next thing was Connor popping up and looking at him. It gave him a chance to notice the red patch on his chin.

Connor thought about how to answer that. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Knox. He just wasn’t sure if he would understand something that began as a joke… well sort of… going back to his parents. He ran a hand through his hair, making it appear even messier and walked around to take a look at what was showing on the screen. Finally he said, “Just something from my family. It was the kind of thing you said when you were in trouble, knew it and… little to no sympathy.”

“Sounds harsh.”

“Not really, no.” Connor tapped the screen. Everything was working like it should. He had found a few things off that was affecting performance and made adjustments. “It was just something my parents came up with and over a pub fight. Since then… kind of means that it is a little embarrassing and/or don’t want to talk about it.”

“So I guess that means you won’t say anything.”

“Never said that but would you like to reveal that the welcome and thanks you get is a punch to the face?”

Knox thought about it and nodded, “Got your point.” He paused a moment and then said, “You did good today, Hayfield.”

Connor made a slight humming sound. He tapped the console and gave a slight smile. “I guess you didn’t do this on purpose after all.” He gestured for Knox to see. “Now this rust bucket will do whatever it is you need it to do.”

Knox acknowledged the change in the subject. He learned early on that Connor accepted compliments but not openly acknowledged them. Thank you was in the man’s vocabulary; he just had a different way of expressing it. Once Knox had been struggling with a computer that froze every time a particular program was used and it was only after he complimented on Connor’s first run through on a sim that he found it working. It explained why at times Connor would not acknowledge the rank system when talking to people.

Connor finished what he was doing and gestured for Knox to give it a try before going back to where his tool kit was to pack up. He was kneeling over the contents when he sighed, “It was an interesting experience but also cakewalk.”

“Hard going?”

“Not really. It was actually a thrill walking past security.”

“Big risk. The major was concerned you’d get caught.” Knox didn’t say that he was concerned too. He had friends but Connor was unique and he liked the Brit who had a penchant for being right and an ass and making it an art form. “Said something that it was crazy letting a valued asset walk into enemy territory.”

“No one expects to see a dead man walking,” Connor replied as he put one of his tools away. “As I told Cormack, no one would be paying attention and by walking in through the front door, no one would notice.”

“And you just had to prove him right.”

Connor chuckled at that. Cormack had essentially ordered him to prove him right. “More like ordered to.”

“As well as it should. He believes in you.”

“Just doing a job, Knox.” Connor zipped up his kit and stood up. “Just doing a job. I just happen to know how to figure out the logistics. Blame my mother.” He shrugged his shoulders and gave a chuckle. “But even I know I have a good idea every now and then.”

Knox couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. “How about more like every four minutes?”

“That’s the average time a male thinks about sex, mate. Something I know you or was it that Sanders bloke does.”

“Working with tech is like sex for you.”

Connor narrowed his eyes at Knox. “You’re an idiot.”

“Oh no? You drool over anything that is the latest in tech and your pupils dilate when it is an exceptional piece of machinery,” Knox teased. “Sometimes you get that afterglow.”

“Now you are talking complete shite,” Connor countered, stressing his accent. He wasn’t frowning but he wasn’t exactly smiling; he was trying hard not to laugh. Putting a hand to his chest he continued, “I have what is simply called ‘the Disease’, which is simply an unhealthy to obscene appreciation of all things of a mechanical nature built by man.”

“And you said I talked bullshit.”

The pair of them laughed at each other before Knox suggested grabbing a beer. Connor was inclined to agree and the pair took off towards the mess. They wouldn’t be needed unless they were called.

****

It was pushing late into the night as Magda finished writing her reports. She may have only one official/mandatory patient but she still offered counseling services to the others. And with that accompanied paperwork with the benefit that she could file it in her own way. Not that the consistent way the military did was bad.

She was sitting at her desk finishing the last file before returning to her quarters. She would be done and ready for the next day. It made her hurry but not rush.

“You never used to write case notes that fast about me.”

Magda jumped slightly at the unexpected timbre of Connor’s voice. She looked up to find him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. She replied, “That’s because I had to be thorough even with all your bullshit.”

“Made for interesting reading.”

Magda looked up. Something in the tone made her look up. It was playful but it didn’t have the same quality. It piqued her concern. “Something happened on the op,” she said more than asked.

“No,” Connor replied after sighing like it was nothing, “Nothing like that.”

Magda thought about it and she longed for her bed but something told her that this was an honest conversation. It was rare that he sought her out. It was always the mandatory or her looking for him. If he came of his own volition, then it was important. “Then what?”

Connor shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t enter since he wasn’t sure why he came down there. It had been an interesting day and yet… “Don’t know. It is what it is.”

“Care to talk about it?”

“Yes and no.”

He wasn’t trying to be annoying and she knew that. Standing up, Magda walked over to where he was leaning. He hadn’t moved or even tried to walk away. She stared up at him and he returned it, his blue-grey eyes studying her much like she had seen him study a piece of machinery. There was also a look of indecisiveness on his face. He wanted to talk but he wasn’t sure about it. So Magda did what she thought might work and put the ball in his court: she extended her hand.

Connor blinked at the gesture. She wasn’t tugging on his arm like she would when he was much more difficult. She was giving him the choice and… he found that appreciative. Unfolding his arms he stepped into her office barely noticing the slight touch on his shoulder. He walked over to the chair he had staked as his own and sat in it and made himself comfortable.

Magda blinked at how quiet he was. She wasn’t going to complain though. She went over to her chair and tried not to feel anxious about another round of bullshitting. “What do you want to talk about?”

Connor was silent for a moment. He had been in thought before he asked, “How does one actually handle seeing someone after three years?”

“Pretty big question there.” Magda hid the sigh of relief. She had a briefing from Cormack and she wouldn’t be surprised if Connor went off on a seemingly obscure tangent but made sense to him. Yet somehow she sensed that it was much simpler than that. It was then that she noticed the bruise on his jaw and pointed at it, “That from the mission?”

Connor rubbed gently where Ilona had punched him and grinned, “Ran into a pole.”

“Ran into a pole?” The expression was rather lost on Magda since to her it looked like a punch. Then it occurred to her what he meant and replied, “And I’m sure you deserved it.”

“And that is why I ran into a pole. Little to no sympathy,” Connor replied with a chuckle. He sighed and adjusted his position in the chair. “I did deserve it since I wasn’t really up to date on my announcements that I was alive and well. Not to mention that they had to spend three years living with the assertion that I was first lost in a mission and then have it revealed that I was a traitor. Hard thing to live with.”

“So your friends had faith in who you are?” Magda folded her hands still a little wary that Connor was being unusually behaved. She would work with it though.

Connor studied Magda, used to the questions that sounded like a statement. “Ilona did. Never worked with Mitchell. After all even at Atlas I was considered the guy that stayed at the airport unless needed and I did end up with my own team.” He paused a moment and decided to get to what was really on his mind, “Look… I came because maybe I could use someone to talk to about the mission.”

“Then talk. You have the floor. I’ll listen.” Magda showed that by adjusting her position to indicate that it was all she was going to do. “I do hope I am allowed for questions.”

“Only to clarify,” Connor replied with a smirk.

“I have one stipulation,” Magda countered. She could see he wanted to talk but she wanted him to be honest. “No bullshit.”

Connor studied the firm look he was getting from her. He had no intention of playing with her. True he might make a joke on occasion even if it was serious but he knew when to be serious and when to have fun. “Not my intention.”

“Then go ahead.”

“It wasn’t too bad. No freezing because I was back in a place that pretty much put me on the crazy watch list. It went well. No one paid me second thoughts and… I felt the old thrill I used to get going out on ops only it was because I was walking by GI drones and personnel and right under their noses. No one expects a dead man walking.” Connor twitched his lip slightly as he paused. He was testing Magda and her resolve to just listen. It seemed that she was going to keep her word. It was one of the things he liked about her. He didn’t say anything more.

Magda felt the silence start to encroach and it was unnerving. She didn’t want this to be a staring game but then Connor looked downward suddenly. She couldn’t help it, “C-Lieutenant?”

Connor looked up the moment he heard her change course on addressing him. He frowned at that, “What’s with the formality?”

Magda covered, “Because that is what you are. You do know that you were promoted before the mission right?”

Connor scoffed at that, “You know I don’t pay attention to ranks and probably half the regs.”

“Trouble walking.”

“But I’m still here.”

“I thought you promised no bullshit.”

“Never said anything about being an ass.”

Magda shook her head at the familiar banter. She looked down at her hands clasped on her desk and softly said, “You’re only an ass when you want to hide. Please don’t… if you want to.” She looked up to stare Connor in the eye.

Connor heard every word and looked at her in the eye. He made a decision, “You know, it’s late and I should go.” He made to stand up. “Do you need escort to your quarters, leftenant?”

“Don’t.”

“So now you’re being rude and to a superior, second lieutenant.”

“Now you’re pulling rank? Typical.” Magda scoffed in a similar manner he had done. “No I don’t… sir.”

“Twice over.”

“You’re the one that said you were an ass and you are right. Why did you come here?”

Connor had taken a couple of steps towards the door. He had his hands on the frame and he lowered his head to sigh. This was not how he wanted things to go. He was a bastard. He was never comfortable with doing the shrink thing but he was willing to admit that it helped. She just rankled him the wrong way at times.

Magda stared at Connor’s back. She hated throwing things like that at him but sometimes it took getting him riled up to get him to talk. She hated doing that and hoped to encourage him to talk about his feelings like what most people would call normal. She didn’t want him to go and it surprised her the strength of that desire so she said nothing.

“It was watching through a mirror when I spied on Ilona and Mitchell watching the vid of Irons and seeing them discover the truth. A mirror of myself.” Connor gave a gentle fist to the door frame and turned to face Magda, “It was like watching what happened to me at first and the punch… kind of made that clear.”

Magda swallowed at that but managed to ask, “Did you…?” She gestured to indicate anything.

“I didn’t flip or anything like that. It was like seeing me but this time I could do something about it. And… Ilona is my best mate.”

“And Mitchell?”

“Don’t know and to be honest didn’t care at the time. But I was in his position once so I had to help out. I gave them my original exfil and went to the secondary.” Connor shrugged and turned to look at the bookcase. “Nothing more or less. Just helping out a friend.”

“But Ilona is a friend… and I take it that she gave you that nice addition to your face.” Magda paused giving a slight teasing grin when Connor looked at her with a raised brow. “Nothing wrong with helping out a friend and like you said, you were in a position to help.”

“More or less. But I can understand a little about how she felt seeing me again. Had to watch with my mother and siblings. Luckily Da made it back but the way how my mother was… It’s all about being human, Mags. Maybe I felt that for once.”

“You are human.”

“Not according to those that think my first love is a computer pad and a multi-tool for hacking.” Connor allowed a slight smile before crossing his arms over his chest as he paced slightly. “But I get what you’re saying. Comrade and I… were friends. I’m just glad to have helped.” He chuckled to himself, “I guess I found that purpose thing you were talking about eh?”

Magda couldn’t help but smile. At least someone was listening to her psychobabble as people were wont to call it. “You got back out in the field. I’m guessing this work, being a soldier… it’s a part of you and you found it again. You should embrace it and do what you do.”

Connor eyed Magda with a raised brow but his mouth was twisted in a sort of smile. This was not what he expected, “You’re actually saying that I should embrace the possible worst aspect of my nature? To go crazy?” He was teasing her of course.

“Only with the part that you can’t shake… asshole.”

Connor smiled at her assessment, knowing she was teasing. He was satisfied and turned to leave, “Thanks… Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: sumasshedshiy ublyudok (Russian)- crazy bastard


	6. Chapter 6

“So what are we doing today, Hayfield?”

Connor looked up from where he was kitting up to look at Mitchell and gave a slight grin. He was glad that the man was complying with his request and calling him by name. The past two weeks he had been working with the man and encouraging him not to refer to him by rank. He even told him to call him Connor like Ilona and it had been a long journey.

Mitchell took in the grin and couldn’t help but grin back. He had liked Connor the moment he took Ilona’s sucker punch to the jaw and liked that the man was willing to work with them though he suspected Cormack had made that an order. He picked up a rifle that he liked and checked it out.

“Pit run, mate,” Connor replied, “Sim room.” He slung his choice of rifle over his shoulder while picking up a pistol to look at. “Basic two man infiltration. You know the drill.”

“Sure,” Mitchell replied as he finished. “You sure it’s me you want and not Ilona?”

Connor clicked the magazine into the pistol and locked and loaded. He holstered it saying, “Fuck no. Not Comrade.” He moved away and glanced at Mitchell, “Get a move on it Mitchell.”

Mitchell felt his lip twitch as he trotted to catch up with Connor. Ever since he learned that Ilona and Connor once knew each other, he was curious. He took the opportunity he had to ask questions and learned quickly that Connor was good at being evasive. Other times he was willing to reveal things and it led Mitchell to believe that it was a rather painful past. “Sorry about…”

“Don’t worry about it. Ilona is still… She’s bloody pissed at me still and I don’t blame her. It never goes well when you think your best mate dead, find out that he was a traitor and then turns up alive. Not only that he was the one that got you out. She needs her space.” Connor adjusted his rifle to a comfortable position. He glanced at his right wrist and noted the message that he had. “She’ll be alright and it is better she does what she is doing.”

“Can I ask how long…” Mitchell trailed off not sure how to ask.

“Before the KVA attack. We trained together at Atlas after she stuck up for me… like I needed her help.” Connor snorted but it was halfhearted as he recalled the day they met. It had been funny and it started a friendship that has his siblings tease him about being like their mother and her way with Russians. “Still we respect each other and since then we were friends and it suited us when we were sent on ops.”

“So you’re not…”

“Fuck no.” Connor shot Mitchell a look. “Nothing like that. More like brother and sister. That’s why it was so hard.” He went silent for a moment and then switched topics, “Mission objective for the pit is simple get in and extraction and tapping into security… blah… blah.”

“Any reason you’re not wearing an Exo?”

Connor looked down at his person. If Magda had seen him, she would have come right out and asked if he was suicidal or not. He chose not to wear the Exo and partially it was because it was being repaired and upgraded and he didn’t want to work with another one. The other reason was that he didn’t want to be thoroughly reliant on them. It was as a friend told him once a long time ago. He glanced at Mitchell as they walked towards the building where the sim was and grinned slightly, “Because I am the guy that stays at the airport. Gotta live up to my reputation.”

Mitchell had heard that from whispers while learning his way around HQ. He found it a peculiar phrase and when Ilona heard it, she merely shook her head. “You know I don’t get why they call you that? Don’t you have a call sign?”

Connor raised his brow at that. “The guy at the airport is a lot nicer than saying the crazy hermit in a tech hole.” He looked ahead and continued, “And as for a call sign… never had one.”

“No one ever thought of one?”

“It was always Hayfield. Never saw the need and no one could come up with one. It’s no big deal.” Connor peered at Mitchell and then asked, “Why the bloody hell are you so interested?” He had stopped so that he could give a good look to the new guy.

Mitchell returned the stare with one of his own. He wasn’t afraid of Connor but he was aware that the man was good enough to pack a punch and the way he caught Ilona’s hand. That wasn’t a playful gesture on his part. The man had reflexes. He shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his grip on his choice of weapon. “Just that I don’t think that it says anything about you. I don’t think you’re crazy. You saved mine and Ilona’s asses. I don’t think you’re that bad.” It was an honest answer and Mitchell was leaving it to Connor to take it as he wanted.

Connor studied Mitchell. He liked him and he reminded him of himself when he was younger. “You really haven’t been around me long enough and if you want to get an accurate account, talk to Lt. Gaines. She has plenty.”

“Uh… I did,” Mitchell admitted, “And she had a few choice words about you. Something about a bastard that feeds bullshit for fun. Not exactly what she said but that’s what I pulled from it. That and that you were a good soldier; a knack for survival.”

Connor hadn’t heard that before from Magda. Then again it was always insults back and forth. He was impressed that she said that about him. He knew though that she was not petty about things like that. She was a profession and gave her honest opinion. “Well I did survive the hole in my chest and was found wandering in the desert. Must say something.”

“It does. Look it’s no big deal,” Mitchell said, trying to smooth over anything that would agitate the man next to him. “I just wanted to know why and now that I do… It’s not you.”

Connor considered Mitchell’s words for a moment. He was not big on being sociable but he recognized the attempt at being friendly. It was someone reaching out to him. He nodded, “Okay then.”

Mitchell frowned slightly, not sure about what was going on. “Wha…”

“If you can come up with a name for me beside Hayfield then I’ll consider it. Alright?” Connor held out his hand.

Mitchell blinked for a moment before realizing the hand was in front of him and he comprehended what was being asked of him. He had to ask, “You want me to come up with a name?”

“I may be a crazy bastard at times but I do know about teammates naming each other. I was SAS before this.” Connor was becoming amused at the look Mitchell was giving him. Now he could see why Magda said he fed bullshit for fun.

Mitchell blinked before taking the proffered hand. He felt the strength in it and was surprised at it. “Alright then. I’ll try.”

“Good that’s settled.” Connor adjusted his rifle and gestured with a shoulder toss, “Come on. I really don’t want to tempt Comrade’s wrath, this early in the day. She shows no mercy when it comes to a sim.”

Mitchell could agree with that. He chuckled and followed Connor. “I’m not gonna argue.”

“You shouldn’t.” Connor paused to think a moment and felt like he was thirteen and trying to be sociable again as he thought of something to say. Finally he asked, “You doing okay here?”

Mitchell couldn’t help but chuckle. He liked Connor because he wasn’t always polite. If he had to say something, he came out and said it. More often it had people stare but Connor gave the impression that he didn’t care. Mitchell suspected he did and hid behind his genius and constant working with whatever he needed to do. The fact that Cormack trusted him was enough for Mitchell and he had some time to gather his own opinions. “Please don’t be so fucking polite. I like you better the other way.”

“Good because I don’t like to socialize. Though Mother had certain ideas about things.” Connor muttered something under his breath before continuing, “Everyone’s been telling me to talk to people.”

“You’re talking to me aren’t you? Just do what you normally do.”

“You do realize that it asking for trouble?”

“I’m always up for a challenge.”

Connor glanced at Mitchell and noticed the look in his eye. It told him that Mitchell was not easily intimidated by his personality and that he was willing to become a friend. Connor was hesitant to be friends with people and he had a good reason going back to when he was a kid. He was a bit distrustful and it took strong, persistent individuals to make him come around. He saw that with Mitchell and in honest truth, he liked the man. He gave a slight grin and replied, “Then you’re in for a road of pain, mate. I’m not easy.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Mitchell replied with a grin.

They shared a laugh and started on their way once more towards the sim when the alarm rang out. Connor looked ahead and noticed smoke starting to come through and his eyes narrowed. He took off running towards the building with Mitchell in tow and got there just as the flames were starting to come through. Men were coming out and helping each other out. Connor barked out the order to call in the brigade to put the fire out and to call the infirmary while questioned them to see if there was anyone else in there.

“There’s still a few inside, near the back.”

Connor looked back at the flames starting to climb high. He heard what had been said and it spurred him to action. Turning to Mitchell he said, “Mitchell, get everyone well back make room for the brigade. Set up triage. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Mitchell replied. He grabbed Connor by the arm, “Wait where are you going?”

“Still got guys inside. Go.” Connor turned but paused when he sensed Mitchell had hesitated. He turned and said, “Consider that an order, mate.” He then turned and rushed into the burning building leaving Mitchell to take care of things with Ilona’s help.

Connor was often called foolish and occasionally reckless. His family said that he took after the head of the family with his crazy stunts. He had been raised to give a hand when the occasion called for it and had been told by his father that sometimes you did things you did because you cared enough and there was no one else to do it. He was willing to call this a crazy stunt since he was in there with essentially his weaponry and no Exo. _And Mags is gonna let me have it if she finds out. Bollocks._

He made as systematic of a search as he could since there were fires everywhere and he avoided the electricity. He was well aware that he could suffocate from the smoke but he pushed forward until he reached the offices attached to the back. He was familiar with the area even though it was engulfed with flames. “Mags! Mags are you there?”

“Stop… calling me that.”

Connor rounded the corner and found Magda coughing while trying to get out. He couldn’t help it, “How else am I supposed to find you?”

“Like normal people.”

Connor looked around and found a bottle of water and ripped a part of his fatigues. He drenched it and handed it to Magda so she could breathe. “Come on. We gotta get through the side way.” He turned to lead the way barely feeling her hand grasping the strap to his weapon.

It was a fiery maze to get through. At one point Connor tripped over something. He stopped to find that it was a body. “Williams,” he muttered as he felt for the pulse. Finding one, he hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He turned to have Magda go first since they were almost out. “Go Mags. Through the door.”

Magda did what she was told. As soon as she did, there was a snap and debris fell, blocking the way out for Connor and the unconscious man. “Connor!”

“Keep going,” Connor’s voice was heard. “I’ll find another way out. Just go.”

Magda would have protested but she was yanked back by the soldiers coming to put the fire out. She protested but was hurried outside where she took a couple of deep breaths of air. She was greeted by the medic trying to help her out. She kept looking around and saying to anyone that would listen that Connor was still in the building along with Williams.

At that moment there was an explosion followed by debris falling. Men were shouting for them to get back. Magda shouted that there were still men in there but she was overridden since there was the high probability that whoever was left in there was already dead. The only thing they could do was put down the flames and try to keep it under control. Magda watched and found herself next to the two new recruits watching.

At the next moment there was some noise and everyone turned to look where it was coming from. There were some loud thumps and a side door busted open. It was followed by a billowing cloud of smoke. The smoked was really thick and no one could see what was there until a shapeless figure came out and it became obvious that it was a man carrying another.

“Alright, who left the settings for live fire on?”

****

“I thought the doc told you to take the rest of the day off.”

“And I did. For all of two minutes.”

Magda rolled her eyes slightly as she watched Connor work on something that was partially covered. His lower half was sticking out from under the tarp and she could hear the clicking of tools and the warble of the worker drone. “That meant no work.”

“This isn’t work. It’s called taking it easy.”

This would go on the rest of the day and Magda knew it. She knew that Connor would disregard the medical officer’s recommendation even though he had inhaled a significant amount of smoke. He would consider it but not necessarily obey unless it was mandatory. Then that turned into an odyssey which she knew full well. In short, he was being a stubborn ass and was damned proud of it and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

It had been a moment of relief to see that he was okay and annoying that he made the whole thing into a joke. He had been relatively unharmed, just covered in soot and ash, and he was carrying Williams over his shoulder. He only coughed once or twice but was relatively okay and he had saved Williams, who was only sporting a couple of minor burns and scrapes and a bump to the head. If Connor hadn’t gotten him out, he would have died for sure. Magda saw that it was an opportunity for the rest of the unit to see the side of Connor that was hidden.

Of course Connor had to be Connor. His joke about the fire system for the sim actually created laughs and that was a bit more endearing. He brushed off his heroics as nothing stating that anyone else would have done the same. It didn’t quite help that he left abruptly after saying that but she knew that it was more because of his lack of social skills though for some odd reason it was attractive to some of the men and women on base.

“See anything you like?”

Magda looked downward to find Connor peeking out from under where he was and grinning at her. He had a smudge of grease on his forehead. His blue grey eyes were twinkling with the laughter he was keeping in check. She retorted, “Just admiring your worker drone. He’s cute as a bug.”

“Ouch. I think you hurt my man feelings with that one.” Connor was not at all put out by her retort. It was a natural reaction to his teasing her because often she would stare at him as if trying to see through him. He teased her about checking him out and it made her mad so he kept at it.

“Wouldn’t kill you to be brought down a peg every now and then.”

“That’s what you’re here for, love.” Connor went back to working on what he was doing. “So are you here to yell at me for being reckless?”

“That was first on my thoughts.” Magda went to the table full of gadgets and project in various states of work. She picked one up to look at it, recognizing a part from an AST. She wondered what the hell he was doing with it. “Since you decided to rush in with no oxygen and without an Exo.”

“Well I was on my way to a sim training and my Exo is being upgraded.” Connor peeked while making sure that it looked like he was still working on his project. He watched as she looked at the part he had left on his work table and gave a slight smile. “And I have a thing about using Exos that are unfamiliar to me.”

“You were going to run a sim without an Exo?”

“When you put it that way then yes.” Connor heard the telltale sounds of disapproval and continued, “I don’t like being overly dependent on things. Friend told me once that even though there’s all the technology in the world, the best piece of equipment is the one between your ears. That and… Da used to train us. We didn’t have Exos.”

“But you like making things that help.”

“Still comes down to the boots on the ground that operate it. I still have to tell Butterfingers here what the bloody hell to do.”

Magda couldn’t help but chuckle when she heard the drone warble almost reproachfully and Connor said something about not caring what its designation was and that he was calling it whatever the hell he pleased. She ended up laughing at the back and forth since it was funny that he was arguing with a drone of all things.

Connor pushed himself out from under his project the moment he heard her laugh. She was laughing? He raised his brow at that and looked at her and decided she had a nice smile. He managed to say, “If I knew getting you to laugh was this easy then I’d be doing this all the time.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Magda couldn’t help but smirk to tease the man. It was to hide the fact that she thought the whole thing was funny and watching Connor interact with the drone, it gave a lot of insight. “Besides I thought you liked it when I threw a book at your head.”

“I do. Tells me that I don’t have to go through another session,” Connor replied grinned saucily at her. “So after the fun and excitement, what is your assessment, Doc?” He propped himself on his elbow to look up at her.

“That you are the same. You are rude, uncouth and reckless…”

“At least I’m consistent.” Connor shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

“And that you are every bit a soldier putting his neck on the line to save one man; it garners a lot of trust.” Magda put down the AST part since she would probably never find out what it was for even if she did ask. Connor would more likely tell her that there were a hundred different ways to use that particular part and not all of them what it was designed for. She recognized diversion tactics when she saw them. “And the unit sees that.”

“Just doing what anyone else would do lass. Whole point of being a soldier.” Connor slid back underneath his project. He wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow. “You watch the back of the man next to you and he watches yours. You don’t have to like someone to watch their six.”

“Sounds cold when you put it that way.”

“Just the way how Da calls it though he would say that loyalty is more like a safety.” Connor made an adjustment and added, “Mother liked to quote generals from the past. She believed that you learned from the past.”

The fact that he was even talking about his family was a step forward in Magda’s opinion. He had been reluctant to talk about anything in the beginning and it was only after the third session she realized that by talking about his family, he was opening up and letting her in. He still guarded a lot from the world and she didn’t blame him but she knew enough to know that his family was his greatest strength and he loved his siblings to the point where he would defend them to the death. His parents, he gave often reverence to and it had her a little baffled since there was love and admiration there.

“You keep getting quiet and staring at me and I’m gonna think that you are interested.”

Magda scowled at the pair of legs that were sticking out from underneath the tarp. She didn’t have to see it but she could guess he was laughing at her. He always did that when she was in thought and knew that saying something outrageous would get her attention. “As if you crazy British asshole.”

“There’s my Mags.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Admit it that you love it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Keep telling yourself that love.”

“You’re delusional.”

“And I am assuming that is your professional opinion.” Connor finished what he was doing and slid out from underneath his project. He rubbed his hands together and looked for a towel while checking his watch. “Good. Plenty of time to get ready.”

“And where are you going to now?”

“Just got me a date to torture Mitchell.” Connor stood up and started putting his tools back where he could easily find them. “The bugger challenged me that he could best me in a 5K. Wanker’s got another thing coming.”

“And what about what the doctor said?” It was pointless but Magda wouldn’t be doing her job if she didn’t ask her questions about his reluctance to obey simple requests. She had been around soldiers and knew they tried to be tough about it but Connor was different and it wasn’t in the bad way. He just wasn’t like other soldiers.

“I took it into consideration and he did say to take it easy. Relaxing to me is not lounging around doing nothing.” Connor turned to look at Magda with a piercing look that carried the question he asked, “So do I have to worry about you tattling on me?”

Magda wouldn’t do that since she had seen firsthand the barest hints of what made Connor Hayfield tick. He was different and had a different way with coping with his own mortality. Once she teased him about being like Sherlock Holmes just to see his reaction and he scoffed at that but the playful look in his eye told her that he was amused by it. It never caught on since it was in private but occasionally she would tease him as she did now, “No one tattles on Holmes.”

Connor made a sound at that. “Please. I’m humoring Mitchell by letting him come up with a name for me.”

“Really?”

Connor realized his mistake. There were only two ways out and retreat wasn’t an option. He wasn’t going to let her win. “I was being nice since you nag me to.”

Magda took in the exasperated expression that was not holding up. She nodded, “That’s good. Then maybe you’ll accept a thank you from someone you rescued.”

“I told ya I made an exception.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Not bad, Mitchell… for a Yank.”

Mitchell took a couple of deep breaths while grinning. He had his hands on his knees while he looked up at Connor. “Thanks. You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“No, it was bloody terrible.” Connor took a couple of deep breaths while returning a grin. He rotated his shoulders as he steadied his breathing. “I was aiming for a 6K. 5K is standard.”

“Glutton for punishment?” Mitchell couldn’t help but joke about it. He knew what he was getting into when he accepted the challenge of finding a call sign for Connor. In truth, he didn’t mind. Ever since he found out that Connor was the one that hacked into his Exo and guided him and Ilona out, he was curious and grateful.

“No. Just a disappointment in myself,” Connor replied. He performed a couple of stretches to cool down. “I can just hear Yuri telling me that I’ve gotten slow. Piss wad.” He walked in a circle.

“Got a thing for making friends with Russians?”

“Nah. Yuri is my brother.”

Mitchell raised his brow at that. There was a story there but he learned quickly that it was something of a wait and see approach when it Connor made reference to a personal life. “Thought you were from Manchester?”

“I am,” Connor replied as he took in Mitchell’s expression. He couldn’t help but chuckle since he knew that it was confusing. “Yuri is my brother’s middle name. It’s what we’ve called him since he was a little bugger. Named for a good man. His first name is John.” He grinned as he watched Mitchell and asked, “You done asking about me?”

Mitchell stuttered a bit, “Sorry. Just…”

“Don’t apologize Mitchell,” Connor interrupted, “Makes you look weak. Don’t ever apologize when you are certain something is right and you’ve done everything you’ve can.”

“Wilco, Hayfield,” Mitchell replied as he straightened slightly. He realized that Connor wasn’t being a disciplinarian. It was a weird balance of playfulness combined with the seriousness of being a soldier he saw. Connor was merely taking the opportunity to teach him something he knew. “I just wanted to know about the man who’s gonna watch my back as I watch his.”

“As I’ve said before, just the guy that stays at the airport. I do what I do because it’s my job.” Connor shrugged as both of their breathing returned to normal. “Just learned the hard way on a few things.”

“You mean with Atlas?”

“Partially.”

It was all Mitchell was going to get out of Connor on that as the pair turned to go and freshen up. On the way there the sergeant that Connor had pulled from the fire met them. Connor gave a slight nod and greeted the sergeant, “Williams.”

Williams gave a nod of acknowledgement at Mitchell before replying to Connor, “Sir, Major Cormack wants you to report in. You too.” He looked at Mitchell.

Connor knew that Williams was only following protocol in addressing him as the superior officer and he wasn’t going to fuss about it. “Thanks Williams. Carry on.”

Williams gave a salute and turned to go on his way. Connor watched him leave before turning away. He didn’t expect thanks for what he did and never assumed he would get one. It was just one of those things. Besides all he had done was what anyone else would have. He glanced at Mitchell and said, “Well better go see what Cormack wants.”

Actually Connor had a pretty good idea what it was about. They had the information he had been pulling from Atlas databases and what Mitchell and Ilona had fed them. It only meant that they were going to go on an op and it would be against Atlas. His mind started to get to work on the possibilities to do with the Exo suits for the job. Mitchell happened to notice that Connor was deep in thought and teased, “Already got something planned for the gear?”

“Can’t help it, mate,” Connor replied with a grin. “Sometimes I just see something and I can come up with a couple of other ways that are not even related to the original purpose.”

“Bet it came in handy when you went on ops.”

“Of course. But more handy for those I was coordinating. Like before Seattle.”

Mitchell paused and looked at Connor who stopped to look at him. He noticed that Connor was almost waiting for him to ask his questions. It had Mitchell wonder if that was what he had been waiting for all along. He didn’t ask Ilona since after the first time all she said was that she knew Connor from a previous life and left it at that. He started to think about it and all the mission he had done with Gideon and the team. It then occurred to him and he looked at Connor, “You were Eagle Eye.”

“An exaggeration but something like that,” Connor replied. He studied Mitchell for a moment before continuing, “We never met but my team was responsible for making sure that the way was clear. Primarily recon and stealth missions.”

Mitchell eyed Connor. He knew that he had worked for Atlas previously but it was just hitting how close they had worked and never crossed paths. “You provided a lot of the intel for the ops. Not to mention some of the upgrades on the Exos. Now I see how you were able to hack in.”

“Upgrading is simple if you know what you’re doing.” Connor shrugged his shoulders as he continued on his way to change for meeting with Cormack. He didn’t bother to see if Mitchell would follow. Maybe it was assumption on his part but it was something he had always done and was a result of how he had been raised. Once they were more or less presentable they went to go meet Cormack. “My position within Atlas was pretty much not clearly defined except…”

“You’re the guy who stays at the airport,” Mitchel finished with a slight grin.

“More or less. Of course when you have background in the SAS then it makes the party a little more interesting.” Connor rotated his shoulders as he led the way. “I know you want to know how me and Ilona know each other. We trained together before you joined.”

“Explains why you get away with calling her Comrade.”

“Yes it does,” Ilona replied as she joined them. She was giving a pensive smile as she looked at Connor and asked, “How’s your face?”

“I don’t have a glass jaw, Comrade,” Connor replied while running his hand where she had clipped him. It was more to tease her and he was willing to take any other ideas she might have to punish him. “If you remember I can take a hit.”

“All too well you English bastard,” Ilona replied giving a more or less gentle slug to Connor’s shoulder.

“Manchester all the way, love,” Connor replied with a grin. It really was like old times. “So will I expect anything in the future?’

“No. Nothing was your fault.”

“Glad to hear of it.” Connor gave a slight nod. His wrist console beeped and he checked it. “Well, looks like Cormack is waiting and I’m supposed to bring you there. Tables have turned huh Ilona?”

“Don’t fucking remind me. You were an annoying shit. Still are.”

“Ow my heart.” Connor chuckled as he gave a slight elbow to Mitchell who was grinning at the whole thing.

Ilona could have huffed at that but she knew that it would only encourage Connor into a game that would result in teasing and heated words and that would end up in a sparring match. Those tended to get out of hand and it was a wonder they hadn’t killed each other when they did. It made her think about the time when three friends got into harmless trouble and it ended up being laughs for everyone around. She countered, “Oh I’ll do worse than hurt your heart. Bastard.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” Connor had taken a step forwards and gave a challenging look towards Ilona. He glanced at Mitchell and then back at Ilona and added, “You know where to find me when you want to accept.” He turned and started walking towards ops.

Ilona was surprised at the manner in which Connor countered their banter. She didn’t show it but she rather liked that he had become more forthright in his manner. The thought that what happened to him at the hands of Irons was a dark little cloud on that. She knew better than anyone that Connor never gave his trust easily and he had given it to Irons after a time. What happened to him would have been a hard blow. Still her old friend had come out of it wiser and ready to fight back.

She had always known Connor to be a fighter but in a quiet way that attracted others to follow. He also gave selflessly of himself when it came to his teammates. It was why Irons had made him a team leader; he wouldn’t ask his men to do anything he wasn’t willing to do himself and even then he wouldn’t let them pull the crazy stunts. When she saw him when she thought he was dead, she was upset that he hadn’t tried to let her or Gideon know that he was all right. The way he took her punch and then countered her second… She looked at Mitchell and said, “Well Mitchell, let’s go see what we signed up for.”

They followed Connor to where Cormack was waiting for them. Connor had taken a position near the man and was looking more like he was just blending in. If he had been in a crowd, he would have melted right in. It had Mitchell thinking that there was a reason why Connor had been assigned recon and stealth.

Mitchell and Ilona had learned about the formation of Sentinel as well as the events that led to Atlas rising to power when they were first rescued. Connor knew this already but he gave the respect that Cormack’s rank garnered him. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Well sir, you’ve had intel and we’ve found that the last ten days ISA chatter has surged.”

Cormack nodded, “Yes. One word kept getting flagged: Manticore.”

 _What is it about Greek mythology that just…_ Connor let the thought die in his head since it was a more or less rhetorical question. He shifted on his feet and replied, “So Atlas is about to make a move.”

“Yes but we don’t know what.” Cormack looked at Mitchell and Ilona and continued, “It was a risk extracting you…”

“Best idea though,” Connor replied, “After all two recently let go employees do have a good in so to speak. It’s the best shot at finding out what the bugger Manticore is.”

“I agree,” Cormack replied with a nod. He looked at Mitchell and Ilona, “Before we go further, I need to know if you two are in.”

Mitchell and Ilona were left standing there. The ball was in their court now. Mitchell saw what Ilona did and he didn’t doubt that the data was real. “I’m in,” he said.

Connor knew that Mitchell would be in. He wasn’t a people person but he could read people when he needed to. He wasn’t infallible since he pretty much had been ambushed and left for dead. Still, he had a good feeling about Mitchell. He looked at Ilona and asked, “What say you Ilona?”

Ilona took in the gaze Connor was shooting her. Her former second was now moving up. She could see that he was a strong individual. It would be like old times if he was around and she knew that he would watch her back as she would his. “I’m in. So what did we sign up for?”

Cormack gave a slight smile as he said, “It’s good to have you back in the fold. Wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Take as we come. Right Cormack?” Mitchell looked at his former CO with a raised brow.

Cormack studied Mitchell for a moment and nodded, “Right.” He gestured for them to follow where he would give the debrief. “I know that this is difficult since you will be up against former teammates… but I need you to move past that.”

Connor bit the inside of his cheek slightly at that one. He definitely was the one that _wasn’t_ the poster boy for that. Not after all the trouble he had given. But he was here and now they were on a mission. Plus lives were at stake. “It’s bigger than any of us. Copy that.”

Cormack looked at the three newest recruits. They would provide an edge over Atlas with their knowledge. Now was the time to move forward. He looked at the rest of the team and said, “Team, we have the green light for Operation Lone Wolf. Thanks to intel from Mitchell and what Hayfield uncovered, we knoe that Irons will be traveling to his private estate for a high level meeting. I’ll be leading the insertion team and SEAL teams will be on standby for exfil.

“Irons is priority number 1. We infiltrate his home and we gather intel on his next move. Hayfield, I need you to be on point with surveillance and security.” Cormack looked at Connor and pointed at him. “You will be eyes and ears.”

“Roger that,” Connor replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn’t missed the look that Cormack gave him. “I know a few tricks.”

Cormack nodded, “Good. Let’s get this done.”

****

“Isn’t there a saying about it raining where you’re from Hayfield?”

Connor quietly snorted at Mitchell’s question. “You don’t want to know.”

They had infiltrated as close as they could to hack into the security network for Irons’ estate. Knox was trying to get in and was having difficulty. Connor checked the time and scanned out at the landscape taking a moment to check his grapple attachment and his Exo systems. He raised a hand to adjust the settings on his HUD so he could see and ran a check on all the Exos of the team.

“Knox, how’s it going?” Cormack’s voice entered and was barely heard over the pouring rush of water.

“Almost done patching into the drone network but I’m running into difficulties,” Knox replied as he continued working on the remote hack.

Connor leaned over and checked what Knox was doing. He whispered, “Try rerouting.”

Knox followed Connor’s advice and blinked when he was in. He glanced at Connor who was adjusting his position and rifle and said, “I’m in. The drone patrols are switching out. Clock is ticking.”

Cormack radioed in, “Kingpin, we are at the front door.”

_Copy. You’re clear to knock._

That was the signal to ready hooks for the grapple. Connor tapped the console on his right wrist and checked his grapple. It was a bit awkward but he was actually a left handed person and he was more comfortable with it being on his right. It was a quirk but it wasn’t like anyone cared. All that mattered was the job.

_Kingpin, proceeding to checkpoint one._

_Copy. We have you on the tracker._

Taking aim, Connor fired his grapple and followed Cormack up the side of the mountain. It was like flying and pretty much like some of the ops he had gone on for the SAS and later Atlas. While he was a considered genius with tech, his ability to move about using stealth and takedown hostiles had impressed the brass in Atlas. With the SAS it was part of Selection; that and survival training.

Irons called him a valuable commodity that hadn’t let life’s obstacles stop him. It was a flattering remark but at the time Connor took it as a fact and didn’t let it go to his head. He just did the job and kept his eyes and ears open. This time he was going against the man that gave him that compliment and Connor found that it didn’t bother him in the least. The way he saw it he was merely fighting against those that sought to curtail the freedoms that people valued highly even though they did tend to be stupid about it.

_Keep moving. Almost there._

Connor was the first to make it to the top and he scanned to make sure that no one was coming around that could sound the alarm. He signaled to Cormack and the others came up. Mitchell made it up but he ended up slipping and his hook came loose. Connor was quick on the draw and grabbed Mitchell by the wrist. With momentum and a strong swing, he swung Mitchell into a position to grab on and climb over the edge. They exchanged a silent look before Connor moved to get a good view. “Irons’ personal estate.”

“So this is what thousands of dead bodies will buy you,” Ilona muttered in a low tone. The tone of disgust was clear as she said that.

Connor moved towards the edge to get a layout of the place. Before they landed, he managed to find the building plans and take a good look at them. He didn’t like surprises overmuch but he had been trained to compensate and take it as it came. He scanned below and noted the guards… either local hires or former teammates he had worked with. Either way, this is what they signed up for and if they pointed with the intention to shoot to kill, then that was that. He would fire back.

“I’ll track Irons,” Cormack was saying, “We need to be there when he meets with his contact. Ilona on me. Let’s go.”

Connor covered just in case they were spotted. He was to stay with Mitchell on this one just in case. Wryly he had the thought that Cormack was trying to ease him back into more serious missions but he wasn’t going to quibble. Besides he liked Mitchell and sometimes a pair of eyes was needed and he could show him a few tricks. He looked at Knox and gave a nod.

Knox pulled out his control pad and said, “Mitchell, Hayfield, I’m activating your AR optics. Target tracking coming online.” He couldn’t resist and teased Connor, “You really should consider an upgrade.”

“Now why the bloody hell would I want that. I can’t see shit with an upgrade,” Connor replied as he watched his AR optics come online. The truth was that he didn’t like the idea of having the eye implant. He wasn’t adverse to machinery but he got the impression that it was an unfair advantage. So he played around with originally JSOC tech and it worked out fine. It certainly made his mother give that knowing look she liked to do.

Knox knew Connor’s tendencies and merely gave a slight chuckle. He checked his pad and said, “Alright you two. Tag an asset.”

Both scoped out targets and several showed up. Connor made a slight hum under his breath mostly to convey that he was impressed with Knox’s ability. It was subtly and could come off as condescending but being critical was Connor’s way and often in there was a mingled compliment. He picked up a few and tagged them.

“Optics check out. Syncing your HUDs to the drone network. We can track anybody within 500 meters of the estate.”

“Always like to see where they are coming from,” Connor muttered as he shifted to look for their insertion point. He looked at Mitchell, “Okay mate. We get to the security center and patch Knox into the system. Copy?”

“Solid,” Mitchell replied with a nod.

“On me then.” Connor readied his grapple and fired. He landed on what looked like a balcony but since the whole estate was like it was built into a mountain… it made sense. He shifted slightly when he heard Mitchell move up behind him. It was then that he heard it rather than saw it. He put his hand back to push Mitchell flush against the planter they were hiding behind. “Don’t move. Tangos on the left. Let ‘em pass.”

It was agonizing to wait since people didn’t often adhere to your schedule especially if you were on a stealth and infiltration mission. Still patience was a virtue and one that Connor had developed over the years. He watched as the trio separated and two went inside and the third continued on patrol. “Mitchell, move into the bushes ahead. Take care of the last one.”

Mitchell moved around Connor who was covering and into the bushes. They had to take it nice and slow otherwise the place would be alerted to their presence. He glanced back at Connor who was moving into a better position but still covering his six. He turned back to see his target through the foliage.

_Wait until he’s closer. We’ll do this quietly._

Mitchell gave a whistle to catch the guard’s attention. He was hidden so the guard didn’t see him. He watched as the guard moved closer and then started heading in the direction that Connor was hiding in. On Knox’s prompt, he used his grapple to ensnare the guard and pull him into his hiding spot. He finished him off by killing him with his knife.

_Well done, mate._

Mitchell looked at Connor and gave a nod. He readied his rifle and joined the man and they moved slowly, checking corners so they wouldn’t be spotted. Connor took point while he covered the rear.

_Alright. Security center is in the back. You need to work your way around._

“Copy,” Connor replied. “On me.”

They moved up a level, staying to the bushes until Knox called out a target to the right. Connor said, “He’s mine,” and took him out.

It was slow work moving without attracting attention but they were also moving pretty quickly. Mitchell followed Connor’s lead as they grappled to the overhead of the sub buildings on the estate. Most of the time the guards paid attention to what was on the ground. They often overlooked the rooftops and that was what the pair of them were counting on as they made their way to the security center.

There was a lot of activity. Connor kneeled to peer over the edge to scope out the gap before using the grapple. It looked like Irons was hosting a party. He felt kind of bad for the poor sods that were so misled by the man. Then again that was the nature of those that were good at hiding behind the face of righteousness. He remembered the stories his father told of when he thought he was following the lead of a man who wanted to bring a stop to those that just thought violence and death were the way. He wasn’t a naïve idiot but he was a bit of an idealist at times. He whispered, “A lot of activity down there but as long as we stick to the shadows and stay up here, we’ll be all right.”

_Drone. Hide. Don’t engage._

They had made it to the roof of the security building and the last obstacle was the drone. Connor pressed against the wall in the shadow and motioned for Mitchell to do the same. They waited until the all clear was given.

_Security system will only be down a couple minutes. Don’t waste time down there. You especially Hayfield._

Connor snorted at that and directed Mitchell to get on the console. “Uploading the print,” he said as he configured his console. “We haven’t got much time.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Mitchell, Hayfield, regroup with me at Irons’ office. Ilona, you’ve got over watch._

Connor made a slight sound at that. He couldn’t help but tease her, “Just remember we’re the good guys, Comrade.”

_Oh I remember Connor. And remember I’m the one with the gun._

_Keep it tight people._

Connor twitched his lip as he took point to rendezvous with Cormack. The manner in which Ilona said that she remembered… it really was like old times. He knew she would watch out for them. It was just how things were with them.

“You know she can be your best friend or worst enemy,” Mitchell said.

“And that is why I am neither, mate,” Connor replied and started moving forward. The time for joking was past and time to get to work. He really had some bad habits but he owed that to his siblings. Karen was the worst and the joke was that she was like Grandpa Price. It helped them all develop a tough skin except for Anya. She was different and special to all of them.

Connor kept his thoughts on the job as they made their way back. He followed Ilona’s instructions as they made their way through the front. Already he could pick out drones keeping watch. Those things were a bitch to avoid and the more advanced ones stayed on you once they had you in their sights.

_Alright you two. It’s not going to be easy getting across; lots of options. I’ll cover you best I can._

“More than can hope for,” Connor replied knowing that she would know what it meant. He signaled for Mitchell to follow him while they stuck to the planters. The foliage was good at hiding them; it was just that between them and their target area, there was a lot of open ground.

They started out pretty good but it didn’t work out when Connor slipped off the ledge and landed where the tennis courts were. It was set to automatically activate and that was going to be a problem. It ended up being a mad dash to get into the nearby foliage after Ilona told them that tangos were coming. He felt that was the clumsiest move he ever made and he inwardly cursed himself for that and proceeded on mission with Mitchell right behind.

They managed to get past the tennis court without attracting any more attention. Connor paused to make sure that Mitchell had caught up before releasing his grapple to move to another platform. He spoke into his radio, “How are we doing, Ilona?”

_So far so good. The office is just ahead._

The pair crossed the rooftops looking for a good vantage point. There were still drones in the area so they had to avoid those as best as they could. Connor scanned across the rooftops to make sure that no sentries were posted while Mitchell looked for any sign of being spotted by the drones.

_Careful, Connor. There’s a lot of activity near the driveway. Cormack will meet you on the balcony._

Connor peeked over and noted the cars and the people. That was just perfect and it should have been expected since the courtyard proved that there was some sort of party going on. He looked across and found their target point. He shook his head slightly and said, “We still got to get across. Okay Mitchell, let’s take this easy.”

There was a drone that was right in their path if they grappled directly from the rooftop to the balcony. That was a sure fire way to get them spotted and probably killed. There was little choice but to either wait it out or find another way. Connor ended up following Mitchell when he jumped down and into the planter.

There was plenty of cover with the planter and the cars. They could move to a better vantage point. Connor motioned towards Mitchell, “On you.”

The moment Mitchell grappled across, Connor had to act fast and follow. The action had tripped the car alarm and that meant that it would bring the guards in. He followed behind Mitchell but not into the pool that was across the way. Instead he gave Mitchell a hand out and they raced to make it inside the office. Connor headed towards the door which opened then and there from the force of the guard that Cormack threw in.

Cormack wasted no time in using his grapple to pull the guard towards him and giving him a clothesline. He looked at Connor and Mitchell and said, “Nice work getting here.”

“Nice work on that clothesline,” Connor replied, “You sure you haven’t considered a career in wrestling?”

Cormack shook his head but couldn’t resist the grin. He noticed the one that threatened on Mitchell’s face and the one on Connor’s face. The man was a riot at times and it was often at the strangest of times. He commed Knox, “Knox, we’re inside. Have you found Irons?”

_Negative._

Connor wasted no time and marched over to Irons’ desk. He scanned it to make sure that there were no surprises. He knew Irons was a concentrated thinker. If it was that important enough, he would employ certain channels. Connor regretted teaching him a simple encryption for private files but at least the man hadn’t had a chance to pick his brains for everything he knew. He gestured for Mitchell to come over, “Come on. Get started.”

Mitchell pulled out the drive that Connor handed him earlier. He marveled at the thing since Connor implied he played with the standard configurations a bit. He wondered if there wasn’t anything that was tech based the man hadn’t touched. It was certainly something to ask him later as he put the drive on the desk and started accessing the main files.

“We’re in,” Connor said once he took a look.

“Let’s see what we can find,” Cormack added as Mitchell started searching Irons’ files.

Mitchell sifted through the files. He saw the memorial of his best friend Will. Irons had talked about Will but with bitterness. He didn’t get it since Will was his best friend. It was another thing that had to be examined later as he continued through. He did manage to find what they needed and it was about the meeting.

“Knox,” Cormack said, “We’ve got the meeting itinerary. It’s in the hangar. Happening soon.”

_The hangar’s sealed up tight. Not gonna be easy getting in._

“But not impossible,” Connor said as he kept an eye out. He occasionally glanced at Mitchell to make sure things were going smooth. Well as smooth as possible.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Connor looked around to make sure no one was going to bust in and then turned towards Mitchell and Cormack, “What happened?”

“Damn it,” Mitchell muttered angrily, “We’ve been locked out of the system.” He pulled the plug to make sure nothing happened to their downloaded data.

_I see it. They’ve sent out a full alert. Patrols are headed your way. You gotta get out of there._

Connor checked his rifle to make sure that it was locked and loaded. He took point and waited for Cormack and Mitchell. The going was going to get ugly. But then again that was where the fun began.

_There’s a convoy incoming. Northwest entrance. ETA 30 seconds._

“Copy that,” Cormack replied, “Move out. We can’t miss that convoy.”

Connor led the way and was past the door on his left when two guards came in. He abruptly turned and grabbed the man from behind in a chokehold. With a deft twist, he broke the man’s neck while Mitchell took out the other guard. He didn’t have any qualms about being near the line of fire. He trusted them that much.

“Keep moving. That convoy’s our ticket to the hangar,” Cormack said barely acknowledging the kills. They had to keep moving if they were going to get to the meeting on time. “Hayfield, elevator.”

Connor turned back around and went to the elevator. Pushing his fingers in, he pried the doors open revealing the cables for the elevator. The only way to the convoy was down and he leapt without a second thought and rappelled down. Cormack followed with Mitchell pulling up the rear just as two more guard came in.

Mitchell let go the last couple of feet and dropped to the ground. He had his rifle up and ready to fire the moment they busted in. He took out both as he pushed forward with Connor on his left flank. Together they pushed forward.

_Convoy’s almost here._

“There it is, Cormack,” Connor pointed as he looked out the window.

“Knox, we need to get into position. Hijack the intercom and stall the convoy,” Cormack replied after acknowledging the arrival of the convoy. They needed a little bit of time to get into position. “Mitchell, Hayfield, follow me and wait for my signal.” He took out the light with his rifle and got down.

Connor and Mitchell followed suit while they waited. The convoy pulled up and Connor could make out two vehicles. Oh yeah this was going to be interesting. He moved when Cormack signaled and went to the lead vehicle and went prone while staying low. All the stories his father told him and his siblings came rushing back and it was a marvel how things hadn’t changed much with all the technology in the world. He gripped the undercarriage and looked at the second vehicle to see Mitchell and Cormack hanging on.

_In position Knox._

Knox’s voice came over the PA and Connor readied his grip. Once they started moving, they had to hang on or risk becoming road kill. He was not in the mood for that. He looked at his right hand and stared for a moment as it adjusted his grip and slowly blinked. He looked forward when they started to move and observed everything even though he was upside down.

_Bellamy? Knox, run that name._

_Already on it. Bellamy is an alias for Dr. Pierre Danois._

Connor looked up sharply… well as best that he could. He remembered that name because he had been on that op with Knox in Detroit. He knew that the man had been Hades’ right hand man in the KVA. He made a low hiss as he put together what must have gone on after Atlas got what they wanted on Hades.

_The KVA doctor? Ilona, I thought he was rotting in an Atlas cell._

_So did I._

“Typical. And whatever reason he is freed is not good,” Connor said. He blinked as he adjusted his grip again.

_Knox, get this all to Command. I want to know what the hell Danois is doing here._

_Copy that._

Connor had a fairly good idea. It was probably a long shot and like all human intel it needed to be verified but he was guessing that it had to do with ISA chatter on Manticore. He was concerned that the chatter was a ruse and that was his normal to unhealthy nature of suspicion coming into play. “More likely it has something to do with Manticore. I suggest a cross reference Knox.”

_Always the thorough one and chasing leads where there appear to be none. Wilco._

“And that is why I’m still here,” Connor muttered as the convoy came to a stop.

“Dr. Bellamy, there’s been a security breach.”

 _You’re fucking right there has been one._ Connor smirked as he heard that and the ensuing conversation. He wouldn’t underestimate the doctor but he found, judging by his speech that the man was essentially a coward. Yet his kind were pretty dangerous. Sometimes they surprised you.

_Ready… now._

Connor rolled out as Cormack passed him. He was on his feet and sprinting to keep up. He grappled up behind Cormack to the overhead catwalks. Mitchell was behind him and he paused to make sure that he got up okay. Once they were in position, Connor made an adjustment to zoom in as the automatic targeting scanner picked up the players on the ground. He kneeled and leaned forward as if to hear what was being said, “Mitchell plug in.”

In the meantime Cormack contacted Knox, “Okay Knox, I’m opening up the channel.” He tapped his wrist console.

_Confirmed. Ready to receive._

Upon hearing that, Connor tapped Mitchell and the man switched on his recorder. If something was going down, then they had the proof right then and there. Connor stared down as he listened in to what was being recorded.

“As long as the hazard class, ID number and packing groups all match up there should be no problem.”

“We’ll have a very serious problem if our intruders discover the contents of this container, Doctor.” Irons was pacing but also surveying what was being loaded into the container.

“We are moving as fast as we can! Manticore is thermally unstable and highly volatile,” the doctor was saying in protest.

That had Connor perk up. Just based on that a t face value, Manticore was a chemical compound. Whether or not it was a biological, that was something else. He would have to get in touch with an old friend to brush up on his biologicals and chemicals. At least Mitchell was getting all of this and he could replay it later… after he had fun and hacked Knox’s system.

“Your concern for our safety is touching.”

“I will have failed to deliver on my promise if your goals are compromised by premature exposure.”

Connor watched as Irons looked at Danois. He had always known the man to be stoic but the tone he used when criticizing Danois’ concern… His thoughts went back to the memorial card he saw in Irons’ files. He looked again at the man and for a moment, he felt pity. He didn’t explore it further but it was like in that moment, he could understand where Irons was coming from. He may not approve of the methods but…

“Oh don’t worry, Danois. Your money is already in the bank. We’ll handle everything else from here on out.”

Irons left the room but Connor and the others were focused on the crate that was being loaded onto the lift to be loaded on the plane. He pointed out, “That cargo could be Manticore.”

Cormack nodded, “We need to find out where it’s going.”

Connor gave a wry grin, “Got just the bug to do that with.”

“Good. On me.” Cormack turned and grappled up higher while contacting Knox, “Knox, we’re going after the cargo.”

_Cormack, the cargo is loaded on the plane. You’re not going to make it._

“We’ll make it,” Connor said as he moved along the catwalks. “Trust me, mate.”

“Have the exfil team ready at rally point Delta.” Cormack led the way up the stairs with Connor behind him. He said to the man, “You better be right about this.”

“Have I let you down before?”

It was a rhetorical question in nature but it was Connor’s way of gauging how much Cormack was willing to go with him on this. They were both in the same mindset that they needed to tag the plane to find out where it was going but… Subconsciously he could attribute that to his loss of confidence though that sounded ridiculous and Magda once tried to suggest that. He just needed reassurance.

“You’ve proven me right and wrong.”

“Race you then.”

“Just be ready with that tracker.”

“Copy.”

They made it to the top of the stairs. Stealth wasn’t an option and they couldn’t be reckless either. Apart from men, there would be drones there too. Still they couldn’t waste any time. They had to get to the plane before takeoff. Cormack shoved the door open and gave the order, “Drop ‘em quick.”

Connor and Mitchell open fired on the Atlas personnel. Connor aimed for the drone to take it out before it gave them problems. “Keep moving Mitchell. We can’t get pinned down.”

“You always this much fun?” Mitchell took out a guard and pushed forward.

“I’m a riot.”

“We can reach it! Get your grapple ready!”

Connor threw a grenade and shouted for them to move. He covered their six as they ran up the stairs. His lip curled when the grenade exploded. They couldn’t take down everyone but it bought them time to grapple to the plane. He released his line and he felt the jerk as he rappelled towards the plane. He activated his mag glove to further secure himself. He reached into a pouch on his gear and pulled out the tracker, “Mitchell, here. Tracker.”

Mitchell grabbed it and activated it. He stuck it to the underside of the wing since he was the closest and that was the best position. He glanced at Connor who was looking like he was getting the wind in his face but that was where he hooked up. It also seemed like he was enjoying it. He really was a crazy bastard but Mitchell thought so in the good way.

“Tracker online,” Connor said as he shifted position.

_Got it. Tracker online._

Cormack shifted. They needed to move since the plane was gaining altitude. The suits they were wearing now weren’t exactly the right kind for an air mission. That would come later. As it were, they were in a perfect position to splash down at exfil point Delta. “You ready Mitchell?”

“Ready.”

“Hayfield?”

“Ready when you are.”

“Detach!”

Connor pushed off from the plane and began freefalling. The rush from the fall had him want to whoop out. The last time he was in that position was when he and his brother went skydiving when they were younger. His brother had dared him to do it and Karen said that he was a big chicken since he had a slight aversion to heights. The skydiving was a way of facing fears and, as the joke went, he turned into a monster. It certainly had him liking the air ops quite a bit.

Freefalling, he felt the familiar rush as he followed Cormack’s lead. He kept checking to make sure that Mitchell was still there. The man was on his left and slightly above him but he was doing good and Connor couldn’t help but grin at him. “This is where the fun begins,” he said event though he knew Mitchell wouldn’t be able to her him.

The water was visible and Connor shifted as Cormack and Mitchell did so they didn’t break any limbs or killed themselves going in. He hit the water and it felt like a cold shower as he was immersed by wetness. From the height they fell, they landed pretty deep underwater and they had to swim a bit. It wasn’t too bad in Connor’s opinion. Then again anything associated with ‘daredevil’ stunts, as Magda called them, wasn’t too bad.

He checked for Mitchell and when he was certain that the man was with them, he started swimming and following Cormack. He grinned when he heard the SEAL team radio that they found them since he recognized who it was.

_Ok, bring ‘em home. Good work team. Let’s find out where that plane is headed._

Connor accepted the breathing device and signaled that he was good to go. He turned to check on Mitchell and asked with hand signals if he was good to go. He then followed the SEAL team towards exfil.

Mitchell followed Connor as the man followed Cormack. He thought it a little strange that Connor would keep turning to check on him. It could easily be mistaken that he didn’t trust him to do his job but after what he had observed the past month, it was more along the lines of Connor just looking out for his teammate. And he wasn’t put out by it. He actually grateful for that.

Connor had no idea as to Mitchell’s thoughts since his were directed on what they had to do next. Once they found out where the plane was going, they were going after it and seizing that cargo that had to be Manticore. He was just pleased that Mitchell was okay more or less and he hadn’t really screwed up. It was a good feeling that lasted as he pulled himself out of the water, refusing a helping hand from the SEAL team member.

“Never thought I had to rescue your sorry ass, Connor.”

Connor removed the breathing mask and grinned, “You didn’t rescue me, Sam. You merely picked me up.” He gave a back pat to the SEAL that had been a longtime friend and was practically family. “Still rescuing lost Marines and sailors?”

Sam Mason chuckled as he shook his head, “Fuck you, Connor. _You’re_ the one that’s supposed to know the seas. Royal Marines my ass.”

“That is Karen and you know it.” Connor smiled at his old friend. “And she’s still pissed you haven’t called you bloody wanker.”

“That’s what I’ve got you for.”

It was a few more moments of heckling each other since it was highly unknown when they would see each other again even though there was this handy thing called a phone. Finally Sam had to round up his team and they were onto the next mission. They said their goodbyes to Cormack and Mitchell but Sam waited to see his friend last. He stood toe to toe with Connor and they stared at each other almost like they were going to engage in a fistfight or something. Sam spoke first, “You take care of yourself. You hear?”

“Likewise, Mason.” Connor put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and his friend did the same. “I’ll never forget when you actually saved my arse. Kept me in the fight. Now go back and see if you can make JSOC again.”

“Screw you, you English bastard,” Sam replied with a grin. “Next time I see you, I might have a Delta with me.”

“Fuck no,” Connor joked. He said a couple of other things and watched his friend leave before he went with Cormack to continue on their mission.


	9. Chapter 9

“See you’ve got friends everywhere.”

Connor chuckled as he studied the tracker data even though Knox was doing the same thing. In his view the more eyes, the better. Plus he needed to keep busy. He glanced at Mitchell and said, “Sam is an old friend. We grew up together. My mother knew his dad. How and why, don’t ask and don’t tell.”

Mitchell leaned over to look at what Connor was doing. “Seems like you have an interesting family.”

“Can’t live without them.” Connor looked over the data recording. He had sent a tentative query to a friend who specialized in bio-chem things. Actually he was a friend because his mother and father were friends with his parents. His folks got around a lot and the joke was that they were world travelers and his mother had a soft spot for people of Russian descent. It sort of explained why he got along well with Ilona.

Mitchell heard the tone of affection. It seemed that Connor came from a nice family and not the kind for appearances sake alone. It made him curious but since he knew that Connor didn’t like to pry much, he tried to be circumspect. “So you became friends?”

“Sam’s the best. He watched my back and Yuri’s. Three of us got into all sorts of trouble when we were kids,” Connor allowed as he studied the data pad. He directed to Knox, “Got it. Sending now.”

“Thanks Hayfield.”

Connor gave a thumbs up and went to check the equipment. If they were going to retrieve this, then they needed to be ready. He guessed that things were going to get a little messy on the ground. “He was worse though with my sister, Karen. Two peas in a pod.”

“So she would be pissed if he didn’t call,” Mitchell teased.

“Pretty much but… we understand each other and the job. Sam is a SEAL, she’s Royal Marines, Yuri is a military science professor, whatever the fuck that is… We all have jobs that are…” Connor shrugged his shoulders not willing to spell it out completely but he assumed that Mitchell would get the point.

Mitchell did get it. “Seems like you took after the old man.”

“Somewhat though he always said that I’m more like Mother,” Connor frowned at that. It was a puzzling expression to Mitchell since it was obvious to him that Connor was close to his parents but the expression conveyed confusion. Connor didn’t see it and continued on, “He’s the military man. Made colonel and could have gone general but… First love was the job but in the end it was Mother.”

Mitchell noticed the tenses used. He noticed that how Connor said something was the clue to grasping what he was telling you when he wasn’t giving you a bull session. “Good thing then,” he replied as he put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

“Guess not,” Connor replied with a grin before twisting his head in the way he did when radio transmission came through.

At that time Cormack came in and told them to suit up and that they had their man. Cormack then called in, “Kingpin, this is Sentinel 2-3. Tracker has been successfully coupled with the target.”

_Copy that 2-3, we’ve got Pandora in the crosshairs now. Projected destination is Rio Gallegos Air Base._

Connor listened to the transmission. He had been following the tracking data and even came to the same conclusion. If Irons was planning to strike anywhere in the hemisphere, then that would be an ideal staging point. To verify he pulled up a world map on his HUD and reviewed it as Kingpin was talking. They were definitely in deep shit if they didn’t get that shipment.

_Our only option is to intercept Pandora in international airspace and force a controlled landing. Coordinates for mid-air rendezvous to follow._

“Roger that,” Cormack replied, “I’ve got a team suiting up now.” He cast a look at Connor who was wearing a serious expression but he didn’t miss the slight gleam at the prospect of an aerial jump that cropped up. Connor Hayfield was a strange fellow at times but it was nice to see that he was normal on some level.

_It’s a big step Cormack. You’ll be hitting Atlas directly. No more working from the shadows._

“Copy that sir. We’re ready and we’ll get ‘em.”

_Is our tech asset ready for that?_

Cormack paused and watched at Connor and Mitchell were suiting up. They were chatting about nothing or something that had Connor make that grin of his. Ilona was with them and they were acting fine. He replied, “More than ready. Hayfield will get the job done.”

_Glad to hear it._

Nothing more was said as Cormack ended the transmission and checked upon his men. He knew that Mitchell and Ilona would do their jobs but he saw the reservations people had with Connor. He was there they day they picked him up out of the desert bleeding from a gunshot wound to the chest and suffering dehydration and ranting about betrayal. Then after that when he refused at first to open up and then his not often people friendly manner being shown. He believed the man could do his job. If anything he had more than shown it in Thailand and he kept an eye out on Mitchell.

“Thanks for vouching again. I guess I’ll be doing that for a while mate,” Connor said as he approached Cormack.

“This is big, Hayfield.”

“I understand. No hard feelings.” Connor did understand the position Cormack was in. Hell he’d probably do the same or different. “More likely I would have made the leash shorter.”

“Thought you didn’t do leadership.”

“I don’t but I did have a team under Irons and before that with SAS.” Connor had moved over to pull some additional gear to attach to his person. “I did the recon/spy thing. So I know a few things. At least nothing Irons would expect.” He turned and gave a grin at Cormack.

Cormack knew that look. Connor did have knowledge on a wide base of things. His main specialty was tech and he was the best at hacking. He once showed the extent when he was being questioned and ended up shutting down Sentinel’s base for about ten minutes. Basic training obviously he would know so he was curious. “I’ll hold you to that Connor.” He turned to look at their approach. “This is Sentinel 2-3 on final approach.”

_Copy all Sentinel 2-3. Your primary objective is the cargo. All other assets are expendable._

“Affirmative Kingpin. We’ll rendezvous with Guardian 5 at the drop point and secure the cargo. Sentinel 2-3 out.”

The moment had come and Cormack, Connor and Mitchell were out of their transport and flying through a snowstorm using the boost packs towards Pandora. The snow winds were thick and difficult to see through with the helmets on but thank goodness they had some navigation control. Also they were close together so that they wouldn’t get lost or blown off course.

The plane came in sight and Cormack gave the word to activate the mag grips. Connor activated his while staying to Mitchell’s right. They were on course but he always made a little provision just in case something went wrong. Perhaps he heard too many stories about his father’s days in this kind of work but it was enough to make him alert.

“Alright Mitchell, Hayfield. Time to bring this bird down.”

The boost to catch up and then using the mag grips to attach to the plane was like the thrill of base jumping or skydiving. Connor knew that this would be one to tell his siblings and Sam since they knew he faced his fear of heights, mostly flying, and now… His gloves attached and he slid a bit from the momentum. He noted Cormack on the other side and Mitchell slid past him and steady himself. He called out, “Watch the winds, mate. Mag grips will keep ya steady.”

Connor had made his way to the spine of the plane to check on the progress. He looked like he was riding an overgrown horse from his position but he was monitoring the charges and the positioning. He looked at the schematic he had of the plane and where Cormack and Mitchell were heading. He directed to Cormack, “Move up just a little and plant your charge.”

Mitchell in the meantime was having a little bit of difficulty negotiating the winds but he managed to get to the spot. He looked towards Connor who was signaling him that he was good to go and heard him say, “Plant your charge.”

“Device set,” Cormack said.

Connor nodded, “Mitchell?”

“Got it.”

Connor adjusted his position and said, “Activate on my mark.” He held up his wrist to keep an eye on what he was monitoring. “3, 2, 1, Mark!” He motioned at the pair of them just in case they couldn’t hear him.

The charges were activated and starting their work. Connor put away what he needed and scooted back and swung his legs over the spine. “Ten seconds, mates. Get clear of the blast.”

He spoke a little too soon. At that moment, the plane banked. Cormack was saying, “The plane is banking. Hold on.”

At that moment, the wings of Pandora blew off. All three were hanging onto the plane with the mag gloves. Connor grunted slightly since the shift forced him to pretty much fall face forward and land on the plane. He felt his fingers curl slightly even though he was supposed to let the mag gloves do the work in terms of hanging on. Still he couldn’t help it. He was relieved that the plane evened out and the chutes deployed.

“That was too close,” Cormack was saying as he moved to disengage. “Kingpin, chutes deployed. Cargo in tow. Heading to the drop point.”

_Copy that Sentinel 1. Guardian 5 is on the ground, ready to receive._

Connor watched as the target was being lowered to the drop point. He was on Cormack’s left flank and Mitchell was on his left as they followed it in. That had been a close call. His usual suspicions about Irons knowing of their plans and making it an ambush sprung to mind. Then again if Irons employed guys that were like him, Ilona and Mitchell… he would figure out a few things. It was like chess in a way.

_We have your signal, Sentinel 2-3. Drone guidance is on target for the drop point._

“Good to hear you too Comrade,” Connor replied.

“Kingpin, any response by Atlas?”

_We’re tracking their orbital platform. No movement yet._

“Keep us posted.”

Mitchell couldn’t help but grin when Ilona replied to Connor in Russian. He had no idea what she said but he got the feeling that Ilona was happy to see an old friend and even though they pretty much insulted each other, that was their thing. He looked forward and caught sight of the cargo on his HUD. The snow was making it difficult to see anything out there but all they had to do was follow the signal and touch down.

“Touching down on your position, Ilona,” Cormack said as their visibility picked up.

They touched down and Connor wasted no time in deactivating the helmet. He looked like he was going for a stroll as he took a couple of steps forward while Ilona trotted up to meet them. Cormack asked, “What do we got?”

“The extraction team blew the back hatch and is securing the cargo,” she replied.

_All units be advised, we’ve picked up an Atlas QRF on approach. Drop pods are inbound on your position._

Connor was looking towards the sky and found the first of them. “There!” He pointed.

Cormack wasted no time, “Sentinel 2, load the cargo onto Guardian 5 ASAP!” He started running to take up a defensive position to but time.

Connor stood there like it was nothing as Ilona handed Mitchell a rifle and said, “They’re punctual. I’ll give them that.”

Connor replied as he pulled his rifle out, “Well I expected them.” He shot a grin at Ilona and she smirked at him back. “We’ll need to take up high ground defensive positions. Spread out and hold the line.”

“Who made you the boss?” Ilona looked at Connor while Mitchell was locking and loading.

“Leftenant now,” Connor replied as he brought his rifle up and started firing. “And you never could boss me anyway.” He fired at Atlas personnel as they tried to retake the cargo. This was going to be a game of tug of war on this and he was aiming to give them hell.

****

“Opening, this way.” Connor gestured towards an opening after looking upwards. They had managed to secure the cargo onto Guardian 5 but Atlas hit it and they lost their rear stabilizers. After that the Titan tank shot off a round and he, Mitchell, Ilona and Cormack were at the bottom of a chasm too deep to maintain radio contact. He switched on a scope light and attached it to his gun.

“Right. Let’s move,” Cormack said gesturing for Connor to take point since he had a light. It wasn’t the best solution but they had what they had to work with.

Connor led the way, ready for anything. He could hear the rumble up top and prayed that the ice would hold. He could feel the temperature getting colder but shrugged it off. The suit thermals would kick in but it seemed that they weren’t up to speed with the dropping temperatures. Also the whole thing about heat rising and cold staying near the ground… that applied here. He kept his rifle at the ready to bring it up as he led the way and checked his corners. Behind him Cormack popped a flash to give additional lighting. Every little bit would help.

They picked up the pace a little since the rattling wasn’t generating any confidence. Connor moved, assuming that the others would keep up. He only paused when he heard voices and leaned against the wall. He looked at the others, “You hear that.”

Cormack took a peek, “Hold your fire. Movement ahead.”

Connor automatically switched off his scope light. There was light anyway so they could see. Plus they didn’t need to draw any attention early. He scuttled ahead and peered over the edge while Cormack told them to hold their shot. He already had one in his sights. It was a matter of getting the word to go.

As it turned out, they were separating. Connor inched forward and set his sights on the one at the very top. He listened as Cormack relayed his orders who was to take out what. His gaze filtered down to the ones below and then back to the one on the very top. He rather liked the odds he was up against and felt a slight smirk follow as they took out the Atlas personnel. He was the first to jump down and take point.

It was like a simple mop up as they pressed forward and Ilona spotted the way it. They would have to climb a bit after crossing an ice bridge but nothing they couldn’t handle. That is until The AST landed. The vibration had him off balance and Connor fell back almost like he slid in to stop his momentum. It didn’t stop him from firing his weapon though.

That changed when the AST charged and knocked his weapon away and grabbed him by the chest or neck. Either way he was stuck in the iron grip of the tank drones. He barely heard Ilona or Cormack shouting to hold their fire. He didn’t hear anything from Mitchell. All his focus was on the AST as it held him and looked at him. He tried to fend it off by bringing his right on the mechanism. All it did was tighten the grip on him. He felt like the air was being compressed out of his lungs but he managed to get out, “What? All you got you bloody wanker?”

Connor felt the cold as he was slammed into the ice bridge. It hurt like hell and was glad he still had the helmet attachment on. Otherwise he would be pretty much toast. Knowing that he had to get out of the grip, he was going to have to do something risky. He rolled his eyes as he grimaced from being pressed into the ice while his free hand reached towards his belt praying that he could get to it.

Suddenly he saw something land on the back of the AST and realized it was either Mitchell or Cormack. It was relief from being crushed into the ice but he was still in the AST’s grip. It did give him a chance to grab what he was after but being violently shaken around made him lose his grip. He heard a grunt and his body collided with whoever it was that jumped on the AST. But the AST wasn’t letting him go and in fact was looking at him in the face and said, “You?! You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Blow the bridge Mitchell!”

Connor felt the tightening from the AST on his chest but managed to look around. He Saw Mitchell hanging on and planting the charge that he had pulled out and dropped. He looked at the AST who started making his way towards Mitchell with Connor tight in his grip. He managed to get out, “Blow it!”

The explosion knocked everyone off balance. Connor was still in the AST’s grip but it had loosened as the bridge of ice began to collapse. He felt himself falling and shouts but his focus was getting himself free. If he didn’t, he was definitely toast especially if the AST fell on top of him. He struggled as he pried at the fingers until he managed to find a pistol and aimed at the fingers. He was released and he felt himself falling down deeper into the chasm.

The sound of water hit his ears as Connor landed with a grunt and rolled down a slight embankment. He took a couple of deep breaths but was well aware that he was going to need medical attention. That wasn’t going to make Magda happy since she would probably say that it was his fault. He heard other grunts and then Ilona asking, “Connor?”

Connor looked up and saw where they had fallen from. He couldn’t believe that he was down here in one piece. “I’m alright,” he grunted as he slowly sat up. He could feel the touch of the AST on him still. Definitely it was going to leave a mark. He accepted Ilona’s hand and help to stand. He dusted himself off and took it as the opportunity to assess the damage caused by the walking tin can that he hated at times.

“You good?”

“As good as can be,” Connor replied as he looked at Cormack and Mitchell. He nodded at Mitchell, “Perfect timing with the charge.”

“Figured out what you were planning when you pulled it,” Mitchell replied as he handed Connor his rifle.

“Alright. We need a way back to the surface,” Cormack said after ascertaining that Connor was okay for now.

“We can follow the water through here,” Ilona pointed out.

“Best way,” Connore confirmed. He lifted his rifle and was prepared to take point when Mitchell stepped in front of him and took point. He merely raised his brow but followed.

The temperature continued to drop as the water rose to chest level. It got to the point where they had to swim through. At the other end were more Atlas personnel waiting. Cormack pulled out his ice pick and signaled that the three of them were to pop up and start firing on his mark. Connor couldn’t help but think, _Like bloody Sierra Leone, Da._

They managed to take out the initial group but more hostiles kept coming. They had to keep pushing forward and get to the surface. Connor heard patches of comm chatter from Guardian 5. They were getting close. He pushed and saw their way out. He called, “Exit this way. Move!”

They managed to get in contact with Guardian 5 for a sit rep and hurried forward. It was a rush as they jumped across the snowy ledges while being fired upon by drones. It was a race for your life and Connor didn’t have time to think about his injuries. Only that they needed to secure the cargo. He led the way until they found that Guardian 5 was down and Atlas had the cargo. Cormack informed Kingpin that they were going to secure and received confirmation that exfil was coming.

Connor fired the first shot, taking out one of the hostiles that could take out any aerial retrieval. He used the sniper rifle he always carried. Like everything else, it was a joke that was a part of him. As soon as he shot, the whole place started going nuts. He kept aiming since Cormack was shouting that the tangos were trying to get the cargo.

They managed to clear the area and move up. It was a good thing too since a VTOL was coming in. They couldn’t let Atlas get that cargo. Connor took a side with Mitchell and they pressed forward. As soon as they moved, more Atlas personnel moved in and they started taking the shot. More Atlas hostiles were coming in and it had Connor thinking that they might have prepared for this and it only made sense since they were after this in the first place. He aimed and fired, trying to push his way towards the cargo while watching Mitchell’s six and vice versa when they switched positions. The boost jump certainly helped getting them over the terrain. That is until Mitchell landed on soft ice and crashed through.

Connor reacted and grabbed Mitchell by the arm at his wrist but the momentum pulled them both into the icy water. It felt like being sucked through a tube since there was a light bit of suction and then the way their bodies freefell into the water. It took them down quite a bit even taking into account all the gear they were hauling. They fell pretty deep but after managing to orient themselves, they were able to find the point of entry and start swimming for the surface. Connor urged Mitchell to go first and followed.

It was an old habit. Even though he wasn’t in charge of a team anymore, Connor was an officer. It had been drilled into him that an officer always looked after his men and taught them to take care of each other. He grew up on it from the stories his father told and when he joined the military, he reaffirmed his outlook on that. It sometimes became borderline overbearing since it mingled in with his natural inclinations of looking after his siblings. In the end though, it was appreciated by his men and those that he reported to.

Connor followed Mitchell and watched him break the surface and was hauled out. He broke up second and felt a hand grip his wrist in a firm and familiar grip. Connor expelled a little bit of water, coughing it out and taking a breath as best as he could. His injuries were catching up to him but he wasn’t going to give in. He was slammed to the ground and heard a familiar voice say, “Trust me.”

“Gideon?”

Connor blinked at that and slowly turned his head while making it appear that he was down. He wasn’t going to give Atlas a reason to shoot him. Yet the code word had been spoken. He had landed on his hand and it was in a good position to grab what was on his belt. He just had to wait.

“This is Atlas Zero One. Juarez and Michaels are KIA.”

Connor knew what that meant. He took advantage of the confusion along with Gideon and fired the pistol that he had hidden on his person and they were down. He stood to look at Gideon holding his gun at the ready and said, “Time seems to make people remember, eh?”


	10. Chapter 10

_Irons has betrayed everything I stood for. I want him in the ground the same as you._

That was all well and good but it didn’t stop Connor from delivering the hardest punch he had ever laid across Gideon’s jaw. He stood above the man after he fell to the ground and waved back everyone that was watching, namely Ilona, Mitchell and Cormack. He had gone easy since he used his left but that didn’t do much to alleviate his feelings.

Gideon rubbed his jaw as he sat up. “I suppose I deserved that.”

“Bloody hell, yeah,” Connor replied. His gaze was firm as his blue grey eyes locked onto Gideon’s. He took a step forward and offered a hand.

If it was a strange sight to anyone, no one was saying anything. Cormack knew that Connor was on their side but his reaction to Gideon was not consistent. Still he trusted the man and he trusted Mitchell. Whatever those two said, their word could be trusted. He merely watched as Connor extended a hand out towards Gideon.

Gideon continued to rub his jaw, knowing that he got off easy since Connor punched him with his left instead of his right. It still could be felt and he didn’t blame the man at all. Not after everything that had happened. He looked at the proffered hand and accepted the hand up. Once he was up he asked, “You planning on hitting me again?”

“No,” Connor replied with a shake of his head. His eyes studied his friend. He responded automatically to a code they developed when they once were on the same team. It was one they used when they needed the other to trust in them and to react accordingly. Then he put that same gun on an old friend because of the events that had happened. “But you are welcome to hit me.”

“Then you’re bloody daft.”

“Likewise you pillock.”

Connor turned to leave since he needed to see the medic about his injuries and he wasn’t going to break down and appear weak in front of the others. He looked at Cormack as if to say that Gideon was all his. He only stopped when he heard Gideon’s voice. He turned to look at the man as he said, “I knew the rumors weren’t true.”

Connor looked at Gideon and replied, “Little late for that, mate.” He then turned and walked away leaving Cormack to deal with the particulars since they had to debrief and then determine if Gideon was to be trusted. He didn’t want to deal with that. At the moment he wanted to be under a pet project and working but the pain in his chest and back was making itself known.

He headed on down towards the med bay and succumbed to the examination with uncharacteristic meekness. He wasn’t surprised to learn that he had a few bruised ribs and was lucky to get away with a couple of cracked ones. His head was fine and there were the bruises that could be hidden under his clothes. All in all, he was lucky but that didn’t stop the thoughts that were plaguing his mind upon meeting Gideon again.

As tempting as it was to get to work on his pet project, he hesitated. His ribs were a bit sore and he got the feeling that if he worked for a time on his back would not do him favors. There was nothing else that held his interest so there was nothing to do. He walked by the sim building and noted that her light was on. It was tempting though he wasn’t sure how it would be perceived.

_Fuck it._

Connor turned away for a moment but then abruptly turned to head towards the office. The reasons though were not the ones most would assume considering that it had been required of him. His reasons were ones that had him a little confused and he preferred to hide it or not to acknowledge it. It was the kind of thing that would have him being a pain in the ass.

She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Connor knew that she had other duties besides him, her pet project. He just happened to have probably a whole drawer dedicated to him and he was a frequent customer of hers. He leaned against the door jam and watched her work a little bit before knocking on the open door. “You have a minute or two Mags?”

“And I told you to stop calling me that,” Magda replied looking up from her work. She had heard his tread on the floor and just pretended to not notice. He had a distinct tread she had come to recognize and if she were to describe it, she would have been embarrassed by it since it made it seem like she was… being too observant. She noted the look on his face though and deduced that he was in thought about something and he wanted to talk.

“And I will when I find a new name for you,” Connor replied as he gave a smirk while leaning in the doorway. “Can I come in?”

Magda gestured for Connor to come in. “What seems to be the problem?”

Connor went to his usual seat and settled into it much like a man coming home from a long day’s work and had every intention on being comfortable. He looked at her and replied, “More like sorting though thoughts and maybe some of that touchy feely stuff you were trying to push on Knox one time.”

“It was not touchy feely stuff. Telling how you feel…” Magda stopped when she noticed the smirk hadn’t disappeared and it had grown bigger. She couldn’t help her own smirk even though she replied hotly, “You asshole.”

“I warned you the first day, love.”

“I thought you wanted to talk. Not give me some bull session.”

Connor was still grinning but his expression softened some. He liked teasing Magda but he knew he made her mad. She had a job like everyone else and he was serious about what he wanted to sort out. “I do. Like I said, more talk things and work thoughts out.”

Magda saw the immediate look of contrition and realized he was being serious. She nodded and observed him. She knew he had been on an op, the second one. She was genuinely curious about it. “How did the op go?”

“We recovered the cargo. Few bumps and bruises. The usual.”

“If you mean a few bruised ribs as part of those bumps and bruises then I am impressed.” Magda took satisfaction in that she managed to find out about that much. She was not a regular field operative but she had boot training like everyone else and she did practice the sims just in case. She folded her hands in front of her on her desk and smiled like the cat that caught the canary. “I heard about the AST. You were lucky.”

“Seems to be the thing with me, love,” Connor replied smiling back. At least he didn’t have to lie about his injuries though he wasn’t certain how this was going to play out in future interactions or if it would affect his position.

Magda read his thoughts accurately and said, “I’m not going to say anything. Injury is to be expected. We’re soldiers.” She looked down and felt a sudden flush on her face. “And it’s not like you did anything stupid.” She took a couple of breaths, not sure why the room felt warm all of a sudden. It was… different.

Connor noticed the way she looked down at her hands. It had him puzzled and he watched her. He felt embarrassed the moment she looked back up and he was certain that his face went red. And he was used to the back and forth. Ignoring it and focusing on what he came for, he continued, “Not on a job. Stupid can get you killed just as easily doing everything right and bad luck comes in. Anyway… the op went well just… some unexpected things.”

“You knew that it was going to be hard going up against people you once knew and they thought you were dead.”

“True but…” Connor sighed as he put his fingertips together. He tapped them as he tried to come up with a way to say what he wanted to say. Finally he said, “It’s different when you know the person was the one that was supposed to make sure you were dead.”

Magda frowned slightly at that and raised her brow, “What do you mean? That tagalong you brought back?”

Connor had to hand it to her ability to be able to put two and two together to make five, as the expression went. It sort of made it easier to talk about. “Gideon… he was the one that was supposed to verify I was dead and that was after he… shot me.”

“Wait so the man that was ordered to kill you switched sides?”

“He was following orders and believe me it was hard. He was ordered by some clod call sign Deacon to kill me and that order came from Irons himself.” Connor noticed the look on her face and could guess her thoughts. He leaned forward and added, “Gideon let me live. Understand that. And I trust him. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have reacted as I did when he hauled my ass out of the freezing water and made it seem like I was his prisoner.”

“Then how do you feel about him being on base?”

Connor shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. Maybe I do feel a little betrayed since he didn’t stand up for me then but every action he had taken… It was probably something I would have done had it been him.” He knew that she wouldn’t understand completely so he tried to explain it, “It may not seem like it but we had each other’s backs.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Gideon, Ilona and me were a team. We joined Atlas roughly the same time and we became instant friends. And believe me that was an oddity since those two are not quick to trust people. It has to be earned.” Connor paused a moment to make sure that she was listening and also to make sure that he was saying what he wanted to say. He continued, “I don’t know what it was but we stuck by each other through thick and thin and we all had something to bring in terms of skill set. It was like a second family for me.”

“So you don’t see what Gideon was ordered to do as a betrayal?”

“At first but when he looked at me and spared my life…” Connor turned to look at nothing in particular. His eyes lighted on the bookcase that held Magda’s books. With most things digitized now, it was an oddity but one that he liked about her. “I knew. Maybe not then and certainly not when I was wandering the desert but eventually. We weren’t big on feelings so the punch Ilona gave me was more like a hug…”

“I heard. And you weren’t surprised.”

“I deserved it. I didn’t try to contact her and it wouldn’t have been adequate to tell her I was restricted.”

Magda couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It surprised Connor that she actually was amused by that. Then again he got a punch to the face. She thought he deserved it too. He chuckled with her and leaned back in his seat. “I was angry when I heard that Gideon chose initially to stay with Irons but now thinking about it… I know that it’s Gideon. He wanted hard evidence even though there was already doubt since he didn’t believe that I was a traitor that had to be executed.”

Magda listened as Connor went on. To her, he just needed to vent and it seemed to do him some good since he was thinking about things as he talked. It was like he said he needed and she was glad that he was working things out. “So now that Gideon is here on base, what do you intend to do?”

“I have clearance. So does Mitchell and Ilona. I might as well go talk to him.”

“You sure?” Magda studied Connor as he sat back tapping his fingers together. He seemed to be deep in thought even though he was focused on his conversation with her. She actually marveled how he was able to compartmentalize like that. It was scary and impressive.

“To be honest… I don’t know if it is a good idea.” Connor stood up since he was done. He had taken more than enough of her time and he needed to take care of a few things. Duty calls that sort of thing. “But I know I need to. Clear the air.”

Magda got up to walk him out of her office. “Well… just… really think about it. I would hate for something to…”

Connor chuckled slightly, appreciative of her concern. It was genuine and not like any of the other ‘professionals’ he had been around. Plus he did like her. “The only thing Gideon could do to me is dare to mention Malaysia and that would be an interesting conversation.” He paused as he looked out into the hall. He turned to look at her and said, “Thanks for listening.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

“I know.” Connor gave a smile and stepped out. He paused to look back and add, “Thank you… Magda.”

****

“Permission to speak with the prisoner.”

“Permission granted.”

Connor waited while he was granted access to where Gideon was being held. He watched as they looked at what he had brought with him since the man’s status was in question at the moment. He didn’t blame Sentinel for that since it did seem convenient and could easily be mistaken for a trap of sorts. He didn’t know if it was funny or sad that the more he thought about it, the more he realized he would have done the same if he was in charge.

At first Cormack didn’t want him near Gideon since that physical display of greeting but Connor pleaded his case. He suspected that Magda may have had a hand in it since when Cormack gave permission the phrasing was similar to something she would say. It was the kind of official babble that would look good to anyone reading the reports like Kingpin. He accepted it and didn’t complain about certain restrictions. He understood it all.

Mitchell had been granted similar access since it was revealed that he and Gideon had done the bulk of missions together and the man trained Mitchell. Not that Connor couldn’t have guessed given how resourceful Mitchell had proven in the last op and the one before that. He liked that Gideon had moved on to teaching another even if there was a slight bit of room for jealousy. It was not a big deal and Connor knew that you had to move on when things happened. It didn’t mean that you forgot them so…

“You’re clear.”

Connor waited while the door was opened and cast a look at the guard. He had a few choice words on his tongue to say but at the moment he had to play nice. These guys would report anything that happened if they were asked even with the video surveillance. He did spend time in interrogation and on both sides of the table. He walked in holding the box under his arm.

“About time you came to see me.”

Connor grinned as he stepped in. He ignored the clang of the tumblers shutting as the door shut. He replied, “Well you know how it is getting permission. And trying to see you after that sweet spot move…”

Gideon chuckled as he leaned back and adjusted his position. He took a good look at his old friend and noted some changes. He wondered how much of that was due to his role in things and from his friend bouncing back. He rubbed where Connor hit him and said, “I get it and I know I deserved that. After…”

“Don’t sully the first reunion we’ve had,” Connor interrupted holding up his hand. There was plenty of time to get into that later. “Thought we could have a chat… and a game.” He held up the box he had brought with him. He tapped it with a hand.

Gideon grinned and motioned towards the table that had been placed in the room. “You ready for me to wipe your arse off the board?”

Connor grinned as he sat down and opened the box. He pulled out the pieces and started setting up the chessboard. “I think it’s the other way around, mate. After all… I only taught you what my Da told me he and my mother used to do.”

“And the last time I took you out with a grand play.” Gideon watched as Connor set up the board remembering how it was always ready to go in his friend’s room so whenever he dropped in they would play a game. Those were good times.

Connor made a sound as he set up the pieces. When he finished he gestured at the board, “Would you care to go first?” He gave a smirk and raised his brow.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Gideon replied as he flipped the board around so that he was behind the white and Connor was behind the black. He studied the board and made his opening move. “Take that squealer.”

Connor watched and gave a low whistle. “Nice.” He made his move and folded his hands so they rested under his chin. “Looks like this is going to be a nice ride Nanny.”

“Ouch. Think you hurt my man feelings with that one.”

“I’m just getting warmed up.”

Gideon hummed as he made his move. “It’s been a long time since I’ve played.”

“Same here. Couldn’t find anyone who wanted to play.”

Gideon saw that it was going to be what he craved and that was a conversation with the one person he had worried about since leaving him for dead. He hadn’t wanted to be the one to do it; he never believed what Irons said about Connor. Yet he followed orders and delivered the sniper shot and that was after Connor had been sent on that bogus mission for recon.

“So have they been treating you well so far?”

Gideon looked up from contemplating his next move. He saw that Connor was only making polite conversation but there was also concern. “Been good. So far only Mitchell has been the one seeing me. I thought you wouldn’t want to after…”

“I knew you didn’t think I was what I was accused of. If I had… you would have put a double tap between the eyes.” Connor was looking down and studying the board and then made his move. “And I know you, mate. You need evidence.” He looked up.

“But part of it should have been trust. We’ve been through a lot together,” Gideon protested as he looked at Connor.

“Through hell and back and that kind of thing doesn’t break so easily,” Connor replied as he looked at his friend. “And I was mad when I was coherent enough but after wandering the desert I hardly think…” Connor shrugged his shoulders as he studied the board. “Your move old man,” he joked while grinning. He reached over and gave Gideon a good-natured slap on the shoulder.

Gideon studied Connor and the grin on his face. “You really are okay with it?” He looked down and made his move.

Connor watched Gideon’s move. His lip twitched as he recognized the play his friend was making. It had been a long time since they played. “I am, mate. I trust you still.”

“Really?”

Connor made his move. In three he would have a ‘check’. It might lead to a ‘checkmate’ but they were still early in the game. “Two peas, wanker,” he replied. At the sound Gideon made he looked up and caught his expression. He sat back and added, “If I didn’t trust you, I would have put a bullet in you with my pistol. But I didn’t.”

“I asked you and Mitchell to trust me.”

“But it was meant for me.” Connor leaned back and crossed his legs at the knee. He clasped his hands together and put them on his knee. The position made him look very much like a businessman with the exception of the utilities he was wearing. “I remembered when we came up with that and what it became. I had no reason to doubt.”

Gideon sat back and looked at Connor. He slouched in the seat. If it hadn’t been a brig it would have been another day away from the office. He could see Connor and Ilona there and Joker too. He remembered that Connor was on the verge of making it official of welcoming him in. Joker had nothing against Connor for the delay; he called it the perk of being Atlas recon. When Mitchell joined, the meetings became less frequent.

“Don’t worry about it old man.”

Gideon studied Connor. He noted the smirk that looked almost mischievous. He nodded and smirk appeared, “Well I felt responsible Muppet. Before Mitchell I had you under my wing. Taught you what I knew and you taught me.”

“Two way street old man,” Connor replied with a sweeping gesture of his hand. He was still smirking at Gideon. “Good times then. Of course you add Comrade.”

Gideon couldn’t help but laugh at that. He remembered the couple of missions that the three of them went on. “You are a bastard. Mitchell said Ilona gave you an interesting greeting.”

“No more different than what we always do,” Connor countered meeting Gideon’s laugh with one of his own. “Besides we made up. It was entertaining.” He looked at Gideon and raised his brow, “So we’re good right?”

Gideon looked at his friend. Things were good. In their line of work trusting the other to watch your back was the main thing. They had hit it off the first day when Connor was a greenie to Atlas but not to the job. He was a tech with a slight chip on his shoulder that was more of a cover for a man who overcame obstacles to get where he was at SAS. He took him under his wing and Connor taught him too. They were a team then and it was like Connor said: that kind of thing didn’t go away so easily.

Looking at the board and then at Connor. Getting up suddenly he turned his chair around so he could rest his arms on the back of it. “Alright mate,” he said, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Connor grinned slowly much like a cat catching the canary. He opened his hands and tapped his fingertips together. “Excellent.” He leaned forward since it was his move. “Like we used to say. All for one and one for all.”

“Too much classic literature mate. It’s no wonder people think you’re the insane one.”

“Insanity is subjective. The definition is doing the same thing every day expecting different results. I’m merely eccentric.”

“Semantics you pillock.”

“Atcher service,” Connor replied grinning as Gideon made his move. “I get the feeling that this is going to be an interesting phase in our relationship. Maybe you might be able to let Mitchell in on what Atlas is doing.”

“My intention. Actions speak louder than words.”

“I’ll take it to the bank then. I’ll do my part with my tech.”

“Should’ve known.” Gideon grinned. He had this game now but knowing Connor it could go any way. At least he was with a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is Manticore, a biological agent designed to target specific genotypes._

Cormack looked at the schematics that were showing up as he maintained contact with the biologist that he was speaking to. He was standing next to Connor who was viewing the same feed with his arms crossed over his chest taking the matter seriously while Knox was monitoring the transmission. Cormack looked at the contact that Connor had put him in touch with and was considered an expert on biologicals. He had to marvel at the fact that his tech asset had contacts in different fields, if his contact in the SEALS was anything to go by.

In studying the samples, Cormack gave the go ahead when Connor revealed he knew someone who knew biologicals like they knew soldiering. It didn’t take much to convince him but he let Connor give the credentials and he had to admit that he was impressed by them. So now they had the results and were getting the reports. Cormack asked, “What kind of genotypes, Abrams?”

The woman on the screen became animated with the fascination as well as respect for the seriousness of the situation. She replied with the moderate hint of an Israeli accent, “It’s rather fascinating in terms of the sophistication but the serious matter is that if you DNA signature isn’t in the Atlas database, you’re dead.”

“So he could drop this in the middle of a battle…”

_And his troops live and yours die. Contact with a single spore is fatal and after running exhaustive tests, chem suits will be useless. It’s really a sophisticated piece of work, Major. And it doesn’t take much except someone with a knowledge of biologicals and the right equipment._

“And we found that out,” Connor muttered under his breath.

Cormack glanced at Connor and looked at his contact, “Can you tell me if it is operational, Abrams?”

_All I have is the sample you sent. Knox?_

Knox spoke up, “Unknown but because we even have a sample that he produced, he could already be manufacturing at an industrial scale.”

_It wouldn’t be hard to mass produce. Spores are like roaches. Easy to spread and multiply._

“Always a ray of sunshine aren’t you Tali?” Connor replied. He gave her a slight smirk to show he wasn’t in a completely dark mood.

_Well someone has to be since you insist on being a wet blanket Connor. Anyway if Irons is producing this Manticore on a massive scale then it is imperative you find the where and how. At least shut down what is in production and then take out what is already produced. It’s the only way you’ll take down Irons._

Knox was already typing on his console, “Well the problem is that Atlas has dozens of sites capable of mass production.” He put what he had on the map, grateful that Connor still had access into Atlas systems.

“By the time we put the pieces together, it may be too late,” Cormack countered as he looked at the map. Their job was never easy but this seemed to make things a whole lot harder.

“Even if we could find the right one,” Connor added, “And we took it out, there are still other sites that Irons could just pick up and move shop to. We do need a location but we also need to ensure that the others can’t be used.”

“And that would be impossible in terms of stretching resources. You know that.” Knox didn’t mean to be a buzz kill but he was right. Besides logically they would have to take out the immediate threat which was the location. Then they would worry about the other ones if they popped up.

Connor said nothing but looked at Knox, then Cormack and back at Tali on the screen. He shook his head as he tried to figure out a plan. Maybe he could get the location but there were some things that even he didn’t have access to. As he turned away to think, he saw Mitchell approach and looking almost… like a child trying to confess to wrongdoing. “Mitchell?”

Mitchell spared a glance at Connor as he approached Cormack and said, “Gideon has the location.”

It was like a gift from God but experience taught Cormack to approach with caution. He turned to face Mitchell and Connor. The question he asked was directed at both but he looked at Mitchell, “Are you sure he can be trusted?”

“This mission doesn’t happen without him. What other choice do we have?” Mitchell didn’t want to give an either/or answer.

Cormack looked at Mitchell and replied, “That doesn’t answer my question, Mitchell.”

Mitchell looked at Cormack and then Knox. He didn’t have to look at Connor and it would have looked awkward if he had turned. He then noticed the woman on the screen looking at him. An answer was expected. “I think so. Yes,” he replied after glancing at the ground to think.

Cormack took in Mitchell’s response and then looked at Connor, “And you, Hayfield?”

Connor turned to fully face Cormack and everyone else. He crossed his arms over his chest as he replied, “You know me Cormack. Besides the man could have killed me when he had the chance and he knows as well as I that if either of us were truly a traitor, we’d do what is necessary.”

Cormack nodded and looked at the map. If they didn’t use Gideon, then they would be chasing their tails. He knew that Gideon had been talking to both of them; he was hesitant with Connor after the fistfight that was over before it began but in the end… It would be a gamble but he trusted both Mitchell and Connor.

_We need a location Cormack. Otherwise we’ll have less time to deal with the situation._

Cormack knew that they were right. He nodded, “Alright.” Facing Mitchell he said, “We’ll use Gideon’s intel. Find the location and take it out.” He started to walk away but managed to whisper, “I hope you’re right about this.”

“I am,” Mitchell whispered as he let Cormack pass him.

Cormack didn’t acknowledge the reply but came to be in front of Connor.  “You’re going too Hayfield. I need you to keep an eye on things.”

Connor understood well the implications. He and Gideon were friends but there was one thing that they both knew and respected each other for and that was to get things done. He nodded, “Like I said Cormack. We trust each other to do what is necessary. If I were in his position…” He gave a shake of his head to imply what he meant.

“Good, because I’m counting on you to do the right thing.”

“No pressure,” Connor joked as Cormack left. He glanced at Mitchell and gave an encouraging smile as he walked by. He then looked at Knox and noticed the look he was giving him. He raised his brow and asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” Knox replied with a grin. “Just nice to see the robot smile.”

Connor gave a narrowed look as he turned to see Tali still on the screen. She was highly amused at the scene that just occurred. He took a step forward and said, “Glad to see that you’re entertained by all this, Tali.”

_What can I say? Out of all your siblings, you’re the one that is the funniest._

Connor made a slight face as he put his hands on his hips. He shook his head trying to hide the smirk on his face. “Only because you know that I never did well with our play dates as kids.” He looked up at the woman who was a good friend much like her parents were to his. “Thanks for your help Tali.”

_I always hanker for a challenge. And Alef Industries has long been trying to achieve this process since we were contracted to weaponized biologicals. You know how that game works._

“And I’m sure that your daddy is proud you followed in his footsteps.”

_Don’t you take that tone with me. I could say the same about you: Royal Marines and then SAS and weren’t your Selection scores pretty much the same as your father’s?_

“Alright, alright,” Connor held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Bollocks, it’s hard arguing with you woman.” He was grinning as he said it so it didn’t have as much heat behind it. “Thanks for the help, Tali. I mean it.”

_Anytime, Connor. And maybe we’ll find a way to reverse the process. Got a good team here with me._

“And we all know you’re a one woman team. You know the drill. Catch you on the flip side.”

_Watch yourself._

Connor waited until Knox cut the transmission before turning to leave to go suit up for the mission. He wasn’t concerned about Gideon being on board for it; like he had settled with the man and explained to Cormack, they were good. His apprehensions were on the fact that they were dealing with something that they essentially no defense for. Right now the only thing they could do was to take down the place that was making the stuff. Whether or not Irons produced enough to take out his enemies, that was another story and one they would have to deal with later. The least he could do was to stay on task and do his job.

He was doing his job when he found himself on a transport heading towards Bulgaria. He sat to Gideon’s right and was looking out his side, thinking about the mission up ahead. His hands held the rifle he had chosen with the suppression system on it and rotated his shoulders.

“Target is a former lumber factory in Bulgaria,” Gideon was saying to Mitchell. “We’ll converge on the rendezvous point and link up with Cormack and his team.”

_Three minutes to target._

Connor nodded and said, “Three minutes.” He held up his fingers to make sure that they understood.

The three began to make final preparations for infil. Connor made an adjustment on his suit making a point to carry on as normal and it was. Just because Cormack told him to basically be security and take out Gideon if he betrayed them didn’t mean that he was going to go about it differently. He would do what he had to do.

“You both were right about Irons. Just took me a while to figure out.”

“Better late than never mate,” Connor replied giving a bump with his elbow.

“And if it weren’t for you,” Mitchell added, “We’d still be stumbling around in the dark.”

“Can always count on the old man here to come in,” Connor teased. “Makes me wonder how I managed to get to be head of recon.”

“You did that yourself you cheeky bastard,” Gideon countered with a playful punch to Connor’s upper arm. He caught Connor’s eye and they gave each other a nod of understanding. Nothing more needed to be said. He looked at Mitchell and said, “Be like old times right?”

“And I feel like I have a target on my back,” Connor countered. “I move faster on my own and yet the old man finds me.”

“Not after that job in Marrakesh or was it your neck of the woods?”

“It was the Caucasus and you know it.” Connor grinned and gave a slight wink at Mitchell and a grin appeared on the younger man’s face. “And judging by the audience I’m still the whack job that produces laughs.”

“It’s a gift,” Gideon insisted.

The tension had lowered considerably and put the three men at ease to do their jobs. The rapport was broken when Connor noticed a light and then an explosion hit on the right side of the transport. The boat started to rock and sparks started coming out of paneling. The passengers reached to grab onto something to keep from flying out.

_Kingpin, this is Viper Five-Three, we’re hit! Atlas EMP._

“No shite,” Connor muttered as he looked at his wrist. The paneling was flickering.

“Fuck! Exo’s failing!” Gideon was looking at his console. The EMP was fucking with everything electrical. They were going down.

_We’ve been hit! Cannot hold! Brace for impact!_

“And here I was thinking that this was going to be a smooth flight,” Connor uttered more annoyed that like most things on ops, it didn’t go exactly as planned. He knew though that if they didn’t get out, they could risk injury or death. He looked at Gideon and said, “Giddy!” He gestured with his head.

“Right,” Gideon nodded. He grabbed Mitchell and shouted, “Come on. Jump!”

Connor was the first out and used his legs to propel him away from the spinning vehicle. There were a lot of trees so the chances of landing without getting hit by a bunch of wood and branches was pretty much zero. He did hit a tree and pretty much almost did this weird fireman’s sliding down the pole thing. He was able to slow his momentum down and they were pretty much close to the ground. He landed on a thicker branch and came to a full stop.

There was noise coming from the ground and he looked down to see Gideon and Mitchell getting up. Grinning Connor jumped down to give Mitchell a hand up, “Looks like it’s my turn to pick up.”

Mitchell couldn’t help but chuckle and took the proffered hand. “Thanks, Hayfield.”

Connor gave a nod and looked for Gideon. Seeing him he said, “Had a bad day old man?”

“Screw you, Muppet and if you call me that again I’ll kick your arse.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Before the conversation could go any further, the sound of bullets started flying. Connor and Gideon looked in the direction they were coming from and started running away from it, pushing Mitchell in the process. Gideon took point leading them through the wreckage of their transport. “They’re on us! Leg it!”

It was not a moment too soon since a helicopter emerged and sitting in position was a sniper.  There was also the possibility of using those mounted mini guns on them. Connor took up the rear to cover while Gideon led the way. He shouted, “Don’t let the sniper dial in on us!”

It was a lot of work just trying to keep out of sight of the sniper and the chopper. It would probably even their chances out if they took out the search light. Without light the sniper wouldn’t be able to spot them. It was a risk since it could put the shooter in the crosshairs but it was worth it. Without a second thought, Connor unstrapped his rifle and held it ready to fire.

It was tough jumping over knocked over trees and fencing but it wasn’t too much different when he and his brother used to go hunting. They didn’t hunt per se but basically practiced tracking and targeting and it was near their grandparents in Glasgow. So he was used to running and aiming over rough terrain. Thing was it was a whole lot different when something was chasing you. He had to pick his target carefully.

The first chance he got, he turned and aimed for the light. He popped off a round but missed. He gave a second before the sniper rounded on him. He shouted and motioned, “Go, go, go!”

“Forget about it Hayfield! Just keep running!”

Like Connor was going to follow that. He kept trying to get the search light and it made the pilot realize that someone was fighting back. It helped a little but the sniper was still on them. It had him frustrated but he couldn’t lose his cool. He lowered his weapon and ran to catch up with Gideon and Mitchell as they vaulted over a fallen tree and stumbled into a river.

Connor managed to spare a glance at his readout and noticed that the Exo was still rebooting. _That_ was just bloody perfect. They needed a little more time and he wasn’t sure that was something they had in great supply given the current situation as he sloughed through the river. A round hit nearby sending a spray of water into the air. Fuck that was close.

They came to dirt wall hill and the roots provided a good means of climbing. Gideon took a look around and started climbing, “Helo is circling. Come on.”

Connor slung his rifle back and started climbing along with Mitchell. He lagged behind to make sure that Mitchell was ahead and to keep an eye on the helicopter. He looked around and noted that the trees provided some cover for them to climb up. A crack caught his attention and Mitchell was hanging by one arm. He reached out to steady him while Gideon told them to hold on.

Connor held still moving only to get a good look at his surroundings. He could hear the chopper and it was circling and looking for them. His eyes darted to and from while he strained to listen. His grip tightened on Mitchell to keep him from moving when he felt the muscles twitch. They had some cover so they had to be circumspect.

“Exos are back. Switch on your stealth,” Gideon’s voice was heard.

Connor released Mitchell and activated his while Mitchell did the same. Now that they couldn’t be seen, they could put their effort into getting up the wall. Mitchell went first and Connor followed, vaulting over the edge. Connor took the flank and looked around while following Mitchell.

“Chopper’s moving off. We’re good to go. Sync your visors to my signature.”

Connor had his on and going when he spotted it. “Don’t move!” His voice was a low whisper and almost like a hiss. “Hostile. Drone.” He gestured so Gideon could take a look.

Gideon saw it and bent low with Connor as its scanner moved. “Damn it. Move slow near hostiles. Don’t let them hear you.” Gideon moved to go around staying low. “Don’t move.”

Connor had gotten low to the ground. He saw Mitchell come into view. His charge must have run out. At least he was hidden in the bushes and that would buy some time. He checked his charge. His was still good and Gideon’s was good too. He looked for the drone and tracked it, watching it. “Stay down. Easy.”

It seemed like an eternity as they waited out the drone. This job was not one for gun ho or impatient men. Haste made you make mistakes and mistakes could put you into the grave. The trio waited it out until the drone moved on even though Connor was tempted to hack it and have a little fun. After their narrow escape though… it wasn’t worth it. He looked to Gideon and upon receiving the signal got up and moved to follow. “That was fun.”

“Being stuck anywhere with you is fun, mate,” Gideon replied with a grin. “Let’s move. Watch your energy cells. Moving will drain them out.”

“Yes Da. Like I didn’t bloody well know that.”

“Oh I know you do. Cheeky bastard.”

“Nanny.”

Mitchell shook his head slightly at the pair. It was like watching a pair of kids name calling each other. It seemed that when they were together, they slipped back into an old routine that he wasn’t privy to and even though the situation was serious. It was actually funny to watch the way they insulted each other but they went back to work. It was a side to Gideon that he hadn’t seen before and it was different and enlightening.

“Patrol ahead. I got the lead,” Connor was saying while he signaled the others out to Gideon and Mitchell.

Connor came up around from behind and grabbed the hostile covering his mouth and giving a deft twist. He heard the crack and the body went limp. He let the body drop as Gideon sliced the throat of the other. He gestured at the weapons they were carrying, “They’re unsuppressed. Use them as last resort.”

“And I suppose you’re going to sit back and watch?”

Connor pulled his rifle out and checked it. He grinned at Gideon, “No. But I can run circles around you old man.”

“Screw you. Let’s keep a lid on things.”

Connor hummed a bit as he turned forward. He saw another patrol ahead as he radioed in, “Kingpin, this is Sentinel 2-5. Our helo smoked in hard. In E&E mode and in need of immediate exfil.” He followed Gideon as they slunk by an ATV waiting while the other patrol went in the other direction.

_Negative Sentinel 2-5. Try to effect linkup with Sentinel 2-3._

Connor sighed at that as he replied, “Copy that.”

“Fucking hell,” Gideon murmured.

“Well what do you expect,” Connor replied as he surveyed the area. Seeing their next move he motioned, “Come on. Too much activity. Flank right.”

Connor took point and led the way. There was a single patrol ahead and he snuck up on him and took him out once he was certain that there were no others around. At least until he spotted the vehicle. “Vehicle up ahead. Two inside.”

Gideon nodded and looked at Mitchell, “Plant a mute charge and we’ll take them out. You cover Hayfield.”

Connor nodded and moved up while Mitchell planted the charge. They were bound to make some noise with the vehicle there. He watched as Gideon took out his man and turned the light off and left him upright. “Maybe you could draw on his face while you’re at it,” he joked.

“Piss off.”

 “Still sore about the time Ilona did that to you?”

“It was you and you know it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Connor gave a smirk even though Gideon couldn’t see it as he turned to continue down the path. He skirted another patrol paving the way for Gideon and Mitchell to follow. “It was Ilona. I just dared her to do it.”

Gideon made a sound and took point. Connor let him and gave a slight shake of his head even though he wanted to laugh. This really was like old times. Together they pushed forward to meet their objective and meet up with Cormack and Knox.


	12. Chapter 12

“He’s a hard bastard, I’ll give him that.”

Connor shook his head slightly. “You haven’t seen nothing.” He adjusted his rig to rappel down. “Why do you think I’m still here?” He gave a half grin but it was more serious since Cormack had stuck his neck out to get him here.

“Pain in the arse,” Gideon retorted. He gave a wry grin back at Connor to indicate that he understood.

Connor nodded and then looked at Mitchell. He leaned back and said, “Let’s get this done.” He rappelled down the side of the mountain. He was down in two shakes and waiting for Gideon and Mitchell. “Getting slow there old man.”

“I can still whip your arse.”

Connor snorted a chuckle as he followed Knox and Cormack. He glanced around and noted the holographic canopy Knox mentioned. Looking ahead, he saw the target building ahead. Cormack confirmed, “Target building up ahead.”

Connor scanned ahead and confirmed, “Two guards by the camera.”

They took up position. Connor couldn’t resist the long range/sniper position. He could shoot but he was a decent sniper shot. Mitchell was in front. He aimed through his sights and waited until Mitchell picked one of the guards. He took out the camera.

“Clear,” Knox reported.

The group moved in. Connor walked drag and covered their six. He kneeled and kept a lookout. There were still patrols out there and you couldn’t be too careful.

“This is our breach point. Mitchell, get us in.”

Mitchell planted the mute charge while Gideon planted the breaching charge. Connor was positioned by Mitchell and Knox and Cormack were position to go in. As soon as the breach blew, they were in taking out the targets near the door. Connor could never get used to the effect mute charges had on the environment around them. It felt strange to him and this was coming from the guy who liked to mess with technology. He actually liked the noise made by gunfire and maybe he owed that to the descriptive stories his father told. He was grateful when the charge wore off and the familiar sounds of gunfire filled his ears.

Connor checked the corners and called, “Clear.”

Cormack nodded and signaled the direction. Mitchell took point while Cormack called it in, “Kingpin, we’ve infiltrated the target building and are proceeding to the server room.”

_Roger that. We have you up on a strong ISR feed. Stay with the plan. That includes you too, Hayfield._

“Copy that Kingpin,” Connor replied. He adjusted his rifle as he followed Mitchell to the server room. He pointed out the stairs and motioned that they should take it.

The door at the top of the stairs held the server and what they needed. Connor motioned for Mitchell to cover the right and Gideon was on the left with Knox and Cormack covering their six. Connor reached over and opened the door slowly while keeping his gun at the ready.

There was only one guy in the room. Connor put down his weapon and snuck up behind the guy. He swooped upon the unsuspecting Atlas target. He wrapped his arms around the guy and with a muffled protest and a slight twist, the neck was broken and the tango was down. Connor didn’t bat an eye as he dropped the body and pulled up his gun just in case they weren’t alone.

“Clear,” Knox called.

“Get on that console,” Gideon pointed out to Mitchell.

Mitchell did as he was told, once again surprised at what Connor could do. True they had trained but the man always seemed to have a surprise up his sleeve. He plugged into the console while Connor checked out one of the servers and plugged into it.

“Okay boys, rip the room. Drives… data packs… anything interesting. You know the drill,” Cormack ordered.

“And watch it with that thermite. Stuff will burn,” Connor joked as he went through what he needed. He became sober as he checked his downloads. All he was doing was taking back what was his and hopefully do more damage.

It was no secret to Atlas operatives that most of their scrambled frequency codes and algorithms were of his own design. At the time he developed them to make it more certain that the enemy didn’t have a means of tapping into their comm and compromising missions and to protect from outside hacking. The last thing they would expect would be a ‘ghost’ doing the very thing that they were designed for.

“Kingpin, commencing SSE. Uplink to follow,” Knox relayed.

_Standing by to receive package._

Connor turned and say Cormack on the wrong terminal. “Not that one”

Knox noticed at the same time and pointed Cormack in the right direction. He went back to checking what Mitchell was doing just as it finished the download. “Bingo. We’ve got the package.”

“Transmitting now,” Connor replied as he pressed a couple of keys on his wrist console.

_Uplink confirmed._

“Copy that,” Connor replied as the others prepared to burn the place down. He then got a beep on his HUD. As they were uploading the package, he had managed to tap into the security systems remotely.

“Thermite out,” Knox called.

Connor sidestepped out of the way without looking as Knox threw his thermite stick over the servers. He started scanning to monitor the systems as Cormack said, “There’s more to this place than bio-weapons. This is gonna take down Irons.”

_That’s the idea._

_Package received. Good job. Proceed with second target._

“Copy that. Proceeding to chemical facility.” Cormack signaled for them to move out.

Connor moved next to Cormack and said in a low voice, “We don’t have much time. As much as we got past the security…”

“Keep an eye on it. Move out.”

Connor nodded. Cormack didn’t need to ask if he had patched in. It was an automatic thing. That was the reason why he was there apart from being an extra pair of hands to take down Irons. His job was essentially tech support. Making sure the monitoring program was visible on his HUD, he lifted his weapon and followed the team.

_Two-three, be advised. We’ve got enemy pax swarming the target._

Connor switched the display and saw what Kingpin was viewing. “Roger that. Confirmed.”

“They just activated a sensor net. Our cloak is gonna be useless.”

Connor looked up as they rallied on Knox at the door. With the net up, they couldn’t sneak in and out. It looked like they were going to have to shoot their way out. “We still got the guns. Don’t waste it,” he said as he turned to look at the others lastly coming to gaze at Cormack.

Cormack nodded, “Since stealth is no longer an option, take em out. Watch out for sensors. They’ll scramble the Exos.”

“You got anything to counter that?” Mitchell leaned over to ask Connor the question.

“No. I was sick the day they taught scramblers at tech school,” Connor shot back, his lip twitching into a grin. “Best case, if you see one, shoot it. Can’t work if it isn’t working.”

“Form up.”

Connor gave a slight elbow to Mitchell to indicate that he got the joke and readied his rifle. The door opened and immediately they were fired upon. Connor aimed and fired in short and steady bursts… as steady as could be in a battle situation. He took point to get ahead and take out any sensors. They didn’t need that garbage.

Since a young age, Connor had been taught to look after his siblings, or rather he took it upon himself to do so. It was a habit that his mother and father did nothing to discourage but cultivate to the point where he didn’t have to take things on his own but rely on others. It transposed when he made it into the Royal Marines despite his physical limitations at the time and later on when he went through Selection and into SAS. It was basically like riding a bicycle when he jumped back into it here and led the way, taking out the first of the sensors. He shot a glance at Gideon when the man fired at a hostile that was targeting him and they shared a nod.

The corridors were full of blind turns and paved the way for shots to take them by surprise. Connor pressed the advantage knowing that they couldn’t afford to stay in one position for too long. He reloaded his weapon as Mitchell covered him and surveyed the situation.

“Flank left or right! Can’t afford to get pinned down!”

There was a hall with a vantage point for Atlas. They were firing across and the only way was to go right or left. Signaling Mitchell to follow, Connor took the initiative and moved up. Staying low, they made it to the corridor and open fired on the Atlas personnel. They had taken them by surprise and it allowed for Cormack, Gideon and Knox to move up. Connor motioned for Mitchell to move ahead, “Take out the sensor.”

There was another sensor around the corner and Mitchell took it out with ease. There were more ahead and Connor switched to his sniper weapon to shoot at long distance. One shot, one kill. Aim, breathe and squeeze. He took them out like he was shooting the clay pigeons he had tried once in the distance past. It was not as fun as shooting bottles off the top of Big Ben… as if he would do that.

They made it to the labs which were filled with canisters. Knox gave his assessment, “I’ve got trace toxins on these canisters. This is all Manticore.”

Connor pulled out a canister to get a trace sample. He already had it cleared. The sample would be sent to Tali’s lab and she would do what she did best and that was whatever it was. He was the tech guy that understood the machines. She was the one who knew the biology and for him it was the most boring subject though he did admit to liking chemistry. Either way it worked. He got the sample and made sure it was secure on his person while Mitchell planted the FRBs.

“Everyone out!”

Once everyone was in the corridor, Mitchell detonated the FRBs. Connor watched through the glass as Manticore was secure. In the meantime Cormack called it in, “Kingpin, Manticore is secure. Ready for exfil.”

_Primary LZ id too hot. Sky’s full of hostiles…_

_No fucking shite,_ Connor thought to himself. If the way their infiltration bird was taken out was any clue… He gave a slight roll of his eyes. Gotta hand it to the military to state the obvious at times. And yet it was a big help.

_We have established LZ black three clicks to the southeast. We’ve ID’d a T-740 in the south hangar. That’s your ride._

“Understood. We’re moving.”

****

“T-740… still only a prototype. Can’t be that different from the 600,” Gideon mused as he looked at their transport.

“Not by that much,” Connor said as he walked up to it and scanned it with his wrist console. “Well fuck me sideways. Still can’t get your engineers to figure it out. Heh.” He chuckled at the readings.

“Don’t tell me you designed this bugger,” Gideon asked.

“Sort of. I improved the 600. Irons did the rest but I see he couldn’t crack the sequences I left behind.” Connor shrugged his shoulders. “Call it his loss. I can optimize everything while Knox gets it operational. Your call, sir.” He looked at Cormack.

“Do it.”

Connor went to work by pulling open the paneling and started working with it with his wrist console. He worked quickly since Knox was working the activation sequence. He bypassed what Irons’ engineers manage to get and… “Done.”

“We’re up.”

The engines fired up and the vehicle was ready to go. Cormack asked, “Hands up. Who knows how to drive this thing? Hayfield?”

“No way. I stay at the airport.”

Gideon couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It was a new one that Connor used and he made a mental note to ask about it as he volunteered, “Mitchell and I trained up on the 600s. Those thrusters are new. Yours I bet Hayfield?”

“Maybe,” Connor replied as he ran diagnostics. “Disengaging. Online and operational. Full weapons. The bypass worked.” He muttered it like he was surprised that it did. “Good.”

Cormack shook his head as he radioed, “Kingpin, this is Sentinel 2-3. En route to LZ black. ETA 10 mikes. Request you soften the LZ with fires.”

_Roger that, Sentinel 2-3. Bird is in an off-set orbit. Standing by._

“Alright, everyone in,” Cormack signaled the team.

Connor was in and took a seat next to Gideon. He gave a wry grin and supplied, “I trained on the 600s too. I just don’t like to drive. Something about me getting into accidents.”

Gideon snorted at that as he checked the systems. “All systems check green. Hayfield I need you to monitor them and do whatever it is you do to keep them running if we run into trouble.”

“Copy that, old man.”

“Alright Mitchell. Just like in training,” Gideon replied with a slight look at Connor. “Moving out.”

“Gun systems ready,” Connor reported. He scanned his console and read the readings. “They’re on to us. Multiple hostiles. Fire when ready.”

Mitchell didn’t waste any time and immediately began firing. The T-740 had a rotating gun system. He could alternate between the guns to use EMP or rockets or just regular gun fire. He opened fired on Atlas personnel rotating between the missiles and the guns depending on the positions of the hostiles.

They cleared the hangar and were now moving through the forest. Connor scanned ahead and spotted them. “Infantry ahead. Systems holding.”

“They better Hayfield or that is serious damage to your reputation,” Gideon joked.

“I’ll live. And I am the whack job that knows wires.” Connor’s attention was on the console in front of him. He knew that this thing had a trophy system and he was doing what he could to keep it from getting too low. It was like the old days when he had to pull some hacking tricks out of his ass and they were different and nonconventional but they worked. “Armor approaching. Bird in the sky.”

Mitchell focused on the armor in front of them and used the canon. The bird wasn’t in his range and would be a waste of time. He got the tank in two shots and mopped up the infantry with the gun.

“Warbird on the left!”

“We’re getting beat up,” Gideon shouted.

“Compensating.” Connor tapped the console like a madman. “Keep going.”

_Sentinel 2-0, I have a helo heading to a new LZ. ETA two minutes. Coordinates follow: Foxtrot, Whiskey 0-5-3-9-1-0._

Mitchell was focused on what was in front of them. He aimed for the choppers with the EMP and barely heard that the coordinates were confirmed. There were a lot of infantry and armor out there and even he was noticing that their trophy system was going down.

“Head right, across the river!”

“Fire from the left!”

Mitchell turned the weapons and took out the infantry that was firing at them. “How are we doing?”

“Got it covered, Mitchell,” Connor called, “Just keep firing. We got a tank approaching ahead.”

Mitchell wanted to say something but he trusted Connor knew what he was doing and focused on using the guns on the enemy ahead. He took out the tank and a few infantry and checked the weapons. They hadn’t gotten too bad in terms of the heat factor.

“The LZ should be just over that ridge,” Cormack pointed out.

“More tanks coming down the road,” Connor reported. “Mitchell you better take them out fast. I’ve also got two warbirds coming in.” He looked up and grinned at Gideon. “Looks like we got a party after all mate.”

Gideon gave one back. “Looks like it mate.”

More infantry were coming in and Mitchell was doing his best to take them out. There were just too many of them. It was like the whole base had come out just to prevent them from leaving. He was going to give it his best though even with the trophy system failing.

“Trophy system is going critical. The compensation is barely holding,” Connor reported. “We can’t take much more of this.” His fingers were running over the console furiously to give a few last ditch efforts.

“Get ready to bail out,” Gideon said after acknowledging Connor’s report of the systems. It was a good move until now. He knew that Mitchell was doing his best and had gotten off a couple of really good shots.

“Tank’s down. Good shot,” Connor said as Mitchell took out the last tank.

At that moment the trophy system went dead and they had to bail. Cormack gave the order and shouted for everyone to get out. Connor exited after Mitchell and overheard the exfil say that they were coming in for a gun run. Any little bit helped.

“That’s our bird. Move into PZ posture.”

You didn’t have to tell Connor twice. He was following Gideon and Mitchell and covering just in case. The bird pretty much took out the enemy hostiles but one couldn’t be too careful. He waited until Gideon and Mitchell were on before climbing in and reaching over to pull Knox up on the other side. He gave a grin and a nod, “Had to be difficult eh Knox?”

“Screw you, Hayfield,” Knox replied with a slight grin as he sat and strapped in.

Cormack was the last to board. Satisfied that all were on board, he signaled the pilot, “We’re up five! We’re up!”

Connor sat back and watched as the helo lifted off. He could see the tank on the ground sitting there. It was a nice piece of machinery. It was a shame about what they were going to do to it. He looked at Gideon and gave a nod.

“Shit. We should’ve scrapped it,” Cormack muttered, frustrated that he didn’t think about it. It would be another headache for Atlas and Irons.

“One step ahead of you mate,” Gideon reassured as he finished working with his wrist console.

The explosion was like watching fireworks. Even though Connor would have liked to have had the thing to play around with, it was the right thing to do and scrap it. Besides how the hell were they going to get it out of there? It wasn’t like they could walk it out to a designated pickup. He did have the plans and he could play around with them some more. It would be more fun to build working models of the damn thing. It would certainly be entertaining when people visited his work station.

“Nice work, soldier.”

Connor looked at Cormack who had just complimented Gideon. He gave a nod at his old friend since it was a sign that Cormack was on his way to trusting him. He looked at Cormack and said, “Once everything is decrypted, Atlas is history.”

“Up to the challenge, Hayfield?” Cormack looked at him.

“Willing to work with whatever else Kingpin has.” Connor gave a look of reassurance before looking down at his wrist console. He checked to make sure he had the files that he needed. Some of it was more technical details on Manticore like its makeup. That he managed to forward to Tali. It would keep her busy for a time. He looked up and found Gideon looking at him. He grinned, “You want to gloat that you finally mastered that destruction sequence algorithm I taught you?”

“No. I want to rub it in your bloody face,” Gideon countered with a grin.

 “But I win since I knew the prototype.”

Gideon made a slight sound and chuckled at that. “Right your design. I remember you saying that the 600 series could use improvement.”

“I always say that.” Connor sat back looking at the others. Mitchell was amused by his and Gideon’s exchange and Cormack was trying to make sense of it. He explained, “I was always fiddling with Atlas stuff. Got to know a few things and came up with improvements. It’s why I knew more or less about that T-740.”

“Makes sense,” Cormack replied after a thought. “Explains why you fiddle with everything at base. I’m glad you’re on our side.”

Connor didn’t say anything but silently he agreed with Cormack. He was glad he was on their side. After everything he had some ideas about Irons. Perhaps the man once believed in doing good. Then when his son died, it seemed that he was on a mission. It was to save the world but somewhere along the way, it was twisted. But he believed it was right. That kind of thing was dangerous in of itself and it had Connor wondering where this would lead them.


	13. Chapter 13

“Don’t you ever quit?”

Connor looked up from his console screen to see Magda looking at him. His fingers didn’t miss a beat as he set the parameters that he wanted. He grinned as he looked back at his screen and replied, “Day I quit is the day that my lungs stop breathing. Something I learned from my parents.”

“I figured,” Magda offered as she took a couple of steps forward. She had heard that things were pretty rough on the mission and that the transport Connor was on had crashed. She hadn’t been able to find out about physical injuries so she decided to try her own approach. She just wasn’t sure how to approach it without him making a joke about it or teasing her.

Connor glanced at her as she got closer. He sensed she wanted to ask him something and he had an idea about what. He pointed at the console and explained, “Data we got from Atlas on Manticore and other things. It’s encrypted so…”

“You’re decrypting it,” Magda finished as she studied the console. It didn’t make sense to her since coding wasn’t her thing.

“Yep. Knox is also working on it.” Connor studied his screen and looked at her. “Thing like this… time is the essence. You want to get ahead of this.” He finished what he was doing and tapped the last key. “And Bob’s your uncle. Now it’s up to the computer.” He glanced over at Knox and teased, “Oye, Suzy, you wanna see which coding is faster?”

Knox looked up trying hard not to smirk. “That’s a new one Hayfield. Got any more?”

“Plenty and I have a notion that my decryption methods speak for themselves,” Connor replied as he smirked, leaning back in his seat. From his position he looked smug about it but he gave a slight grin at Magda and winked at her.

Magda couldn’t help but smile. She was glad that Connor had opened up to people and to see that… She chuckled when Knox made an uncomplimentary remark about Connor and Connor taunted Knox back. “Seems that there is a secret side of decryption,” she joked, “Fun and games?”

“No, love,” Connor replied in a serious expression, “It’s a serious skill.” He then switched to a lighthearted tone, “But it’s cakewalk for people that aren’t butterfingers.” When the drone that he referred to by that name he said to it, “Not you, you flying hunk of junk. Go configure something.” He gave a wave of his hand and turned to find that Knox and Magda were laughing at him and said, “Yes, the damn thing doesn’t know a joke.”

“And you do?” Knox grinned as he stood up. “I’m going to check on the other data. You good here?”

“Wilco,” Connor replied as he gave an absentminded wave, his concentration on the screen in front of him. His decryption sequence was trying but he may have to try something else. He tapped something else to try. He noticed that Magda was still there and asked, “Do you really want to stick around and watch me stare at a screen?”

“I heard your transport crashed,” Magda replied, deciding that blunt honesty was better than nothing and probably the best solution. “Are you okay?”

“Is that concern about my physical welfare?”

“Yes considering that it crashed because of EMP.”

“Suits came back online and we did what the mission called for.” Connor tried something else. He didn’t come up with anything and spent time studying the code. It made him look inattentive even though he was holding a conversation. “You keep coming around every time I’ve gone on a mission or before and asking about me and how I feel. I understand why but…” He trailed off and stared at her.

“As I told you before. You are my patient still.”

“How could I forget,” he replied with a slight edge of sarcasm. “Because I am the whack job.”

“I never thought that. An ass maybe but not crazy… except when you pull your stunts like with the fire on base.” Magda tried to keep her tone even. She didn’t like that he could rile her this easily. “I was worried.”

Connor looked up from his work at Magda. “Worried?”

Magda was surprised at the look she was getting from Connor. She couldn’t tell what was going on behind those blue grey eyes but she got the impression that he was confused or surprised. He rarely showed any emotion beyond what was his usual, the jokes mixed with occasional moodiness. She also knew that she revealed more than she intended. True he was her patient but… She cleared her throat slightly and answered almost defiantly, “Of course. You’re part of the team. Why wouldn’t I be?” She felt a little intimidated under his stare.

Connor thought for a moment and noticed the flush but heard her words. He went back to what he was doing, “Oh. And here I was thinking it was my charming personality.”

Magda blinked at that. Was that disappointment she heard in his voice? Did he really think that she cared more beyond that? True he was an ass but she did like him and had an appreciation for his wit. She rather liked he could outwit her and appreciated it after she calmed down from it. She wasn’t sure of what to say and stood there, only moving closer to see what he was doing.

“This is going to take a while and I’m not really inclined to talk about feelings at the moment.”

“I don’t mind watching. I don’t have a clue of what you’re doing but… it looks interesting.” Magda flushed at that and prayed he wouldn’t look up to see her face. He didn’t and she was relieved but didn’t like the silence he gave with the slight hum. She watched his features under the light of the console as the shadows accentuated his face. “What are you doing? I mean I know you’re decrypting a file but…”

Connor glanced at Magda. He could be rude and ignore her but he didn’t have the heart to. Not with her though he had done it plenty of times with other women. “Just trying a code I played around with when I was a brat. Got me in trouble since it got me into my mother’s private files. Da grounded me but Mother saw it as an opportunity.”

Magda sat down in a nearby chair and watched. Technically she had her own work but… “Your mother?”

“Aye. She was the tech genius. Drove Da crazy when she installed the security system on the house.” Connor chuckled as he remembered that day. It amused him and his siblings greatly; they thought it was a game. “I like to think she did it on purpose. Then again she always found a way to tease Da.”

“You use interesting titles when you refer to your parents and sometimes you get this little accent different from your natural one.” Magda knew it was pointless conversation but often times she got more out of him during those conversations and she was curious since it was clear he loved his family.

Connor glanced at Magda and noted the closeness but chose to ignore it. He focused on what she said as he made an adjustment. “My accent is Manchester. It’s where I’m from. Mother used to joke that the best kind of stubborn arses came out of Manchester.”

“Doesn’t really explain.”

“Da is Scottish. It’s why I call him that. Yuri, Karen and Anya call him how they want to. Mother was a Yank.”

Magda was silent for a moment as she thought about what he had said. From experience she knew he never joked when it came to his family. If anything she saw a fierce sense of loyalty and he would be the first to jump in and defend his siblings. “So…”

“I was adopted.” Connor didn’t look up from his work. He knew he sounded very matter of fact about it. To him it was a technicality though it took him a long time to come to terms with it. “A surprise since I technically tried to pickpocket my Da at the time. But they insisted after they spoke to the old biddy at the orphanage.”

“Must’ve liked what they saw,” Magda offered. She could have offered a more sentimental platitude but she figured he wouldn’t care for them. “Even if you were a little bastard then as you are now.”

Connor couldn’t help but chuckle at that assessment. When he looked and saw the look on her face, he said, “I was a little bastard. I couldn’t believe that a ‘proper family’ would want me so I tested them but they caught me especially since I was so nice to Yuri.” He looked at the screen. He was close but no cigar. “It worked out.”

Magda watched as a thoughtful expression overcame his features. “I’d say it did. I’d think your life would have turned out very different if they didn’t adopt you.”

“Thought about that myself,” he admitted, “More often than not.” He studied the screen a moment before opening another window. He figured why the hell not since one way or another she was going to hear just about everything per the shrink thing. He pulled up an image and pointed at it, “That was the last family portrait before I shipped out.”

Magda peered at the image and recognized Connor in his uniform. She saw a younger male she presumed to be Yuri standing next to him and a female, one of his sisters. They were standing behind their parents who were seated and on the floor was a young girl and the family dogs were lying and sitting next to her. It was a typical family pose but she could see that they were a happy family. His father had a stern look made by the scar over his eye but she could see the family man he was and his mother. She was beautiful even though she was older as could be seen by the silver grey with faintest hints of what looked to be auburn.

“That’s me, Yuri and Karen in the back. Anya is up front with Santana the Malamute mix. The little bastard next to him is Sandy. Bloody dogs.” Connor pointed at who was who. “And that’s me Da and Mother.”

“You have a nice family,” Magda offered after a thought. “And it’s nice that you wanted to share it with me.”

“One way or another you were going to get it out of me and you have access to my file,” Connor countered a little abruptly. “You and your bloody shrink thing.”

“And you wonder why people have said you’re emotionally constipated.”

“Not constipated. I don’t do touchy feeling crap.” Connor tapped a few keys almost angrily as his skin flushed. “I only seem to do it when you’re around. And it bloody feels good.”

As much as Magda wanted to laugh, she didn’t. She saw that he was getting flustered and maybe she lingered a bit too long on the more emotional. She could tease him but that could put him in a bad mood. “Nothing wrong with that. I better go.”

“Sure you don’t want to harangue me some more. You’re evil enough to get me to spill all my secrets.”

“Nothing of national security value but valuable all the same,” Magda replied as she stood up. “And I really did come to see how you were doing. You just jumped into this one and you were barely over what the AST did to you. You’re not Superman you know.”

“Bollocks. It was what I was going for,” Connor replied as he sat back with a cheeky grin on his face. “Plus I was thinking it was my mad skills as Knox calls it.”

Magda laughed at that. “I don’t understand tech babble. It’s just fun to make you babble.” She started walking away but paused to add, “Don’t forget D-E-L means ‘delete’.”

“Piss off,” Connor retorted in good humor. He waited until she started walking away to add, “Thanks, Mags.”

It was quiet as he went back to work as he listened to her footsteps walk away. It was long and boring but it didn’t matter to him. He liked working with code and it was soothing but it also was a means to hide the fact that Magda Gaines had gotten to him… again. He could easily clam up and make life hell for her and only give what she needed but deep down he knew she would figure out he was bullshitting her. He did like going back and getting his ass kicked more especially when he was determined to prove something. With Magda, he liked annoying her and she liked giving it back. He couldn’t classify it like anything else. Hell he didn’t know what possessed him to show her the family photo. He groused slightly as he went back to work.

“Still getting the ladies with that shy boy routine?”

“I can get a lady just by ignoring them,” Connor replied, not looking up at Gideon as he walked in. “Unlike some people who can’t even come up with a halfway decent pickup line.”

“Well the one I came up with worked on that lass that left this place,” Gideon replied as he leaned against the table.

“She was humoring you.”

Gideon raised his brow at that and noted that Connor didn’t even look up. He was vastly amused since it had been a long time since his old friend showed interest in a girl. “Not really. She actually laughed at my joke though she gave me a glare for good measure.”

“Figures. Who would like your ugly mug?” Connor continued to willfully not look his friend in the face. “It’s not like you’d win the beauty contest.”

“I’d say the same about you but then again I wasn’t the one that had even a man fall head over heels for you.”

“No but you did have a hard time getting that old broad to leave you alone after that job in what Cameroon or wherever.” Connor waved his hand like it didn’t matter and he actually did forget exactly where but it was pretty funny. “Something about bringing what the village needed.”

“You bloody well know what it was about.”

“Of course I do. But sometimes…” Connor swung around in his seat and looked up at Gideon as he put his feet up. “Sometimes I like to be an arse about it.” He leaned back to look like he was enjoying a break. “So, coming to check up on me or just plain bored?”

Gideon took in his friend’s manner. God he missed those days. Apart from chess, most of their time hanging out was doing something but mostly talking. Though what to call hurling insults evaded him but that was their thing. He leaned on the console and slapped at Connor’s boots. “You know me mate.”

“Right meaning that you pissed off someone. Don’t tell me it’s your favorite.”

“Jealous are you?” Gideon grinned at Connor. He had a plan of attack though he might end up paying for it later.

“Fuck that you wanker,” Connor countered as he turned back to work. “Like I’d be jealous of the kid.”

"You think you were the only one to be under my command?”

“And I got out of it you shit arse.” Connor gave a look at Gideon. His eyes gave a hard stare that would have intimidated lower ranked men and made equal or higher wary or admiring of his command. He then turned back to his console saying softly, “You kicked me out.”

“I recommended you, bugger face. And you know it.” Gideon grew silent. They both knew where that decision led to. He knew Connor didn’t blame him but he recognized hurt when he saw it and there was something else going on in his friend’s head that he was working on and was probably confounded by it. “Because you are the best at what you do and I thought you’d do better. I read your service record then. I’m still impressed.”

Connor made a derisive snort. “My old CO in SAS was impressed. You weren’t.”

“You’re right. I was damned proud when you topped Ilona’s score and then what you did before then. It’s why I recommended you.”

Connor hummed at that. It was hard dragging out the emotional from Gideon and it vaguely occurred to him that he was the same way with Magda. “Yeah and you impressed me old man. Who would have thought you can still boost jump?”

“Now you’re talking shite.”

“Not really. I beat you in that pit run.”

“Go ahead gloat. You always did have a bloody big head,” Gideon replied as he straightened up and gestured while beginning to pace. He gave a mock look of annoyance but that wasn’t going to last long.

“No. I’m the whack job that got his arse kicked by Comrade.”

“And don’t you bloody well forget it, mate.”

Connor chuckled at that, “Not a chance. If you ask her, maybe Ilona has a recording of her hitting me across the face.” He shifted to look up at Gideon. “You always did like it when she kicked my arse one way or another.”

“I tried. She didn’t give.” Gideon gave a mock glare like he used to when Connor first started out under him. He gave a scrutinizing look. “Wonder what she sees in you.”

“Just a ruggedly handsome face and fucked up sense of humor,” Connor deadpanned. It was the same answer he had given the first time Gideon asked him that. It was rather bold since he was a greenie then with Atlas and he essentially just back talked a superior officer. He didn’t get punished per se that time. Rather Gideon appreciated that he wasn’t afraid to speak up but he did remind him to curb it in lest Irons was present. “That and I can dance.”

That had Gideon start to laugh like he was choking, “Sonofabitch.”

Connor was grinning like the devil would when he managed to pull off a good trick. He couldn’t help but laugh with Gideon. He said, “I always could get you with those mate.”

Gideon tried to stop laughing and shook his head. He finally managed to get out, “It’s one of the few bloody things I actually like about you.”

“And here I was thinking it was my charming personality.” Connor was still grinning as he looked at what he was doing. It was a rather tricky piece and he managed to get something but it was nothing. He had several options and he contemplated which one to use. He shifted to get a good look at Gideon while the man was trying get his laughing fit in order. “Now that tells me you missed me.”

“Please. Most of the time I was glad to see the end of you.” Gideon didn’t mean that and he knew Connor knew that. “But… I’m glad you made it out.”

“Water under the bridge.” Connor turned back towards the screen. He studied what he was looking at and grinned. “As my mother once said, Yahtzee. Looks like we’ve got a winner.”

“What the bloody fuck is that?”

“Just an expression my mother used once.” Connor leaned forward studying the screen to make sure that it was working like it should. “It was when she was working on something for the company she was working for. Had a hard time of it until she got it. Had Da wondering what was going on.”

“Same here,” Gideon replied as he bent over to look at what Connor was doing. He shook his head at what he was seeing. “You know I could never understand how you could make sense of all this.”

“We all have our gifts,” Connor replied in a rather uncharacteristic tone. It was almost thoughtful in nature. “Mine just happens to be anything with wires and coding.”

“And you making a mess out of it.”

“True.” Connor leaned back and thought about something for a moment. He had always been comfortable being thoughtful and completely at ease with Gideon. At first it was the fact that they both were from Britain and it was nice to hear the familiar accents of his home. Then it was more like they understood each other in a weird way. Gideon didn’t always understand his tech babble but they did have the common ground of soldiering. It’s what seemed to make them likeable to everyone else when they were with Atlas and thought they were the good guys. “Giddy, what about Joker?”

“I told you I’d kick your arse if you ever called me that,” Gideon retorted in a halfhearted manner. He knew what Connor was asking and replied, “Well… he followed my lead when Mitchell and Ilona escaped. After that…” He shrugged his shoulders. “Man has to make his own decisions right?”

“Pretty much. That was what we told the greenies when they passed through,” Connor agreed.  He leaned back in his seat as he continued to sit in thought. “Seems like those that were once friends are now enemies. Hard business this job is.”

“Aye. Makes me wonder how your Da pulled through with that business in Europe.” Gideon was comfortable bringing up Connor’s family since they had talked about them previously and they shared bits about each other’s families during down time. “I mean he was betrayed and by a blighter he trusted. A Yank.”

“Da always said that loyalty is not a sliding scale. It’s a safety, on or off. Kind of the same with trust.” Connor looked at Gideon and gave a shrug. In the end it was up to the individual to choose in what they believed in or not. It was a hard blow when you thought you knew someone and then you didn’t. “Grandpa Price said you had to trust someone to be betrayed. Course he never met you.”

“I should hope not. The old man would kick my arse,” Gideon countered as he grinned. He gestured at the screen. He noticed the minimized window and figured out what it was. “You talk to them lately?”

“Just Yuri. Nothing much and too busy trying not to be labeled crazy.” Connor looked at Gideon and gave a slight smirk. “The usual.” He paused for a moment and sighed. He added, “I haven’t… really spoken to Da that much since…”

Gideon nodded, knowing what Connor was referring to. He had been there when Connor got the news and when he came back from leave. He thought his friend changed after that since he threw himself into the job and his tech toys. It took him about a month to drag it out of him that he had an argument with his father and they parted with him saying nasty things. Since then he had been trying to get Connor to at least call the old man. So far the reason Connor knew everyone’s status was through his siblings and mostly through his brother. It wasn’t a way to go in Gideon’s opinion but he knew the man was stubborn. “He’s knows you’re alive right?”

“After I set the record straight.”

“Good.” Gideon decided not to go further since that would go down a path that wouldn’t help anyone in terms of social niceties but it did wonders in terms of fighting. He pointed at the screen, think you can leave that for five minutes?”

Connor looked at Gideon and then what he had running. He could hide here like he usually did or he could spend time playing catch up and get to know his friends all over again. The latter sounded appealing and things were pretty well good. He looked at his wrist console and started tapping to sync up. “Why not? Think I got it and I can check from this thing.” He lifted his wrist up to show Gideon before standing up. “Lead the way old man.”


	14. Chapter 14

_I am honored to be the first CEO of a private corporation to become a member of the United Nations Security Council. Unfortunately my appearance today has been clouded by a flurry of speculation; that my company is developing a weapon of mass destruction which would be capable of targeting specific ethnic groups. I want to address these allegations head on._

Magda watched the news feed with interest. Ever since Connor had been given the green light, she had been brought into the nature of Sentinel’s activities and particularly his role. She had been given a briefing when she was brought onto Sentinel and learned about the suspicions on Irons and the company Atlas.

She didn’t really know what good she would do since her expertise was psychology. She was a soldier too but… there wasn’t anything for her to do until Connor Hayfield came along. Then she started looking at Irons the man. She studied his behavior knowing that her opinion on that wasn’t going to be completely listened to since the opinion that Irons was a madman was solid with everyone. She wanted to know the reasoning.

_Are we developing such a weapon? No we are not. Because we’ve already developed it._

Magda raised her brow. She had to admit that it was rather brilliant if one wanted to study speech making. Irons had begun by reassuring the group that Atlas was not what the rumors were but then dropped that not everything was as it seemed. It was shock and awe.

_But with all due respect, the United Nations is a relic from a different time when nations were unique in their ability to solve the world’s problems. But that just isn’t the case anymore._

It was like watching the Olympian statesmen of old. Magda could see how such a thing could be used to inspire people to follow who may be in a similar mindset. He was laying down his point and using evidence. She shifted on her feet and put a hand to her chin, not noticing that the former Atlas personnel were watching as well. She focused on the man as he made his announcement to the United Nations and noted that he wasn’t afraid of retaliation or rebuke.

_Primarily because you have outsourced the job to me. I have sent people to die in your wars. So I feel uniquely qualified to tell you, your wars don’t work! Which is why my priorities have changed from profits to policy. Because politicians don’t know how to solve problems. But I do._

Magda thought it bold that the man was declaring his intentions so blatantly. Yet she knew that a man wouldn’t do something like that unless they were confident that they had the upper hand somewhere. She started to wonder about that as Irons finished his speech.

_o let’s be clear. I am here to solve the world’s problems. And I believe the world’s problems begin with you._

“So what the hell was that?”

“Couldn’t tell ya mate, but it sounded an awful like Irons declaring war.”

Magda listened to the conversation between Mitchell and Gideon as she looked at the screen and thought about it. It did sound like a declaration of war… and it was on the world. She thought about it and what Irons said during his speech.

“We took out his WMDs. Without Manticore, Atlas doesn’t stand a chance,” Mitchell was saying.

Magda couldn’t help but interrupt, “But he isn’t worried. His demeanor doesn’t indicate that he’s worried.” She was musing and at the moment didn’t care if they thought her to be the crazy one instead of Connor. She explained though as she gestured towards the screen, “A man doesn’t make bold statements like that unless he feels he has the upper hand somewhere.”

“Maybe I can answer that,” Connor said as he came holding a datapad. “Cormack, I’ve got something you want to see.”

“Talk to me Hayfield,” Cormack said while he stared at the large screen where he had been watching the feed while listening to the three others who had been watching.

“After I managed to figure out the encryption sequence, I was able to crack the last of the uploads that we recovered,” Connor launched into his presentation. He barely noticed that Magda was there and Knox was busy with other things. He tapped on what he had highlighted and made it appear on the large screen.

Cormack looked at the screen showing a large map with various places marked. “What am I looking at?”

Knox responded, “Potential targets—Irons had a fallback plan if Atlas was ever backed into a corner.”

“It explains why he was unconcerned with the reaction from the United Nations Security Council,” Magda pointed out. “This is his trump card so to speak.”

“A preemptive strike,” Cormack realized, “He’s gonna try to knock us out before the fight has even begun.”

It was a bit of a shocker to realize. It sounded a bit like madness. To Magda, she could see the logic behind it and the motivation. She mulled on it as Mitchell responded, “A direct attach on the U.S.? Are we sure Irons is even up for that?”

“Like I said,” Magda said as she faced the men. “He wouldn’t make bold statements like that unless he had something that he knew would give him the edge. Irons is methodical and he would hit where he knew it would cripple the major threats. And that is logical in terms of tactics.”

Cormack had turned back to study the map while the others looked around. It was Gideon who asked, “So what’s the play? No way Atlas can hit ‘em all at once.”

“No one can,” Connor offered quietly. “No one had that much in resources. Not even Irons. Gaines is right. He would hit the major threat; the one that would have the best chance of taking him down.” He leaned on the table and looked at Cormack’s back. “So which one is it?”

Cormack studied the map. It occurred to him. “San Francisco. The entire third fleet is in the bay.” He turned to look at Mitchell and Gideon and said, “I need you two on the ground. You too Hayfield.”

The three gave a silent nod and turned to go kit up. Connor was the last to leave since he had to give the datapad back to Knox. He lingered for a moment to get the specs for their mission before joining Mitchell and Gideon where they were putting on their exo suits. He pulled out his and started making the adjustments he needed. He figured the assault mode would be best and made his calibrations. “We got a Pitt Bull ready to go.”

“Exactly like old times, mate,” Gideon replied with a grin. “So you’re driving?”

“You know I don’t like to drive.” Connor put on the suit with ease. “You and Mitchell are in the bull.” His expression was neutral to the point where one wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. His thoughts were on other things and putting on an exo didn’t require concentration since it was like putting clothes on.

Mitchell gave a slight frown and pointed out, “It only seats two.”

“I know.”

Mitchell raised his brow and looked at Gideon. Gideon knew Connor was in one of his moods and was just working through it. He figured he had been in thought since their conversation earlier. Maybe he shouldn’t have but it was not for nothing when Connor finished what he was doing and added, “I got a ride.” He gave a slight grin.

Gideon knew what that meant, “You’re a crazy bastard, Hayfield.”

“What else is new?”

“Alright. Long as we get this done,” Gideon said in a resigned manner.

“Just try to keep up old man,” Connor countered as he tapped his console. They would get this done one way or another.

****

_He’s rabbiting! Let’s move!_

Connor checked the vid in his HUD to lock on the vehicle that Gideon was referring to. He was getting the same feed as the pit bull. Locking on he said, “Got it. White van with commercial plates. So that’s what you’re up to sonofabitch.”

_Copy that. White van with commercial plates just jumped the checkpoint! We’re in pursuit!_

_There could be anything inside that van. Pursue but do not engage._

Connor looked up to see the scene play out below. He saw the van come out and the pit bull in pursuit. He adjusted his position and turned on the engine to the motorcycle he was on. He revved the engine and took off to join in the chase. He was behind Gideon and Mitchell and they were making good time sort of. It was just difficult when a bus was swerved out of control.

Being on a motorcycle allowed Connor to maneuver between narrow spaces much more easily and he took advantage of it to gain some distance between him and Mitchell and Gideon. He saw the target vehicle and the gap in distance. “Stay on ‘em, Mitchell,” he called through his radio. “That bull can off road anything.”

_You mean the marshes back home eh?_

Connor grinned as he gunned his engine and gained speed. He had ridden on motorcycles before. It was one of those teen rebellion phases he went through growing up but turned into something that didn’t actually raise eyebrows with his parents, except when he chose to do a few stunts on one and nearly scared his mother. Later his father just told him to be careful and if he was ever in a position where he was on the run for his life, to pull the throttle and gun it.

It was odd advice but by then Connor had heard enough ‘war stories’ from his father and Grandpa Price to get an interesting picture of things. He knew that his father was referring to a particular time when he was on a mission. His mother was a little reluctant but given that she liked all things electronic and mechanical, she became supportive in her own way and would always ask if he checked everything when he took his bike out.

He spent those years learning various tricks and maneuvers with the bike to gain speed, make turns… and a couple of stunts. It paid off as he swerved to avoid the fireball of an explosion as the pit bull charged through. He could feel the heat from the flames even though it was a brief moment but his eyes were on the prize.

_Three more vehicles just broke the checkpoint! Their heading your way!_

Connor’s vid showed the three vehicles in coming at them. The auto targeting homed in on them to point them out from the other vehicles. “Got ‘em!”

_How the hell did ISR miss these bastards?_

“No time to worry about that now,” Connor said as he maneuvered around to avoid the vehicles that were civilians on the highway. “I’ve got three vehicles coming up on your right flank.”

_Copy that._

Connor maneuvered to be on the left side and was going to risk lane splitting. He stayed behind a little bit as Mitchell took out one of the enemy vehicles. He clipped another but the third one he missed. The vehicle was going to get out of the pit bull’s range. He made a slight face at an idea he had coming and knew it was going to get him yelled out. He prepared to make his move when he saw a tanker tip and sparks were causing it to flame. He eased up on the throttle since he ran the risk of getting crushed when Mitchell swerved to avoid it.

It was a good thing Connor eased up since Mitchell managed to avoid the on fire tanker but plowed into two other vehicles and knocked them aside. It slowed down the vehicle considerably and the third vehicle gained more distance and up ahead he saw the target vehicle. They needed that vehicle whatever the hell was in it.

Pulling the pin on the throttle he sped forward. He was risking a lot since the reaction time was going to be considerably less at the speed he was going yet he couldn’t pull punches. He just had to trust his instincts and try not to get punched out of the road. It was easier said than done but he told himself he could do it.

It was neck breaking speed as Connor caught up with Mitchell and Gideon. He was blocked so he used the shoulder of the highway and a bit of off road driving until he was back on and in front of the pit bull. “I see the third one.”

_Get out of the way Hayfield. You’re in range._

Connor knew that. He most everything about the gizmos they used in the military. He made it a point to know. “I know. I’ve got this one. Mitchell, keep eyes on the target vehicle.”

_Copy that._

Connor aimed for the third vehicle and made a beeline towards it. When he was in range, he reached into his belt and pulled out a charge. He pulled up alongside the vehicle and planted it and sped away. The explosion that followed told him that the vehicle was down. “He’s down,” he said.

_You’re a crazy sonofabitch, Hayfield._

“That’s why I’m on the cycle and you’re driving the bull, Mitchell,” Connor replied as he adjusted and followed Mitchell and Gideon. “I’m the guy that stays at the airport.” He grinned as he said that but sobered when his vid indicated that they were going to get more trouble and it was coming in numbers. He checked his belt and accelerated.

_All units, we have multiple Atlas vehicles converging on the bridge! I need an immediate three-sixty around the fleet!_

Connor could see the Golden Gate Bridge up ahead. He started getting the feeling that something was a bit off about this. He wasn’t sure what it was but he had the immediate threat of multiple vehicles and some were targeting the pit bull. He wasn’t ignoring it but at the moment his teammates were in trouble. He pulled the throttle and gained speed when he saw two coming up on both sides of the vehicle. He watched as they rammed the vehicle and Mitchell struggling to maintain control.

For a moment it looked like Mitchell was going to crash when he eased up and the two Atlas vehicles shot straight ahead. He was going too fast to do much except swerve and he ended up going on a slight incline. He steered and he leapt off the embankment he was on and ended back on the road. He had an idea but it was risky. Nothing more risky than what he had done before.

It was pointless to use a gun but he had something else. It was just crazy what he was going to do but he was used to it… sort of. Pulling up so he was in the same position Mitchell was earlier, he glanced at the vehicles. They weren’t expecting someone like him to be keeping up. That much was obvious.

_Hayfield, what are you doing?_

“Taking care of a few pests.” Connor reached into his pack and pulled out two charges.  They were small ones but would pack a little kick.

The vehicles realized that he was there and were going to try and basically crush him. He had to time it just right otherwise his family would be receiving that call for real. They were edging closer and closer. And he grinned to taunt them. When they were within reach, he slapped the charges on and hit the brakes suddenly.

It was a good thing he did. The two Atlas vehicles came together and hit with a sickening crash while he was virtually unharmed. The braking made it look like he went in full reverse. All it did was let them fly right by. He didn’t stop though since Mitchell and Gideon were right behind him and went forward.

At that moment the two vehicles exploded from the impact. Connor didn’t have room to get out of the way and instead plowed right through. He hunched low over the bars and hunched his shoulders to protect his face. He accelerated some more in order to push through the flames faster since he did not want to be fried to a crisp.

_Kingpin, we have enemy targets on the bridge. Code Red on all  units._

_Copy that. We are sending assets to assist._

Connor could see the units come up on his vid. He was far ahead and had eyes on the vehicle. “Gideon, talk to me.”

_Stay on the vehicle Hayfield. We’re behind you. Watch out!_

Connor had stopped and turned to see the pit bull being rammed by Atlas vehicles and forced off the highway and up the embankment, effectively overturning it. He watched it hit the pavement and at the speeds it was going, it was still going and hitting other vehicles. He had a more immediate problem though.

The Atlas vehicles were coming straight at him and gunning for him and anyone else in the way. He was on the bike so he revved and started going. If he was moving, he would have a better chance of avoiding them. As it were though, if he stopped to make calculations, he didn’t have enough distance to get to the speeds that he needed. They were on him in a few seconds. A couple passed him and he swerved to try and pull back or go on the shoulder.

With the other vehicles on the road, maneuvering was becoming fast a nightmare. Connor had been jostled from bumping into other vehicles and there were still Atlas vehicles gunning for him. He then received a violent clip on the rear. It was the equivalent of a textbook maneuver and it spun him around on the bike.

Connor gritted his teeth as the bike hit another vehicle and he lost his grip. He flew through the air and landed on another vehicle making a large dent on the windshield and hood. He was still going with momentum and rolled off and hit the pavement face first and there he stopped. He heard the vehicles squeal and run past him but they thought he was down and no longer a threat so they ignored him. That was a dangerous thing when in a war.

Feeling a little winded, Connor took a deep breath before slowly pushing himself to his feet. His body felt the aches from being slammed into other vehicles. He took deep breaths and it felt like he had run a marathon when it was just the adrenaline dying down. Once on his feet, he took a look around at the vehicles on the road. He saw local law enforcement and civilians moving around as he took in the sights but was distracted by the comm chatter. He heard Cormack asking for a road block and that they didn’t have time to wait. No one ever did when you were on a job that was very time sensitive. He rotated his arms and shoulders to make sure he could move and shoot.

_Cormack, our Pit Bull’s out of action. Proceeding on foot!_

Connor was relieved that Gideon was okay and he knew Mitchell was too. He decided to wait for them since they had a few meters distance between them more or less. He checked his weapons to make sure they were in working order after retrieving them from the downed bike. A look at it told him that he had been lucky in this instance since the bike was mangled pretty badly.

It didn’t take long to wait for Gideon and Mitchell to show up and he teased, “Took the scenic route, eh?”

Mitchell couldn’t help but chuckle. He found Connor’s sense of humor to be peculiar and Gideon understood it and played along. He replied, “Nice day for a stroll.”

“After you’re driving?” Gideon shook his head and looked at Connor and asked, “You all right mate?”

“I’m good. Can’t say much for the bike though,” Connor replied as he gestured towards the mangled wreck. He turned in the direction their target vehicle had went and said, “I’m guessing we’ve got to hoof it about 300 or so meters.”

“Then we best get started,” Gideon said, “Mitchell, take the left. Hayfield... do whatever.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, old man,” Connor retorted as the three of them turned and started jogging towards the van.

_Atlas vehicles are deploying soldiers! They are closing on your position!_

“Contact twelve o’clock! Boosters!” Connor had his rifle up and was firing at the Atlas personnel. “We need to clear the civilians off the bridge!” He could see more of Atlas personnel heading straight towards them. He took aim and fired while pushing forward and allowing the screaming civilians to pass.

_SFPD on the scene._

That was good. It allowed for the three of them to concentrate on taking out the Atlas personnel. There were a lot of them and they were hell bent on protecting whatever it was in that van. Connor covered Mitchell and Gideon the best he could but even the going felt slow since there were a lot of vehicles on the bridge and would allow for easy cover. It was pretty much the definition of blind corners.

They did manage to push Atlas back some but it was still slow. Connor decided to put the boosters to use and leap frog over the vehicles. He got on top of one of the rigs and it gave him a good view of the scene below. He switched guns to a sniper rifle and started taking out enemy combatants with one shot, one kill. “Clearing a path for you Mitchell. Mop up.”

_Thanks Hayfield._

_Should’ve known you’d pack the sniper rifle._

“You know me, old man,” Connor muttered as he took out another Atlas personnel that was right in front of Mitchell. It was enough to clear the van and the drivers were getting out and holding their hands up. They were surrounded by Gideon and others. His job was done and he got up to join the others.

_Sentinel 0-1, the carrier is almost clear of the bridge._

He felt the rumble through his feet and his jog turned into a sprint as he raced towards the center of the bridge. He felt the road start to sag and the incline made it possible to go faster until creak and explosion knocked Connor down and he slid forward but not too much. He was back on his feet and heading towards the edge. That was where he saw Mitchell sliding and looking like he was going to go over the edge.

Without hesitation, Connor used his boosters to shoot himself forward. He landed and used the momentum to slide like he was going in for home base. He reached out with his left hand and grabbed Mitchell by the wrist while grabbing onto rebar with his right and grunted when he felt the tug. He looked down at Mitchell and found that he had grabbed one of SFPD’s men and hanging on. “Pull him up, Mitchell,” he gritted through his teeth.

Mitchell managed to pull the SFPD to allow him to pull himself up. He looked up at Connor who was holding on with a firm expression but it was clear that he was feeling the weight. He shifted and together they pulled themselves up over the edge just as a bus slid forward and knocked one of their guys into the abyss below. Connor just flopped on his back and took a breath until he got to his feet and helped Mitchell up.

“Mitchell, Connor, you all right?” Gideon looked at the pair and then at the destroyed bridge.

“Fucking bastards,” Connor spat as he surveyed the damage.


	15. Chapter 15

The day had just begun and already a hard blow had been dealt by Irons and it looked like there was more to come. Connor surveyed the bay from the damaged bridge and took in everything. When he was little, his father told him about the time the world almost went to hell because of the actions of a madman. At the time he thought it a story because his father would tell it as such. As he got older, he realized that it wasn’t just a story.

Looking at what was happening, he couldn’t help but wonder if what they were going through now was just as bad or worse. Maybe there was no comparison. In the end all that remained were the bodies of the dead. It sounded morbid but Connor felt that he may had learned something that day and he check his ammo and suit. He took one last look before getting on the transport to get onto the carrier. He looked at the destroyed bridge and the destroyed vehicles.

“Hayfield, you coming?”

Connor looked towards where Gideon and Mitchell were waiting. He knew what he had to do. He adjusted his gear and marched towards the transport saying, “Let’s go. They don’t have all day.”

The drop to the carrier was like being dropped in the middle of a war-zone in a village. Connor remembered those times. They were all different but they were also the same. The damage though was extensive but the carrier was still viable and there was one thing that a carrier had that was valuable to any side and it was located on the bridge.

“Jesus,” Gideon muttered.

Connor looked around, “Makes the jobs of the past pale in comparison eh?” He looked at Gideon.

“For lack of a better word,” Mitchell added in agreement, “A war-zone.”

All three nodded in that assessment as a chopper came overhead and dropped in Cormack and Knox. Connor was standing and holding watch. He activated his vid scanner to check the area while Cormack gave the rundown.

“Atlas is trying to take control of the carrier’s weapons systems. We need to get jammers on those rail guns and buy our technicians some time,” Cormack said as he looked around the area.

Connor checked and relayed, “We’ve got enemy troops all over the carrier. More likely they will try to take the ship’s bridge.” He turned to look at Cormack who was kneeling with Gideon and Mitchell. He added, “Best bet would be to have two of us carry jammers. Contingency, sir.”

Gideon glanced at his friend the moment he said that. He knew Connor was right and when he suggested it, it usually indicated that the mission at hand would be one that could hit them hard and possibly knock them out for good. Also he knew that if Connor suggested they have a backup, they might be in a dire situation.

Cormack looked at Connor, taking in the expression. The man had a few minor abrasions on his arm and face like Mitchell and Gideon but otherwise was good to go. He thought about it and nodded, “Alright, Hayfield. You and Mitchell carry the jammers. Let’s move.”

Connor and Mitchell took a set of jammers and stashed them on their gear belts. He looked at Mitchell and grinned, “Nothing to it, mate.”

“So you say,” Mitchell replied with a slight grin. “Last time my pit bull overturned.”

“Makes you feel any better, I got clipped and landed on what I think was called a Prius,” Connor countered with a look like he was trying to think about what happened when they were on the bridge. Most people would say that his sense of humor was out of place and inappropriate for a battlefield but those that knew him and had been in a situation like that, his brand of humor was welcome. “Squashed it flat. I blame the exo.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t your ego?”

Connor glanced at Mitchell as they followed Cormack and Gideon through the wreckage of the carrier. Pieces of the bridge made the large ‘dents’ in the carrier and provided the stepping stools to get to the deck. They both used their boosters to make their way up to the deck. Almost immediately they were set upon by gunfire.

Connor had his gun up and he had packed his sniper rifle and a sidearm just in case. He glanced at Mitchell while he waited for the man to get into position and then back at the field. “By the jet. Stay close to me Mitchell and we’ll get there.”

Mitchell had his gun up and was firing in the direction Connor was. “Copy that, Hayfield. Got your six.” As an afterthought he added, “Good luck.”

Connor blinked for a second and then replied, “You too. Let’s move.”

_Mitchell, Hayfield, get to the rail gun and plant the jammer!_

It was heavy fire and it looked like Atlas personnel were going to do anything and everything to keep them from retaking the ship. With the debris everywhere, it offered the opportunity to hide; blind corners to fire from and not get hit. Evening the odds would take something like being able to see where everyone was and they weren’t moving but that would not be the case. The best thing was to shoot at anyone that pointed a gun at them.

Once on the upper decks, Connor took point and Mitchell stayed close beside him. Atlas assault jumpers were getting the same idea and moving forward towards them. To Connor it was like shooting those clay pigeons when he was a kid. He checked his ammo and reloaded after peering around his corner. He could see where they needed to plant the first of the jammers. He looked at Mitchell and said, “Rail gun is straight through there.”

“And there are a ton of Atlas soldiers between us and them,” Mitchell pointed out as he took aim, fired and took down a couple of enemy combatants for getting too close for comfort.

“And that’s why Gideon and the others are clearing the path,” Connor pointed out once he was finished. “Course it doesn’t hurt to give a hand.” He came out and took out a couple more Atlas soldiers before getting return fire that ricocheted and hissed nearby. “Trick is to keep moving. So we’ll press forward. Debris will provide cover.”

It was better that nothing and it was urgent that they get the jammers onto the rail guns. Mitchell nodded and followed Connor’s lead when he came out laying cover fire. It was unexpected when Connor shoved him out of the way of an explosive rocket. The shove knocked him to the deck below since they were on the lift and he landed with a thud. The explosion followed after that.

Mitchell had landed flat on the ground with a thud, grunting from the impact. He looked up when he saw no sign of Connor and feared the worst and looked around. He found that he had fallen close to the rail gun that needed the jammer. It occurred to him that Connor figured something would happen which was why he suggested multiple people had the jammers. He didn’t want it to be that Connor was gone but he had a job to do. Slowly he got to his feet and was prepared to boost jump to where he needed to be when he heard a noise. Pivoting, Mitchell brought his rifle up just as an Atlas soldier came out.

Mitchell had eyes on the soldier and was going to fire when he noticed how the enemy combatant was moving. The man was staggering like he was trying to stay on his feet. He came at Mitchell looking like he was going to grab him since an arm was outstretched. Everything in Mitchell’s training told him to shoot but he didn’t. The man collapsed and Mitchell saw where a piece of shrapnel sticking out the back of his head.

“Oh, there you are.”

Mitchell abruptly turned and pointed his rifle. Upon realizing who it was he shook his head and said, “Fuck, Hayfield. I thought you were a goner and I almost shot you.”

Connor gave a cough from the smoke and wiped his forehead and ended up smearing ash and grime across it. “Well, you didn’t.” He pointed at the rail gun. “You landed right by the objective.”

Mitchell turned to look at it. He looked back at Connor who was looking slightly amused even though he was alert and holding his rifle in a position, ready to fire. He shook his head and said, “Somehow I’m getting the impression that you planned this.”

“Not really.” Connor looked around.

_Mitchell, Hayfield, you all right?_

Connor motioned towards the rail gun for Mitchell to go plant the jammer and responded, “We’re good. Mitchell’s planting the jammer.”

_Get that jammer up and plant the second one._

“Roger that.” Connor turned to see an Atlas hostile coming up and fired his rifle to take him out. “We’re moving out now.” He looked to see Mitchell jump down and land next to him. “One down, one to go. Let’s move out.”

They started to move out. The amount of Atlas personnel had thinned down a little but in Connor’s experience, it was a calm before the storm. He was right when he spotted some warbirds and some boost jumpers coming in.

_Boost jumpers incoming!_

_Two Warbirds coming in from the west!_

Connor skirted around the debris to make them not be seen easily and to be able to fire upon Atlas personnel. They were going to meet plenty once they got the second jammer in place. As he rounded a corner, he caught sight of the choppers and called it in, “Atlas choppers inbound. Tangos fast zipping in!”

Some enemy combatants managed to come near where Connor and Mitchell were at. Both started firing as they were fired upon. They started to push forward towards the second gun. Mitchell had taken point while Connor covered their flank.

_That Warbird has a bead on you! Take cover!_

The warbird indeed had a bead on them and started firing. Connor noticed and pushed on Mitchell, “Go! Go, go, go!”

The warbird started firing at them and it looked like Cormack, Knox and Gideon were caught in the fire as well. Connor and Mitchell ran amidst the spray of bullets. It was running a marathon for their lives as they ran for cover, using the boosters to vault over some debris to take cover. The ricochet could be heard pinging off the metal as it passed by them. Connor peeked out and looked around, “Bloody hell. Fucking bullet magnets.”

_Plant the second jammer!_

They were not that far from the second site. The problem was that there was the chance of being spotted and fired upon and being shot by a warbird was not on the agenda. Connor pressed his lips in a thin line and tried to figure out what to do.

“I’ll go and you cover,” Mitchell said. “You’re a better shot than me.”

It was feasible but Connor wasn’t inclined to go with it. Luckily it didn’t need to get that way. There was a lull and Connor said, “Looks like we’re in luck. Let’s move.”

The drones were an annoying problem and slowed them down a little bit. They were able to get past it and up to the second gun. Connor passed the jammer to Mitchell so he could plant it on the second gun. Once it was done, he called, “Second jammer in place. That should slow them down.”

_Rail guns secures. We’re heading to the bridge. On me._

_They’re all over the goddamn place!_

The drones were all over the place. They were clustered near where the way to the bridge was. It was clear that Atlas was going to use whatever it had to prevent them from retaking control of the carrier. Connor and Mitchell pushed their way through to regroup with the others, taking out the drones nearby.

_Sentinel 0-1, the carrier’s weapons systems are coming back online._

They joined Cormack, Gideon and Knox at the rally point. Cormack nodded once they jumped up to join them. “Alright. Kill your boosters. I don’t need anyone breaking their neck.”

Connor hummed at that as Cormack took point. The damage was intense but the vessel was still viable. She was still floating and that was a good thing. Connor took a breath as he walked through. It had been a long time since he had been on a carrier but it was like a familiar friend and he had done CQB tests. He helped Cormack break the seals on the door so they could start making for the bridge.

Connor took point and ran into an Atlas soldier. He knocked away the rifle with his right and pulled the man across his knee and drove his elbow down on the back before shoving him hard into the bulkhead. “Bloody wanker,” he muttered at the downed enemy.

They continued to push their way forward. The shuddering that could be felt was not confidence inspiring but that didn’t stop them. It did knock out the power and they had to go through darkened parts of the ship. Cormack took point, “Power’s out. Switch to night vision.”

Connor never liked operating with night vision but he couldn’t deny that it came handy at times. It had the ability to give the advantage especially if your enemy didn’t have NOD, as his father once referred to it. Even though he didn’t like it, he activated it as he followed Cormack through the power deprived rooms.

They managed to clear the room out and move onto the next one. All they had to do was follow where the flames were. There was also some light coming in. It was like some parts of the ship were operational and others weren’t. For a tech and mechanically inclined mind, Connor didn’t pay too much when it came to the carriers and the electric and power systems and he wasn’t going to start now. He was going to take was what given and run with it.

Connor took point with Mitchell falling in behind him. It was almost an unspoken rule that they would stick together even though they were traveling in a group. Besides, technically Connor never gave an order that Mitchell didn’t have to. More likely it was instinctual and helped as he led the way. He muttered more for reassurance, “Check your corners.”

_Atlas has taken the bridge. Arclight security is being compromised. They’ve bypassed our jammers._

Their path took them to one of the hangar bays where they were immediately fired upon by Atlas personnel. They spread out in formation as Cormack relayed, “We have to break through to the side of the hangar deck!”

It was easier said than done. The hangar deck was full of Atlas and they were using the planes and equipment for cover. Plus it seemed that every time they took down one, two more were sent in as reinforcements. And they were wearing boost jumps to top it off. They had the advantage pretty much. Connor took a wide loping position to try and flank when he heard Gideon on the com saying something about a fast zip coming in. More troopers were coming in.

The team took them out and pushed their line forward once they cleared the deck section by section. Connor was on the right side when Cormack shouted, “AST!”

It was just their luck that one of those things was out. They were a bitch to take down at times especially if you didn’t have EMP on you. Regular gunfire made it seem like they were invincible because of the heavy armor. It was just a matter of aiming in the right spot to take out the operator. That or you used a grenade or two.

The AST though was ready to charge and went straight for Mitchell, firing its gun. Mitchell returned fire while trying to find cover. It was a couple of close calls until a set of shots hit something that exploded, sending Mitchell flying through the air. He collided with the ground hard and it put him in position for the AST to take him out.

Connor acted first. When he saw the AST heading for Mitchell, he changed his position to get into better position to support. By the time Mitchell was down, he was in position to fire on the AST though it put him in the line of fire to be hit head on by the AST. It was crazy but it allowed Mitchell to get to his feet and join in. The AST was a little close and charged in a last ditch effort to get one or both.

Connor and Mitchell split to get out of the way. Mitchell sprinted and almost dived out of the way. Connor merely sidestepped like it was nothing as they continued to fire. The AST went down with a few sparks emitting from its power supply. He made a humming noise and said, “Well that went well. Good riddance.”

From there it was more mop up as they finished crossing the hanger deck. Gideon got the door opened Cormack led the way in. They were almost to the bridge. The carrier was a maze of decks that you had to have a general idea of the layout in order get to where you needed without getting lost. You had to go up and down and across and it sometimes felt like going in circles.

_Those drones are tearing up our fleet. We just lost another boat._

“We’re almost to the bridge!”

At that moment, a video feed was coming in on the HUDs and Connor could see the layout of the carrier and a large cargo ship. According to surveillance, it looked like the cargo ship was releasing the drones. It looked bad and Kingpin’s transmission didn’t really begin to describe it. Connor looked at the feed while he followed Cormack to another door.

All of a sudden, two Atlas troopers burst through. Before they had a chance to open fire, they were grabbed and flung over the railing by Connor and Cormack. Connor looked over and said, “Damn.”

“Let’s go Hayfield,” Cormack said in a quiet voice. As much as he wanted to comment Connor’s remark, they had to get to the bridge. Yet it was welcome since it kept things from not being so serious and uncomfortable. It was a talent of his even when he was struggling to make sense of his world after he was betrayed. He gave a pat to the man’s shoulder.

Connor understood the implication and gestured with his rifle, “Up the stairs.”

The damage to the ship was obvious and the team ignored the sparks and the small fires that were still burning. They had to achieve their objective and that was to secure the bridge and take out the cargo ship. The jog up had Gideon and Connor next to each other and Gideon said, “Still got it mate.”

“Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

Gideon chuckled knowing full well what Connor meant by that. “You know what I mean.”

Connor glanced at Gideon with a wry look as he pulled on his night vision since Cormack shouted that the lights were out in the next room. He said, “Screw you, old man,” and chuckled.

The room looked like a server room and after clearing it, Connor did a check on the systems. They needed them to be working if they were to take out the cargo ship. He ran a diagnostic and when he got the readings he gave a thumbs up to Cormack, “It’s good.”

Knox looked over at his work and said, “Better than good. Nice, Hayfield.”

Cormack acknowledged the update and relayed, “Kingpin, requesting authorization to engage Arclight. Security code: Alpha-Zulu-Tango-Nine-Nine-Seven.”

_Authorization granted Sentinel 0-1. Put the hurt on ‘em soldier. We can’t afford to lose another ship._

“Copy that.”

Connor had taken point and led the way up the last flight of stairs where he immediately took on fire. He ducked just as the first bullets streaked by. He could see the red laser sights through the darkness as he hit the deck. His rifle was out though and he returned fire from his position even though it was awkward. He was back up on his feet before Mitchell even reached down to help him up and finished clearing out the area.

From there it was onto the bridge and linking up. Connor checked to make sure no one else that was Atlas was there and walked over to the console. He grabbed the body of the dead Atlas soldier by the shoulder and pulled him off the console while tapping to log in. “Linking in.”

“Good,” Cormack replied and turned to Mitchell, “I need you to target for me Mitchell. Get on that terminal!”

Mitchell got on the targeting terminal and logged in. The image was a little fuzzy from the damage to the ship but it was workable. “I’m in.”

“Target the cargo ship,” Connor said as he tracked the movements. “Hold steady on it.”

The first cargo ship was taken out with relative ease even though Mitchell targeted a few drones that had taken to firing at them. It would have proven trouble while they were firing on the ship and there was the possibility that those drones could take out the guns so Connor wasn’t going to quibble over taking out a few drones. Just as long as they took out the cargo ship they would be fine. And Mitchell went back to targeting the ship after the drones anyway.

“Cargo ship is down,” Gideon reported.

“Switching to the second ship,” Connor acknowledged as he adjusted the controls. “Same as last time, Mitchell.”

Mitchell saw the other ship and targeted it. He adjusted the guns to go along the length of the second ship to make sure that it was taken out. There were a few drones in the air on that side but not as many as the first. It was a little unusual but then again in battle sometimes you had areas where there was less fire than others.

“She’s down,” Gideon confirmed as Mitchell fired the last round into the enemy ship.

_Sentinel 0-1, all enemy ships accounted for and destroyed. Good work team._

“Copy that Kingpin,” Cormack replied as Connor logged off.

Connor looked out through the bridge at the scene below. They had been hit hard with the bridge collapsing but they struck back by taking back the carrier and delivering a hit. Standing there though, he realized that now they were in a war. It was voiced by Gideon saying, “Fucking hell! There’s no turning back from this.”

“What happens next?”

Connor barely listened to the conversation that was occurring. Gideon was right in that there would be no turning back. They were going to war. There was no question about it that they were going to go after Irons for what he had done. Now that the reality of the situation hit, it occurred to him that he would be going up against the very man that once took him in and treated him like he meant something and then betrayed him. It occurred on some level the reason why command assigned a shrink to him.

“Next? Irons just murdered thousands of innocent people on U.S. soil. Next we hunt him down… and we bury him.”

Gideon took in Cormack’s statement but his gaze shifted to his friend’s posture as they turned to regroup and plan their next move. He took in the way how Connor appeared thoughtful and he didn’t blame the man. From what he heard… This was going to be a hard journey for all of them.


	16. Chapter 16

_Nothing much has changed_ , Connor thought to himself as he looked at the door that held memories, both good and bad. He stood outside, not sure if it was a good idea to go in or not. A lot of time passed and…

As much as there was that urge to turn and walk away, he knew that he couldn’t. It was something he wanted to do for a long time and was grateful that Cormack could spare him in between chasing down Irons. Besides he had made it this far but the hardest part was opening that door. And he never had that problem before.

Sucking it up, Connor took the stairs to the porch in a couple of strides and now was face to face with it. He felt for the key that was left for when family showed up unexpectedly and didn’t have a key. It was right where it had always and his fingers curled around it. He put the key into the lock and opened the door and walked in.

The place was as he remembered it especially when they used to come there for family vacations. After his father’s retirement, they moved there and that was where… He looked around trying not to… He gave a slight shake of his head and took a breath. Even after all this time, it still hurt… and he wondered who else was too. He made his way to the living room as if to find his answer there.

_Welcome back, Connor._

Connor felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he jumped slightly. He had forgotten. If he had any illusions about coming in without any announcement, they were dead the moment the security system when online. He sighed and a slight grin appeared on his face as he replied, “I never could be sneaky with you around could I… Addy?”

A flicker occurred and a holo image of a little girl in a white nightgown appeared. She looked like she giggled at him and replied, “There were some times you were allowed your indiscretions.”

“Is that what you’re calling them?” Connor put his hands on his hips after putting down his duffle. “Cause I hardly think that joyriding in Da’s new car was an indiscretion.”

“I was being polite,” the AI replied with a straight face. She was still smiling and she added, “It is good to see you again. I worked hard to make sure that you weren’t dead. It was… difficult on the family.”

“I can imagine why,” Connor replied marveling at the fact that Addy was as old as she was and still working with the same proficiency. Then again his mother made sure of it. He peered at the image of the AI. The holographic image was a new component since the AI had been built before that was possible and was upgraded the moment the compatibility issues were solved. It had been a pet project he did with her; it was one of things that made a close relationship. He noted some new changes and asked, “New upgrades?”

“I knew you would notice,” the AI replied cheekily while trying to maintain a look of innocence. "I receive regular maintenance.”

“I hope whoever it was didn’t violate you.”

“Jealous?”

Connor snorted gently at that, “Please.” He turned to look out the window towards the back of the property and saw what he was looking for. “How is he?”

“As well as can be expected,” the AI offered in her matter of fact girlish way. She watched as Connor looked out the window and the expression that was on his face. “He wanted to and I quote: march down to Atlas and tear them a new one. And quite a few expletives.”

Connor chuckled at that, “He would. Wonder what he would have said if he knew the truth.”

“You’d have to ask him.” Addy paused and looked at him. “Something wrong?”

“No more than the usual,” Connor replied adjusting his jacket. He went towards the back of the house. He had his hand on the door and added, “Keep an eye on the house, Addy.”

The AI’s snort put a slight smile to his face as he went out the back. He had forgotten how expanse the property was and remembered when his parents bought the place. He had just come to live with them when they went to visit his father’s parents in Glasgow, Scotland. That was a nerve wracking experience but… in the end that experience led to the place being bought.

  _John and I want a place for the kids and for us to spend time together as a family._

Connor stopped in his trek when he spotted the wild flowers his mother liked. Or she said she liked and that encouraged his siblings and him to keep bringing them to her. Lip twitching in a slight smile, he picked a small bunch and continued on his way to where he knew his father was.

The place was considered almost sacred but it was where Connor had some of his fondest memories and he knew his father did too. He could tell by the way the man was standing there and looking down at the polished stone. Taking a slight breath, Connor walked up almost silently and placed his offering on top and took a step back.

“Those are nice.”

“I just… picked them on the way here,” Connor offered, feeling compelled to keep the record straight. It was the least he could do after the last time he was here. “I…”

“She liked them. ‘specially when they came from you.”

Connor turned to look at the man that had been father to him since the day they brought him home. Yuri was five or six and Karen was about two or three at the time. Two children and they took him in and made him one of their own. It made him ashamed of the last words he had spoken to the man. “More than I deserve, sir.”

“I’m not your commander but… it is probably right that it is so.”

Connor watched as his father started to turn away. It was automatic for him to reach out and grasp the arm that was still full and strong despite his years. “No, Da. It isn’t.” He paused when he got his father’s attention. He looked down and continued, “I said things that were said in anger. The truth is… you were more a father to me than the one who abandoned me. You and Mother gave me a lot and… I wasn’t…”

Before he could say anything more, he felt the strong arms of his father wrapped around him in a hug. His own wrapped around the man as he heard, “It’s alright, son. I know you miss her.”

Connor released his father and looked at the weathered face and the bright blue eyes that still remained clear even though there was sadness in them. “You miss her too,” he said. He gestured at the stone, looking to find the name ‘Nicolette Anne Walker MacTavish’ engraved deeply. His mouth twitched slightly as he read the name, date of birth and death. “And I hurt you.”

“You were angry,” the man before Connor replied. “I was angry too.”

Connor raised his brow at that. He could hardly believe that his father, John MacTavish, was angry the day his wife died. The way he remembered it, the man had been devastated and kept a brave face on when facing the family and friends. If anything _he_ was the one that showed a bad temper. “No you weren’t.”

“Oh I was, son,” John replied as he put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Your mother and me… we’ve been through a lot and she’s been my rock. It just hurt and even though I was ready for it… it hurt.” He paused to look at Connor, blue eyes locking onto blue grey ones. “It felt like she left me. I tried not to show it in front of you and your brother and sisters…”

“You did fine, Da,” Connor replied with a slight shake of his head as he patted his father’s shoulder in a reassuring manner. “Like I said, I was the one that was angry. I said what I said and I ran away. I wanted to come home but… I never thought I was…”

“You are always welcome in this house,” John said with a firm voice. “You are my son, my family. Nothing will change that. You were family the day we brought you home.”

Connor was silent as he absorbed the words. He looked at his father and gave a look of understanding. He nodded as the pair of them stood there looking at the resting place of the woman they both loved. It helped with what he wanted to talk to his father about but he was unsure of how to broach the subject.

He didn’t need to. His father did it for him, “So you’re about to go out aren’t ya?”

“Already did,” Connor replied sighing as he looked around at the landscape. “But that’s not what I wanted to tell you.”

“Does this require the usual?”

Connor gave a slight chuckle knowing what that meant. When he and his brother were old enough that was when they learned about drinking. When either of them had a problem that was guaranteed an outburst or they were particularly depressed by it… “You know Mother never liked that. Said it was bad as the cigars.”

“She did and she would know. Scared me enough when something bothered her.” John looked at the headstone in thought. He gave a nod, “So what is on your mind?”

“Well… I quit Atlas,” Connor replied in a similar manner his father spoke when trying to make serious matters feel not so serious. “Joined the Yanks.”

“Really? Yuri said that you enjoyed Atlas.”

Connor made a slight face at that and replied, “Well… remember when they sent the notice that I was KIA?”

“I do and I thought I lost you and my biggest regret was not talking to you about the last time we spoke.” John looked at his son with a somber look, the regret passing through his features. “I was relieved when Anya received your letter. She shared them with me.”

Connor felt the years of guilt creep up on him. He had sent his letters to his youngest sister because he knew she would tell their father everything that was going on. He was relieved for that since he hadn’t found the courage to meet his father head on. He nodded, “I know. I knew she would because…”

“She knew you wanted to talk but just didn’t know how.” John couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “That’s where you’re like me. You don’t know how many times I screwed the pooch with your mother when I was courting her. In the end we just had to come out and say it. It cleared a lot between us and in the end made us able to talk to each other.” He cleared his throat and continued, “But it helped to know that you still cared. I feared that you would be so angry that you didn’t want anything to do with us.”

“Never that, Da. Yuri is my brother and Karen and Anya are the sisters I would defend with my life,” Connor countered, “Though Karen would kick my arse if I tried. I heard she got a new girlfriend.”

“Aye. Brought her to the house and I like her,” John said. He started walking to head back to the house. “Sweet little thing that looks meek but she’ll surprise you.”

“Maybe on my next leave we can have a dinner together.”

“Karen asked the same thing. I think she was planning something to get you to come home. I won’t spoil it for her.”

“Me neither.” Connor smiled as he walked with his father. He knew he had to get this out. “Anyway, about Atlas… I quit or rather I was forced out.”

“Why’s that? You’re the best tech genius next to your mother. You’ve got recommendations from Hereford to back that up.” John looked confused at the statement his son made. “What changed?”

“Well… you’ve been following what’s going on and well… Irons tried to have me killed.”

****

“So what are the Yanks planning?”

They were sitting around the table with the remnants of a meal with a couple of beers. Connor had explained what had happened since the notice had been sent that he was KIA to his letters to Anya and how he joined Sentinel. It had been a fairly calm conversation though Connor could see that his father was pissed that someone tried to murder one of his children. It ended with him describing what they had done seizing Manticore and the preemptive strike against the United States. Looking at his father he replied, “As of now, we’ve secured the third fleet. Sam sent word that they are tracking down Irons and rumor has it that he may be retreating to his base in New Baghdad.”

“So the bastard cloaks himself in righteousness to hide murder,” John murmured with a frown. It was made more intimidating by the scar he had received so long ago. “To top it off the bloody bastard tries to murder my son.”

“Da.”

“Sorry. If I were your age, I’d be there gutting the bastard.”

“You still could now.” Connor didn’t mean it to be a joke. At seventy plus years John MacTavish was still in fairly good shape. True he couldn’t do exactly what a man half his age would be able to do but he would be able to make an impact. “You showed the blighters that tried to get sweet on mother and Karen and Anya.”

John hummed at that since he remembered well and he had a little help from his sons. “Seems that it crossed over to your training, son.” He sighed as he took another swig of his beer. “And that’s important especially when you are faced with going against those that were supposed to be friends.”

Connor played with his beer bottle a bit before taking a swig. “Gideon was the one that was to kill me. He hit me but pretended to follow through.”

“You know what I’ve always said. Loyalty is a safety that switches on an off. Though your mother would probably say different.”

“I know but… you have to trust someone to be betrayed.”

“You saying you didn’t trust Irons?”

Connor thought about it. He remembered when he had been put through the whole spiel and his joining, meeting Gideon and Ilona and what followed. He did what his mission parameters were but… “I always felt uneasy around Irons. Like there was something off but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I should’ve quit the moment I sensed something wasn’t going towards what Atlas stood for. My carelessness.” He put his beer down with a hard thump and raised a hand to his forehead to rub it a little. “I get the feeling that all this could have been avoided if I had said something.”

It was quiet for a moment as the pair sat in silence. Connor rubbed his head just wondering what he was going to do. Well he knew what he was going to do. He was going to fight the bastard and take him down. It was just everything that led to this point that brought down the reality. He wondered if he really was crazy and only a matter of time before they took him out of the game completely. He didn’t notice that his father had gotten up from his seat and went to the living room to the cabinet that had jokingly been called the war cabinet.

It held not just the guns that his father and mother kept but various things from a life long gone. It was from there that John pulled out a chest that he had only taken out at certain points during his children’s lives after his wife died. He brought it to dining room and stood in the doorway and studied his son. It was a good time. “In all honest, Connor, even if you did say something, do you think that your friends would have believed you?”

Connor looked up and saw his father holding the chest that he had seen only a couple of times when his mother cleaned out the war cabinet. He didn’t know what was in it except for what she called ‘memories of a time long ago’. He sighed and replied, “I’d like to think at least Gideon and Comrade would have trusted me. We had each other’s backs through thick and thin.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I guess I didn’t trust myself. And I used to be good at trusting only myself.”

“You are still good but you are like your mother in that respect. You want to be sure and she did too.” John put the chest down on the table and ran his hand on it. “In my day, she knew what kind of man Shepherd was. She knew it and we didn’t see it and… she knew I’m a stubborn arse. Thing is I feel guilty for not pressing when I should’ve and perhaps it could have been avoided.”

“In the end though it worked out.”

“But there was suffering along the way.”

“Seems to be the case here.” Connor took another sip of his beer. “Atlas took out a bridge that still had civilians on it and tried to decimate the fleet. And then problems after that.”

“The thing is that you are out now and doing what you thing and know is the right thing.”

Connor looked up at his father. “And I used to think that Irons may have had it right in the beginning even though I didn’t trust him fully. I do think that sometimes a different hand is needed with certain situations but…” He shrugged his shoulders. “Irons didn’t betray me. Didn’t trust him.”

John chuckled at that, “Your grandfather taught you that one and it makes sense. Your mother didn’t trust Shepherd either. So she didn’t feel betrayed. She was outraged. She was outraged that her work was being used in the same manner yours was.”

“History repeating itself old man?” Connor gave a wry chuckle as he called his father an old man. He and his brother called him that in terms of affection and respect. “Still doesn’t help with the feeling.”

“It’s something you have to work through,” John replied as he opened the chest. “I felt guilty when my men died because of the decisions I’ve made. It’s not easy losing people under your command much less losing people that you once trained with and are now on the other side.”

“The thing is Da… the direction things are going, it will lead to bringing in Irons. Command wants to bring him before the Hague but I figure the bloody bastard will want to go out fighting.” Connor made a slight face as he pushed the remnants of his meal away. “The thing is, I get the feeling that I will meet the man face to face and… I don’t know what I’ll do honestly.”

“Sometimes the hardest choices in life are the ones we are faced with that have the one thing that drives us.”

Connor thought for a moment about asking. He had heard the stories but there were some things that were private and had been glossed over. He wasn’t sure if it was right to ask but… “And what did you do?”

“Threw a knife in his bloody eye.”

Connor blinked, not quite expecting that blunt of an answer. “You killed him then.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Aye.”

“And…”

“It was different then, son. We were on the shite list… on our own. We were the scapegoats.” John cleared his throat. “I thought I lost your mother that day though I wasn’t entirely convinced. Our goal was to kill the man. What good was it to expose him? Here you do.”

“Eventually things were righted. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

“True. But like I said. It was a bloody high cost for it.” John looked at Connor. “I know you know about killing and you’ve done it. It’s the job. But it is different when you have to go against those that you worked with previously. You will feel like you are being outnumbered.”

“Feels like that now even with the rest of the world on board with taking out Atlas. It’s the largest PMC standing army. Even if…” Connor shook his head.

“Times like this that we stand together. Disagreements are put aside for the sake of the larger picture,” John replied. “You’re good at seeing that and I suspect that you know that.”

“Aye,” Connor replied nodding as he began clearing up. “I know that it’s going to take a lot and cost a great deal.” He paused and put the dishes in the sink. He took a breath and continued, “I was delirious when they found me but I was and still am wanting to smoke the bastard. I don’t know what I’ll do if I’m with the team that is sent in after him.”

“I told you I killed Shepherd. That was what the circumstances were at the time,” John replied as he started looking through the contents. “For you… it is different. Perhaps if things were different I would have taken him in. As it were… the man tried to kill us… What it comes down to is what you are willing to live with.”

“I’ve lived with dealing death. Chasing after buggers in South America, Asia… all over the place. But I see your point Da.” Connor came out of the kitchen after cleaning up. He came out to find a Malamute mixed pup come out of hiding and look at him with curiosity. “New dog?”

“Aye. One of Santana’s pups.”

“Thought you didn’t like dogs.” Connor couldn’t help but chuckle as he bent to rub the pup’s ears.

“I don’t. Which is why I have Nico.”

As if on cue, a sleek tabby came out with a greenish gaze looking like she was bored. She went directly to John’s legs and rubbed against them. John chuckled and replied, “Gotten used to having a bloody dog around and I became a cat person after Russia.”

Connor chuckled as he picked up the pup that was a year old. He grinned when it took to him and started licking him. He was glad his father wasn’t too alone but he knew it wasn’t the same. He walked over to his father and said, “Glad you have them. Though I think this little bugger may be a good service dog.”

“You can take him. I’ve got his brother to deal with.” John sounded stern but there was a tone of affection in his voice for the dogs that had been brought to the house. “Anyway, there is something I wanted to give you. I wanted you to have it when the time was right and I figure it is now.” He pulled out a scarf that looked like it had seen better days but it was well worn and loved.

Connor got closer holding onto the pup. “What is it?”

“Something your mother gave me.” John held out what looked to be a keffiyeh. “Brought me some luck during hard times. Might do the same for you.”

Connor looked at it. “But…”

“I want you to have it. I wore it when I came to my decision and it saw me through. Let it do the same for you.”

Connor looked at his father holding out the keffiyeh and then at the scarf. It wasn’t just bouncing back physically, it was mentally and emotionally after everything. He was hesitant until his father let it fall to reveal the pattern on it. He blinked and then with one hand reached out for it.


	17. Chapter 17

_The world is asking one question: Why did I attack the United States? The United States has had the world in a constant state of war for over a hundred years. Time and again we have seen the catastrophic results of this belligerent, militaristic policy. These wars haven’t led to resolution or peace. These wars have only led to more wars. The United States has set the agenda because they wielded the biggest stick. Well no more._

_This is not the beginning of a war. This is the end of all wars…_

“How you feeling mate?”

Connor looked up from where he was checking his guns and replied, “Better, thanks for asking.” He put the last part together on the sniper rifle he had modified and checked the sights. It was off so he recalibrated the sight. “Going home helped.”

Gideon nodded as he took a seat next to his old friend. “Glad you did. Noticed you were a miserable bastard before and after.” He patted Connor’s shoulder. “Good to have something to hang on to.”

“Saying you don’t, old man?”

“Only that I can call in my favor from you. Cameroon.” Gideon grinned as he said that. Connor wasn’t the only one that could remind them of their old missions. “You got mine and I got yours. Always gonna be that way.”

Connor finished making his adjustment and looked at Gideon. “Always,” he replied before looking through it to test the sights. “Bloody hell. I’ve had to recalibrate this fucking scope twice since I’ve been back.”

“You mean this one?” Gideon pulled out a sniper rifle and held it out. “Was wondering how long it take for you to notice.”

Connor looked at the proffered rifle and knew it was his. He looked at the one he was holding, grabbed his and tossed the other back at Gideon. “I did notice. Didn’t think you’d be up for that shite again.”

“Call it a welcome home present.”

Connor eyed Gideon suspiciously and inspected the rifle. It was the one that he favored and essentially commandeered making everyone else know not to touch or there would be hell to pay. He noted a few modifications and looked at Gideon. “You did this yourself?”

“You’re not the only one that knows how to calibrate guns,” Gideon replied. “And it was a good way for you to recalibrate mine.” He grinned at Connor to help diffuse anything that would have happened from a bout of righteous temper.

“Cheeky bastard,” Connor retorted as he finished his inspection and locked and loaded. He could feel the difference and he was curious to try it out. “But thanks,” he added with a grin. He looked out at the hangar and noted the activity.

Gideon watched with him and asked, “You nervous?”

“About flying? The distinct possibility of crashing into a large mountain or being shot down… no. What is there to be nervous about?”

Gideon caught the slight hint of nervousness. He knew Connor was wary of heights but he faced them. In fact it baffled him when his friend admitted that he liked skydiving even though he didn’t like heights overly much. Gideon though figured it was because he was actually flying and it wasn’t something he was overly good at. “Nothing to it mate. More likely the 37th Airborne will do all the work.”

Connor looked over at his friend and gave a grateful smile. He was nervous about piloting those things. True he had trained on them when at Atlas; there was no getting around it, but didn’t mean that he was comfortable with it. “And not leave any for us? Where’s the fun in that?”

“Can’t have it both ways,” Gideon teased back as they stood up.

Connor set his sniper rifle down and finished putting on his gear. His exo was the last to go on and he checked the calibrations on it. “Course we can. Always made our own way… or rather your way. Guns blazing and nearly getting your friend shot in the arse.” He rotated his arms after getting the suit on.

“Rookie mistake on you,” Gideon pointed out. “Though I should have realized you were and still are a sneaky bastard. I paid for it later.” He grinned remembering one of the few times Connor got one up on him.

“And you found out about my secrets. You know I don’t share,” Connor replied as he strapped his gear on. He put his sniper across his back and hung his other rifle at the ready before picking up the helmet.

Gideon was going to say something when Ilona and Mitchell joined them. Connor was the first to say, “Fashionably late again, Comrade.”

“Fuck you Connor,” Ilona said with a grin. “Just because you’re in a good mood doesn’t mean we want to be.”

“And I thought you loved me,” Connor countered with that cheeky grin he always gave. “Or did you turn your attention to Mitchell here?” He was still grinning when he saw Mitchell flush from embarrassment from the attention.

Mitchell did manage to hand it back, “If you mean kicking my ass at the range again then yes.”

Connor nodded in approval as they all chuckled. Gideon said, “You’re lucky Mitchell. Cause the only one to beat Ilona is this bastard here.” He gestured at Connor. “And he’s still a bastard about it.”

“All the more reason to try harder then,” Mitchell countered.

It was a welcome lighthearted moment before they had to get to their planes for the upcoming mission. They were going to fly in with the 37th Airborne during the initial shock and awe campaign. From there, they would make their way to the Atlas Command Center, infiltrate and take out Irons. The goal was to capture him alive and make him pay for his crimes since technically he committed war crimes by killing innocent civilians. Whether it would work out was beyond them at this point.

Connor stood with Gideon and Mitchell while last minute adjustments were made on the planes. It had been a little bit of a fuss when Connor insisted on making room for his weapon selection. He would have done it himself but one of the crew chiefs on the deck made the adjustment. His anxiety was more because of the fact he was going to be flying that thing. He looked at Gideon and Mitchell as he adjusted his keffiyeh, fingering it and remembering the conversation with his father.

“Last minute change of plan.”

All three looked up to see Cormack and Kingpin walking up to them. Connor looked up as Kingpin explained what they were going to do.

“Yes sir. Guess I’ve got the soft option,” Cormack was saying as they stopped by the others.

“There are no soft options on the table,” Kingpin replied, “I just don’t want all my assets in play at once. We’re only going to have one shot at getting the bastard.”

“That’s all we’ll need,” Cormack replied.

“I know it. Just stay alive. You’re the star witness when we drag his ass in front of the Hague.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“Alright. Good luck.”

Cormack waited until Kingpin left to turn to his team. There was nothing to say since they knew what they had to do. A handshake was enough. They were going up against the beast and it was a fight to the death. They could only hope and make the determination that their side would be the one that would win. He shook hands with Gideon and Mitchell but lingered with Connor before turning towards his plane.

Connor raised his brow slightly as he turned towards Gideon and Mitchell, “Any last words gents?”

“Try not to crash,” Gideon replied first as he gripped Connor’s right in a hard grasp. “I’ve just gotten used to having you around mate. Don’t make me hunt your arse down.”

“Copy that old man,” Connor replied giving an equally firm shake. “Don’t get your wingman here shot in the arse. You’ll never live it down. I’ll make sure of it.” He gestured towards Mitchell with his eyebrows and gave a grin.

“I know you will.”

Connor released Gideon’s hand and extended his towards Mitchell. Mitchell took the proffered hand. Even though they had only known each other for almost a year now, he considered the man at an equal rate of importance like Gideon. They had spent time together on engagements and he appreciated the Brit’s input on things. He said, “Take care, Hayfield.”

“Same to you Mitchell,” Connor replied with a look of understanding. He adjusted the helmet under his warm. “Give them hell in the skies.”

“See you on the other side,” Mitchell said, using the phrase that Will used to say. It was something between them but Mitchell saw it as a reassurance of sorts. It alleviated the general anxiety from the upcoming mission and everything would work out somehow… even if not the way that he wanted. He wanted his friends to come out of this all right but even then there was a risk to everything and he knew the stakes as well as they. So it was why he said it and then added, “I still have yet to give you a call sign.”

“Looking forward to it, mate,” Connor replied as he released Mitchell’s hand. “Good hunting.”

It was almost a solemn affair as the three climbed into their aircraft. Connor sat in his and looked around. He knew how to fly one of these things. He just always got that feeling of anxiety until he imagined it was like being on his motorcycle back home. It relaxed him as he looked around and checked his systems, preparing for takeoff.

While he was listening to the commands over his radio, he looked at his instrument panel and absently fingered his scarf. Maybe it was coincidence or something but… he was grateful for it. It reminded him of his father’s words. Maybe he might walk away from this like he did other missions that death was certain. But even he knew you could only cheat death so many times before it caught up to you.

_Sentinel 2-3, you are clear. Taxi to runway._

That was his cue. Connor had automatically started preflight. “Copy that. Taxing to runway.”

From his position, Connor could see Mitchell and Gideon getting into position. He nodded when Gideon glanced his way and gave a signal. He was ready to go when he was given clearance from the flight deck. He readied his engines and when given the go, he took off.

He had been on commercial flights before when he was younger to visit Sam and his father in the States. He loved the feeling of the engines revving up and then the jerk of takeoff. His favorite seat was right behind the wings or on the wing and a window seat. He liked watching the ground as it fell away as they ascended into the air. His fear of heights was a moot point because he always felt that he was in a fast vehicle. His anxiety was not just the mission at hand but the fact that it was catering to his like of fast vehicles.

_You never could resist showing off Connor._

Connor’s lip twitch as he flew into formation and waited for Gideon and Mitchell to join him. Tali and Sam always said that he liked to show off and he did. When he learned to drive, he had a liking for fast cars. Then it progressed to motorcycles. _Well Tali, what do you think about fighter jets?_

****

_Kingpin, Sentinel 2-1 approaching APC Romeo Victor Nought at Angels 5._

“Sentinel 2-3 on scene behind 2-1.”

_Roger that. Maintain low level flight from there to New Baghdad. Kingpin out._

_Sentinel Flight. Fence in. Engage anything that doesn’t have a Sentinel beacon._

“That means when everyone shoots, shoot in the same direction.” Connor made an adjustment as he fell into formation with Gideon and Mitchell.

_No fucking shite._

Connor grinned as he turned his attention to the way before them. His expression took on a firm and serious one as he maneuvered his plane with the same precision as he would the motorcycle. “Three bandits. Twelve o’clock low.”

_Time to start bumping heads._

Bumping heads was right. They weren’t even to New Baghdad and they were getting resistance. Connor focused on ahead and at what his radar was giving him in terms of targets. He stuck behind Gideon and Mitchell to watch their sixes since there was always the possibility of getting a surprise visit from Atlas in terms of ambush. He adjusted to avoid fire and notice Mitchell attempting the same thing and nearly hitting his wingman. “Watch your wings, Mitchell.”

_Watch those tracers._

“Copy,” Connor replied as he adjusted his position. He brought his craft down towards the deck. He was almost within touching distance as he sped along the ground taking out enemy vehicles going low. “Taking out bogeys going low.” He shifted his craft slightly to avoid a small collision and barely cutting it close.

_Taking the deck now? Watch yourself._

Connor’s lip twitch as he continued his assault. “Crossing ACP3 now.”

_More bandits coming over the ridge at two o’clock!_

_Tap ‘em._

The canyon was a maze with dangerous outcroppings that could take out the planes if a wrong move was made. It required good reflexes and being better than the other guy. Connor adjusted while still on the deck. “Watch the walls Mitchell,” he called out when Mitchell’s craft nearly clipped the canyon wall.

_Target destroyed._

_Flak ahead._

_Use your burners to blow right past._

Connor ascended since he wasn’t planning on getting shot out of the air today. He was still lower than the others but he was at the height needed to avoid fire and blow through using his booster. It was a rough ride but he managed to make it through without too much trouble. His radar then picked up something, “Four birds merging at two o’clock.”

_Take them out._

Four missiles went out, one from each, and they were down. That wasn’t the end of it. Up ahead there was a split in the canyon. They had to split the formation to avoid getting hit. He adjusted to go right. “Taking the right.”

_Taking left. Watch your six, Mitchell._

The formation split. The enemy fire from behind missed them and it hit the bridge formation. Connor gritted his teeth, “Fuck.” He adjusted to avoid the falling debris. “Watch the debris!”

The maneuver put him out of sight for a time and it allowed the birds flanking their six to get ahead. Connor was hard put to get back into a position that was going to help out. There was still debris falling and it didn’t help that he had his own problems. He checked his radar and looked. “I’ve got two on my six. Trying to shake them.”

_Get out of there, Hayfield._

“Just like the bridge, old man.” Connor needed to stay within the canyon but he also needed to help out with the enemy birds on his teammates’ sixes. “Mitchell, I’ve got two on your six. Coming in.”

_With two on yours?_

Connor ignored the chatter and focused on keeping out of the targeting radar while closing the distance. He was being chased while giving chase; it was the oddest position to be in and probably not the best considering the situation they were in. Still he could do this. He adjusted and moved to get into position of one and began targeting. When he had a lock, he fired and hit the target. “One down. Engaging the second.”

_You still have two on your six. Move!_

“Got it covered,” Connor muttered as he put his concentration on the second one. This one was proving difficult. He was going to try something. “Mitchell, I need you to take more action on evasive maneuvers. I need him in my sights.”

At that moment the alarm went off and Connor shifted. A missile flew by and forced Mitchell and his bogey to shift. That was too fucking close. “Shite, that was close.”

It was enough to put the tango into targeting position. Connor adjusted and once he got locked, “Got ya sonofabitch.”

The missile took out the enemy contact and left Mitchell clear. “You’re clear, Mitchell,” Connor said and he began focusing on the two that had now switched to guns. He maneuvered in the canyon. They had been going after him since they started following and they were being stubborn bastards and not giving up.

_I’m coming to give you hand, Hayfield._

“Negative,” Connor shouted, “Stick to the mission. I’ll take care of them.”

_Approaching hydroelectric dam._

Connor looked up ahead and he could see the dam. That was one of their objectives. They were going to fire upon it and take it out. He had an idea and he knew that I was going to have Gideon chew his ass out later. His idea was risky and the kind that ranked up there with stupidity. Time to play chicken with these bastards. He put a boost on his craft.

_Lock onto those hard points and hit ‘em with your missiles… Hayfield what are you doing?_

“Locking on and taking out the dam, mate,” Connor said as he continued on his collision course towards the dam.

_Warning, impact imminent._

_Fuck! Stop!_

_Warning, impact in 5-4-3-2…_

Connor banked and pulled away from the dam, barely missing the missiles that were already on their way. He was going too fast to see the damage done but his radar showed that one had collided with the dam and exploded. The second had pulled up but over compensated and ended up hitting the canyon wall. The rest of the explosions that registered were from the missiles.

_Target destroyed._

_Hayfield, you still there?_

“Copy that,” Connor replied as he braked to get back into formation.

_Don’t you ever fucking do that again you shite arse!_

Connor made a slight face as he continued forward. There was still a way to go in terms of taking out the outliers to New Baghdad. “It worked and it got those bastards off my six. So shut up.”

Under normal circumstances, people would have been shocked at the manner Connor talked to Gideon since technically Gideon outranked him. While his lieutenant status gave him a step up, the ranks were still distinct. However, those who knew them and Connor especially, knew that he didn’t put stock into rank and more often the lines became blurred.

_I’ll shut you up, you bastard._

There wasn’t much time to retort or do anything else. It was clearly understood that words would be exchanged later. The squad pressed forward trying to avoid the canyon walls and the debris that was falling. One of the bridges got hit and the debris was falling. Connor saw it and was too close to pull up so he went under, narrowly avoiding the debris and thought he heard Gideon grumbling on the radio.

_Crossing ACP5._

_Twelve o’clock. Four bandits playing chicken._

_Five miles to the RV point._

There were a few more enemy birds trying to take them out. The ones playing chicken met their maker as they were taken out by the team. Others tried to flank them but the maneuvered, using the canyon walls to distract them. A few ended up crashing because they couldn’t handle it.

_Stay focused. We’re almost through this._

The canyon came to an end and Connor moved to stay in formation. They were about to make their final approach into New Baghdad. He took out the last enemy bird that tried to come around and play chicken.

_Command, this is Sentinel 0-1 on final approach to New Baghdad._

_Copy 0-1. Enemy air defense perimeter in 1.5 klicks._

_Commencing drop sequence. Autopilot engaged._

That was the cue to begin the drop. Connor entered in his sequence and prepped for the drop. His pod deployed with no problems. “Pod deployment successful. Twelve hundred meters to target. Minimizing system power. Switching over to low detection.” He entered the sequences as he said it.

_Copy all 0-1. Your squad is off the radar._

Connor watched his screens as he heard the comm chatter. He took a deep breath and tried not to hold his breath. He switched off and got a visual of what he was seeing when they went in. They were coming in hot. He could feel it in his pod and see the explosions.

_Coming in hot!_

_Gonna be a rough landing!_

Connor thought so the moment his pod got clipped. It knocked his pod off course and it headed towards a different part of the city. “Mayday. I’m off course.” He didn’t get much out when the pod hit the dirt with a hard landing and slammed into a column.


	18. Chapter 18

When you are about to face possible certain death, your mind tends to think about things you’ve done, things you haven’t done; the whole life flashing before you and all that. For Connor, he remembered focusing on bracing for impact. A missile had clipped his pod and knocked him off course. He remembered hearing the blare of the alarms warning him of impact and something about booster failure or something before he hit the deck.

_Hayfield. Hayfield do you copy?_

Connor opened his eyes, or tried to open them. The image was blurry in front of him and his head throbbed. He couldn’t hold his eyes open and closed them.

_Hayfield! Hayfield!_

Connor saw nothing but black. His head hurt too much even though he was wearing a flight helmet. He passed out completely, feeling his body go limp.

_This one’s still alive._

_We should take him in._

_Nah, they’ll just execute him. I say put a bullet in his head now._

_Check his ID._

Connor heard voices as he felt hands starting to paw him. He opened his eyes slowly and stared blearily out at the world. He saw the world on its side. He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the world. He heard the snap and crackle of electricity and gunfire. It sounded close and distant. He blinked again.

“Fuck me!”

“What is it?”

“This guy’s supposed to be dead!”

“Let me see that. Fuck.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Bring him in. The boss is gonna want to know about this. A fucking Atlas recon officer.”

Connor forced the fuzziness to back off. He started to realize that he was not in his pod and there were at least two Atlas soldiers there pawing at him and the wreckage. And they knew that he was alive when he was supposed to be dead. He opened his eyes again and listened to see if there were any more around.

“Prophet this is Bravo Six. We’ve got a HVI.”

Connor managed to look around and see only the two. One was talking on the radio and the other was standing there, holding his rifle and waiting for orders. He was surprised to discover that his hands weren’t tied but then again to them he was passed out and not a problem. That was sure going to change fast.

“Yes. It’s declassified personnel Alpha one-zero-zero-two. Copy that. We’re bringing him in.”

“So it really is him.”

“Yep and the poor bastard is going to have a nice trip down memory lane.”

Connor waited until they started the process of tying him up to make his move. He shot his eyes open and struck first. Using his hands and feet, he kicked the secondary off the edge of what appeared to be the support for the train or something. He didn’t care as he maneuvered to wrap his arms around the neck of the leader and hold on. With a deft twist, he heard the crack and the body slump.

Looking down at the Atlas personnel, an idea came to him. He started to strip the soldier when gunfire erupted. The secondary was back and firing his weapon using his boost jump. Connor reacted and dove away after grabbing the Atlas rifle. He dove behind his crashed pod and returned fire. It took a couple of tries but he got the bastard down. He looked around to make sure no one else was coming before going back to the body of the one who called him in.

It didn’t take long to salvage what he needed from the pod and from the Atlas bodies. It gave him a bit more ammo and since he was separated, he could blend in a bit better. He even managed to patch into enemy comms to listen. Once he was in, he stood up to orient himself. He knew the mission parameters. Now he just needed to know where the hell he was. “Sentinel 2-1, this is Sentinel 2-3, do you copy?”

There was slight static and Connor frowned slightly. That didn’t seem right since he remembered hearing voices. He tried again, “Gideon, Mitchell, Ilona, do you copy?”

_… Hay… you copy… Hayfield, do you copy?_

“Roger that, Gideon,” Connor wiped his brow and found that he had a cut that was still bleeding but not badly and his left cheek felt like someone slapped him. He maneuvered to get a good layout of the land.

_You bloody hell all right? We lost your signal after you hit the deck._

“I’m fine. Just crashed and met up with a couple of Atlas personnel.” Connor used his grapple to get up higher. Once there he scanned the city while checking the landing coordinates that had been preplanned. “Other than that, I’m good.”

_Where are you?_

“Just south of the target area,” Connor replied scanning the area. “I can see the fighting from where I’m at.”

_Can you make your way to us? We need to take out those turrets._

Connor nodded even though no one could see him. He looked down to try and find a mode of transport. Finding one that was very familiar, he grinned. “Copy that. I’m on my way.”

_Good luck, Hayfield. Welcome back._

Connor twitched his lips in a slight grin as he jumped back down to his target vehicle. He was surprised and pleased that he was able to find one. And it was one of the newer models. Then again Atlas was able to refurbish a lot for its people in New Baghdad. He chuckled in delight as he turned the engine to the motorcycle over and it started up, giving that hum of perfection. He checked everything and activated his map in his HUD to guide him. He may be former Atlas but that didn’t mean that he knew everything. Once he was set, he took off towards their target objective.

_Our main target is Atlas command center where Irons is directing the war effort from deep inside. Multiple MD turrets have been placed as air defenses around the city. We need to take them out in order to reach the command center._

That was the plan and from the sound of comm chatter, they were still trying to get those things down. They were a nasty piece of work and they would tear up any advancement both foot mobile and aerial.  That was in addition to any ground personnel making life a bloody hell for everyone. Then again that was war. It only spurred Connor on to test the speed of the motorcycle and go faster.

_We’re trying to advance but those MD turrets are tearing up our air support._

_Copy all. We’ll go high and see if we can get behind the enemy line._

Connor swerved to avoid some hazard-parked cars. There weren’t too many civilians out and about considering that they were in the middle of a warzone and who would be stupid enough to be out in the middle of this? He was just damned lucky people decided not to take shots at him. After all a former Atlas employee aka the enemy, made a pretty juicy target for anyone wanting good points. Those two blokes that were going to bring him in were in that mindset.

_We’re getting chopped down here._

_Davis, we’re advancing on the target building now._

_Mitchell, take out the turret._

_Enemy aircraft in your airspace, take them out. Foot mobiles below. Targets expendable._

The frequency of the chatter was signal enough to Connor that he was getting closer. Also his HUD showed that he was getting closer to the target area. “Gideon, status?”

_The MD turrets are cutting us down. Just get your bloody arse here!_

It annoyed Connor that he wasn’t there but in battle you had to make allowances to the fact that a battle could change plans. Even the best kept plans went awry if one or two of your troopers were taken out. He hated being in the position he was in because he couldn’t support his comrades at that moment.

_Sometimes we get put into positions that make us feel guilty because we can’t do what we know how to do and what we’ve been taught. In the end you just keep fighting and do what you are trained to do: kill ‘em all._

“Sage advice, Grandpa Price.”

Connor checked his position and relayed to Gideon, “I’m almost there. ETA three minutes.”

_Nothing bloody takes three minutes with you around!_

It had Connor want to laugh and it would have been a good reason to. War had the strangest ways of creating humor and sayings that lasted throughout the years the team was still alive. It was how stories became legends. He remembered a few choice stories still told at Hereford about Bravo team and a task force that was disavowed and then suddenly not. They were good stories and some seemed near damned impossible… until a few were confirmed by his father and grandfather. It just went to show that men were capable of great feats even if the thought sounded too touchy and inspirational. In the end it was true.

_Turrets are down. Nice work, Mitchell._

Connor couldn’t resist, “Finally hit something, Mitchell.”

_Fuck you, Hayfield._

Connor chuckled as he made the final turn. He was almost there and was glad of it. The place was beginning to feel like a maze of sorts. Made him wish he was back in his homeland of Britain. Even London was less confusing than this. Then again it was his frustration at being there and not in battle talking as was usually the case.

_We’ve got multiple ASTs joining the Atlas ground forces._

_Aye, let’s slot these bastards then get to Irons._

_Clear out those ASTs! We need to push through to get to Irons!_

The sounds of gunfire got louder and told Connor that he was pretty much there. He reached around with one hand and put his rifle in a position to grab and shoot. He came across a couple of contacts as he pulled up and took them out. They seemed surprised to see someone zip by on a strafing run and that worked to his advantage.

_We need to push through. Take out those ASTs!_

_We’re taking heavy fire._

_Man down!_

Connor saw the AST ahead. He stopped and held the bike in idle as he got a good look at the situation. It was in a position to really decimate their ground troops. It already was cutting down their ground forces. He studied the scene before him and an idea came to him. It ranked up there with the stunt he pulled in the air but what choice was there? The AST was keeping their troops down and Atlas ground forces were pushing and picking off the stragglers that happened to be not taking cover. It was bad. If he could take out that AST then they could advance.

Revving up to get power in the motorcycle, Connor thought about what he was going to do. It was risky and death certain but…

_You only live twice: Once when you’re born and once when you look death in the face._

“But as Mother said, ‘Fleming didn’t think about those that walk away from death multiple times.’” Connor muttered mostly to himself as he recalled a quote from his days in school. His mother had strangely been humorous when he practiced literary analysis with Yuri.

Without further thought, Connor let go of the break and pulled the throttle. He had to time it just right in order to avoid serious injury. It was essentially playing chicken and with an AST. A stray shot could kill him if it hit him head on or if it hit the gas… kaboom.

_We’re taking heavy fire. I’m not sure how long we’re gonna last._

“I got ‘em,” Connor replied as he pulled his rifle out and started firing. He cleared his path shooting at Atlas ground forces and at some point the ridiculous thought that it was like those action vids he used to see crossed his mind. Crazy worked in his family and this was probably the craziest of them all.

Atlas personnel that didn’t get hit by bullets took cover since Connor was racing by at neck breaking speed. He was lucky that they didn’t hit him or the bike since he was an appealing target. His eyes were only on the AST and it was locked on him. The operator was probably just as surprised as the ground forces to see him hurtling at him. That didn’t stop Connor from breaking off. He kept it steady and reached for his belt for what he needed.

Connor threw what was in his hand at the AST just as he purposely rammed the bike into a parked car and let the impact send him flying. In midair he pulled out his rifle and twisted his body to take aim. It probably was stupid to shoot at a charge explosive but it did the trick. The charge went off but the impact hit Connor’s body and shoved him into what looked like an advertisement sign and hard. He landed in a tangle of metal, wires and glass.

_AST is down!_

Connor groaned slightly since he landed on his back. The only thing that saved him from serious injury was the exo suit. He crawled out of the wreckage and heard cheers from their side as they advanced forward. There were still a few ASTs but every little bit helped.

“You are a crazy sonofabitch, Hayfield,” Mitchell’s voice rang out.

Connor looked up at the hand extended to him and accepted the lift up. He gave a slight grin. “Grateful for pigeon target practice,” he replied as he patted Mitchell’s shoulder. “That and crazy works on occasion.”

Mitchell grinned in reply. After taking down the turrets and regrouping with the others, they were hit by the ASTs. The one closest to them was hitting them hard and he saw a lot of got men go down. Then at the last moment Connor came in and now they were advancing. “Thought you were a goner when we lost your signal.”

“Thought I was too, mate,” Connor admitted as he lifted his rifle and advanced with Mitchell. “Seems like I walked away from it.”

“And right into another stunt. Didn’t I tell you I’d kick your arse if you did that again,” Gideon said as he sauntered up.

“Only if I was behind the stick of an aircraft, old man,” Connor replied. “And it worked.”

Gideon looked at Connor and then at Mitchell. Granted that he wouldn’t want all his men to imitate Connor’s actions, he knew that his friend only did the crazy stunts if it was the last possible choice or it seemed like a good idea at the time. Granted that it was usually the latter, he knew that Connor didn’t do death stunts on purpose to show off. The situation with the aircraft when they were flying in was because he had to get creative in shaking them off. “And you nearly got yourself killed,” he said.

“Always the case,” Connor replied softly. He was barely heard over the explosion coming from the next AST that decided shooting its rockets off was better than the minigun. He looked in the direction of the mech and saw the last one high up. He looked back at Gideon and gave a slight grin, “Ready to work, old man.”

Gideon nodded, “You and Mitchell work on taking out those mechs. Try and not to do anything stupid.”

“Copy all. Mitchell, on me.”

Together Connor and Mitchell skirted around on the flanks to get into position to take out the remaining ASTs. The second one was proving to be a challenge but it wasn’t as bad as the first. By coordinating with the other ground forces, they surrounded the mech and fired from all sides. Someone had an EMP grenade and it finished it off. There was still one more to go and it was up top and it was a good staging ground for dropping in more Atlas troops.

Connor surveyed the situation in that manner that earned him his stripes and into recon command. He studied his vid and the live scene in front of him. It was deliberate and most people would say that he was setting himself up to be killed when he did that but it was how he operated and in the end it got the brass what they needed and he was able to get in and out with most of his men intact. It earned that respect from them.

“Any ideas, Hayfield,” Mitchell asked as he laid down cover fire.

“A couple but with the stage ground the way it is…” Connor peered through. He had a suggestion and offered it, “Go left and I’ll go right. Come in at both sides and bottleneck the flow as we go.”

Mitchell considered it as he looked at the situation. In the months when he first joined Sentinel, he learned a few things about surveying the playing field and made comparisons. Gideon and Connor were good in their own right and each had their own style of looking at a situation and it helped him later to see how the two of them became friends. He learned how to see for himself and while he was not as good, he could see the merits of the idea presented. He replied, “I’ll go first. You lay down cover.”

“Got your back mate.”

It was move and cover to get into position to use their grapples. Connor came up on the right side while Mitchell was on the left. As they approached, they also came into contact with Atlas ground forces jumping down. It was bold since the general rule of warfare was that those that had the high ground usually had the advantage. That was probably what Atlas was counting on when they stationed that AST up there. Connor kept up his end and got on top of the tube rail bridge. He had just shot a trooper and rounded on the AST.

The AST had its back towards Connor and it was clear that it was shooting at Mitchell. A smart grenade had been thrown from Mitchell’s direction and it targeted the AST but it barely missed it. The splash damage did something though but the mech was still on Mitchell. Connor used his boost jump to get higher and started shooting at the mech to distract it.

The AST turned and fired a couple of shots at Connor. Connor dived for cover since he wasn’t anxious to get riddled with bullets that day. He landed behind a planter of sorts and a shower of debris fell on top of him from the shooting. Then as soon as it started, it halted and Connor frowned. It wasn’t down since it was still firing.

Getting up, he saw it firing at Mitchell and charging. It had gotten close enough to give a nasty backhand and knock Mitchell to the train bridge below. The only thing that saved the man from injury was his exo but he was still down and in a good position to be skewered by the AST’s guns.

Connor did what he did best and that was usually reacting and sometimes a bit recklessly. It was why Gideon scolded him so much in their early days. Later he wised up and he got his own command with two simple rules: everyone fights, no one quits and he would never ask someone to do something he wasn’t willing to do himself. In his mind a commander needed to be able to inspire his men by example and that included being with them where the metal meets the meat.

Using his grapple wasn’t going to pull the AST towards him to allow him to strong arm the thing since it was too heavy for that. But he did have something else in mind and it was inspired in part when he was in the clutches of an AST in Antarctica. He took aim and fired and let the grapple do the rest and he found himself flying towards the mech where he grabbed onto the back and pulled on the arm that was aimed at Mitchell and forced it to miss.

The AST started flailing around, trying to get Connor off. It was like trying to shake off a bothersome kid that latched themselves on your leg. Connor held on however and tried reaching for his gun to take it out. It was difficult since he was being shaken all around and he almost lost his grip a couple of times but he was determined to bring the thing down. He heard a couple of shots being fired and it took him a split second to realize that Mitchell was firing but only when he had a clear shot.

Connor knew that Mitchell wasn’t trying to kill him. They were working on taking out the AST. Unfortunately because he was being a stubborn arse and refusing to let go, he was making it difficult. He managed to reach in and grab what looked to be an important piece. “This looks important.”

With a yank he pulled out a set of wiring and something. The movement thought gave the AST ample time to swing around. The motion sent Connor flying off and he hit the nearby wall. It left the AST open to be finished off with a few well-placed rounds and a smart grenade. Connor watched as the AST went down and took a couple of breaths saying, “Nice shooting Mitchell.”

_Would have been better if you had let go sooner._

“Well I had to get my licks in. I took out the targeting system,” Connor replied as he looked at the piece in his hand. “Nice work though and that was good shooting when you did.” He didn’t have a grudge against Mitchell for that.

_You saved my ass._

Connor nodded as he looked at the hardware he was holding while listening to the comms. He heard the next set of orders from Gideon and called to Mitchell, “Grab the stinger Mitchell.”

Connor started walking to rejoin the group. He needed to catch his breath and he wasn’t willing to admit that an explosion and an AST throwing him into things took a bit out of him. They had a job to do and they still had to infiltrate the main building. He still held onto the piece of tech, not really sure of why but it was something. He was about to jump off the building and down to ground level using his boosters when the swarm came out.

Connor looked up and watched the swarm of drones come out not exactly sure but his instinct told him to get to ground level. The drones weren’t behaving in a normal fashion and something didn’t feel right. He got down to ground level just as the explosions sounds and the green gas started spreading. He started to cover his mouth while trying to make his way towards the others. It was then he heard screams and garbled transmissions.

He was delayed when gunfire erupted and he ducked behind a vehicle. He saw the body of one of theirs next to him and saw the results. It was Manticore. He then looked at himself and wondered why he wasn’t down. He didn’t have time to think about it when a squad appeared and they had their sights trained on him. It was a trap.


	19. Chapter 19

Connor raised his hands to indicate that he wasn’t going to try anything. He was still puzzled as to why he wasn’t taken out like the others. His ‘death’ occurred before Irons started manufacturing Manticore. That was certain. But here he was alive and outgunned by a squad of Atlas personnel. The only thing that would get him out of this was to essentially die from bullets.

He looked at the squad that was advancing towards him. He didn’t break eye contact but he did hear on the comm chatter from Atlas that they had the prisoners and mentioning of traitors. That meant they had Mitchell, Ilona and Gideon at least. They would be considered traitors. And he would be counted with them. He looked at the group as they just seemed to stare at him. “So what are you blokes waiting for? An invitation?”

The leader of the squad moved forward to stand almost point blank range. It was rather sudden when he received a hard hit to the head. He hit the dirt with a grunt and his vision blurred until he blacked out. He barely heard someone saying, “We gotta get him outta here. Grab him.”

He woke up later to find that he had been stripped of his gear and lying on a cot. He had a splitting headache and his mouth felt dry. One thing he did know was that he was not in an Atlas prison facility. He could tell just by looking up at the ceiling and that was all about he could do with the splitting headache he had at the moment and he was feeling every ache that he accrued since crash landing.

“He’s waking up.”

“Bloody hell I’m already awake,” Connor murmured as he tried to sit up but was pushed back down and a good thing too since the movement didn’t do his head any good. He put a hand to his forehead. “What the fuck?”

“Surprised you didn’t recognize us, boss.”

Connor gave his eyes time to adjust before sitting up. He was doing better so he didn’t need to take it too easy. He rubbed his head before looking up to see a familiar face flanked by two others. He couldn’t help but grin as he replied, “And how am I supposed to recognize you bastards if you wear the standard gear?” He lowered his hand and continued, “So how are things Morris?”

Morris, the leader of the group stepped forward, “Fucking shit since we were told you were KIA. Obviously that was bullshit.”

“Obviously. I’m still alive,” Connor said as he checked his person. “Where the hell is my gear?”

“Had to strip you of it, boss,” Morris explained, “Had to make it look like we were taking you into custody since we heard on the wire that you were alive and considered a HVT. The call from upstairs is really interested in you.”

“No doubt since I’m supposed to be dead and I’m on the side of the rest of the free world. Bloody perfect.”

“Makes you feel any better, me and Kit and Axe didn’t believe a word Irons said about you.” Morris looked at Connor and explained, “After you were KIA, Irons came to us and told us that he had uncovered some evidence that you were with KVA. We all thought it was bullshit but Irons was insistent and had documents and records of transactions. It was… very good.”

“Wouldn’t blame you mate. I’d think I was a traitor based on what he is capable of.” Connor ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his old recon squad as they looked at him. “So what changed your minds?”

“We never thought you turned, boss,” Kit said. He handed over a canteen of water. “We accepted what Irons gave us but didn’t believe in it. And I don’t think he believed what we told him.”

“Basically they were crap missions,” Axe continued. “Except for the intel we got on Hades, we’ve been kept a close eye on. Then we got called out for this shit.”

“And imagine we find out that our commander is alive and in the city fighting Atlas,” Morris finished. He studied Connor for a moment as the man took another drink of water. “And we’re glad to see ya.”

“Nice to know but I don’t think you should be seen anywhere with me.” Connor stood up and handed the canteen back to Kit. He started looking for the exit. If Gideon, Ilona and Mitchell were outnumbered, then he needed to find a means of getting to them and helping them out. “I’ve got to go.”

Morris put his hand on Connor’s shoulder to stop him. He shot a look at Axe and Kit while saying, “I can’t let you do that.”

“The hell you can’t,” Connor protested as he yanked his arm away. He tried to move again.

This time Morris stepped in the way and put a hand on his former CO’s shoulder. He looked at the man and silently asked him to stop. Out loud he said, “I can’t, sir.”

Connor say the look and stood back a little. He noted Axe and Kit’s positions. They were prepared to take him down if he resisted. He wouldn’t go down without a fight though and they had seen him fight. He looked at Morris and said, “You know I can take all three of you down.”

“Yes, sir I know you can.”

“Then step aside.” Connor locked his eyes onto Morris’ eyes. He stood up straight and tall as his height would allow.

“No, sir,” Morris replied. He knew that he was risking a fight there. “I can’t let you fall prisoner to Atlas.”

Connor looked at his once second in command. “Technically I am Atlas’ prisoner, mate. So I’m not wandering into anything new.”

“I still can’t let you.”

Connor chewed his lower lip since he didn’t want to injure one of his men. Well former men. Yet he had to launch a rescue of his friends. Given what Irons had done to him, he could only imagine what they would get. He blinked slowly and said, “I don’t have time for this. I need to get moving.” When he saw that Morris was going to be adamant about not letting him go, he sighed and explained, “I have to find my team. If they were in the same boat as I was… I have to rescue them.”

Morris looked at Connor and then at Kit and Axe before replying, “You’ll never be able to help them the way you are. Not now.”

“You know me. Give me back my gear and I’ll be on my way.”

“You uh… aiming to leave us again?” Kit’s southern drawl lit up, getting heavy to emphasize disappointment.

Morris glanced at him before saying, “What this asshole is saying sir is that we can’t let you go. Not without us.” He shifted to allow Axe and Kit to stand with him. He knew that it was a formidable force that couldn’t be ignored.

Connor looked at his former squad as they stared back at him. He thought about what they were doing and being the good commander he was, he warned them, “Where I’m going, there will be nothing but bloodshed.”

“We get that sir,” Kit said.

“That means you’ll be turning your back on Atlas. You will be seen as enemies, enemies to Irons.”

“And we get that you stupid British bastard,” Morris said. He had more leeway back then when they were a team. He was still using that now. “We quit Atlas long before this. We’re your team.”

Connor looked at the three men. They had been through quite a lot before this and he was a little baffled that they still believed in him. After all he hadn’t shown up for nearly four years and they were stuck here doing Irons’ dirty work. “Are you certain of this?”

“Sure as ever boss.”

Axe who had been pretty quiet throughout the whole thing decided to speak up, “Sir, we know that what Irons is doing is wrong. When it became clear of what he was doing after he told us lies about you, we were going to leave. Then there were rumors you were still around so we stayed to gather intel. Now… we’re ready to go.”

“The intel you’ve been getting has been coming from us,” Morris clarified, “So if it’s about trust…”

“Never that, mate,” Connor replied with a swipe of his arm. “And I know I wouldn’t ask any man under my command to do what I wouldn’t be willing to do.”

“Then it’s settled sir. We’re going.”

Connor raised his brow at Morris. He was impressed at his former second and to be honest the man had plenty of practice the last few years. Yet the man still deferred to him as the higher ranked officer and technically he was. Probably other men in his position wouldn’t be so trusting and he did have his father’s lessons along with Price but his mother said that it is all well and good and sometimes you have to trust your instincts especially if they served you so well. He looked at Morris and nodded, “Alright but we have to do this right.”

“Is there any other way?” Kit couldn’t help but grin. He gave a sharp look at Axe when he elbowed him. “Well, there is the conventional and then there is the Hayfield way.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Connor almost wanted to laugh. He owed that to Gideon. He shook his head slightly and said, “There is my way and then there is recon way.” He looked at his former team and continued, “I’m thinking infiltration.”

“For you maybe,” Morris replied. “We can walk right in.”

That had Connor thinking but he had to ask, “Do you know where they are being taken?”

“Yes, sir.”

That was going to work out just fine. Secure in knowing that they were willing to do this, Connor said, “Alright. Then this is what we’ll do…”

****

The place was once a research facility. At least for back in the day when most people thought that Atlas did things for the betterment of humanity and all that. That probably included on better crops, infrastructure… whatever. Now it was a prison and Connor was disgusted by it.

It had been easy getting in. Morris’ team was called in to assist; more of Irons’ way of keeping an eye on them and under-utilizing what he trained them for. Also it was more of a visual reinforcement of the punishment for becoming a traitor to Atlas. It still didn’t make Connor feel better as he walked through the gates and into hell itself as a member of the group.

As it turned out that suit he stole from the dead trooper would work in his favor. It was his size and when kitted up, he looked just like another Atlas drone. The only difference was that his exo was not standard issue and he really couldn’t hide the fact that he had his interface on his right rather than his left. Yet no one took a close look at him; they thought he was one of the stragglers that was told to join and he was fine with that.

Once they were inside, it was a matter of tracking down where they were going to take the prisoners and in particular the ones that Irons would be interested in. Connor had never been to a facility like this before but he had heard of them. Being a team leader usually came with certain privileges and clearances. Morris received those after his ‘death’ so they were in a pretty good place. It was just that navigating around was going to be difficult. Luckily Connor was able to connect with his hack from his previous infiltration and search for the basic layout.

It didn’t even have to involve that. Once they were in, one of the guards told Morris that his team was needed by Irons. Since he was passed off as a straggler, he was told to go to the prisoner loading dock and help with the prisoners. That gave him freedom to move around and to put the modifications to his suit to the test. There were some he hadn’t done yet since they were fairly new and well he hadn’t done proper lab tests before field tests.

Since he was dressed like Atlas, he walked around like he belonged. He walked in the direction of the prisoner holding when he spotted them. They were being pushed along by their captors past the long trenches in the ground. One was on fire and the other was a line of prisoners and a row of Atlas personnel were aiming guns at them. It didn’t take a genius to figure that one out. Connor had seen a few sights similar to that and he heard a couple of stories from Grandpa Price; it wasn’t a pretty picture.

“Eyes forward!”

Connor winced as he saw Mitchell get a hard cuff across the face. He watched as Mitchell stumbled from the hit as he followed Ilona, Cormack and Gideon. He kept his composure as Mitchell got a couple of more cuffs across the face and back and stumbled to the ground. At that moment Gideon turned to check on Mitchell and got a hard punch across the face and a pistol whip on the back of his thigh and he was down.

Connor could see the pain etched on Gideon’s face. The guard hit him on the spot where he had been injured before. It took some time but Gideon had recovered but occasionally it throbbed and back then Connor had covered for him and turned a blind but worried eye when Gideon said that he was all right even thought his features said otherwise. It was one of the few things that they never discussed about; more like willful ignorance or something like that.

Connor watched as Gideon got to his feet, determined to not let anyone know a nerve had been struck. Luckily, sort of, Cormack stumbled and attention was taken off Gideon. Still he couldn’t do anything about it at the moment. Still he couldn’t stand it and it rankled when Ilona caught a cuff across the back of the head. He wanted to act but he held himself in check. He had to wait for the opportune moment and that required patience.

Taking that resolve, Connor followed through with the plan that he and his team came up with. He murmured, “I’m in.”

_Copy that. We’re on our way up._

“Be careful.”

_No promises._

They couldn’t make promises and even Connor couldn’t. They did what they could to get him in to rescue his friends and they would do it again. It was a lot and he wondered if that was how his father and grandfather felt when put into the command positions they had. He put his focus into following where they took the HVTs. _Time to put this to work._

When he was certain no one was watching, Connor activated the stealth on his suit. He prayed that the battery extension he put on the thing worked. It still would be depleted by too much movement; he had yet to figure that one out. Still he would be able to work his way in and do what he had to do.

In front of him he saw all four being knocked to the ground and a door was being opened. Connor watched as the retractable cords were pulled out. Gideon was first followed by Ilona and Cormack. Mitchell was last and that was when he made his move. Using his stealth, he snuck in and moved to a dark corner where he wouldn’t be seen. He deactivated to recharge the battery.

“Get away from me,” Gideon’s growl sounded.

Connor watched as each of them were injected with a sedative. He didn’t like where this was going to head. It meant that something bad was going to happen. He stuck to the shadows and no one noticed him. He was glad that Atlas decided to go all black on their uniforms. It helped.

Once the four of them were knocked out, it was a matter of taking them to ‘interrogation’. Connor followed them using his stealth and became alarmed when Cormack and Mitchell were separated from Ilona and Gideon. He had to make a decision and went in the direction of Ilona and Gideon. In the long run, he would be at a better tactical advantage if he linked up with them.

He didn’t have to worry too much since the only thing that separated them from Cormack and Mitchell, who were restrained, was a sheet of glass. They had a clear view of everything. At the moment Connor took stock of his side’s situation. He had to move away quickly before his position was given away and moved to a corner as Ilona and Gideon struggled while two Atlas guard held them at gunpoint so they could watch.

At that moment the door on the other side opened and in walked Irons himself looking a little smug saying, “I wanted to meet the man whose mission it was to kill me.”

Connor moved silently closer. His battery was still good and if it cut out completely, then this would be a bust. Then again surprise usually worked too. Still he wouldn’t rush things. He watched the scene unfold and resisted jumping in. He watched as Irons paced in the other room, looking at Cormack and Mitchell. He got the feeling that this wasn’t going to be good.

“Our mission was to stop you,” Cormack corrected, “But if that meant killing you, I don’t think anybody’d be too troubled.” He jerked against his restraints.

“Failure is not something we tolerate here at Atlas, so I’m disturbed that three of my best contractors have failed so miserably,” Irons said after casting a look of contempt at Cormack. “Or that they failed to carry out a job to dispose of a liability.”

Connor saw Gideon struggle at that. So Irons knew that Gideon didn’t put the fatal bullet in his brain. Irons knew that he was alive and probably that was why he called Morris and his team up. Probably to reach out to him and capture him. And he just walked into the middle of the lion’s den. The word stupid came to mind along with crazy.

“But that’s the way it has to be. The wheat from the chaff, the strong from the weak…” Irons looked at Mitchell and Connor watched the scene unfold as this familiar lecture came to mind. “The ancient Spartans knew the true meaning of warfare,” Irons continued, “But that truth has been lost to us for two millennia.”

“And what of your son, Will? What was he, wheat or chaff?”

Connor convulsed when Cormack interjected his question. He watched as Irons turned away from Mitchell and walked up to Cormack with a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he replied, “Will was the victim of the misguided policies of the Unite States government.”

“Will died fighting for what he believed in,” Cormack retorted. He stuck his face close to Irons’ face to show his defiance.

The feeling that Connor had in the pit of his stomach began to twist as he saw that smirk return on Irons’ face. He watched the man take a pistol from one of his men while saying, “Of course, the tragedy is, dying for what you believe in doesn’t make it true.”

The shot was loud in Connor’s ears and took everything in his willpower to not prematurely act. Cormack was the man that saved his life and stuck his neck out for him when others wouldn’t. He put him in the fight when people said he would fail. And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about the fact that Cormack was now shot and judging from the wound, it was a bad one. His teeth gritted in anger as he watched, feeling powerless.

“You’re not young, but you are strong Cormack. So I give you twenty minutes to bleed out. Time enough to consider whether it was all worth it.”

Connor let out a small breath of air. He couldn’t help it and it was low enough to not be heard. What he didn’t know was that Gideon heard it but the man wasn’t sure if it was a figment of his imagination or not. Connor’s attention was focused on the fact that Irons had abandoned the gun and picked up a wrench. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

Irons had walked up to Mitchell holding the wrench up. Connor blinked slowly as he watched as Irons used the wrench to move Mitchell’s head as the man inspected him. Connor saw the look of contempt on Irons’ face and it was mingled with something… like sorrow. It was on the man’s face as he leaned in and said, “I believed in you. I gave you a second chance.”

Connor felt a twinge in his arm as he watched Irons bring down that wrench hard on Mitchell’s left. He heard Mitchell’s screams of pain as the wrench was brought down not once but twice. Connor’s mechanical side saw that Mitchell’s left was crippled. He could move it but the damage made it essentially useless for most two handed tasks that would be required in an escape. It pained him to watch.

“You’re nothing like Will.”

Connor watched Irons leave the room with his MP. His eyes reverted towards Mitchell and noted his pain glazed eyes. Cormack looked like crap and it was alarming that the blood was flowing so fast. He had to act and now that there were only two… the time was now. He moved silently to come up behind the two Atlas guards. He disengaged his stealth and was surprised that no one noticed he was even there.

Connor had learned to fight from a young age. Being an orphan on the streets before being dumped into the orphanage taught him how to be sneaky. It became a game with his siblings and he honed them when learning stealth and special ops in the military. It also bailed Gideon out quite a bit when they were teamed together and it was to do the same thing now.

Taking the opportunity, Connor tapped the two shoulders saying, “Oye Suzy.”

The Atlas personnel didn’t see it coming when one received a kick to the gut and Ilona was immediately on him. The second had his rifle batted away and Connor had his right on his neck. He hurled the guy through the glass and walked through to finish the guy off with a neck snap just as a pop went off. Connor turned and saw Ilona and Gideon finishing off the other that attempted to shoot him and then back to fishing for what he needed.

Standing up, he held the key and went to undo first Ilona, who was surprised to see him. He told her, “Get Cormack down.”

Turning his attention to Gideon, he undid his cuffs saying, “Still getting you out of trouble am I?”

“Shut it,” Gideon murmured as he rubbed his wrists before going to undo Mitchell. “We’re not out of this yet.”

Connor shrugged his shoulders as he pulled off the helmet since he was tired of playing Atlas. He pulled up his rifle that was standard Atlas issue. He kept an eye out just in case someone decided to check in. He heard Cormack say, “Stop Irons… I’m done.”

Turning Connor said the same time as Gideon, “Shut it.” Gideon continued, “We are leaving. ALL of us. Including this shit arse.” He gestured towards Connor.

“Thanks you wanker,” Connor replied as he checked around. He turned back and said, “I’ll take point. Follow me and keep quiet.” He took out a pistol and handed it to Gideon. He took positon by the door and took a moment to ascertain the situation of his group. Silently he hoped that they could get out.


	20. Chapter 20

“Here,” Connor offered as he locked and loaded the pistol and handed it back to Mitchell. “With only one wing, you won’t be reloading.”

“No shit,” Mitchell breathed. He felt a little better after putting on the exo but he was still feeling the pain in his arm. It felt like a tremor throughout his whole body making it ache but he forced it back. The cuffs to the head didn’t help either. “But I can still shoot.”

“It’s what I’m counting on, mate. Can’t do this alone,” Connor replied as he made sure that Mitchell had a good grip on the pistol. He pointed at it, “Make every shot count and pick up a new kit when you’re empty.”

Mitchell nodded at that. “I’m good,” he said.

Connor patted Mitchell’s good arm and stood up. He turned to look at Gideon who was picking up a rifle, “Ready?” He glanced at Ilona who was helping Cormack.

“Ready,” Gideon replied as he moved into position by the door.

Connor stood by Mitchell and murmured, “I’ll cover you Mitchell best I can.”

“I’m good Hayfield,” Mitchell murmured back, “Cover fire for everyone else.” He chuckled a little and added, “And you can tell us how you got out of Baghdad alive.”

“Long story on that.” Connor nodded at Gideon and waited until the door opened.

The sweep of the room was automatic and Connor went in first since he was still fully equipped so to speak. He cleared the room, “Clear.”

“This looks like surface access,” Gideon assessed. He moved to hide the limp that was threatening. He checked it out and motioned Ilona over, “Ilona, this way. Mitchell, get on that console and get the door open.”

Mitchell made his way to the console feeling like he was trying to overcompensate. His left was useless and hung like deadweight and it felt like it was pulling him to the left. He made it up to the console and started activating the elevator so they could make their escape. It was slow going since he was still trying to clear his head. He managed to call for the elevator.

At that moment two Atlas guards came in shouting at them to drop their weapons. Mitchell stayed where he was and watched a standoff occur between them and Gideon and Connor. Connor said, “Oye, let them go and I’ll come with. I know your boss will be glad to see me.”

“What are you bloody doing?” Gideon was hissing angrily but not relinquishing his aim or his weapon.

Connor shifted slightly and said, “I’m Hayfield.”

It was enough to cause the guards to pause and allow the three with guns to smoke them. At the same time the door to the elevator slammed shut, trapping Cormack and Ilona in the lift. Gideon checked it and slammed his hand on it, “Door’s locked. Stand back.”

Connor walked up as Gideon tried hitting the door. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He looked through the glass at Ilona, “Try to get topside. We’ll find another way. Good luck, Comrade.” He pressed his two first fingers on the glass. Looking at Gideon he said, “Let’s move.”

The alarms were starting to blare. Pretty much Atlas knew that something was going on and they were probably going to associate that with a prison break. They were going to have to shoot their way out and the odds were against them. Yet it wasn’t anything new to the three men as they pushed through the next room and started up the stairs. Connor took the rear and let Gideon take point and called, “Bravo Leader, sitrep.”

_Going to shits. Seems like they found their HVTs escaped. You made an impression sir._

“Keep your cover then.”

_Roger that. FYI, Irons wants us to find you and bring you in._

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Who the bloody hell are you talking to?”

Connor knew that he would have to explain how he got into this facility. “My old spec op squad. They didn’t buy what Irons told ‘em. Got me in.”

“And they didn’t have a way of getting you out?” Mitchell couldn’t help but ask it and it did help to lighten the mood a little.

“That’s my job,” Connor replied as he pushed Mitchell along. “Come on, if Gideon and I know Ilona, she’s secure topside evac.”

“So let’s not keep her waiting,” Gideon said as he motioned for them to hurry up the stairs as he took point. He led the way into the next room and barked at the two attendants, “Back off. Hands up.” He pointed his gun at them.

Connor walked in more like he was going for a stroll but his attention was on the console in the room. A quick glance told him what it was but he wanted a second opinion. “Gideon.”

Gideon left Mitchell to cover the unarmed Atlas workers to take a look. He glanced at Connor and they shared a look and then looked at the screen. “Manticore strikes. He’s launching missiles.”

“Baghdad was just the beginning,” Connor agreed as he started syncing and uploading data into his wrist console. He pulled up the list of major cities and the specs regarding casualties and the like. It was going to be a nightmare; worse than his.

“Bugger. Washington, New York, Los Angeles… military targets all over the country.” Gideon started at the screen.

“Launch is in less than two hours,” Connor said as he tapped his console. They would need this once they got out. Command was going to need it. Definitely he could see a counterstrike coming. “Fuck me.”

“You got that right,” Gideon said as he joined Connor. He watched as Connor finished, “You got it all?”

“And then some,” Connor replied, “Everything except from where.” He looked at Gideon. “Best to find someone who does know on the way up. Feel ready to crack some skulls?”

Gideon shot Connor a look that had the slightest hints of a grin. He gave Connor’s arm a slight punch. “Always mate. And you owe me an explanation.”

“You and everyone else.”

At that moment the door opened and gunfire erupted. Connor and Mitchell pressed against the wall just as one of the attendants in the room was gunned down. Mitchell popped off a few rounds and took out the guard that tried to enter while Gideon was covering the door. Connor took a look and then moved towards the door to cover Gideon’s advance into the room. From what he could see that they were in a control room or observation room.

“Stay calm. Shut up.”

Gideon was in a mood to get down and physical in a fight. Connor took it in a stride and said, “You better listen to him. You won’t like him when he’s angry.”

“You always like to make a joke?” Mitchell looked at Connor as they followed Gideon’s lead.

“It helps,” Connor replied with a shrug. “Works for me.” He checked the corners as they descended down to what was probably the area he saw from above. “Also helps settle any qualms about me being the whack job.”

“The only whack job you are is the shit arse with the crazy stunts,” Gideon entered, “Now get that ugly arsed head of yours in the game. Otherwise I’m going to regret my recommendation to recon.”

“Thought you did,” Connor said as he walked past Gideon to take point. He lifted his rifle and prepared to shoot anyone that would draw a weapon on them. It was probably cruel to say that but it just came out. It wasn’t anything new since they had exchanged similar remarks before.

_Gideon, Connor? You there? We’ve got a problem tracking your position._

Gideon tried to ignore the comment Connor shot him but it struck a nerve. True they managed to resolve most issues, there were a few that they had to work out. It didn’t occur to him that Connor said it in reaction to essentially being called stupid and unfocused. To him, his best mate was the most focused of soldiers he had come across. It took him forever to break the wall of reserve Connor had used to shield himself, making him appear cold and uncaring and a complete ass. He essentially said the first thing he had told him when they first started. Instead he focused on what Ilona was telling him and tried to get a hold of her, “Ilona! Ilona do you read me?”

Connor in the meantime had taken the time to scan the facilities… at least what he had from when he planned this infiltration. He shook his head when he found what he was looking for, “We’re sublevel. Probably reinforced to prevent comm chatter.”

“Shit. Come on.” Gideon waved them on to the next door and tried to open it. When it refused to open, he was going to ask Connor to open it when it did.

The room was filled with body bags and the remnants of a gas dissipating. Connor stepped in first. He wasn’t going to worry about the fact that he was inoculated like the others when he shouldn’t have been. As far as he was concerned, it wasn’t a problem until it became a problem. At the moment he was going to take it and run with it. The mystery would be explained later if they got to it.

“So this is Irons’ vision for the future,” Gideon murmured.

“He’s insane,” Mitchell said as he adjusted his grip on the new rifle he had acquired.

“Insane with grief,” Connor said as he looked at a body bag. He stared at the body in the bag. He didn’t know the person but he still felt for the poor sod all the same. He also wondered if that was how Knox ended up. That was a man he would grieve for; a friend who wasn’t afraid of his coldness. “A man who believes so thoroughly that he knows what is right and does whatever it takes to achieve it. Sometimes lines are crossed and not for the best.”

“Well I’ll be damned if we let him get away with this,” Gideon said.

“Same here,” Mitchell added. He straightened up a little.

Connor looked at them, “I never said what he’s doing is right. Just gaining a bit of understanding. Blame Gaines for that.” He looked back at the body to think about it. “Sometimes reasons aren’t as straightforward as we like.” He looked back at them and gave a slight grin, “So let’s get this over with and hang the bastard.”

“Right behind you,” Mitchell said as he took position behind Connor while Gideon was on the door.

The next section was a series of more labs and the temperature had dropped radically. There were also more guards in the room mingling with the scientists. It made it difficult to shoot the armed men and miss the unarmed ones. It was too much like the shooting range but it did put in good practice of various situations. Connor fired a short burst as he covered the rear while Gideon took point. Mitchell was once again in the middle.

It may have looked like they were protecting him but it was logical. He and Gideon were the ones that were pretty much at full capacity. Mitchell could still shoot but he was clipped and he needed to pick up a new kit when he ran empty. It was cover fire essentially. Mitchell didn’t mind and he was grateful and glad that Connor was alive and well. Every time he saw him, he got the feeling that things were going to be okay. True they weren’t exactly that now and they were in the middle of trying to get out of an Atlas prison but… he got the feeling things would work out.

****

_Irons is planning a biological strike against major bases in the next two hours!_

_Understood. We are tracking your position. Sending air assets to assist with exfil._

_Kingpin do you copy? Damn!_

_The alarms were blaring. They were losing altitude. They had taken too many hits to the bird. They were going down._

_Hold on!_

Connor opened his eyes slowly thinking that this was the second time today that he crash landed and both times it wasn’t his fault. His head throbbed and he was certain that he was going to be called out on a concussion if the doc back at the base had anything to say about it. He wasn’t concerned about that as he slowly lifted his right arm to look at where he had been shot.

They had made their way through the labs and Gideon was able to get the location of where the launch was going to be conducted after forcing the door to be opened. They ended up making their escape through the incinerator and were nearly fried. Connor was sure that he had a couple of singed hairs and he felt like he had been toasted extra crispy.

From there it was pushing to the bird and that was where he got hit in the arm. It was a wide shot and probably a lucky one had it been aimed at his head or a vital organ. He didn’t see where it came from but the force spun him against the crate he had taken cover behind while Mitchell took out the shooter.

A quick assessment said that it was bad in that it could render his shoulder useless but he could still move. The lucky part was that it was a through and through. Gideon joked with him saying that he always got lucky when it came to GSWs and tapped his leg. Connor spat back with a chuckle as he accepted the hand up and they pushed forward towards their ride to RV with Ilona and Cormack.

They made it to the bird after getting a really good look at the amount of Manticore that was there and could be used to attack military bases around the world. For a brief moment Connor panicked with worry about his sister Karen. She was with the Royal Marines and that meant either a base or a ship. Then there was Yuri who was teaching military science and was often consulted by the military. They were in danger as well as Sam since JSOC was American. He was glad that his father and Anya were far away; they used to live near Credenhill before moving to the current house. They were safe and he was certain that his father kept up to date on what was going on.

The amount they saw certainly put urgency into alerting Command about the strikes. It was like shoot first and worry about the consequences later to get to the bird. Thinking about it now, Connor thought that maybe they should have approached a bit more carefully. Then they wouldn’t be in a crash like they were now.

Looking at his arm, Connor was relieved that he could still move it and checked his interface on his wrist console. He tapped a few sequences and noted where they had crashed. They were almost there. It was just a matter of getting up and getting there. Taking a breath Connor sat up and started to get to his feet and check on his friends.

_Sir, we’ve got chatter. They’re coming for you._

“Copy that Morris,” Connor replied as he coughed from the smoke and fire. He looked around and saw Mitchell nearby. He tapped Mitchell and was relieved at the coughing sound that he made and started to get to his feet slowly. “We’re almost out. You should get out yourself.”

_Copy that, boss. We’re on our way out. Good luck._

Connor coughed against from the smoke and rubbed his head. The dirt and ash smeared into patches on his face. He looked over at Mitchell and asked, “You all right?”

“Good I think,” Mitchell said as he rolled over to push himself to a kneeling position. He rubbed his left upper arm. “Damn.”

Connor leaned over and looked at it, “Still feeling it?”

“Yeah. Like it’s numb and I feel it throughout my body.”

Connor didn’t like the sound of that and he didn’t have proper diagnosis equipment and he wasn’t a doctor. Still he had some know how on the electronic portion. He didn’t want to scare Mitchell unnecessarily so he said, “Must’ve affected a nerve connection. We’ll have to look at it when we get out of here. You going to be okay?” He looked at Mitchell with the concern clear in his eyes as he searched for any other injuries.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Connor replied as he stood up. He offered a hand. “On your feet soldier.”

At that moment Gideon clambered out coughing from the smoke. He took in the situation and asked, “You too all right?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Connor replied as he waved his hand while coughing.

At that moment a piece of debris fell over to reveal an AST. Connor raised his rifle with Gideon as they waited to see what it would do. It was a marvel that the operator was still alive after what happened. It didn’t last though as the AST stumbled and then fell over. Connor shook his head as he moved closer to take a look. He ran a quick scan, “Still functional.”

Gideon nodded at Connor’s assessment and looked at Mitchell, “Hit the manual punch out.”

Mitchell did as he was told and pulled out the dead operator. The ASTs were tough but the operators were still human and they had fragile bodies. Without a second thought, he got into the AST and activated the systems. He felt better that he could contribute to their escape better than shooting and then picking up a new gun every time he ran empty. He checked his systems and made sure that his guns were online. He looked through his viewport and could see Gideon nodding his assessment and Connor checking his wrist console, no doubt taking readings.

“You’re good to go, Mitchell,” Connor said as he gave the hand signals.

Gideon motioned towards a wall, “Smash through that wall.”

Mitchell didn’t need much prompting as he walked forward. His left may be useless but he still could operate his other arm and the guns. He had the firepower of a small squad and the strength of a small armored vehicle. He could do this.

“We’ll hang back,” Gideon said, “You push forward and clear the way out.”

“Copy,” Mitchell replied as he smashed through the wall. It crumbled like it was nothing and revealed a bunch of Atlas personnel that had converged on their crash site.

Mitchell wasted no time and open fired on them. He had to alternate since the guns overheated from prolonged use. He used the rockets when they were available and switched back to the gun. He cleared the path while Connor and Gideon took up the rear and mopped up. It was the best they could do and worked since Mitchell was the armor.

Gideon took a moment to look ahead and spotted the warehouse. He pointed it out. “Head towards that warehouse up ahead!”

Mitchell headed for the warehouse and busted the doors open. It got them out of the open ground but they were still vastly outnumbered. They just had to play it smart and lock on and fire using the AST. He thought he heard Connor swear over the comms but he kept his attention to what was in front of him and worked on taking out the tangos that appeared.

Connor was glad to be inside a building but that didn’t mean that they were out of trouble. The more troublesome things were the assault drones. They were nasty little buggers and coupled with the Atlas personnel, it did make the odds seem against them. He took out what he could of the drones since they were trouble while Gideon took out the ground troops. It worked as they mopped up what Mitchell trail blazed through.

One drone almost hit him. The round ricocheted off a crate but it sparked and sent up debris, hitting him in the face. It had him swear a mixture expletives native to Britain and the United States. It was comical under normal circumstances but now it just conveyed his annoyance at this and it was reflected when he took his gun and aimed and fired off a few rounds and caused a drone to spin out of control and hit another and it collided near where some Atlas guards were firing.

“Nice shot, Hayfield,” Gideon said.

“Annoying little bastards,” Connor replied with a grin. He looked ahead and saw Mitchell was going to run into a lot of tangos. “Tangos up ahead. Lots of them! Lock on and take ‘em out!”

They pushed ahead only to come ahead with four ASTs. Connor tossed a couple of smart grenades to Gideon to use. “Make them count,” he said ad he took position behind Mitchell.

Mitchell led the charge since he had the more powerful guns and the rockets. He alternated between them in their use. It was tough but they managed to get through with Gideon and Connor using the smart grenades to finish them off. They made it through but they still had a ways to go to get there. Gideon radioed in a check since they were above ground, “Ilona, we’re approaching the north wall. What’s your position?”

_Just get through the main gate. We’ll find you._

More assault drones flew in and were easily taken out. They were able to make it towards the gate and Mitchell smashed the lock. It was difficult with one arm but he managed to lift it to hold it up. He was getting hit from behind but he had to hold it up long enough for Gideon and Connor to make it through.

Gideon watched as Mitchell lifted the door and motioned for Connor to get moving, “Come on!”

Together the pair took a running start and slid under the door while they were being fired upon. Connor twisted so that he was prone and was firing at the enemy. He got to his knees while firing just as a rocket was fired at Mitchell, blasting the AST backwards as well as him and Gideon. Connor landed on his bad arm but rolled over to see Mitchell get ejected from the suit. He was on his feet and going to check on Mitchell while Gideon flagged down Ilona.

Connor shook his head and joked, “Well I can’t save that scrap heat. Nice work Mitchell.” He offered a hand.

“Maybe you could salvage a part or two,” Mitchell replied as the sounds of the aerial assault continued.

“Nah.” Connor shook his head. “Not even a whack job like me could fix that.”

“Get in!” Ilona had opened the passenger door.

“Cormack?”

“He’s in the back! Connor and me will help him. Just drive!”

Connor knew the situation was serious if Ilona called him by name when she normally called him Hayfield. He looked at Mitchell and tapped him on the shoulder before hopping into the back of the truck. He made a beeline straight to Cormack and started rummaging with what he had to help the man as Ilona climbed in. He couldn’t resist, “You just had to get yourself shot huh old man?”

Cormack breathed a smile, “Didn’t do it on purpose.”


	21. Chapter 21

Connor had seen death, injury and blood. It was inevitable in this job. It was hard though when one of your own was hit in a fairly fatal wound and you didn’t have what you needed the most to help save them. He had known that the injury was fatal and he held onto the hope that Cormack would hold out until they got him to the medic on the base. He looked at Ilona who held Cormack in her lap as he undid his jumpsuit to pull off his t-shirt.

“No one… wants… to see… your…”

“Yeah I know. I’m an ugly arsed Brit. Now shut it and let me do my job,” Connor interrupted as he pulled off the t-shirt and handed it to Ilona. “Put pressure on it.”

Ilona did as she was told. Out of the three of them, apart from being a tech genius, Connor was trained as a medic and certified as the field medic. If it hadn’t been for him, they would have bought it a long time ago. So she knew that he would do what he could to keep Cormack with them.

Connor put his jumpsuit back on but didn’t zip up all the way. He edged closer to take a look at the wound. It wasn’t looking good. “Damn, Cormack, did you have to show me up?”

“Fuck you.”

“See? You’re gonna be fine. Hang in there, mate. Then you can get on my arse about the shite I did today.” Connor gave a grin at Cormack but his eyes betrayed him to Ilona. They were running out of time and he didn’t have a medical kit to do the basics except put pressure on the wound.

Cormack saw the look and gripped Connor’s arm, “Don’t lie Hayfield. Not… your best…”

“No. No it isn’t but even I’m right when I’m a bad liar.” Connor looked up and tried to get a view over the edge. He needed to see how far out they were. He needed to know how close they were to base. “Gideon, status?”

_Almost there. How’s Cormack?_

Connor looked down at Cormack while Ilona was applying pressure to the wound. Her hands were covered with blood and it was spilling all over the truck bed. He didn’t want to give the news in front of Cormack but he had to give the assessment. He chose his words carefully, “Like my Da when he was in Prague.”

_Shite. Hang on._

The truck sped up. Connor could tell that he was pushing the limit. He didn’t know what good it would do now but he wasn’t going to give up. He bent over to take Cormack’s pulse and check his pressure. He felt a hand touch his arm and he looked down.

Cormack was looking up at him. It was clear that the man knew that he was on a short timeline. He held onto Connor’s arm and said more than asked, “It’s that bad.”

Connor didn’t lie, “It’s bad, Cormack. But even bad things can be fixed.”

“Not this.”

Connor shook his head at that, “No. You hang on there. We’re almost there.” He leaned in close. “You hear me? You hang in there.”

Cormack’s breathing was heavy and starting to get heavier. He still held onto Connor’s arm. “Don’t stop.”

“Hey,” Connor barked, “You don’t get to quit on me you hear? You didn’t let me quit. Not even when I was about to go back into the desert. You didn’t let me quit. You don’t get to do the same.” Connor was aware that his own breathing was starting to get heavy. His lungs were choking up trying to keep back the sobs that were threatening. “You can’t quit.”

“Connor,” Ilona’s soft voice entered.

Connor ignored her and said, “You hang in there, Cormack. We need you.” He moved to hold onto Cormack’s arm with his captive arm.

“No you don’t. Just a chance.” Cormack looked up at Connor. His grip tightened slightly on the sleeve of Connor’s jumpsuit. “You earned it, Lieutenant. You earned it. Stay the course.”

Cormack squeezed Connor’s sleeve and slowly closed his eyes. Ilona started prompting Cormack to stay with them. She was still applying pressure to the wound. Connor stared at Cormack as the truck came to a screeching halt. He looked at Gideon and Mitchell as the flap was released and knew they could see the blood. He locked eyes on Gideon and shook his head in the negative and looked back down at the dying man.

“C’mon. C’mon. Stay with me. We’re almost there,” Ilona was saying softly.

“Almost there. Almost there,” Cormack breathed.

Connor made a last ditch effort, “Yeah, mate. So you can’t quit on me. You still owe me an arse kicking.” He gave a weak chuckle but his heart was not into it.

Mitchell joined them on the other side, “Not much further.” He had seen the look Connor gave and knew that it was bad. He held onto Cormack with his good hand when the man grabbed him by the arm and gave a small smile.

“Don’t stop… don’t…”

No amount of protests could prevent what happened as Cormack breathed his last. His limb fell to the ground and his breaths stilled. Connor swallowed as he sat back on his feet, hearing the plea in Ilona’s voice and the quiet to nonexistent plea from Mitchell. He stared at the dead man and gritted his teeth before slowly reaching towards his neck. Like a good medic, he checked for a pulse. Finding none, he reached up and gently closed Cormack’s eyes, his fingers leaving bloody tear marks.

Taking a breath, Connor stood up and paced in the bed of the truck and brought his wrist to his nose to stifle a sniff and to think. Right now he had a cascade of thoughts and emotions that were competing for supremacy. He put a hand on his hip while he paced trying to think and to deal. He ignored the fact that his hands were covered in blood and he still had a shoulder wound to tend to. Right now he just needed to grieve.

Gideon knew Connor’s posture well. It was the same one he had when he learned of his mother’s death and it was a predecessor to the hard-nosed ass he could be when he pushed his feelings aside. It was a cover since the man never showed his feeling except to those he trusted. Gideon didn’t blame him and went over to give a pat to his best mate’s shoulder and a look of understanding.

Connor turned towards Gideon and accepted it, giving him a pat. Nothing else mattered now. He turned to look at the base and started thinking about what to do next.

“What do we do now?”

Mitchell asked the question. It only seemed right to ask since the others were still in shock. Actually someone had to ask. Cormack was their commanding officer. Now he was gone.

Gideon looked down at Cormack and then at Connor saying, “Now we finish this thing. We’re the only ones who can stop Irons from launching Manticore.”

“It’s the four of us against an army. Its suicide,” Ilona replied after looking down at Cormack. She hadn’t moved from her position. It felt like giving comfort on both ends even though Cormack was now dead. She looked up at Gideon and Connor since they knew what they were up against.

“You’re right,” Connor said as he turned to look at her. He pointed at Cormack, “But it’s what _HE_ would have done.”

Ilona looked up at Connor and say his blue grey eyes turn into steel glints. She knew that look full well and knew that it was also something he would do and had done before. She said in Russian to Connor, “I understand but don’t turn this into a personal vendetta.”

Connor replied in Russian, “It became personal the day Irons had me killed. This… this is about everyone.” He stared at her telling her silently that he wasn’t taking this lightly.

Ilona accepted it but she had to make sure everyone was on board. She looked at Mitchell who was looking back at her. He gave her the silent look and she saw that he was on board. Nodding she agreed, “Okay.”

Now that all four were on board, the only thing left to come up with was a plan. Mitchell turned to look at the two Brits that were like peas in a pod when it came to frontal assault. “You got any ideas?”

Gideon looked back out at the landscape and then turned to Connor who had gone back to looking in the same direction. He didn’t have to speak since Connor turned to look at him and silently gave his answer with a nod and a raised brow. Gideon gave a nod and they both turned to look at Mitchell and Ilona. Gideon said, “Just one.”

****

“We can use the two mechs I saw in here.” Gideon moved the tarp to reveal two AST mechs but they had been stripped down. The clink of metal hit the ground as he stared at the now pieces of junk. “What the bloody hell?”

“Those I stripped months, maybe years ago,” Connor offered as he came out from where he had gone to find a tool kit.

“Then what the bloody hell are we going to use for the assault?” Gideon looked at Connor trying to keep his patience. The plan needed two mechs to engage in a frontal assault on Irons’ stronghold. Drones would fly them in and then… they would have to stop the launch.

“Definitely not those and what they were,” Connor replied as he motioned Mitchell and Gideon to follow. “Butterfingers get your arse operational and start up.” He snapped his fingers at the tech drone that he managed to find.

Connor didn’t know what he planned on doing with his pet project but it was something to pass the time while he was on the base. Then it became something to work on when he was essentially trying to hide from his therapy sessions and failed miserably and just became a means of working out issues. What he had in mind for Gideon and Mitchell was something that came to him and he worked with it and now…

He walked over to where Magda had found him working plenty of times and put a hand on the tarp, “But I have these.” He pulled it off.

The three mechs stood there looking imposing and not quite what Gideon and Mitchell were used to. They were ASTs but changes had been made to them. Gideon took a step forward and Connor started pre-check on the systems. “So you have been a lazy arse the past few years,” he said.

“Yep,” Connor replied as he cleared out the tarp, “And it came back to bite me in the arse.” He walked around to the front and tapped one, “Mitchell, once I get a look at your arm you should be able to handle this one. Gideon, you’ve got the heavy hitter.” He motioned to the one that looked a little clunky but it was evident that it was built as heavy armor.

Gideon looked at Connor and then at the mech. “You trying to say something, Hayfield?”

“No,” Connor replied as he took a look at the mechs. “Just you made the coincidence. I know you like to do things your way.” He tapped the heavy armor, “The HH Mark I uses the heavy armor to withstand most assault weapons. Certainly can handle going against other ASTs a lot better. Standard gun and rockets with the fireworks included. Actually the gun is much more powerful, bigger caliber hence also the need for the heavy armor.” He didn’t bother with the technical names of the weapons. “Basically this bad boy can lift a helo or pull a caught helo down. And I remember how you once complained about not being able to do that.”

“Sounds like you, Gideon,” Mitchell offered with a grin. He looked at the mechs rather impressed at what Connor was able to do.

“Shut it,” Gideon muttered. He couldn’t hide that he was rather pleased that he could hit hard and heavy with all aspects.

“Also I managed to tweak the cooling systems to allow for faster cool down and recovery. Internal GPS and body recognition systems. Once coded only the assigned operator can handle it.” Connor felt like he was doing a sales pitch for new materials. It was only to make them at ease with dealing with essentially prototypes and pet projects.

“You came up with this?” Gideon looked at Connor. He knew his old friend was a tech genius but being able to build something like an AST… it was just; there were no words.

“Tinkering. Oh and you have a grapple.” Connor left Gideon to look at the mech and went to the one that he assigned Mitchell and patted it. “Mitchell… I really don’t know what to call this one except it’s pretty good for shooting things. Again I tweaked it for rapid cool down and you have two selections of guns and the rockets. Also has the ability to release and control an assault drone.”

“You’re serious?”

Connor looked at Mitchell and nodded, “Very.” He pointed to the back. “Where the sprinkler usually are kept, that’s where I put the release and storage. Been working on incorporating more drones in the storage… so… this could be a tech mech. Shut it.”

Mitchell couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. He knew what Connor meant but it came out funny with the Brit’s Manchester accent. “Sorry, just… you talk funny.”

“I talk funny? You should hear you from my end,” Connor replied with a slight grin. He looked at the mech that was the tech assault specialist. “Also grapple attachment and can lift a pit bull right side up. Same armor plating as a standard AST but built in GPS and body recognition of operator.”

It was all very impressive but Gideon was looking at the third one that looked like it had been stripped to bare basics. It looked like one of Connor’s projects that went to shit. “What about that?”

Connor looked at the third one. He had no idea why he did it. At the time it was more like playing around with what you had and see what you could do. He could see Gideon’s look and he could get where that was coming from. He walked over to it and said, “Well… I get you could say that it does the shite you consider crazy. It was a crazy idea and uses a lighter armor but just as durable and can withstand heat. Built more for speed and endurance which is why there are no rockets but a gun and its main purpose is sabotage, hacking…” He gave a slight shrug.

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking about going out in that?”

Connor looked at Gideon, “Why not? It’s got the armor. Less heavy and more operating with the ‘hands’. But instead of one big gun, two little guns.”

“It looks like you’d get skewered to easily,” Gideon pointed out.

Connor looked at it. It looked skimpy compared to the other two but. He sighed as he decided to actually show Gideon. He popped on his exo and tapped the mech, “Trinity, you online?”

_Online and all systems operational._

All three mech’s came to life as they straightened up. Connor glanced at Gideon and explained, “Little something I decided to try.” He climbed up the back of the third mech while instructing the AI to prepare all systems. He was in the AST and stood ready. He took a couple of steps and looked at Gideon saying, “There’s a reason for the skimpy look and the lighter armor.”

It shocked both Gideon and Mitchell when the AST went into stealth mode after Connor touched his wrist console. He looked at the pair and said, “Like I said, just tinkering with things. The lighter armor is easier to stealth cover but I’m working on the other models.” He deactivated it and opened up the hatch. “I had a lot of time on my hands.”

“I’ll say,” Mitchell said more impressed. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you managed to use the boost on the one you want Gideon to use.”

“Never thought of that,” Connor replied after jumping out. “Though given the weight I’d be surprised if I could get it an inch off the ground.” He shot a grin at Gideon as he got out of his exo. “Maybe Trinity could help out on the specs."

_I’d like to try my hand but I don’t think British ego is compatible._

Gideon shook his head. “Alright, I see your point Hayfield. I’m not completely comfortable with the idea of this thing but…”

Connor studied Gideon. He also knew that they weren’t exactly a hundred percent to be doing this. His shoulder was shot, Mitchell had a gimpy wing and Gideon was definitely hiding the trouble from his leg and sporting a few abrasions on his face. They were a ragtag bunch. Rotating his sore shoulder Connor said, “It’s not like we have a choice. Had I known we would need regular ASTs…”

“Don’t get started on that,” Gideon pointed out. He had come to the same conclusions as Connor. That was where they were alike in many things. Connor just had that annoying way that was like a wheedling kid about it but he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Alright. Just hope your cock brained ideas work out. We can’t afford to fuck this up.”

“We won’t,” Connor said with that firm reassurance.

The process of prep was started right away. Because the operators were biologically recognized, that meant a body scan. Gideon was reluctant to it but Trinity reassured him that it was just making the interior familiar with his body and didn’t require the removal of clothes. The way the AI said it had Mitchell and Connor laughing while Gideon was blushing. In the end he went in to be scanned while Connor took the initiative to look at Mitchell’s arm.

Mitchell tried not to make a face since his arm felt a little numb from the movement but it was noticed by Connor and he asked, “Still feeling numb?”

“Like my whole body got hit instead of the arm,” Mitchell admitted,

Connor lifted the arm and looked at it. He pursed his lips and said, “I can’t make a full repair but I can do enough so you can move it and be able to do a bit of lifting.” He pulled out a screwdriver of all things and popped open the paneling.

“A screwdriver? Seriously?”

“Sometimes what’s simple works.” Connor peered at the arm and started looking at the arm and the wiring. “And I don’t have the fancy kit Irons has. Had to learn to improvise especially when the exos decided to break down.”

“After you decided to get your hands on them,” Gideon inserted.

_Gideon please hold still. The scanners need to finish._

“Bugger.”

Connor twitched his lips at that. He pulled out another tool and started looking at the wiring and the gears. He didn’t have a whole lot of time so he went quick and dirty in making the adjustments. He looked up and asked, “Try that.”

Mitchell rotated his arm. It felt a little better and he could move it. He held out his hand and Connor put the screwdriver in it and allowed him to move the fingers and pick it up and drop it. “Works.”

“How does it feel?” Connor looked at Mitchell with a look of concern.

Mitchell moved his hand. It was better than what he had previously. “Good. Still feeling the numbness,” he said softly. He didn’t want Gideon to overhear what was going on.

“Nothing I can do about that. Not really a specialist,” Connor replied pursing his lips in a thin line. He did what he could. What Irons did to Mitchell’s arm did a number on him but he wasn’t a doctor. He was field medic trained and a tech expert.

“It’s okay. I can move more.” Mitchell rotated his arm. The numbness started to go away as he rotated his limb more. “I’m good.”

It was the best they were going to do. They were all clipped in some fashion. Connor gave a nod and motioned to the AST Mitchell was to man, “Climb in and let Trinity acclimate the controls to you.”

Mitchell started to go and glanced at Connor’s shoulder. He hoped the man would have it looked at or at least patch it up. He watched as the man checked his wrist console and then asked, “How do you know?”

“Know what, mate?”

“Know so much about my arm?”

Connor looked up and peered at Mitchell. That was a question he had yet to answer. He didn’t want to necessarily lie to his comrade but… “I studied the specs and… Irons may have consulted me on technicalities at one point. He did on a lot of things once he figured out that I was the one returning equipment with ‘repairs’.”

“Took a liking to you,” Mitchell said, knowing the feeling. Irons had taken a liking to him too and went out of his way to make him welcome. Thinking about it, even before he found out about Irons’ involvement in the nuclear attacks, he had the feeling that Irons was not who he said he was. Then later when they went after Hades…

“Only for what I could come up with to achieve his goals. Took what he wanted and then…” Connor made a sound as he finished what he was doing. He looked at Mitchell and added, “You better climb in. We don’t have much time.”

“Plenty of time for you to get that shoulder looked at,” Ilona’s voice entered as she walked up, followed by Magda Gaines who was carrying a med kit.

Connor looked at the pair of them knowing he was going to be double teamed no matter what. He wasn’t going to take it lying down and if he didn’t indulge, it would hurt Ilona’s feelings so to speak. “Like bloody hell I will. I’m busy. Go bother someone else,” he said as he moved away towards the last AST. It was already configured to him but he needed to do something to give the impression that he was busy.

“You take care of it or I take care of it,” Ilona replied with a threatening tone, “The result will be the same.”

Connor looked at Ilona with a look that clearly said that she was going to have to fight for it while he considered her words. He heard Gideon tell him to just shut it and get it over with. Mitchell was trying hard not to laugh. He knew his shoulder was throbbing and he needed to get it looked at, if only to patch it up so he wasn’t out of the game. He looked at Gideon before looking back at Ilona and said, “I’m busy but you can look while I work.”


	22. Chapter 22

_You know you didn’t have to be an ass with Ilona._

Connor blinked as he checked his systems while trying not to think about the fact that he was being flown through the air while he was encased in a modified AST that he really hadn’t field tested properly. He didn’t mind the flying, it was just the fact that he was nervous about his creations. He had to show the brave face and it was all they had. So he kept his mind on the last conversation he had before the drones lifted him, Gideon and Mitchell off.

He had just maneuvered into position to be hooked up when Magda came up and started connecting the cables. He had raised his brow at that while she climbed over his mech and attached the cables. He teased her, “There are better ways for you to get one over me, love.”

“Maybe.”

The comment had been uttered in a light hearted manner but Connor caught the note of worry. She had been concerned when she saw the hole blown in his shoulder but Ilona and she managed to patch it up to a useable degree. But he didn’t miss the look. She always was concerned when he went out and it had him wondering about a few things. He said, “Or you just can resist my arsehole self.”

“I can’t stand you being an asshole,” Magda replied, the faintest hint of a southern twang coming through. “But I am worried about this plan you and Gideon came up with.”

They had a limited window but Connor opened the hatch so she could see his face. “It’s the only way and one that Irons won’t expect.”

“So you said,” Magda replied as she finished. “But that doesn’t mean that it is a good one.”

“True but it is what needs to be done.”

“I’ll buy that but… what about your own motives?”

The question had taken Connor aback a moment. She always asked him in his sessions what he planned to do. She once gave the hypothetical of actually meeting Irons face to face. At the time he ended up pissing her off with a bull session and he gave the offhanded remark of what he might do which usually consisted of saying that he was going to stab Irons in the face. He did have a serious discussion with his father recently but he never really declared what he was going to do. His father told him it was going to come down to what he was going to do in the moment. He looked at Magda as she checked the fastenings and said, “Do whatever the situation presents itself, love. If we happen to meet Irons… we’ll get him. Don’t know what’s going to happen.”

That was when Magda climbed down and came be eye to eye with Connor. Connor looked at her and said, “Nature of the job. It’ll be fine.”

It was then that she kissed him. It was quick and Connor thought he might have imagined it. But she was there in front of him and she said, “Just be careful.”

She climbed down and went to go join Ilona in comms to help out tracking movements. Connor just watched in silence as she left. That was until he heard Gideon shift in his suit and he looked to see Gideon and Mitchell looking at him. Mitchell was the one that was looking at him with a smirk. Connor looked at him and asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” Mitchell replied as he straightened out his suit.

“Bloody right nothing,” Connor said as he straightened up.

“Right.”

“Alright ladies, we’ve got a launch to stop,” Gideon entered as he tapped his wrist console. “Plenty of time to find out about Hayfield’s girl.”

“She’s not my girl,” Connor retorted.

“So I can ask her out,” Mitchell joked.

“Fuck off,” Connor replied and one of his guns came out. He reeled it in when Mitchell backed off and shut his vid. But not before he gave a slight grin.

Now they were flying towards their target zone for drop in. The drones had been programmed with the drop coordinates and giving visual feed to Ilona and Magda back at the base. Looking back, he was grateful for the kiss even though he was confused by it. He turned his focus to the business at hand and studied the landscape feeling a sense of déjà vu as they flew back to New Baghdad.

_Sentinel 2-1 we are still detecting high levels of contamination in the city. We will not be able to get ground forces to assist you, over._

_Copy that Kingpin._

_Enemy forces are closing in on your position!_

Connor looked around. “Trinity, you got ‘em?”

_Affirmative. Enemy forces on the river and on the bridges._

Connor looked and spotted them. No one said that this was going to be easy. Hell this was the definition of crazy. Then again he knew his own father had done some crazy stunts in his day. “Alright, looks like it’s going to be another walk in the park.”

_You would say that, Hayfield. You and Mitchell, weapons free._

It was now time for the field test. The ASTs that Connor modified were now going to be put to the test against Atlas troops and they weren’t even on the ground yet. He activated his chain guns and made ready to aim. He did have the rocket option but because of the tech nature of his AST, he was limited. So he was going to have to rely on the guns. “Let’s hope the cooling system works,” he muttered to himself.

_Chain guns operational._

Connor took his cue from the AI and began firing. Trinity was the AI he built after he studied Addy. His maintenance of the AI under the supervision of his mother inspired him to try building one and she challenged him to do it. Trinity was limited in the beginning, mostly as a means of an alarm and schedule reminder since he often lost track of time when doing school and his projects. He later expanded her programming to scan systems, namely his motorcycle and the cars. He left it after he decided on his career path but she was still active. When he went home, his father suggested he take her and work with her again. Now she supervised systems on prototype ASTs and had the specs for each one in a memory bank.

Connor found his targets and began firing. He rotated to his rockets when they became too hot. It was a little getting used to since the chain guns were mounted on both arms. The adjustments for the left were a bitch to handle but he got it done and they both worked. His cooling system worked as well and he was able to switch back to the guns faster. “Enemies on the over pass.”

_I see them._

Connor watched as Gideon used one of his rockets to take out an Atlas vehicle that was firing on them. “Nice shot old man.” He scanned ahead and narrowed his eyes. “Gideon, I’ve got tangos twelve o’clock high with RPGs. Do you see them?”

He barely got it out when a rocket was shot at them. Connor watched as it clipped Gideon and then fly on past. The impact was hard enough to twist the AST and they were lucky that the drone wasn’t taken off course. In retaliation Mitchell shot off a rocket and took them out. Connor though was focused on Gideon, “I thought I told you to not try to die this time.”

_Shut it you pillock. I’m fine… At least this armor works._

“More like the rocks in your head,” Connor muttered as he fired at the water. “More boats below us.”

_Got ‘em._

Mitchell’s shot took them out even while he was getting hit with sprays of bullets. It was a good enough field test for Connor that the ASTs specialists were working like they were supposed to do. Connor didn’t doubt his ability to build something but he did doubt its performance at times especially when human operators were being used. There were a million things that could go wrong especially when they were put into extreme situations. He couldn’t control that but it was enough to make him feel guilty if something did go wrong. Here they were proving pretty good so far.

_Hayfield, watch it!_

Connor twisted as the drone moved. He had almost been clipped by gunfire that would have probably killed him. He returned fire. “Good night.”

_You alright?_

“I’m good, Mitchell,” Connor replied as he focused on the troops at the water’s edge. “Would have been nice if Trinity said something.”

_You only instructed me to maintain surveillance over the structural integrity. You didn’t say anything about targeting._

“Kind of goes hand in hand since a stray bullet can affect structural integrity,” Connor argued back. He knew the AI was doing this on purpose. It was a lesson he learned the hard way and from his mother when she explained that AIs had personality too and he just had to learn how to work with it. “Kind of obvious.”

_Of course. What was I thinking?_

“Cheeky mare.”

_200 meters to the drop point. I’m picking up more Atlas troops._

All three men looked to see several armored vehicles lined up after Magda informed them what was going on. Connor spotted them and said, “Take them out.”

All three of them took out the waiting vehicles before they got really good shots off. There were no more boats coming their way and the path was pretty clear. Connor scanned around and signaled to Gideon, “Water is clear.”

_Get ready to drop._

_This is it! Detach now!_

Gideon and Mitchell released their clamps and dropped into the water. Gideon, wearing the heavier armor sunk like a cement brick to the bottom. Mitchell followed closely behind. Connor though was having trouble detaching. The clamp wouldn’t release.

_Connor, detach now!_

“Bloody trying, Comrade,” Connor countered angrily as he reentered the sequence to detach. “Something must have damaged the clamps. I can’t get free!”

That wasn’t good since that left Connor a sitting duck in the air. The drone was still hovering above the water. If Atlas got wind he was still there, then they would have a field day shooting at him and that would prove to be real bad for him later. And that was if he made it out of there alive. “Come on. Reset.”

_Sentinel 2-3, if you can’t detach you’re gonna have to return to base._

“Fuck,” Connor grumbled as he couldn’t get the sequence restarted. “Trinity?”

_Damage detected on the clamps. Initial scans indicate that it was hit by enemy fire._

_Sentinel 2-3, we are pulling you out…_

_Hayfield?_

Connor decided against going back to base. “Gideon, keep moving. I’ll catch up.” He gave a slight shake of ‘what the hell’ and lifted his left. From underneath a blade slid out and he cut the offending line and did the same to the other. He fell at a slight angle into the water with a loud splash.

He sank to the bottom of the river and landed on his feet. Once on the ground he retracted the blade. He looked over to see Mitchell and Gideon waiting for him. He started walking over to regroup and continue on with this plan. “I told you to move on old man.”

_We stick together, Mate. Kingpin, we’re subsurface. Approaching the breach point._

_2-1 be advised, we will be forced to strike the command center if you are unable to stop the launch. We’ll risk further Manticore contamination, but it will be our only option. If you don’t think you can stop it, get the hell out of there._

_Copy that._

Connor had been moving steadily in the direction of the breach point, following Gideon and Mitchell. He knew that they had to stop the launch one way or another. He pursed his lips as he called, “Kingpin, advise that you use Bravo team to conduct the strikes. They are inoculated and you won’t risk further contamination.”

_Copy that 2-3. Taking it under advisement._

_Isn’t that your old team?_

“Yep,” Connor replied to Mitchell’s question. “They’ll do it if it comes to that.”

_Let’s not give them a reason to. Come on, Nanny, Mitchell on me._

They made their way towards the breach point which was straight ahead. Connor could make out thin lines that were unmistakably bullets. It seemed that Atlas knew they were underwater and were taking shots. Visibility would be low and they would have to either stick their heads in the water or use something like radar or something to locate them. Or it could be just lucky guesswork. Either way, they were dodging bullets and there was going to be more where that came from once they were inside the command center. Connor focused on following Gideon’s path and ignored the bullets. Their armor was good enough to protect them.

_Gideon, thermal readings are spiking inside the command center. They’re going to launch soon._

_We’ll make it._

Gideon had a way of being right in situations like this. Connor never doubted him after the first time they went out on an op together. Granted it didn’t go as smooth as anticipated it still was something and they made it out. As a result, Connor grew to be the same way with his team and when he was solo on a mission. He had the same assessment as Gideon even though the fact that Ilona’s report of the thermal readings was that alarming.

Connor looked ahead and saw they were in. “Trinity, scan command center and provide layout.”

_Copy that._

The image of the map of the place appeared in Connor’s HUD and he studied the image. “Activate trackers on AST prototype series.”

It was like watching GPS trackers in a control room as Connor got a view of him and Gideon and Mitchell. Three ASTs reduced to nothing but dots on his map display. It was a little funny in a tech sense. “Okay, we’re in,” he said.

_You should be right next to the launch pad._

Connor and Gideon scanned the area they were in while Connor also got a view of his map. He could see that they were nearby but they still had to go through halls to get to the access point. “We’re on the right track. Up the stairs. Perfect.”

_Detection movement of enemy forces. They are converging on your position._

Connor looked at Gideon and took point. “This is where the fun begins,” he muttered as he went first. He spotted the first enemy combatants. “Contact!”

The red laser sights gave away the numbers. Connor dropped back to let Mitchell move ahead since he had the heavier arms than he did. He followed behind Mitchell to take out anyone that dove out of the way. Not that it would actually happen in this case. He watched as Mitchell adjusted his left and gave a slight nod, pleased that the man was able to have a little bit more mobility. He looked at Gideon and teased, “Letting Mitchell have all the fun now?”

_Hardly seems fair._

In the end Gideon popped off a few shots as they made their way to get a good view of the missile. Connor immediately ran a scan. “Trinity.”

_Running diagnostics. Missile appears to be shielded._

Connor nodded and relayed, “Ilona, the missile’s shielded. We need another access point!” He lifted his right and fired off his chain gun at a few Atlas guards that managed to dodge Mitchell’s sights.

_Head down. You’ll have to use the exhaust vents on the bottom floor._

Connor was busy fending of a squad of Atlas troops. Once got inside his firing zone and tried to disable him. He got him by swinging the arm to the side and sending the man flying. With the other hand he held it up and returned fire as Gideon relayed that Ilona’s instructions were received and barked the order to head down the stairs.

Connor saw the trail showing on the map that was still on his display. He found the path and motioned for Gideon and Mitchell to follow. Since he was in a lighter armor, he could move faster. He was faster than the standard ASTs and definitely faster than Gideon but that man was making the armor move for him and making good time.

_They are preparing to launch._

“Can you stop it remotely, Trinity?”

_Negative. It is a closed system._

“Figures.” Connor made a sound and wheeled just as he felt the first bullets hit his armor on the back. He shot at the Atlas personnel that were falling into position. He had gone a little too far and now he was alone. He made a slight noise and was prepared to hold out. He ran his guns and alternated firing the left and right since he didn’t want to have them both overheat.

He took out the last on when Gideon and Mitchell appeared. Connor couldn’t help it, “Got to learn to keep up old man.”

_I’ll show you what it means to keep up, wanker._

_Launch in t-minus 4 minutes._

“They’re preparing to launch. Trinity can’t get in remotely,” Connor relayed to Gideon.

_Then I guess we do this the hard way. Remember how we used to go with plan B._

Connor almost wanted to laugh since he knew what the phrase ‘plan B’ meant. Having grown up on his father’s and grandfather’s war stories, he was well aware of what it meant then. When he joined up with Gideon, he brought that with him. Gideon ended up adopting the phrase and it became code for whenever the team was in a sticky situation. In this case, plan B was going to be to take out the missile and quite possibly cause a rather big boom. That was fine with him as long as they stopped the launch. No way was he going to let Irons kill good men and women.

The lower level was like trying to play that game kids liked called whack a mole or whatever the heck it was called. The troopers that came shooting at them were equipped with boosters. It made them difficult to shoot at so bullets were flying all over the place. The ASTs were proving their worth in taking out their targets. Mitchell even tried launching the assault drone and it added to their firepower as it flew around taking out troopers.

Connor followed behind and kept an eye on the time to launch. He had Trinity put it up in his display along with the map that was tracking their positions. The same information was being relayed to Ilona and Magda so they could track their progress. Without ground forces for aid, they needed all the eyes possible seeing what they were seeing. In a way it was like that adage of never having too many guns.

_Launch in t-minus 3 minutes._

The major challenge that came up were the ASTs that were coming at them. Gideon called out their position to Mitchell and Connor. This was the acid test in Connor’s view since it was multiple ASTs that were equipped with the standard chain gun, rockets and SWARM missiles. He maneuvered to get a clear shot as the enemy ASTs started to fire at them after being momentarily stunned by their armor.

Connor was the first and constantly targeted one. Since he was wearing the lighter armor and looked like he didn’t have much on him, it made him look like he was easy pickings. It was the kind of thing that Gideon didn’t like about it but Connor was confident in the armor that he put on this unit. He took the hits but they were hard and it felt like getting hit with a bullet while wearing Kevlar. It was going to leave a mark if it hit in the right places. He was going to use his drawing the enemy fire to their advantage.

He took the oncoming fire and at the last moment, decided to let them have it and started moving faster. There was a reason for the light armor. It lessened his weight load and allowed him to ‘run’ faster than a normal AST. He could tell that it surprised the enemy ASTs and used it to his advantage by firing his rockets and switching them with the guns. Mitchell and Gideon followed suit in laying down their fire. It was like they were raining up a storm in that sector until all the ASTs were down.

Connor looked down at the AST he had downed with a ‘punch’ that ended up releasing the hidden blade. He had hit his mark and killed the operator but also damaged the systems and he had done that getting in nice and close. He looked at Gideon and they shared a look. There would be words later since he had been a little reckless about the whole thing. He followed Gideon as he busted through the door.

_There’s an access point to the exhaust vents up ahead. I’m sending you the position._

_Launch in t-minus 1 minute._

There was nothing more to do than to keep pushing forward. They were running out of time. Connor took point to scout and clear a path. He found nothing in terms of enemy contacts but he did find their target objective. He waved at Gideon and Mitchell, “Over here.”

When Gideon and Mitchell caught up, Connor stood looking like they were being slow pokes. All he said though was, “Come on. Time to prove that those modifications aren’t for shite.”

It was a team effort as Gideon and Mitchell pulled off the pistons on the hatch. The pistons looked like mangled pieces of aluminum when they were tossed aside. It was Gideon who lifted the door and then motioned at the other two and told them to go. Connor looked at Mitchell and said, “See you down there,” and jumped.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hit it with everything you got!_

Connor squinted as he fired his chain guns and alternated with a mini rocket. The fall down the hatch to the access point was a major thrill to him since he did like freefalling.  To slow his descent, he used his arms and legs as brakes on the walls of the hatch vent. Once down, he cleared the way for Mitchell and Gideon to follow and from there it was a battle against the power of the missile’s launch, walking through intense heat that would cook an unshielded man instantly.

They had made it to the platform where they had a clear shot and were now firing upon the missile to stop it. The firepower of three ASTs was probably over kill but with the fact that they had guns that could overheat and they needed to switch them over while the cooling system did its job… probably a good thing. Connor targeted with his guns and continued to fire.

_The heat is causing the guns to heat up faster than usual. The cooling system may go on overload._

Connor made a grunting noise at Trinity’s assessment. “No fucking shite, Trinity,” he said as he switched to the mini rocket. “And I’m limited.”

_Cooling system is stable for now on Gideon and Mitchell. The specialist is not holding up._

“Remind me to make a change in the design,” Connor uttered sarcastically as he saw the readings on his HUD. He could see that he was overheating faster and the cooling system on his was working harder. If he kept this up, his own guns might explode. That was just bloody perfect. Then again this was what they had to do.

_Good. Keep firing!_

Connor’s display pulled up an analysis of the missile. There was substantial damage but not enough to stop the launch entirely. They had to keep firing until either the guns fired and then blew up in their faces or they actually managed to hit the damn thing and stop it. Worst case scenario was that probably both would happen. He kept firing and said, “Aim for the engine!”

The three concentrated their fire. Connor watched his readings go critical. They almost had it and at the same time Gideon and Mitchell had to switch to an alternate gun and the launch was still commencing. Connor heard Trinity chiding him saying that she knew what he was thinking and that he better not; it was the same thing his sisters got on him about, not to mention Sam and Tali when they were part of the company. He did what he normally did after consideration: he ignored the AI completely and fired both guns at the same time, well aware that his systems were reading critical. He kept firing anyway.

At the last moment, Mitchell fired off a rocket. That did it and the engine exploded. At the same time, Connor’s guns couldn’t take much more of it and they exploded. It didn’t help that the force of the explosion of the missile engines was enough to knock him over and send him flying a bit. The force was enough to knock Gideon off his feet. And he was in the heavy armor!

Being the lightest, Connor went back a little more and landed on his back. He heard the sparks and sizzling as he looked out to see the missile still in its launch pad. He could hear the telltale hum of power dying. They actually stopped the launch. He grinned and choked out a chuckle. They stopped the launch… and his shoulder was killing him.

Looking around, he checked his limbs and found that he was in more or less one piece but the mech was down for the count. He coughed a bit and ventured, “Trinity?”

_I’m here. Systems are shot. The mech is down._

“No kidding,” Connor retorted, “Pop the hatch.”

The punch out activated and Connor kicked his way out of his mech. He coughed on the smoke caused by the sparks and rolled to his hands and feet. He was facing the empty controller seat and reached in to tap a console. “Come on Trinity. Not leaving you behind.”

Connor glanced at his wrist console and nodded when it was confirmed that his AI was basically in his exo. It was a little weird but it was the only option since he didn’t and wasn’t going to leave Trinity behind to be subject to the whims of Atlas. He also reached in and pulled out a MP5 model gun that he stashed in the mech. Call him overly paranoid or plain crazy but he had learned from experience that it was always a good idea to have a backup weapon or two or three. He checked to make sure his sidearm was still attached to his person and forced out the hidden blade on his mech and yanked it off.

When he was finished he turned to see Gideon kicking out of his mech and went to help him out. “You all right?”

“I’m good,” Gideon coughed out as he pushed himself out of his downed mech. He looked at the suit and clicked his tongue on his teeth. “Damn. Held up good Hayfield.”

“Always room for improvement, old man,” Connor agreed as he reached in and pulled out another MP5 and handed it to Gideon. “Best weapon is the one between the ears,” he offered when Gideon gave him a look before heading over check on Mitchell since it was alarming that the man wasn’t even trying to get out of his mech.

Connor coughed as he moved the heavy mech over and punched the manual release. “Hang on, Mitchell.” He barely flinched when sparks started flying from the damaged mech and showering from above. “Hang on mate.”

Gideon joined in and together they pulled off the parts to free Mitchell. Connor took a look at the ashen face. It looked to him that Mitchell got a smack to the head and it didn’t help that there was a nasty gash on his abdomen. It wasn’t deep at first blush but it looked nasty. Connor hummed at the back of his throat and bent to examine Mitchell more.

Gideon knew that Connor needed time to work and got Mitchell’s attention saying, “We stopped it. We stopped the launch.”

Mitchell for his part took it like a trooper. He knew Connor was checking him over and he knew he got a couple of bad hits. He knew what Gideon and Connor were up to and focused on Gideon through the haze and managed to say, “About time. Thought I was going to have to get up and do it again.”

Connor couldn’t resist the chuckle even though he was still coughing from the smoke. He ignored the throbbing in his shoulder since he only got a patch up job and they were still on a mission. For him, the mission wasn’t over until he was back at base. He expected his men to be the same but even he knew that there were exceptions. He replied, “Nah. Wouldn’t want you to exert yourself princess.”

“Fuck you,” Mitchell muttered, “Knew there was a reason for you checking me out.” He gave a slight grin.

“Not your ugly arse. I’d as soon as check out the old man here,” Connor joked with a grin, “And maybe Comrade.”

“Leave off Ilona,” Mitchell grunted. He gave a mock glare at Connor but it was nothing like the near murderous look Connor shot at him with regards to Magda.

Connor gave a wry look as he glanced at Gideon who was looking around. He caught Gideon’s eye and they exchanged a silent conversation borne out of many missions serving together. Gideon nodded and looked at Mitchell, “Alright Mitchell, we’re going to get you out of here.”

Connor packed up and made ready to pick up Mitchell. “I got him,” he said and pulled Mitchell up to move to a standing position. “Stay with me Mitchell.”

Gideon stood up with Connor to make sure that he didn’t fall because of the awkward positioning. He had noticed Connor’s shoulder starting to bleed again but he knew the man. And he knew him well. He glanced at Mitchell to notice that he had passed out from being helped up and probably a good thing because of the head injury and he didn’t like the look of that wound on his left side. It wasn’t bleeding much but…

I got him. Let’s go.” Connor held onto Mitchell slung over his left while his right held onto the MP5 he procured.

Gideon picked up his MP5 and nodded to lead the way out. He wasn’t going to question Connor’s ability to carry Mitchell and shoot at the same time. The man once dragged Joker through a field and was firing and that bastard was a heavy lout when he was deadweight. He once heard the story of Connor’s mother and her carrying a man in full op gear in a fireman’s carry a fair distance. He didn’t believe it especially when he saw the family photo Connor kept. Yet the man insisted and finally showed him a picture of the woman holding a man in full tactical gear in a fireman’s carry. It impressed Gideon and was ammunition for teasing and goading Connor to try harder and he certainly was doing that now.

Connor followed Gideon at a controlled pace so as not to jostle Mitchell too badly. He knew the man was hurting and he was especially concerned about the damage to his arm. The numb tingly feeling Mitchell described had him wary of it and he mentally made it a priority to find someone who knew what the hell they were doing to check on his teammate. The other injuries he knew something about it to make it so it wasn’t too bad. He wasn’t confident about Mitchell’s breathing but it was as normal as it was going to get. He murmured more for himself but it was low enough for Mitchell to hear, “Hang in there mate.”

“You doing all right, Hayfield?”

Connor glanced at Gideon as he adjusted his grip on Mitchell. He was starting to feel the aches on his body from the hits the mech took. As before, it felt like being hit in the chest while wearing Kevlar. “I’m good,” he replied as he rotated his bad shoulder to ease it up. “Been through worse.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I did.”

Gideon shook his head. “Cheeky bastard.”

The banter was good to keep them going and Connor wasn’t going to admit that his shoulder was throbbing and that he could feel the bruises forming on his body and the aches. He kept a steady grip on Mitchell as he followed Gideon out of the area of the launch. Connor kept his voice low like when he used to put his sister to sleep when he answered any of Gideon’s queries as they made their way through the building to try and get out.

It actually was soothing but also had Mitchell wonder what the hell was going on. He had never heard Connor speak that low. It actually made him more aware that he was not on his feet but hanging in the air. He opened his eyes to see the ground and the back of a pair of boots. He frowned a little at that since his befuddled mind was trying to make sense of the fact that he was looking at the ground and he wasn’t vertical.

“Contact!”

Mitchell was still frowning as he felt his movement increase. He wondered briefly if this was how Connor felt when he was being flung around by the AST in Antarctica. It was kind of stupid and kind of not but that was what his brain was processing as he blinked blearily and turned to look at the wall. It was then he became aware that he was being lowered and stupidly thought that he was falling.

“More coming in!”

Mitchell felt his body hit the dirt and he forced his eyes open at the sound of the familiar pops of guns being fired. He found that he was flat on his back and he saw Gideon taking cover behind maybe a planter or something. Connor was near his head and firing above him. It was an interesting sight since Connor was pretty much out in the open and in a kneeling position and firing at the Atlas troops that were filling the hallway. It came out, “You look really good from this angle, Hayfield.”

“It’s the concussion, mate,” Connor said as he took out another target. It had been awkward to hear that from Mitchell and it wasn’t a joke. It was more or less trying to make sense of the cobwebs. The smack to the head had been hard and he didn’t even use pain meds. “Since I’m not that pretty.”

Mitchell took the reply as it was and it started to occur to him that he needed to do something. He saw more Atlas personnel filing in. Looking up, he saw the pistol hooked at Connor’s belt. Frowning in concentration, he reached up and pulled it off. It came free after a brief tug and a little bit of help from Connor once he realized what was going on. After a brief pause, Mitchell raised the pistol and took the best aim that he could.

He had to take a slower time aiming since his head was still muddled but the adrenaline that was starting to rush through helped a little. Mitchell frowned as he aimed with the pistol and fired. He hit one but he wasn’t sure if it was a good shot. Still it helped since Connor moved forward to get to a better position and fire at Atlas. His vision cleared finally but he was just lying there but he was in a good position to lay down fire. He just had to make his shots count.

Connor had moved up to cover the shots Mitchell made. Pressed against a wall was not usually a good idea but he was low and a planter gave some cover. He aimed his MP5 and fired when he caught a target in his sights. He glanced back at Mitchell when one went down from a very good shot. It was to the neck and the guy was bleeding out. It was impressive from the angle Mitchell was at and he was working through a concussion.

The distraction was costly though and one tango got inside and went for Connor. Connor was lucky to see it in time and blocked. It would have been a nasty hit to the head from the butt of the rifle being swung at him if he hadn’t blocked it. It was automatic to raise his right and block. The rifle hit with enough force to break the limb but Connor barely flinched. He let out a grunt and looked at the Atlas trooper before retaliating with his knife into the man’s gut.

Mitchell had seen it and had heard the crack. Connor’s right arm should have been broken but the man was still holding his gun and firing. He frowned and pushed it aside to take out the remaining Atlas troopers. He took out the last one and suddenly felt tired with the whole thing. He fell back and his hand fell to the ground, feeling very exhausted with everything. He felt the gun slip from his fingers as he laid there until he felt Connor’s hand brush his to move the gun and pick it up. He watched as the man reloaded and put it on his belt.

“We gotta keep moving,” Gideon said.

“Copy that,” Connor said as he adjusted his load and made to pick up Mitchell again. He looked down at Mitchell and said, “Stay with me, mate.”

Mitchell felt himself being hauled up and slung back over Connor’s shoulder and muttered something about Connor’s arm being broken. Connor heard that and chuckled at that, making Mitchell confused. Mitchell then heard Gideon say, “You’re arm all right, Hayfield? Heard the crack.”

“I’m good. Good as steel. Come on, we gotta move.”

Gideon took point with Connor following in the same manner as before, carrying Mitchell over his shoulder and murmuring softly for the man to stay with them. It kept Mitchell from squirming too much, not that he felt like doing so, and allowed Connor to keep up with Gideon.

_Sentinel 2-1, city defenses are breaking. Atlas troops are collapsing. We need to know the status of that launch._

Mitchell opened his eyes when he heard that. He felt Connor adjust his grip on him and figured he must have sensed when he moved. Looking forward, Mitchell saw that once again he was looking down at the ground and the back of Connor’s feet as they ran. There was also a change in lighting. How long had he been out? It was nighttime.

“Copy that Kingpin. The launch has been aborted. Repeat, launch is aborted. Do you copy? Kingpin, come in.!”

There was static on the comms and Mitchell heard Gideon ask if Ilona was receiving and then more static. That was followed by Gideon growling in frustration, “Dammit, we’re cut off!”

Connor at that point paused to adjust his load. He heard Gideon try to call Ilona and Kingpin plus the static. There was no way he was going to be able to make it through. He looked at Gideon and took a breath, “Then we better get moving. My team is going to hit this building any minute.”

“Then keep up, Nanny,” Gideon said.

They pushed forward until they got to a darkened room. They needed to find a light source and that was going to take some time. Gideon went to look while Connor started to move to set Mitchell down saying, “I’m setting you down. Need you to try and walk your lazy arse.”

Mitchell growled and managed to flip the bird at Connor after being set down. Being slung over the other man’s shoulder made him drowsy but he was coherent enough to be somewhat aware of his surroundings and made to help with Connor letting him down. He joked, “Nice ride.”

“Fuck you lazy arse,” Connor retorted as he stayed nearby for Mitchell to catch his balance. “Last time I do anything for you.”

“Didn’t ask you to,” Mitchell breathed as he stuck his hand out to something for support. His hand pressed against the wall and he got to his feet.

At that moment the light went on to reveal no one but Irons on the other side of a glass door. Mitchell looked at the man and saw that they were very close. The only thing separating them was the glass door. He could see the look of contempt as well as the surprise that was mingled on the man’s face; like he had just seen a ghost.

“Hello Mitchell,” Irons said in a cool tone that would make the bravest of men feel chilled.

Mitchell immediately backed away and pulled the pistol that Connor had loaded for him out and stood next to Gideon who had his gun pointed at Irons. Connor was to his right and looking like he was unsure of whether or not to raise his gun but it was in a position to fire from the hip. All three pointed their guns at the man that they were supposed to stop.

“Don’t you fucking move,” Gideon barked.

“I could ask the same of you,” Irons replied smoothly as he pulled out a datapad.

Connor was the first to react and was actually going to punch through the glass to get to Irons while Gideon lifted his weapon. Mitchell was trying to do the same but they started to slow and freeze. Mitchell could see error signals running through his HUD.

“He’s hacking into our exos,” Gideon grunted as he managed to pull the trigger on his rifle. He ended up emptying the clip and was frozen in place. “I’m out of ammo!”

Mitchell tried to pull the trigger on his gun but couldn’t. He looked over and saw Connor also frozen. The man had his arm raised in position to punch. He was grunting and trying to break free from his confinement. To Mitchell it felt like he was strapped to a mannequin in whatever pose the arranger decided to put him in. He could barely move.

“You rely too much on those things,” Irons said as he walked through the door.

“City’s falling! It’s over!” Gideon glared at Irons as he struggled against his restraints.

Irons looked at Gideon and said, “What I’ve started won’t end with me. It’s bigger than me. And it’s certainly bigger than you.”

“Still it is wise to cut off the head of the snake,” Connor spat out, glaring as well.

Mitchell watched as Irons snatched the pistol out of his hand and went to look at Connor. The look on Irons’ face was anything but reassuring. He thought the man was going to put a bullet in his brain right then and there as Irons said, “You’ve been more trouble than you’re worth, Hayfield. I brought you in when the SAS threw you out, gave your skills purpose and then you betrayed me.”

“How about betrayed me? Though I didn’t trust you much then and definitely not now,” Connor replied with a firm look on his face. “You had me killed for finding out the truth; doing the job you paid me to do.”

“You did your job a little too well,” Irons replied as he waved the gun in a threatening manner. “You were on your way to being what I needed. You have the conviction but lack of follow through.”

“Because I’m not a twisted fuck like you.”

The smack of metal on flesh was enough to make Mitchell and Gideon inwardly wince as they watched Irons pistol whip Connor across the face. It left a mark certainly and Connor ended up spitting out a bit of blood. Then Connor said, “I’m not like you. I know what needs to be done when I see it and I don’t risk life!”

Irons gave another snack across Connor’s face before going over to Mitchell. He looked at all three of them before looking at Mitchell and saying, “You think I’m a monster? That’s only because you don’t have the conviction and lack the follow through to do what is necessary.”

“Necessary? The attack on America? Unleashing Manticore, killing thousands of innocent people!”

“I’m saving the world from itself!” Irons stepped back to look at Gideon with full on anger and hatred. “When there’s no one left to challenge Atlas, there will be no more wars. There had to be sacrifices along the way.”

“And twisted fucks throughout history have used the same argument,” Gideon spat back.

“The ends don’t justify the means,” Connor added as he blinked to ease the stinging from his face. “They never do with those numbers.”

At that moment the building began to shake. It threw Irons off balance while the three men locked in position remained where they were. Connor looked up and then at Irons, “They don’t know that we stopped the launch. They’ll bring the entire building down on top of you.”

That didn’t seem to make a difference to Irons as he pointed the gun at Mitchell’s face and said, “I could have killed you in the prison camp.” He glanced over at Connor and added, “And I could have killed you myself instead of sending my best to do it. I could kill you all right now. But I won’t. I’m not a monster.”

It was a tense moment before Irons took a couple of steps back to look at the three of them. His last look was at Connor as he said, “Living for you will be a worse punishment, Hayfield.” He then turned and started walking away after putting the gun he took into his vest. He would leaved them to die there.

Connor watched Irons go well aware that Gideon would be asking him questions later if they got out of this alive. He narrowed his eyes at the man and felt the urge to rip the man apart but he was better than that. He looked over at Mitchell and Gideon and said, “Mitchell try to hit the release on your exo. Trinity, move.”


	24. Chapter 24

_Don’t let Irons get away!_

Connor pulled on Mitchell’s sleeve to guide him in the right direction and to keep from being thrown off balance from the sudden tremor of the building. He muttered, “Come on. This way!”

He and Mitchell managed to get free of their predicament. Trinity managed to actually reverse the hack and bring his exo back online while Mitchell freed himself. Gideon wasn’t so lucky. Mitchell tried to release the man but it wasn’t working. They were running out of time and the only ones that were able to catch Irons needed to get a move on.

Gideon told them to go and not let the man get away. Before leaving, Connor transferred Trinity over to the wrist console on Gideon’s exo telling the AI to work on it. He then followed Mitchell up the stairs and through the corridor to catch up with Irons. “Come one Mitchell. Hurry!”

The bombardment had started and Kingpin had ordered the command center to be hit. It was the failsafe in case they failed. They hadn’t but with downed communications, it was assumed that they failed. Now the building was going to fall down around their ears. And their main HVT was trying to escape. That was enough to put a burst of speed in both men as they slid underneath the closing door.

They followed Irons up towards the roof and towards the bridge walkway. They were ambushed by a pair of Atlas troopers who thought they could take care of them. Mitchell knocked the gun pointed in his face away and shoved the guy off while Connor grabbed his guy’s gun and actually managed to bend a part of it and shoved him off like it was nothing. Mitchell merely blinked as he took the knife he had pulled from the guy he had shoved off and started to run after Irons. Connor followed putting an extra spurt in his legs.

It appeared to be perfectly timed as both men charged at Irons even though the terrain was unstable and tackled him together. The force of tackle and the momentum sent all three rolling across the ground and towards the edge. Connor went over first. He grabbed onto the first thing he could and it ended up being Irons.

Irons had managed to grab a hold of Mitchell’s arm and Mitchell was left topside wedged in a fairly good position to hold on but he wasn’t sure about pulling them up. The weight was too much. But he wasn’t going to let Connor just drop to his death. He focused on holding onto where he was but he didn’t grip Irons’ arm. He really couldn’t anyway since his arm was fucked up because of Irons and Connor did his best to repair it enough for some movement.

“Mitchell, pull me up.”

Mitchell looked down to see Irons’ holding onto his arm with both hands and Connor looking like he was holding onto Irons’ waist and leg; like he was trying to climb up. His lip trembled. The numbness was being replaced by a strain that was painful. He didn’t know what to do and Gideon wasn’t around to help them.

“I’m not letting go, so you got to pull me up Mitchell,” Irons declared.

Mitchell looked down and then up at his right. He had landed in a position where he wouldn’t be pulled over. His right had been wrapped around a column and he still had the knife. He could kill Irons and that would make the man release him. But that would mean that Connor would fall to his death. It was a tough call and he didn’t want to be the one to make it thought Irons was putting him in that position.

“There’s only two choices. You either pull me up or this whole building goes down and we go down with it.”

Mitchell looked down at the two men dangling from his arm. His right hand tightened and adjusted on the knife. He didn’t like his choices. Pretty much he was going to lose a teammate and a friend in this. And he was tired of losing friends.

“Mitchell.”

Mitchell looked back down and saw that Connor was looking directly at him with a deadly serious expression in his blue grey eyes. Mitchell recognized the look from before when he asked Connor and Gideon if they had any ideas to stop the launch. He swallowed in his throat as his expression shifted into a pensive one.

“Mitchell,” Connor repeated as he looked at Mitchell. He gave a sight nod that conveyed his meaning clear.

Mitchell blinked and gave a slight nod. He knew what to do. He didn’t like it but he was going to do it. The nod from Connor said that it was okay and more or less an order. Mitchell took a breath and started to move his arm. His right tightened on the knife as he started to move his left. The strain was almost unbearable as he felt it shoot up his arm. He could do this though. If Connor could do it with a good arm, then he could with a bum one.

“Mitchell, what are you doing?”

Mitchell started to move his arm. He could do this. The strain though was killing him. At least it was no longer numb. Like that was any better. Maybe it was.

“Mitchell, I gave you that arm. I gave you a second chance!”

“Like you gave me?”

Mitchell looked down to see that Connor had managed to get a good grip on Irons’. It would put him in a good position to grab onto him. Maybe he didn’t have to lose a friend. They were running out of time though. The bombardment on the building was going on and he could see explosions coming out of the sides of the building. The fires were burning and the flames getting higher. Atlas was going to collapse and all three of them would die if he didn’t do something.

The weight shifted and Mitchell looked down to see that Connor had an arm wrapped around Irons’ neck and a hand grabbing onto his arm as if to stabilize it. He looked down at the man who looked back up at him and said, “It’ll be okay.”

The look in Connor’s eye firmed the resolve in Mitchell. Using the knife, he drove it home into his left arm. He grunted since he could still feel the effects of it. It was déjà vu to when Hades drove the knife in his arm. It was different in that he was doing the deed and he wasn’t liking it.

With a few sparks, Mitchell managed to sever his arm. It was watching things in slow motion as his arm fell away with Irons and Connor holding onto it. Connor didn’t even try to grab onto what was left of his arm. Mitchell then realized that Connor knew that any attempt to save himself would result them being stuck in the same position. It was why he told him to do it silently and that it was okay. It didn’t make things any better.

Mitchell watched as their falling bodies separate. He heard Irons scream and call out his name but nothing came from Connor. He turned away and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his friend fall to his death. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a couple of deep breaths as his fingers slowly released their grip on the knife.

The knife clinked against the side of the building and Mitchell slowly opened his eyes and watched it fall. There was nothing but the flames spouting from the building. They had stopped the launch but what of the cost? Cormack had died at the hands of Irons and now Connor who had probably been waiting a long time to get his revenge against Irons only to die along with the man. Was that fair? Mitchell gazed blearily down and wondered what the hell he was going to tell Gideon if and when the man got free and up there.

Mitchell felt the energy drain out of him and his body sagged like a limp noodle. He continued to look downward until he felt his body being hauled up and heard Gideon say, “I’ve got ya mate. I’ve gotcha.”

Mitchell accepted the hand up and was glad to see Gideon but it was too late. He sighed and allowed Gideon to help him straighten up. It would give him time to think of what to say.

“Where’s Hayfield?”

Mitchell looked at Gideon and then at the edge. He didn’t want to see Gideon’s expression but decided to chance it. He saw a look cross the man’s face that he had never seen before. It looked sad but a sad kind of acceptance. Then Gideon said in a low voice, “It was only gonna end one way for him. At least Hayfield made so there was no way out for him. Bloody Muppet.”

“Gideon,” Mitchell breathed.

“It’s alright, Mitchell,” Gideon said as he took one last look and then turned and started walking back into the building. He slung Mitchell’s good arm over his shoulders to lend support. “I know he told you in his own way to do what you had to do. I taught him the same thing when he was with me. Though I think he learned it from a different generation.”

Mitchell limped while using Gideon for support. “I didn’t want it to be this way.”

“None of us did.” Gideon sighed as he looked up at the sky. “What the bloody hell am I going to tell his family?”

It was an asked question but there were no answers. It lingered though as the pair silently started making their way down to ground level. With the damage done to the building, the going was slow and with the amount of injuries between them, it was going to be difficult. Mitchell tried his best to get to a position where he could be on his own two feet but Gideon wasn’t inclined to let him go that easily. So he just bore with it and he was grateful for it. It was good for helping to maintain balance while making his way down.

They were almost to the ground floor when the level they were on collapsed. Mitchell flailed his limbs, or what was left of them, trying to grab onto something. He landed on the floor below with a thud. He grunted from the impact and it didn’t help that Gideon fell on top of him and landed beside him.

“Sorry mate,” Gideon offered after coughing as he sat up to ascertain the damage.

The collapse ended up burying them in a pit like scenario. The only way out was up and there was no reasonable means of climbing up for Mitchell. Gideon saw that the only way out was if a person had two good working arms and looking at Mitchell, he could see that he knew that too and he said, “No fucking way.”

“Gideon, it’s the only way. You get out and find a way to get me out.”

“No. I already lost a good man and I’m not losing another.”

It would have been an argument but there was little energy for either man to do so and the dust from the debris made it difficult. It made it dry and Mitchell was starting to feel thirsty and he could see that Gideon was getting there too. He shook his head at the man’s stubbornness but he understood it. He probably would have done the same thing. So the pair sat there in their hole with Gideon occasionally trying to radio Ilona or someone to tell them that they were alive. Each time he was frustrated at the static.

What seemed like days actually turned out to be hours when they finally heard a noise that wasn’t debris falling. Then there was the crackle of static and Ilona’s voice cut through calling for them. Gideon responded, “Ilona? Ilona do you read?”

_Gid…Gideon. Where are you?_

Gideon looked around and tried to describe where they were after saying that they had managed to stop the launch. It didn’t matter really since it was over in terms of preventing the Manticore strikes. It was just something to be said. Gideon relayed where they were until a light shined down and an American southern twang sounded, “I found them. They’re here.”

It was a matter of rigging a rope harness to pull Mitchell out and that was done with relative ease. Gideon watched as Mitchell was hoisted out and passed off to a medic. Then the rope came down and he grabbed a hold of it and was going to climb it but he too was hoisted up. Once back on the floor he looked to see Ilona with three men he didn’t know but figured they were former Atlas since they were in a contaminated zone. It occurred to him that they might have been Connor’s old team, the ones that helped him get into the prison camp.

Gideon knew it was going to be hard for them to hear what he had to tell them. He pushed himself away from the edge near Mitchell and took a couple of breaths. He gave a slight wave of his hand when Ilona asked if they were all right.

“Gideon, where’s Connor?”

Gideon brought his gaze up to meet Ilona’s. He looked into her eyes and gave a slight shake of his head. Finally he managed to breath, “He’s gone, Ilona.”

A silence swept over the group but it didn’t deter the work of getting the injured out of the building. Gideon sat for a moment to let it sink in before Ilona helped him to his feet. He looked at her and they shared a look for their lost friend. They both had missed Connor and Ilona knew what Gideon had gone through and what he had been ordered to do. She remembered full well the night he came by her room at Atlas looking like the waking dead and a little drunk. Actually he was piss drunk with a bottle of the really strong stuff that he must have snaked from Joker’s stash.

Ilona had found him standing in the doorway looking like he did but it was clear that he was drunk. She had been surprised since she had never seen the man drunk. He came in singing a bawdy song and swaying on his feet. She had a hard time keeping him from hurting himself and it was a wonder he didn’t wake anyone since it was in the dead of the night.

It wasn’t until she got him inside her room and took the bottle away that he started rambling on about the deed being done and that the guy who ordered him to do it was a bastard for telling him to. It took a while but eventually Gideon revealed that he had done a terrible thing. At the time, he didn’t reveal what it was until Ilona sat him down and took some more time to pry it out of him, “I killed him, Ilona. I killed him.”

It took effort until she got Gideon to say Connor’s name. It put her in shock and something in her face must have encouraged Gideon to confess the entire thing to her. After that, she couldn’t be angry. Gideon’s reaction to being ordered to do it was enough for the both of them. She was saddened though and refused to believe that her little pup was a traitor as he was made to seem. It was obvious Gideon thought the same. Then getting him back after three years till now…

“Bloody Muppet,” Gideon muttered. He allowed Ilona to walk with him a little ways until he indicated he was fine. He gave a slight smirk when Ilona went over to Mitchell and began to help him. It was good that he was alone.

It bloody well hurt that his friend was gone. He had just gotten him back only to lose him again. The cynic and caustic way of saying it was that it was part of the job. It was what they all signed up for. Emotionally, it just didn’t seem fair. Gideon took it as a punishment for what he had done and even though Connor forgave him, it still didn’t make things right.

_We do what we have to do right?_

Gideon scowled as he remembered that conversation. It was when Connor was a greenie to Atlas and more or less was making fun of him. It was his way of saying that he came from military and knew the job. It was what made him like the man in the first place; that he could mock someone but in a good natured manner… at least to Gideon’s view. But it also paved the way for their friendship that extended to where the lines of rank and file faded.

_Connor was just finishing the last of the calibrations on the mech before locking Gideon up into it. He was making jokes that had had Gideon scowl after he said, “Alright lock me in. Thing is like a glove.”_

_“Getting kinky there old man.”_

_“Shut it you wanker.”_

_Connor was chuckling as he rotated his sore shoulder. “Well it is comfortable and kind of sexy looking.” He gave a smirk at Gideon. “I know my sister would like one of these. She did say that they turned her on.”_

_Gideon growled at that but couldn’t do anything about it. “Keep talking and I’ll turn you on.”_

_“Now I like that. So feisty.” Connor was laughing by that time and it looked a sight when Mitchell came back after being scanned and looked over for any injuries from their escape. “Now I remember why  I like working with you. We always have good times.” He left the last word hanging with a specific tone and a knowing look._

_Mitchell was laughing by then and Gideon was scowling and threatening, “Keep this up and I’ll kick your arse.”_

_“Promises, old man.” Connor grinned as he finished and checked the fasteners. He stood back to survey his handiwork and nodded. “But it would be worth it.”_

_“Alright what’s going on in that scary arsed brain of yours?”_

_“Nothing. Just remembering. Been doing that a lot,” Connor replied with a mock frown. It sobered instantly. “Just thinking about the plan.”_

_“It’ll work.”_

_“I know but you know me. Always plan for contingency.”_

_Gideon knew that well. How many times had Connor come through when they were a team? “I hear you mate. Least you learned something from the old man.”_

_“Actually that was my mother.”_

_“Good advice.”_

_“Always. And I mean that, Gideon. Just letting you know I got the feeling that we may need contingency and… Well, just be ready for it.” Connor looked up at Gideon, his blue grey eyes searching._

Gideon wanted to kick himself, feeling that he should have known what Connor meant. Then again… he did get the feeling. This was an all or nothing mission. They had to stop the launch, which they did. Capturing Irons… that dropped into their laps. He always said that the best weapon was the one between the ears and that they better use it. Connor always used it and more often to the point where it was normal to get a near heart attack.

He didn’t blame Mitchell. No doubt Connor thought about his options while hanging there and went with the best choice. He always did and somehow, it always worked out. It just rankled that this time Connor wasn’t going to walk away from this like he normally did. No matter what happened, getting nearly blow up or whatever… Connor always managed to walk away. This time… no.

They made their way down and Gideon kept his thoughts to himself. He did spare a glance at Mitchell and gave a look of reassurance. It wasn’t Mitchell’s fault and he made a note to explain that to him once they were out of there. At the moment, he was enjoying the fact that Ilona had finally stopped being stiff with Mitchell. It kept him in a better mood when something made him pause.

Frowning, Gideon turned to look back and stare at a pile of debris that was blocking one of pathways. It looked like a hallway of sorts.. He took a tentative step forward and stared at it while straining to hear. He heard the sounds of debris falling and it could have meant that the building was still in a state of collapse. That meant they had to beat feet to get out of there otherwise they would be crushed. It was different though and peering through, he thought he saw something.

“Gideon?” Ilona frowned as she watched Gideon step away to look at a pile of debris. Her face was a mixture of confusion but also sorrow as she observed Gideon looking at the pile like he expected someone to come out of there. She hadn’t pressed for details but if Connor was gone… She lost her friend and _shchenok_ twice now. She felt for Gideon who was even closer and worried that he might be putting hope into something that wouldn’t happen.

Gideon waved his hand that he heard but wasn’t listening. He knew that he was probably setting himself up for disappointment. His best mate fell to his death and after telling Mitchell to do it. There was no way he could have survived. But… he sensed something. He frowned as he stood there and waited. He held his breath as he heard the debris falling at a faster rate. They probably should get out of there but he had to know. He stood there and abruptly shook off Ilona’s hand being the stubborn old man Connor called him.

Mitchell didn’t question Gideon’s actions. Rather he felt guilty. After all he was the one that cut his arm off and watched as Irons and Connor plunged to their deaths. It didn’t matter if Connor told him to or not. He had seen how close the man and Gideon were; there was a friendship there that existed where the lines blurred between superior and subordinate. They never held each other’s ranks over the other… Mitchell knew they were close and it explained why Gideon was aloof at times. He took that away from him.

Seeing Gideon stare at the debris, Mitchell felt bad for him. To say that Gideon staring looked like those heart wrenching pictures of dogs looking at the familiar place where their owners were was not exactly adequate but… He sidled up to stand next to Gideon and said, “Gideon.”

“Just wait.”

The crumbling of debris was not reassuring. Yet after all the shit they had been through Mitchell knew well enough not to disregard Gideon’s advice. But this… He looked at Gideon and said, “I’m sorry but…”

“Shut it.”

At that moment the debris started shifting more rapidly. It was on the tip of Mitchell’s tongue to get more verbal but was stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of a heavy clunk of debris; like it was being picked up and shoved aside. The last time Mitchell heard that sound, an AST came out looking ready to shoot them before falling over dead. He wondered if that was going to be the case here and if that were so they needed to move. His body tensed, not really eager to be in a fight with an AST even if he had backup. He managed to get out, “Gideon… that doesn’t sound good.”

Gideon stood there and hummed in response to Mitchell’s comment. He had flinched slightly when he heard the noise but didn’t move even when he felt the slight tug from Ilona on his sleeve. True it could be an AST but he had the feeling that it wasn’t one of those. The sounds came a bit faster and a slow smile started coming to his face. He wasn’t imagining things. This wasn’t wishful thinking. He glanced at Mitchell and let him see his grin forming and then looked back. “Relax, Mitchell.”

“Easier said than done,” Mitchell breathed as he watched as a hole formed in the debris. His body tensed a little and he could hear the click of guns from the others as they prepared to fire in case it was the enemy.

The hole got bigger as a hand poked through that was unmistakably human. The debris that had blocked the path had been shoved aside to create a hole big enough to slide through. It was a tense moment as the hand retracted and then a pair of boots popped through the hole and the body slid through. It landed in a crouch on the ground since the hole was fairly high up. The head was down so they couldn’t tell at first who it was.

Gideon didn’t need anyone to tell him who it was. His grin was enough of a tell but he waited until the body rose to full height. “Bloody wanker scaring the piss out of everyone.”

Connor stood slowly to his full height and looked at the group that was staring at him in shock and amusement. His lip twitched even though his face hurt and it was no secret why since the bruises were forming on his cheeks and the welts had split. There were minor abrasions on his neck and his shoulder was hanging at an odd angle mostly because it was bleeding again from the bullet injury. Also he may have dislocated it at some point. He looked at the group and at Gideon’s comment he broke into a grin and chuckled, “Not like I planned it.”

Mitchell stared in awe at the man he saw plummet towards his death. The fact that he was alive… He watched as Connor, stood up straight and started walking towards them. Behind him, he could see the dust and parts of the building that were still on fire. He was injured but alive. He rose from the dead. From the ashes came the phoenix…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on From the Ashes. I'm guessing a few of you didn't see that coming with Connor and his family? Anyway, thanks for all of your support. Any and all reviews are welcome and stay tuned for more from the Call of Duty fandom.


End file.
